Starting Over
by Mew Rima's Dragon
Summary: Yuri with Murata's help gets out of his engagement to Wolfram. Yuri then starts dating & later proposes to Conrad but is heartbroken when he refuses. Depressed he returns home only to have an accident leaving him blind and with amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Starting Over_

**Author:** Mew Rima's Dragon

**RATING:** PG-13

**semi cowriter/editor:** Is_sm

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Warning: This story does contain Yaoi (male/male) and possible bad language.

This is also a Conrad x Yuri story so if you're strictly a Yuri x Wolfram fan beware! PLEASE no I HATE that pairing comments! Only other pairing is Murata/Wolfram.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

_**Spoiler Warning:**_ If you are a dub only fan and/or have _**NOT**_ yet watched the third season then beware that this story does touch on events that occurred in the third season and mostly the final episode! So if you've not seen it yet beware of some major spoilers! Note I changed up and added a scene or two in the final ep to match the story.

The story begins just a few moments before Conrad brings Yuri his lunch in the final ep of season 3.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Disclaimer I: **I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of their characters, the anime or the books from which some facts were taken from.

**Disclaimer II:** _All own villains and __own characters_ are fictional and _**DO NOT**_represent any persons living or dead or anyone's pen name. Any traces of this doing so is purely coincidental. names are completely random names and again _**DO NOT**_represent any persons living or dead or anyone's pen name.

**Disclaimer III:** Yuri is 16 and Conrad is over 100. Neither me nor is_sm condone underage relationships such as this or underage sex. This STORY is NOT meant to be taken as real life it is meant to be taken as FANTASY!

**Disclaimer IV: **Neither me nor is_sm condone or approve of any form of violence or any form of abuse whether it be an adult or a child or any other forms of abuse such as beatings, mistreatment, things along those lines. Any instances that may occur in this story are pure FICTION! If you cannot handle any of these issues being done to a FICTIONAL character then PLEASE do not read this story!

**Disclaimer V: **I will again remindthat this is a STORY! Neither me nor is_sm mean any disrespect to the blind or any handicapped person. This story is not to be offensive to the blind in any way shape form or fashion.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Summary: **Yuri with Murata's help gets out of his engagement to Wolfram. Yuri then starts dating & later proposes to Conrad but is heartbroken when he refuses. Depressed he returns home only to have an accident leaving him blind and with amnesia.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Notes: **Please bear with me. This is the first Kyo Kara Maoh story I've ever written. I did my best to try to keep them in character, but if they fall out of character, sorry I did my best to try to keep the IC.

With Is_sm correcting and making changes OOC shouldn't be a major problem.

I've had different versions of this in my head and finally gave in to write one. For the most part most facts will be based on the manga. Though the story line follows the anime exactly, there are quite a few changes and if you're a Conrad x Yuri fan trust me the manga is defiantly a must read! I'll tell about these changes at the end of the chapter it occurs in.

As I said most facts are mostly going to be based on the _manga_ but I will mix some of the anime. If you think I got something wrong based on one or the other, either live with it or pm me and tell me what you think I did wrong. Don't flame me saying I screwed up tell me why you think that. Also some things will be based upon pictures I've found.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Name meanings, if you don't know already know them, remember them as I won't repeat this list. **

Heika - _Your Majesty _

Maoh-Heika - _Your/His Majesty, the Demon King _

Yuri-Heika - _King Yuri_

Bocchan - _Young Master/Kiddo (The first two seasons said it meant Kiddo, the third season changed it to Young Master so whichever you prefer._

Nazukeoya - _Godfather - (Man that named me)_

Geika - _Your Highness/Your Eminence/Your Grace/Your Holiness_

Taichou - _Captain/Commander_

Hahaue -_ Mother_

Aniue_ - Big Brother._

Oni-san/Oni-chan - _both also mean big brother (some people mistake onee-san/onee-chan for big brother but it means big sister .Inuyasha says Aniue can also mean Big Sister.)_

_Any other Japanese words used will be explained at the end of said chapter. If I happen to miss one which considering the very few I plan to use beyond this list isn't likely please let me know. _

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Yuri still remembered when it all started.

Janus had, finally, been put to rest, all thanks to him. And as a result, Gisela had, forcefully, made him stay in bed to rest and recover from his maryokou exhaustion, against his will until after lunch, even though he'd been out cold for three whole days. Personally, he thought that that much time was more than enough to recover from any sort of exhaustion. After all, he was a healthy teenage kid who needed to frolic around and not just sit tied up in the bed like some old coot, pretending as if he was about to die. But no, no one understood such a simple little thing. Everyone was acting as if losing his maryokou was going to be some sort of a huge blow to his system, when in truth it wasn't. Sure he was a bit surprised by it; but since unlike Wolfram or Gunter, he didn't find it that much of a great loss if he couldn't just raise his hand and make something unexplainable happen. He had been living that way for most of his fifteen years of average life to shout it out loud. But, alas, nobody understood.

Yuri was just wondering for how long his forced house arrest was going to last when, suddenly, Conrad entered his room with a tray full of food for him. That was the most exciting moment of his day so far and he remembered telling Conrad just that. Conrad had smiled and it was infectious. They had chatted for a while, just basking in each other's presence, and making plans for what he was going to do now that he was just another half-human like Conrad and everyone else of his kind, with no magic to wield. Although a terrible news to everyone else, this realization was somewhat subtly soothing to Yuri. It made him even closer to Conrad, his long standing secret crush. And the thought made him giddy with pleasure.

Yes, it was true. He liked Conrad…a lot…and in a romantic manner at that. He had just recently realized it and had kept it a secret, unsure and somewhat afraid of Conrad's own feelings. But that didn't change the fact that he wanted him badly and as more than just his godfather or a close-friend.

Ever since he woke up, everyone had horded his room and flocked him, making him feel as a lamb at the auction. Even breathing had become a tedious task, although he'll admit that could have more to do with Gunter and his tear-wet arm-locks. Finally getting an opportunity to spend some quality time alone with his most secretly beloved - Conrad, had been very reviving to him. He still remembered smiling at each other ever so frequently and the merry twinkle in Conrad's beautiful brown eyes. He had been lost in the depth of that brown abyss throughout their talk. Conrad had even called him by his name. Conrad's spell was overpowering him. Even though the realization of his feelings hadn't been very old but, once sparked, his want to claim Conrad, to be able to call him his, had been unbearable. But he knew he couldn't have it…not yet…not with Wolfram still his… Maybe that deprivation and helplessness was the reason that he was slowly losing his power of judgment and control over this particular situation. Of course, his raging hormones could also be blamed for all the unwanted (or wanted?) commotion. Deep in his thoughts somewhere, he was scared but these new strange feelings were overpowering, especially with Conrad right there with him, looking at him with such tender eyes…his  
control slipped. And then…

He didn't know why he did it then, why even attempted something like that; especially when he was still so unaware of Conrad's feelings towards him, but something about having Conrad sitting that close him, emanating such a wonderful musky odor and safe protective aura, he couldn't resist. He just leaned in and for the first time, breaking all of his personal beliefs regarding romantic and sexual relations, kissed him.

Conrad been stunned at first and had gone absolutely still. Yuri was scared that he royally screwed it up, so as to say. So, he started to pull away, thoroughly embarrassed and sputtering apologies, when Conrad suddenly grabbed the back of his head and attacked his mouth in a searing kiss. Yuri couldn't help the intimate moan that escaped him and eagerly provided access when he felt Conrad's questioning tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. The resulting sensation was the most wonderful thing he'd ever tasted. Yuri couldn't believe his luck.

Conrad was so forceful that he could clearly feel the need oozing from him. He started to hope that maybe he wasn't the only one hoping and, perhaps, waiting for that forbidden secret wish of his to come true. Yuri was in paradise. He wanted more, wanted to let Conrad feel that need emanating from him in equal proportions, if not more, too; and he couldn't do that in his current half-sitting half-lying position. But in the entire pleasurable game of sucking and grinding together, both had completely forgotten the innocent tray of food still placed in Yuri's lap, waiting for its share of attention. And when he shifted a little, the tray must have thought that it'd had enough because, suddenly, Yuri felt it starting to move, slowly sliding and preparing to fall; thus, make its big unwanted entrance into the scene. However, Yuri had other plans. So, just like that he had to abruptly pull away and let go of the wonderful moment with his hopefully-future lover, in order to grab the offending object before it succeeds in all of its ill plans of completely destroying his long-wished happiness. This had been a big mistake.

The sudden moment acted as a wakeup call for Conrad. The spell broke and he was brought out of his trance, cold harsh logic and reality taking place of pleasurable want, wishes and dreams in his mind. And before Yuri could even think of speaking, Conrad stood up. "I'm so sorry, Heika. I'll wait for you outside if you need me for anything." And with that, Conrad as good as sprinted from the suddenly uncomfortable room, eager to escape. Yuri just watched him retreat, thoroughly perplexed.

Yuri may have been shocked from the sudden retreat and must've been a little hurt as well, but he was not clueless. He knew why Conrad had so suddenly run away. He sighed and decided to talk to him about it later. He could just hope that this act of his doesn't change anything between them. Having had his affection return would've been good but losing that old carefree friendship for it was not worth it. And having a new-found awkwardness in it would be even worse. He quickly finished his lunch and decided to go and search for Conrad. After he got dressed decently, he exited his room and the first person he bumped into was none other than his dream man - Conrad. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. He was not prepared to find Conrad actually standing just outside the door, as he had said he would. Normally, in such cases, people usually only say that they'll be nearby and not actually mean it. They flee and do their best to remain hidden, at least from the one they'd been hiding from. Yuri had banked on that logic to find time to gather his wits and matter for the talk he'll have with Conrad when he found him a few hours, if not days, later. The sudden appearance of the one person he wanted to talk to and avoid at the same time made him stop dead and stare owlishly at him for an entire minute. All reasonable thoughts fled his mind.

"Ahh…I didn't think you'd really be standing here."

"I wouldn't have felt right about leaving you alone so soon after recovering. No one else was available right now. Even outside your door, I was nearby in case you had needed me." Conrad spoke with just a hint of awkwardness.

Both stood silent for a long moment after that, Conrad trying to look dignified while simultaneously avoiding Yuri's eyes and Yuri shuffling his feet, looking here and there, thinking of what to say.

"Um…"

"Yes, Heika?"

"So, um, do…do you regret what happened?" Yuri asked nervously.

Conrad was dreading this talk but knew it would come up sooner or later. He sighed, "Heika, what happened in there…"

"What happened was something I wanted to do." Yuri interjected before he lost his courage.

"Heika, you don't know what you're saying. You'd just woken up a few hours ago and learned of the sudden loss of your maryokou. You were vulnerable and looking for reassurance, a way to fill that loss. I…I took advantage of that." His voice shook towards the end.

"No, if I remember correctly, I'm the one who kissed you. Don't you dare blame yourself for this Conrad." Yuri said sternly. "And don't even think of assuming that I don't know what I want or feel. I'm not a kid anymore, for heaven's sake."

Conrad looked surprised at the sudden outburst that caused Yuri to soften. "Look Conrad, I-I don't know how to say this but…" He gulped, feeling nervous. This was his first ever love confession…sort of. "You see, I-I have had random thoughts here and there as to what it must be like to kiss you for a very long time. Like-like that time when I had to learn to dance for that party, you remember? It was very hard trying to learn from all four of you. You all had your own way of trying to teaching. And although I was a bit nervous with the way Gunter was acting during both practice and the party, I was actually surprised at how easy it was to dance with Gwendal. And you know, it wasn't that bad with Wolfram either…by then." Then, Yuri blushed, "But when you were dancing with me, I really had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss you. When we were dancing back then, it was like I had always been doing it and it's embarrassing to admit it but you really made me feel like a princess at the time and…" Yuri lost thereafter. That was the most he could bring himself to say at the moment. So much for a love confession…

"That maybe because you were pretty as a princess." Conrad lost some of his hesitation and awkwardness and teased in the old familiar manner. "That green dress really suited you…maybe even more than it would have many other ladies present at that party, had they worn it. I saw some of them watching you in jealousy too."

"Why you…" Yuri showed him a fist and tried to sound indignant but failed. "Shut up."

Conrad chuckled in the same manner that made Yuri's toes curl and spark that same fire in his stomach again. Remembering his original mission, Yuri's blush deepened and he squirmed as he asked, "You're still ignoring my question though. Do you regret it? It had seemed like you enjoyed the kiss."

Conrad's sober mood returned at that. "Forgive me, Heika. But I…"

"It's Yuri, Nazukeoya. Why do you keep trying to distance me from you?" Seeing that Conrad refused to answer, he tried a different approach. "I don't want to have to order you to tell me the truth. I want you to tell me on your own." He looked Conrad straight in the eye and asked again, "Did you enjoy kissing me?"

Seeing no way out, Conrad sighed in frustration. He had a feeling that Yuri would catch him in a lie if he tried one right now, especially since he wouldn't be able to look at him right in the eye and do so. So, he gathered up his courage, and looking at the boy straight in the eye, replied honestly, "Yes, I did."

Yuri smiled brightly hearing that and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips, thus, surprising Conrad again and said a cheerful "Good." before fleeing.

'At least, through all this turmoil…' Yuri thought. '…our friendship is salvaged.'

Conrad was left stunned as Yuri turned and quickly sprinted off in the direction of the main hall, maybe, to meet others. Quickly regaining his senses, Conrad followed before anyone could suspect his unusual absence from his liege's side. Too many confusing thoughts and questions swarmed within his poor, tired brain; but he'd time for all of them later. His duty to his liege would always come first, no matter what.

x-x-x-x-x

A short while into the day and Yuri went to meet everyone else and found that Shinou had lost all of his maryokou too, which meant that he'd be stuck in Shin Makoku now for who knows how long, maybe even forever. As daunting as the phrase might sound, Yuri wasn't much bothered by it. After all, over all this time, Shin Makoku had become his other home, which he loved dearly. The only guilt bothering him was that Shori was also stuck there because of him. Also, neither he nor Murata were ever to see the earth or their parents again; he had acknowledged it and was feeling a bit put down by the harsh reality. Murata was eerily composed and content with that knowledge which made him uneasy standing next to him. So much had happened in the past few days and his entire life was turned upside down in a moment. Even so, he was strangely happy thinking that he'd now get to stay with his Conrad forever. And this strange unexpected happiness and calm was visible as a bright day on his face, much to the confusion of everyone else. Gwendal even looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Overall, it had been a hectic reunion.

Later that day, things had started to get normal. The overexcitement of the day had faded away and everyone was enjoying a nice time together, drinking tea and devouring finest cakes baked by the maids. Conrad, true to his nature, had reverted back to calling him 'Heika' and showing all the troublesome formalities which he hated so much, especially coming from him. For the umpteenth time, he reminded Conrad to call him by his given name. As a result, the same precious smile bloom on his face that made his heart skip a beat. Not the one to stay out of the spotlight for long, Wolfram chose that particular moment to notice them and started yelling. Fearing for his own safety, Yuri started to run followed by his so-called-fiancé. Even though he was being chased by the fiercest blond in the nation, Yuri was oddly at peace and everyone was enjoying the exciting chase and wonderful weather.

Ending the chase soon after and tuning the blonde's voice out, he stopped next to a fountain, surveying his new family from afar, and thanked whatever power was up there for bringing such wonderful people as these in his boring life. He felt so lucky then and there. He had only been standing there for less than a minute when Murata chose to come and destroy the precious moment for him and pushed him head-long into the fountain. At that moment, he realized his powers had obviously returned. Without wasting a second during his short fall, he paid his wishes to his other family and promised to return soon. The last thing that he heard was Conrad's 'Have a safe trip!' before his head hit the water, and a surge of happiness washed through his entire being.

x-x-x-x-x

Yuri took a deep breath, snapping out of his thoughts. Murata had just returned with their ice-creams and joined him. Sigh. Once again he'd fled off to the world of his memories. Not that he complained. These memories were precious to him, not to mention pleasurable and brought him all the closer to his family in the other world. It was just that he felt it strange that how much he'd started to long for them all and his desire to be there with them after the recent events had broken all records. He couldn't think of anything else even for a second. His full attention was captured by them, especially a brunet in particular. That happened a lot recently, whenever he was on Earth, he kept on thinking about the other world. And whenever he was in the other world, he kept on thinking about Earth and his family here, although the intensity of his longing for Earth has been reducing recently. He wondered if he was cutting off from Earth. It was a terrible prospect for him.

It had been two days since they returned. Murata had invited him out for Ice Cream. But even now sitting at their table in the 'Tokyo Ice Cream Parlor', he was more interested in speculating what must be going on Shin Makoku than in Murata's chat, who seemed desperate to gain his undivided full-attention.

"So Shibuya, what's going on between you and Sir Weller?"

That did the trick and finally, Yuri was focusing at him. Murata grinned mentally, 'Only Sir Weller could gain your attention so quick even here, though he's not present physically. Sigh. What am I going to do with you, Shibuya?'

Yuri blinked, "What do mean 'what happened between us'? What makes you think that anything even happened between us?" Yuri asked cautiously.

"Aww, don't be like that Shibuya. You can tell me. I saw the looks on both your faces when we met in the gallery that day. Something did happen, I know. So, spill quickly."

Knowing Murata and his adamancy, Yuri sighed defeated. 'So that was his true intentions for inviting me out.' Yuri thought.

"All right, but you can, absolutely, not tell my mom or especially Shori." Yuri warned seriously.

"I swear." Murata said showing his palm. "I won't breathe a word of it."

"Well, alright." Yuri started nervously. "Well, actually, not a lot happened. I just kissed him."

Murata blinked, speechless for a whole minute, before replying, "With your speed and intelligence in these matters, you call that 'Not A Lot Happened'?" There was moment's silence during which both stared at each other before Murata spoke again, conspicuously. "And? Did he kiss you back?" His interest was piqued now.

"What do you mean 'And? Did he kiss me back?'? Aren't you at least shocked by it?" Yuri cried out indignantly, his mood fouled by the fact that such a huge and unexpected step from him was not even able to make the other boy bat an eye.

"No. Why should I be? Besides, you're avoiding my question. Did he kiss you back?" He asked again.

Yuri squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and said, "Yeah, well, actually he didn't, at first. And I was afraid that I'd screwed up, thinking that he'd hate me for it. So, I started to pull away. But…"

"But?" Murata interjected.

"But before I could get too far away, he pulled my head back down and started to kiss me properly. It was weird and so nice both at the same time. I swear, I'll never forget it throughout my life." Murata smirked at the confession but Yuri, unaware of it, continued on in a much more serious note. "But then, I kind of screwed up. I had wanted to lean into it more. When I tried to do so, the tray of food placed in my lap almost got knocked down to the floor. I rushed to grab it, thereby, breaking our kiss. He realized what we did, stood up suddenly and, practically, ran for the door. He told me briefly that he'd be waiting outside the door. And sure enough he was, but he claimed that his duty made him stay. I guess he regretted it all." He ended his monologue in a sad tone.

"I see." Murata said thoughtfully. "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised, really. From what you've told me about you and Sir Weller's past, as well as seeing it for myself, I'm actually surprised that he didn't gave into it sooner. But I guess he was just too afraid of losing you, your friendship actually, had he acted upon it earlier. I'm actually more surprised that you managed to figure it out and act first. I can't believe you wasted so much time."

Yuri's eyes were bulging out and he wore a ridiculous expression on his face. "Yeah, well, in case you hadn't noticed yet, I kind of have a fiery fiancé problem. Even if I had had the courage to do it sooner, I wouldn't have been able to do it. Wolfram's always lurking somewhere around me, waiting to find a reason to attack me. And I'd like, very much, to remain unfried, if you don't mind."

"Well, why not break it off with him. I heard he did with you once, after we returned after defeating Shoushu."

"Yeah, he did. And I was told that the nullification was binding if I wanted it to be, which I did. But I hadn't wanted to lose Wolfram either. He is my friend and he was in trouble then. After I rescued him, I never expected him to return and tear up that agreement to dissolve the engagement. I, even, talked to Gunter about it and he said that since I proposed, I couldn't get out of it in the same way Wolfram did. That's so my luck."

Yuri crossed one arm a crossed his chest with the other hovering just over it, holding his ice cream cone. After taking a brief lick, he continued casually, "Whenever I ask someone how I can dissolve the engagement, be it Gunter or anybody else, everyone just tells me the same thing that I shouldn't think like that, that Wolfram is a wonderful catch and that I should feel honored that he's still willing to marry me. No matter how much I try, they always refuse to tell me anything about dissolving it. I even asked Conrad and, after a bit of hesitation, Gwendal on how to go about doing it."

"And? What did they say?"

"Same thing. Both told me to go ask Gunter."

At that Murata smiled, his glasses gleaming in the sun. He leaned in and said, "So Shibuya, do you want me to help you with it?"

Yuri blinked in surprise. Then, he too leaned in closer and asked, "Really? Ah…that's right. You were the Great Sage. You must know how to."

Murata smiled cunningly, "Yes, I do. But, let me tell you, it won't be easy. Since you proposed, your engagement's binding."

"But if it's so binding, then how can I get out of it?" Yuri asked perplexed.

"If you'll do something for me in return, I'll tell you."

Yuri didn't even stop to think about what might be asked of him or what trouble it may lead to before saying, "Please, tell me. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" That question had a distinct tone.

This time he did stop to register what had been said and then sighed, "Fine. I'll agree as long as it's nothing embarrassing to do."

"Don't worry Shibuya. I promise it won't embarrass you."

"All right then, tell me."

With this, both boys bent over the table in order to discuss their indigenous plan.

"Let's call this mission - 'Let's Quash The Unwanted Engagement'." Yuri shouted with excitement.

"Have you been spending too much time with Anissina recently, Shibuya?" Murata asked amused at his friend's suggestion.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**A/N: If you have not seen the final episode of season 3 then that's why you might not have understood the opening scene. The dancing lessons and dancing in the green dress. I assume maybe it might be from the game? Don't know just a guess.**

s230**DOT**photobucket**DOT**com/albums/ee84/mew1akari/


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Yuri and Murata were back at Shinou's Temple. They weren't expected for at least another week, but this early arrival was a part of their secret plan to carry out the mission 'Lets Quell The Unwanted Engagement'. So, no one from the castle knew that they were there and they'd asked Ulrike and the other temple maidens to keep their presence quite. So overall, things were good and falling exactly as they should've been, yet.

"Tell me Murata, why did we have to bring a breakable glass, as well as plastic knives, forks and spoons?" Yuri asked with his arms full of bags of plastic objects.

"Well," Murata replied. "I wasn't sure which ones would be needed. So, I decided to bring them all. It actually depends on how you proposed which determines the procedure of breaking your engagement, or switch it."

"How I proposed? It makes a difference?" Yuri asked curiously. "And what do you mean by 'switch it'?"

"Oh yes, it makes a great deal of difference. So, tell me everything about how you and Lord Von Bielefeld became engaged in the first place. Tell every detail." Murata said, carefully bypassing the switch question for the moment.

So, Yuri told him everything that happened from the moment he first arrived in Shin Makoku. He told him about his and Wolfram's duel and what happened during it. He also included the details that he was told by the others (since he doesn't remember anything after switching into  
Maoh mode), when he regained his conscience after the duel.

"Ahaa Shibuya, you really know how to get yourself into these messes, don't you."

"It's not my fault."

"Well, you did slap Lord Von Bielefeld, thereby proposing him. Then, you accepted a duel and even won the said duel, thereby sealing yourself permanently to him in engagement."

Yuri glared at him, "Excuse me. I hadn't even been in this country for 24 hours. How the hell was I supposed to know that slapping a person's left cheek would be an instant engagement and picking up a knife was a duel?" Hearing Murata snicker, Yuri glared at him and asked, "So, tell me Murata the know-it-all, if he had insulted your mother, and you even knowing about the custom, would you have done something or would you have gladly accepted the insult?"

Murata laughed, "Okay. Okay, point taken."

"So, tell me Oh Great Sage, if this engagement is permanent then how exactly are we going to break it or switch it or whatever?"

"Well, all we need to do is make Lord von Belefield to step on a fork. Since we're using plastic here, he'll most likely break it. Then, he needs to step into the center of the star that I've drawn on the floor. And then, break the glass of water placed in the center of the said star. Then, the person he's going to be engaged to needs to throw a spoon at him. Thereafter, whether he catches it or picks it up doesn't matter as he will then be switched to that person in engagement. We're using these small cups because the ancient laws merely state that it has to be a glass of water. It doesn't say how big the water glass has to be. Do you understand?" Murata asked even though he could see that his friend understood nothing.

"Oh, is that all? Isn't there a less complicated way?"

"Death."

"Really funny."

"Well, there is another way. But I, personally, don't think that you're ready to go there yet."

"And that is?" Yuri asked innocently.

"Well," Murata started, his glasses flashing. "You could always sleep with Sir Weller, you know have sex with him, and then have the word get to Lord Von Bielefeld about it and have him officially call it off. Though, I won't be able to guarantee your own safety after that, as well as Sir Weller's."

Yuri groaned at such a ridiculous reply. As much as he loved Conrad, he knew that even if he himself was ready to do that, which he wasn't at the moment, then there was no way Conrad would be. If a simple kiss sent Conrad running, then he'd never agree to something like that. Plus, just as Murata himself mentioned, Wolfram would literally kill them both if they dared tried.

"So, what exactly does this do?"

"Well, since you can't break it, the only way to do this is to switch the engagements and, hence, leaving you free."

"And just how exactly are we going to find someone that would be willing to take Wolfram as his/her fiancé? Don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy, but he wears a frilly pink nightgown to bed and then he always kicks me in his sleep and takes over the whole bed. Although ever since Greta started to sleep between us, he seems to have calmed down some. But on some nights she's just as bad as he is."

"I think I can handle him."

"EH?" Yuri was shocked. "Y-You want to take him?"

"Don't look so shocked, Shibuya. Lord Von Bielefeld is a very handsome person. I never bothered to say or do anything before because I thought that you two were getting closer. I should have known that you'd eventually dump him for Sir Weller."

Yuri felt like a child being reprimanded for making bad choices. He was tired of it. It was his life, to scream out loud, and his choice to choose who he wants to spent his life with.

"Of course we became closer, what do you mean?" Yuri replied indignantly. "But he insists on sharing a bed and Greta is our daughter. And I still have no desire to marry him. Hell, he even mentioned that we should hurry, get married and give Greta siblings. He's already planning that far. I, seriously, don't even want to think of something like that. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Murata."

Glasses gleaming in the sun, he said, "Don't worry about it, Shibuya. After having to babysit Shinou, I think I can handle Lord Von Bielefeld. He can't be worse than that."

"Now, that's not a very nice thing to say." A new voice said.

Yuri looked over to find Shinou leaning against the wall, obviously eavesdropping. Without even looking back, Murata asked, "I suppose you have a problem with our plan?"

Shinou smiled, closed his eyes and looking away replied, "No, not at all. In fact, I totally support Yuri in his choice. I'm sure, just like you, that it's about time that he makes his decision." Opening his eyes and looking over at Murata, Shinou continued in a serious tone, "Though, I still have my doubts about your true motives, My Sage."

"True motives? What true motives?" Yuri asked, panicked.

"Whatever do you mean, Shinou?" Murata replied, ignoring Yuri. "Shibuya no longer wishes to be engaged to Lord Von Bielefeld, and I'd like to grab the chance to court him."

Shinou glared at him, "Chance?"

Murata shot Shinou an equally scalding look and said, "Yes, a chance."

Yuri could just watch the heated conversation dumbly. He could tell that Shinou wanted to say something more, but Murata didn't give him a chance to do so, as he quickly turned to Yuri and said, "Shibuya, why don't you go see if Yozak is here yet."

Yuri blinked, confused, "Yozak? But I thought we were trying to keep our stay here a secret until we were ready?"

"Well, it won't take me long to set everything up. I'll have it all prepared long before he gets here. I asked Ulrike to send him a message earlier, saying that she had urgent business with him and need Yozak's presence at the temple right away."

"Okay, but why?"

"Well, didn't you say it yourself? That until the switch is completed; we don't want to alert anyone of our presence. However, in order for this to work, we need Lord Von Bielefeld present here. To achieve this, I plan on asking Yozak to kidnap him."

"KIDNAP? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Yuri panicked.

"Calm down, Shibuya. We can't exactly have Yozak calmly explain to him that we want to see him, without alerting the whole castle. Do you want that?"

Yuri sighed, defeated, "You're right. The moment he hears that I'm here, he'd want to meet me first and then will start screaming, demanding to know why I was here and not at the castle. The, the entire castle will be gathered here, thereafter. I really don't want the commotion."

"Exactly. That's why I had wanted to set this all up at night and have decided to bring him here in secret."

Yuri looked at Shinou, "Are there really no other ways to switch?"

"I'm afraid that if you, both, really want to go through with this, then this is the best way. The answer to your question is yes, there are many other ways to switch as well as nullify an engagement."

"I chose this method because it is a little known and little used tradition. Just as you pointed out, Shibuya, it is a touch complicated. That is why I felt that this was the best method. I'm sure Lord Von Bielefeld is well versed in all manner of switching and breaking engagement traditions. He would recognize the known ones instantly and would know how to avoid them all. Since this is a  
tradition almost never used, I felt it was perfect for our job."

"Now Yuri," Shinou said. "Why don't you go ahead and see if Yozak has arrived yet." He had a very important thing to discuss with his sage that requires privacy.

Yuri looked, cautiously, between Shinou and Murata, searching for any traces of deceit. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't counter the fact that his spying skills were dead zero. So, he simply decided to leave the mystery of the two men's cryptic talks alone. Besides, he could clearly see they wanted to say something to each other that didn't involve him hearing it. But still, he felt a little nervous about leaving. Nothing good came out of such secret talks, especially  
if they're the one to take place between Murata and Shinou.

"Murata?" he asked quietly.

"It's fine Shibuya. You go ahead and bring Yozak in when he gets here."

Partially satisfied with the answer, he just made a grunting noise, bowed and left, leaving the two men alone to talk. Besides, it wasn't like he could stop them.

"So, what do you want to say that requires such privacy?" Murata asked indignantly, after Yuri had left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you realize that once you go through with this there is no turning back? Apart from death or the 'Blood and Fire Ceremony', you'll be stuck with each other. What will you do if things don't work out as you want them to?" Murata remained silent, replying to nothing.

Seeing to his unresponsiveness, Shinou fumed inwardly but otherwise maintained a calm expression. Sighing, he continued, "Alright, if you want to stay silent on the matter then I'll respect your wishes. But at least be honest with me while answering this one question - Are you doing this for Yuri or yourself?"

"A little of both," Murata admitted. "Shibuya needs a chance to find out if Lord Weller will bring him true love and happiness or not. And I believe that I can handle Lord Von Bielefeld quite well." Shinou just stared.

Taking over an almost sinister aura, the reincarnation of the great sage voiced his next words, "Don't you think we'll make a good couple if I can force him to give me a chance? I realize that it won't be easy but I think sincere efforts would yield results."

"Why are you so insistent in trying to make Lord von Bielefeld see you as a potential suitor?" Shinou asked suspiciously.

"Why? I think I deserve my share of happiness as well. Don't you?"

"I meant why him particularly?" Shinou retorted.

When Murata did not replied, Shinou continued, "Could it be that he resembles me so much? At least in looks."

Murata smirked evilly, "Don't flatter yourself. It's true that you two look a lot alike but your personalities are entirely different. There's no way that I could ever mistake him for you, or you for him for that matter."

"Are you saying that you love him?" There was a sharp edge in Shinou's voice at this question.

"And what if I do?" Murata was quick to retort.

A nerve rippled at Shinou's temple.

Noticing Shinou's quickly fading calm, Murata got serious and replied honestly, "No. I don't think that I'd go so far as to say that. Maybe someday we can fall in love, I'm sure. For us both, I hope so."

"Then why do you insist on this? If something goes wrong with the ceremony… Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"You sound like a jealous lover." Murata teased. Shinou was not pleased.

"Why? What's wrong with this?" Murata defended. "This method ensures that Shibuya gets his freedom and Lord von Bielefeld remains free from hoards of potential suitors after the nullification of his engagement. That makes it very convenient for me to make my move. And anyways, just as you so conveniently pointed out earlier, if all else fail, we can always call upon the ancient sprits of past nobles and kings and perform a blood and fire ceremony. Isn't that simple?"

Shinou's frown deepened. "It's not a matter of joking."

"You're especially cranky today. Aren't you?"

Shinou glowered, "You're gambling important lives and you know it. You are well aware of how many couples have died while performing this ceremony, aren't you? In the best case scenario, only one partner has survived. Have you told Yuri of this? If he and Lord Weller get engaged, they too will fall in the same position as you are in now due to this switch."

"I am well aware of those facts." Murata exploded, his frustration finally consuming the better of him, shocking Shinou. "But you seem to have forgotten, Oh Great One, that those were the people who have angered the spirits due to their ignorance and ended up dying as a result. Those who died were the foolish ones who got engaged on a whim after merely one or two dates, and when the date for the marriage loomed closer, either one or both of them chickened out or simply cheated on the other party, and thus angering the spirits even more. We, on the other hand, have no such intentions. Also, don't forget that there were those ones, too, who had actually survived such ceremonies. Just barely, I agree, but survived nonetheless."

"And those lucky few were given permanent scars as a reminder that if they were to ever try it again, they would not be so lucky the second time." finished Shinou.

"Yes, yes. I know that. And as for your concern regarding Shibuya and Sir Weller, no, I have not told Shibuya of these side effects. But take it this way, if Sir Weller and Shibuya get engaged, there won't be a need for any take backs, I am sure. So, there's no danger from the ceremony."

Shinou wasn't entirely convinced, but thought it better to drop the subject…at least for now. "I hope you're right about that." He sighed and dropped the subject.

Now, free from the unproductive argument, Murata started setting up the trap…ahem…I mean the stage for ceremony, all the while listening and replying to Shinou's meaningless rants. Meanwhile, Shinou had given up in trying changing his sage's mind. He knew it wasn't going to be of any good anyways. What his sage want, he gets, and he knew it.

x-x-x-x-x

Yuri wondered what they both were talking about. He wanted to eavesdrop but he feared that either Shinou or Murata or both would, one way or another, find out about his malpractice. He knew it was neither logical nor ethical to do so and obviously against his policy to trust others but for some reasons, he was a bit scared of Murata's schemes this time. He was having a strange intuition that made him distinctly uncomfortable.

After a moment's thought, he sighed, discarding the feeling. This strange world had never really seemed too comfortable to him. It's not that he didn't love his kingdom, but the thing was that no matter how much time he spends here, this world always managed to surprise him with a disturbing frequency. If at one time someone had told him that he'd, one day, have super powers, will be named as the king of an entire country and that a water portal would be his only way to move between the two worlds, well he'd have told him, then, to go and get his brains examined.

It had come as a huge shock to him when he found out that whatever he'd so firmly believed to be a vivid imagination or a fairytale throughout his life was actually true. Worse yet was that his whole family knew. And yet, no one bothered to tell him anything until he was already traumatized for the rest of his life. Honestly speaking, he wouldn't have completely believed it if he was informed beforehand, but at least it'd have come as far less of a shock when Conrad and Gunter finally told him when he met them for the first time.

He remembered when Shori insisted on tutoring him once after he scored low in the World History. He had once again reminded him that no one likes a stupid king. Yuri hadn't exactly understood his words back then, but now that he reminisces, he could clearly point out the numerous encoded hints his brother used to throw at him back then. Obviously he was too ignorant to understand any such hints and every one refused to explain to him.

When one day Shori asked him how things were going in Shin Makoku, he flat out panicked. He had no idea how Shori could've known. It was then that Shori, finally, told him everything. When he understood the entire scenario and his family's conspiracy to hide everything from him, he'd snapped and yelled at his brother that he should have told him. It was his life after all that they all were meddling with. In response, Shori had complained he had thought he'd become the Maoh of Earth before he, Yuri, became Maoh of Shin Makoku. He said that he'd wanted to protect Yuri and then proceeded on to reprimand him for not informing him sooner that he'd become the Maoh of Shin Makoku already.

Yeah, Shori makes it sound so simple. "Hey Shori, guess what. I had a weird dream that I went to another world and became their king." Sure, Shori knew all about it, but had the situations been reversed and Shori had come to him and told him he had just become the Maoh of Earth he'd have laughed. He even knows exactly what he'd have said too, "Really? You a demon king? And of the Earth…? Right! Do mom and Dad know of this delusion?" Then more seriously, "Do you need a psychiatrist?"

He sighed. The entire situation was so weird, so how was he supposed to know everyone in the family but he himself knew. This was all so confusing.

But seriously, if they all knew then would it have hurt so much to at least clue him in on Shin Makoku or at the very least teach him how to read and possibly speak their language. His father was a Mazoku for crying out loud. Really, he felt cheated. It wasn't fair to learn that he was the only member of his family who was clueless about this world or about what he was supposed to become.

Yuri was suddenly brought out of his daydream at the sound of a horse approaching. He quickly cleared his mind. Really, why was he even thinking about all of that? It's all cleared up and in the past. He really should be focusing on the current problem at hand. Shaking his head to clear it of all unnecessary thoughts, Yuri looked up to see an approaching Yozak's surprised face. Yozak looked really shocked by the look on his face.

"Bochan? What are you doing here? Does Taicho know that you're here?" He asked.

Yuri laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, ha, no. You see, Murata promised to help me get out of my engagement to Wolfram. And to do so we had to do it in secret. That would have been impossible if everyone knew that we were here."

Yozak grinned and asked, "So, you're finally going to ask Taicho out, huh?" He seemed distinctly smug.

At that Yuri squeaked in surprise, blushing and causing Yozak to laugh hysterically.

"How, h-h-h-how…?" In turn, this was all Yuri could squeak out.

Yozak's laugh intensified at that. "Come on now Bochan, you can't possibly fool me. I am the best spy in the entire country after all. Besides, the whole castle knows that you prefer Taicho to Lord Von Bielefeld. Plus after you left, Taicho was acting so funny. But, well, he's got a very stubborn streak; and even dead drunk, I can't get anything out of him." A huge suspicious knowing smirk made its appearance on Yozak's face before he continued. This caused Yuri to become distinctly uncomfortable with a strong urge to run. Well, this man really knows how to make people uncomfortably conscious. "So, I asked Annisina to make some truth potion, and I slipped some into his beer. He told me all about your kiss." Yozak teased cheekily.

Yuri didn't know if his blush could get any deeper but apparently it did. Keh, he never thought that anyone would find out.

"Don't worry Bochan, Lord Von Bielefeld is still clueless. Well, beyond already thinking that something's going on. And that you're cheating on him, that is. But that's just normal, at least for him. Isn't it?"

Yuri sighed and nodded. This was another reason for which he hated being engaged to Wolfram so much. Even if he says so much as a passing hello to someone, he's instantly accused of cheating. Just like that one of the numerous times, when they visited Caloria. Lady Flynn was, so excitedly, telling him about the hot spring trip she'd arranged. He had suddenly turned towards his advisors to acknowledge them, only to find Conrad and Gunter holding a very irritated Wolfram. His blood boiled. Then there was the incidence with King Sara. He was showing him around his castle. They were having fun and talking about Sara and his father. After their talk, Wolfram had grabbed his ear and dragged him away. Really, he still couldn't believe that Wolfram did such a thing in front of another King. He had felt as if Wolfram doesn't care about his reputation and just see him as nothing more than just trash.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Yozak was waving a hand in front of Yuri's eyes, trying to gain his attention. When Yuri finally acknowledged him, he asked in concern, "You okay there Bochan, you spaced out?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go. Murata and Shinou should be finished with their talk by now." 'I hope.' "They must be waiting for you."

Yuri opened the door to the courtyard and walked over to where Murata had made a circle and stars with the spoons and forks they'd brought with them. In the center was a small plastic cup about the size of a shot glass.

"Murata, what's with the circle of spoons and the star of forks?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Well, it's just to make sure that Lord Von Bielefeld steps on at least one fork while walking to the middle of it."

"But how are we going to convince him to walk into the middle of it?" Yuri was unsure.

"Sorry for interrupting, but might I ask what's going on?" Yozak questioned.

For Yozak's benefit, Murata proceeded to explain all about the switching ceremony and why he felt that this was the best method to go for.

"I see." Yozak absorbed the information provided to him. "But do you realize that even if your assumption is true and Lord Von Bielefeld doesn't know anything about this particular ceremony, there's no way that he'll just walk right into that circle. No matter what kind of image of himself he projects, but he's not that big of a fool. At best, he'll just walk around it in wonder."

"Yes, that does present a problem."

Yozak grinned, "But I have an idea on how to make sure that he falls for it."

"Really?" Yuri asked excitedly, "What is it?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N:** The trip to the hot spring and Sara showing him around the castle again refer to OVA 1 and 5. It also occurs in an episode of Season 3 and I know the first and fifth OVA are just side alternate telling's and don't match up with what happened in Season 3 don't mind me I like mixing things. But for this story I am referring to the OVA.


	4. Chapter 4

Yozak had a smug grin.

"Well the problem is that Lord Von Bielefeld will walk in the circle. And knowing the tradition or not, no one would just walk into it. However, if I were to confront him at night and tell him that I heard a rumor that Bochan was spotted here at the temple, he'd practically come running here without a second thought or precaution. No matter the hour, he'd want to know why Yuri is here and not in the castle, and why had he not been informed. Of course, you must keep all the lanterns off here in the temple, so that the only light would be from my torch. Being fairly dark in here, if I were to nudge him a little in the general direction of the circle, he'd, definitely, step on at least one of these spoons or forks. Hopefully, with some luck, he'd tumble into the center and step on the glass. Who knows, he might even fall into the fountain."

Murata smiled, "I do believe that you're a genius Yozak. I was thinking of having you kidnap him, but your plan is much better. Hearing that Shibuya is here, he wouldn't hesitate to come over here, even in the dead of the night. And if he does happen to fall into the fountain, all I have to do is walk up to him and ask him to catch the spoon. Being confused as to everything that just happened, he should grab it instinctively. Then, I can offer to help him up and the switch will be completed."

"And what happens if he doesn't take the bait?" Shinou asked.

"Which bait might that be? Him coming here, or falling into Geika's switching trap?" Yozak asked.

"All of the above." Shinou said.

Murata smiled, "Oh, getting him here will be no problem. If just hearing that Shibuya is here and not in the castle doesn't spur him into action, then all Yozak needs to do is tell him that I'm here to."

"That is supposed to inspire him to come?" Shinou asked disbelieving.

"Mmm…well if all else fails, he could tell him that the last time we were in Shin Makuko, Yozak saw us talking in whispers with our heads very close together, occasionally laughing and giving long intense stares to each other and his jealously will do the rest. He won't be able to stop to think, any and all of his thoughts of reasoning will fly out of the window. But I believe that just hearing Shibuya is here will be enough to make him want to come here."

Yuri sighed, "Yeah, that'll most definitely do it."

Yozak just laughed.

"As for our trap, if for some reason Yozak can't get him in the center, we'll just have to think of something else."

That wasn't exactly what Yuri had wanted to hear. If they can't get this right in the first go, the jig will be up. Wolfram wasn't exactly stupid. It wouldn't take him too long to find out what they were really trying to do, no matter how much they lie to him about it later. That would mean that all of the future plans to break or switch the engagement will have to be forgotten as well, unless he could make a new tradition into law, which might not be such a bad idea, but then again it might not be acceptable or he might not be allowed to take advantage of it since he was the one who wrote it. He'd never written his own law or tradition before, and he didn't know if that meant that he would be affected by this as well, or if it only affected everyone else and future Maohs only. He knew that if he asked Gunter to help, he'd be happy to do so until Yuri tells him exactly what law or tradition he wanted to create. After that… Yuri shudders. He was not a big fan of Gunter's speeches, especially if they involved the importance of his marriage to Wolfram.

"You better go, Yozak, and make plans." Murata said.

"Yes, Geika." And with that, Yozak left to accomplish his mission.

x-x-x-x-x

Yozak decided to go into the town, after he left the temple, for a number of reasons. One, if Conrad spotted him, he will instantly know that something fishy was up. He always did seem to have some sort of a sixth sense, which often made Yozak really uncomfortable, not to mention less prone to keep secrets. He, absolutely, didn't want to risk Conrad trying to force the truth out of him. He wasn't sure for how long he could lie to him under his infamous piercing stare, so it was best to avoid him and not rouse suspicion. The other reason was that if Wolfram were to, somehow, spot him coming from the temple, and he tells him about the boys' presence later, it would arise suspicions as to why he didn't informed everyone straight away. Wolfram, of course, would be angry, and so will Gwendal and Conrad, and he didn't want to be the center of attraction at that moment.

Once it started to get dark, he returned to the castle. He reached the castle just after supper. Thanks to his spying abilities, it didn't take very long for him to find him.

"Lord Von Bielefeld." Yozak called out.

"What is it?" was the snap retort.

"Cranky aren't you?" Yozak smirked at the now reddening Wolfram.

"Don't waste my time if you've nothing to say. Get lost." And with that Wolfram started marching.

"Well, I thought that you'd have been interested in this piece of information that I have." Yozak commented casually.

Wolfram kept walking as if he heard nothing.

"Something about Yuri-Heika."

Wolfram's steps faltered and he froze.

"Something very interesting… and very suspicious." Yozak's voice was deep as though hiding a secret.

Slowly, Wolfram turned back. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What's suspicious about Yuri?"

Yozak just kept on smiling cunningly, leaning against a cold wall. Slowly, Wolfram approached him.

"Look, he's back on Earth. So, whatever you've heard is just rumor. But even so, I'm his fiancé and must protect his honor. So, tell me fast what you heard and where. And don't you dare waste my time with your stupid riddles. I'm warning you." Wolfram glowered.

"Back on Earth? Is he, really?" Yozak smirked evilly.

Wolfram's glower faltered. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well, Ulrike had asked me to tend to some business at the temple today. And I'm positive that I overheard a couple of maidens mentioning that Bochan and Geika had been there all this week."

Wolfram was shocked. "WHAT?" But his surprise soon morphed into anger, jealousy taking over. "_YURI!_" The scream was heard all the way to the temple.

And so, just as Murata had expected, all Yozak had to do was mention Yuri and he was off to the sacred temple.

It was pitch black but Wolfram didn't care. Yuri and Murata were waiting and watching not far away at the opposite end of the chamber. Wolfram didn't even bother to wait for Yozak and his lantern. However, just after taking two steps towards the center, he stopped.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled.

Yuri noted that he was about to turn back and walk away. 'No! If he doesn't go in the center and break the glass now, I'll never get another chance to get out of this engagement.'

With that, he stood and held up the lantern and said in as innocent voice as he could manage while feigning surprise, "Wolf, what are doing here?"

Wolfram turned around and seeing Yuri, his anger returned. Forgetting all about the forks and things lying on the ground, he started towards Yuri, "Yuri! You cheating wimp, what are you doing here? And for almost a week no less. How dare you keep me in dark about this? I'm your fiancé." He ignored the fact that he had stepped on a glass until he slipped on it.

Murata took this chance to strike while Wolfram was confused. "Lord Von Bielefeld, here take this." He said, dropping a spoon.

Wolfram was dazed by the fall and so caught the spoon reflexively. With the room filled with dark, he couldn't see what was thrown at him, and it was a miracle that he managed to catch it with such little light coming from Yuri's lantern.

'YES! It's complete!' Yuri thought, overjoyed that he was no longer engaged to Wolfram.

Murata held out his hand, "Can I help you to get up?"

Wolfram placed his hand down and accidently broke a fork, cutting his hand. With the spoon still in his bleeding hand, he grabbed Murata's and got to his feet.

Ignoring Murata and his slightly bleeding hand, he walked over to Yuri and asked, "What are doing here, you cheating wimp? Why aren't you in the castle with me? What were you doing hiding here from everyone else for a week? Answer me, I'm your fiancé."

Suddenly, Shinou appeared as those words fell out of Wolfram's mouth and said "I'm afraid that it is not true anymore."

Wolfram blinked in surprise seeing Shinou once again in full form, then glared and asked, "What the hell do you mean that's not true anymore? What's not true?"

"The moment you stepped into the center of that circle and stepped on that glass and then accepted the spoon that My Great Sage asked you to catch, you became his fiancé. However, there's one thing that no one counted on."

Yuri cocked his head to the side, curious. "What's that?"

"The moment he cut his hand on that fork and accepted my Great Sage's hand, they were no longer engaged anymore."

Yuri felt deflated, "Don't tell me that means the ceremony was ruined and we are once again engaged?" He panicked, looking for someone to end his confusion. He couldn't help but feel the disappointment that crept into his voice. Really, wasn't anything going to go right for him ever?

"No…", Shinou answered. "…exactly the opposite, actually."

Trying to comprehend his words, Murata looked over at the circle once again and then at Wolfram's bleeding hand and he suddenly realized what Shinou was talking about. "You mean…No way."

Shinou smiled, "Oh, but I'm afraid it's true. You asked for this when you decided to do this. You should have realized that there was that chance."

"Would somebody like to clue the rest of us in?" Yozak asked having walked up to them and hearing the interesting debate going on.

"It means that they are now married." Shinou announced casually.

"MARRIED?" Everyone but Murata shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Ulrike had heard all about this idea and though she didn't approve and most certainly didn't want it to be held at the temple, she didn't want to oppose Geika and Heika who were doing this and Shinou-Heika who appeared to have no objections at it being held at the temple. He was only arguing over the reasoning behind it and appeared to be overseeing the progress. In front of these three most powerful persons in the entire kingdom and one of the most powerful people in the entire world, Ulrike felt powerless. The only thing she was able to do was get them to move to the inner chamber after the ceremony had been completed.

Shinou kept Wolfram in a small conversation while Yuri talked quietly to Murata.

Murata leaned over and whispered to Yuri, "You know I was just thinking that, perhaps, if we could have found a way to bring Sir Weller here, we might have been able to do a switch/swap."

Yuri was sure that he didn't want to know but still, he asked, "What's a switch/swap?"

"Well, I would take Lord von Belfield on as my fiancé and you would have had to kiss Sir Weller at the same time, and the two of you would have been engaged as well."

"But Murata", Yuri whined. "Shinou said that the two of you are married now. Is that true? Did you know that could happen? And if we had done what you're suggesting, would that have meant that I'd have been instantly married to Conrad as well?"

It wasn't that Yuri was appalled at the idea of being instantly engaged or married to Conrad, but he didn't want to force that on the other man without his consent. As it was, they were already forcing the marriage onto Wolfram, and though he didn't like it, he wasn't going to try to reverse it either.

Murata sighed, "Unfortunately, it's true. There's always a risk involved when it comes to switching. So, there was a chance of this happening but it was a risk that I was willing to take. Also, if Sir Weller had been here and you had kissed him, you wouldn't have been instantly married unless you or he drew blood. Under normal circumstances, it has no meaning, but during a ritual such as this it can have a number of implications."

"How would kissing him draw blood?"

Murata shook his head and sighed, "I keep forgetting that Sir Weller got your first kiss."

At that Yuri blushed darkly, "What has that got anything to do with it? Wait…no…how did you know that?"

"Shibuya, you've had no luck with girls. When would you have kissed one? That's plain logic." Murata said.

Yuri couldn't argue but still it was a bit irritating that how he seemed to know everything.

"As for how you'd draw blood, that's easy." Murata stopped him and said in a lower voice, "You do that by biting your lip or his, or he yours."

Yuri wasn't sure his blush could get any deeper. To try and get back to the subject at hand, he asked, "Does that mean if something went wrong, I could have ended up married to Wolfram instead of you to him?"

"Ah…ha, yeah, there was a slight chance of that happening. If you had helped him to get up instead of me and he had still cut his hand, then it was possible."

Yuri shivered at the thought. That was what he'd been afraid of. Murata's never entirely reliable. He never warned him about that happening before-hand.

It seemed that all this time, Wolfram was living in shock; however, he recovered finally and screamed out loud, seeking his answers, "What hell is going on here? What's the big fuss? What's this about marriage? Are you telling me that Yuri and I are now married?" Yuri winced at that. "If that's what this was all about, then what's the big deal? Only Hahaue, won't be happy as she had all kinds of plans for the wedding, but she can still do the reception."

To clear everything, Murata stepped forward and said, "I'm afraid you still don't understand Lord Von Bielefeld, you are no longer engaged to Shibuya and you're not married to him either." After a brief pause, he finally dropped the bomb, "You're married to me."

Saying that he was very shocked was a very mild way to put Wolfram's reaction because he flat out screamed at the top of his lungs, at a frequency sufficient to even break glass, "What the hell do you mean 'I'm married to you'? That's impossible. The only way that could happen is if we had done a switching ceremony and something went wrong." Wolfram was livid.

At that Shinou spoke from where he was sitting on top of one of the three forbidden boxes, "Although this particular form is a little used and little known method, the items you stepped on when you entered were part of the switching ceremony. The glass of water that you broke and subsequently slipped on was placed in a circle and star shape made up of spoons and forks, which made the core of the ceremony platform. And when you accepted the spoon from my Great Sage, you accepted him as your fiancé. However, you unexpectedly cut your hand as well leading it to bleed and then took the sage's hand when he offered it to you. By doing this, even ignorantly, you made a blood bond with him."

Although Murata had told him that if Yuri proposed to Conrad, they wouldn't have to worry about them breaking up. Shinou, however, didn't feel the same; he felt that Yuri should understand the consequences. So, he further said, "By bonding with him through blood, you made sure that only a Blood and Fire Ceremony, which I'm sure you're well versed on, can reverse it, switch it or get you out of this marriage. Unless that is done and accomplished successfully, I'm afraid this arrangement is permanent."

Wolfram looked as if Shinou had grown a thousand heads and was dancing nude in public. He, however, regained his senses and nodded feebly as he, finally, understood the depth of it all, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. Needless to say, he felt powerless and didn't take it well. But just as Shinou had pointed out, there was no turning back.

He turned slowly to leave. But before disappearing, he said these last few words to his ex-fiancé, "Don't think that I'm going to take this laying down, you Wimp. There has to be a way to reverse this and I'm not going to rest until I find a way. And when I do, I'll be free and you'll pay." With that, he stormed off without uttering another word, presumably to find Gunter. Yuri shivered at the threat.

Yuri wanted to stop Wolfram and apologize, however, that was not possible as Wolfram had already left. Also, it wouldn't do him any good to do so at this point, so he refrained. Yuri, however, was totally confused about one thing that Shinou had said earlier, so to divert his mind and satisfy his curiosity, he asked, "What's a 'Blood and Fire Ceremony'?"

"Shinou…" Murata warned. He didn't want Yuri to know about that.

Shinou, however, thought otherwise and ignored him. "When a couple is engaged or married and it's locked in the relation permanently, as in this case, the only way to get out of it is through a special method or ceremony. Both the partners have to cut their hand over a raging fire, while chanting a special chant. This chant will call upon the ancient spirits of the past. Most of who are usually the former Maohs. If they deem that both the partners are truly unworthy of each other, only then they shall release you from your engagement or marriage. This is known as 'The Blood and Fire Ceremony'. However, it must be kept in mind that it is an extremely dangerous ceremony and a very few people have actually survived it."

Yuri was afraid from the explanation. So, he asked, "Why? Does that mean that they would have rejected me, had I asked?"

"I'm afraid, Shibuya, that you can't do the spell alone." Murata explained. "The parties from both sides must be present there, both must want to do this and there shouldn't be another way out of the arrangement before you try this ceremony. Otherwise, the results would have been extremely unpleasant. In your case, Lord Von Bielefeld could have annulled the engagement at anytime."

Yuri then turned to Shinou, "But I don't understand, everyone talks about you and you alone. Why couldn't they just come and ask you? Why do they have to call the ancient spirits and stuff?"

"Ah", Shinou started the explanation. "Well, it all began with the 13th Maoh. He didn't believe that I existed. He was elected as the person whom the counsel of nobles felt would do the job best. He kept the fact that he didn't believe in me a closely guarded secret which only a few knew. He didn't want the 10 nobles to find out and kick him out of office. Well, from time to time during his reign, people would flock to him demanding that he annul their engagement or marriage, while others would demand that they be granted an audience with the Genshi Miko to allow them to see me and let me to do it. Seeing as to how he didn't believe in me, he came up with a brilliant solution. He hired the best majutsu users from around the kingdom to create a ceremony in which the Mazokus could summon the past Maohs to pass judgment on those wishing for the annulment of their relationships. However, the dead Maohs of the past didn't appreciate being awoken for something trivial like this. And so, a lot of people attempting this ceremony were killed. The 15th Maoh came up with the switching ceremony as you did today. He felt that if they truly wanted to simply switch, then they'd have to work for it, but he also fixed it to be a onetime only and permanent phenomenon, so that people wouldn't be doing it again and again, and thus, making a jest out of it. It wasn't till the 16th & 17th Maohs started coming up with simpler and also permanent solutions, that people stopped using those ancient methods and started using more modern ones. Everyone, eventually, forgot all about them, leading us to where we are."

Yuri was totally absorbed in the explanation. It was too fascinating for him. But even so, he couldn't help but sigh at the complexity of it all. He was just glad that he didn't have to tackle with the unwanted complex and fatal ceremony. But then, Wolfram's visage flashed in his mind's eye and his threat echoed inside his head. Suddenly, the color drained out of his face. He dreaded what his future held.

"Are you alright, Shibuya?" Murata asked concerned.

Yuri shuddered in response.

"Y-Ye-Yeah." Yuri replied. "I guess, I'm ok." 'Yet…' he thought internally.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter and the next will contain things from the manga so be aware of that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xx x-x-x-x-x-x-xx x-x-x-x-x-x-xx x-x

That reminded Yuri of a question he had been worried about asking Gunter, but figured that perhaps Shinou himself would tell him. "So if I wanted to does this mean I can change it so people can get divorced or out of marriages and would I be allowed to take advantage of it or not?"

"Sorry Yuri, but that type of rule though you can create it, you cannot take advantage of."

Yuri sighed, he was afraid of that.

Then he said, "You can make your own laws if that was your next question. Feel free to ask if you have any other questions."

Yuri gave a faint smile and said, "Thanks." At least now he was sure if there was a question that no one at the castle would answer, like when he asked how to break his engagement and everyone refused to tell him, he knew now all he had to do was ask Shinou and he'd probably be happy to tell him. He didn't know or care how, Shinou knew he had wanted to ask that question but he didn't dwell too much on it. He got the answer to his question and now had someone who wasn't afraid or reluctant to tell him something!

"There is one thing you should be aware of though."

"Ah, hah never mind that, we should head to the castle where I'm sure Lord Von Bielefeld is tearing down the castle by now." Murata said pulling Yuri towards the exit, not wanting Shinou to tell Yuri about the side-effects of the switch.

However Shinou was not one to back down. "There is a side-effect to the switch." Shinou said raising his voice a bit higher than normal knowing that that would get Yuri's attention.

Yuri broke away from Murata and turned towards Shinou and asked, "A side-effect? What kind of side-effect?"

"It's nothing to worry about Shibuya."

"If it's nothing to worry about then why don't you want me to know about it?" Yuri asked, seeing as Murata didn't seem to want him to know, he wanted to know even more.

"If you decide to get engaged again, know that it matters not who actually asks, if the engagement is accepted it is permanent. Then you will be in the same position as my Great Sage here where only a Blood and Fire Ceremony can remove it."

"What? But can't you undo it?"

"Ah no sorry, but the 15th Maoh, King Teyonka I believe his name was fixed it so that I have no say in the matter. He believed I once existed, but felt the Genshi Miko was simply making things up and keeping the people's hopes up by making them think I still existed in one form or another. So unfortunately even if you were to change the law it wouldn't take full effect till the 28th Maoh is sworn in."

"There's no other way? Can't I dissolve this dangerous ceremony?"

"As I said earlier you may add new laws, and yes you may also change or dissolve any law you see fit but you cannot take advantage of or benefit from said changes. When we were creating this land and designating the laws of the land my Great Sage was the one who pointed out to me that future Maoh's would likely create laws right and left for their own personal pleasure and benefit and that I should prevent that. So that is one of only a few laws that we had practically written in stone."

"We were right in doing so. Even if you didn't like it at first, but after I pointed out that they could make laws that could force human's or women into slavery and do who knows what, you relented and forced it to be a permanent rule." Murata said. Several Maoh's had tried to write their own laws and take advantage of it and were not happy to learn of the rule that states no Maoh can create and take advantage of any law they may write. "

That wasn't exactly what Yuri had wanted to hear.

Murata then said, "You are aware though Shibuya, that you'll probably have to run any changes or new laws passed Lord von Voltaire first since he practically runs the place for you."

Yuri sighed, "Yeah, I know it won't be easy to get anything past Gwendal. But why didn't you tell me this side-effect, Murata?"

"I was afraid if you knew about the possible side-effects you might back out. I felt you needed the chance to find out who you really wanted to be with, without Lord Von Bielefeld's constant interruptions."

"But Shinou said that even if a proposal is made the other person must say yes. Unlike when I did it and it was instant regardless of the fact I didn't understand the meaning behind it at the time and Wolfram refused, but later accepted right?"

Shinou smiled and said, "Yes, this time whether you propose of he does the other person must say yes for it to be finalized. A kiss or two would help but not required."

Yuri groaned blushing brightly! "You told him about the kiss didn't you?"

Murata smiled, "Well…he forced it out of me."

Yuri didn't buy that for a moment.

Shinou then said, "Even if My Great Sage hadn't told me about the kiss, I already know all about you and Sir Weller."

"What do you mean, you know all about us? There's nothing going on!"

"Oh, let's start with the time you retrieved Morgif."

"Nothing happened!"

"You walked up to him naked and as he wrapped the towel around you, hugging you close he calls you wonderful."

Murata smiled, "Mmm…kinky."

"Well I…I…"

"Are you going to deny it? Or your time on the ship to Van de Veer Island where not only did you dance together, you even danced cheek to cheek." Shinou asked.

"That-that's not true!"

"Mmm, what parts aren't true Shibuya?"

"We did dance despite my telling him I hadn't danced with a girl since Elementary school. He said I had to practice with him first!"

"Let me guess he wanted to do the waltz and all they taught us in school was The Oklahoma Mixer and Chichibu Ondo." Murata asked laughing.

Yuri blushed, "It's not my fault! I never learned to waltz until about six months ago when everyone decided to give me lessons and I was forced to become a princess for a day and wear that green dress!"

"I really wish I had had a camera I know your mother would have loved to seen it." Murata said with a smile.

Yuri glared at him; he knew he would have rushed to show her the picture if he'd had it too! "Conrad did tell me that dancing wasn't a matter of man and woman but a matter of height and I should be glad I wasn't dancing with Gwendal! And for your information we never danced cheek to cheek. He-he pulled me to him and hugged me and said we just had to stay like that and sway, but after he said that Yozak showed up."

"So you danced with Yozak then?" Murata asked.

"N-no, the other women in the room were mad and an argument ensued over who should be the next person to dance with me."

"Wow, you must have loved it Shibuya. Never having had a girl even look at you before then suddenly a boat full of women start arguing over who gets you first!"

"Ah ha, no actually it was a touch embarrassing, though Conrad loved it."

"So how many of them did you end up dancing with?" Murata asked.

"None actually, Mr. Shiny Head, I mean Mr. Hyscliff showed up and asked me to dance with Beatrice. She looked so happy and in a very pretty gown standing next to her mother. Even though Conrad told me a couple of ways to ask her to dance, I still screwed it up by asking to borrow her hand."

"Did you laugh and refuse you?" Murata asked.

Yuri glared at him, "No, well she did smile and laugh but she grabbed my hand and lead me out on to the floor and we danced."

"That must have been fun."

"Well it was just as easy as it was with Conrad. She at least knew what to do."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

Yozak had been afraid of the same thing Murata was about Wolfram tearing up the castle so when he left he followed him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xx x-x-x-x-x-x-xx x-x-x-x-x-x-xx x-x

A/N: Truth be told I forget where I saw the name Teyonka. I thought it such an odd name I thought it'd work for my stories.

**Again with the disclaimer, the name Teyonka is not someone's name or someone's pen name or anything like that. If it is it's a coincidence nothing more.**

-x-x-x-x-

Genshi Miko means Shrine Maiden, So it's either Ondine or Ulrike. I'll let you decide who was in charge during the reign of the 15th Maoh. I don't think it was ever mentioned how long a Genshi Miko stays in charge or why Ondine was replaced with Ulrike.

-x-x-x-x-

Notes from the story relating to the manga that differ from the anime.

Van de Veer Island is the island where Morgif's found.

In the Anime Yuri rows a boat out to Morgif alone and comes back and as he's rowing back he has his pants on, no Shirt and Conrad's waiting for him with a towel.

In the Manga however Yuri wades out into the water without a boat to get Morgif naked and as he's coming out of the cave, Conrad's waiting for him. When Yuri gets to him Conrad wraps the towel and his arms around Yuri and as Yuri comments on Morgif, Conrad says Wonderful. Yuri is surprised he thinks Conrad means Morgif is wonderful, but the Conrad tells Yuri he was talking about him, he thinks he's wonderful!

On the ship to Van De Veer Island Conrad tells Yuri he has to dance Yuri doesn't want to as he doesn't want to be the girl. Conrad tells him it was fine that he'd be the girl. On the dance floor Yuri confess he's not danced with a girl since Sports day in Elementary School! Conrad asks what steps he learned Tango, Waltz, but Yuri says The Oklahoma Mixer and Chichibu Ondo - a Japanese Folk Dance. I wonder if you learn The Oklahoma Mixer in Oklahoma? I'm in Texas so I wouldn't know. Anyway Conrad says that in that case Yuri should 'practice' on him, after the first dance Conrad pulls Yuri in a close hug and said that it was time to cheek to cheek but were interrupted by Yozak in drag.

Also in the Anime on the ship to get Van De Veer Island Beatrice was just a young princess not exactly dressed for a party and was sitting moping by the wall, not really wanting to be there.

The exact opposite is true in the manga. If you look at the picture in the link below you can see in the picture she's ready and rearen to go and ready to dance at the party and dressed for the occasion. I can only assume the faceless woman next to her is her mother. Her hair I believe is longer in the manga.

Also in the anime while dancing Yuri was bent over with her and counting steps. In the Manga he seemed to know more of what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Conrad was the first to come upon Wolfram in his tantrum. He was randomly hitting the walls and occasionally throwing out fireballs towards the sky. He could hear him say Yuri's name with sadness when he hit the wall and then in the next minute anger as he fired the fireball. Conrad was shocked by this. He'd never seen his little brother display this much anger or express that much sorrow in his voice towards Yuri, especially when as far as he knew Yuri was in his world. So what could have happened?

He decided to confront him and perhaps calm him, "Wolf is something wrong?"

Wolfram turned and if looks could kill Conrad would be dead now. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything's wrong! How could Yuri do this? Why?"

"Wolfram calm down! What did Yuri do? What happened to your hand?"

At that he got red in the face. "This, this! This I refuse! I refuse Geika! I won't do it! Yuri is mine, you can't have him I won't let you!"

To say Conrad was shocked by that was an understatement, 'Could he have somehow found out about that kiss?' Deciding it best to play innocent as if he didn't know he didn't want to give him any ammunition. "Wolfram what are talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me! You have to be the reason for this!"

"Reason for what?"

"Reason for this!" He said holding up his hand. "I should have realized it from the start! When he first got here we were in the middle of the battle and he got in a lucky shot in when he pushed me. Then you instead of giving him a sword to fight with you give him your pendant. You treasured that thing since Julia gave it to you and then you just up and give it to Yuri!"

"Wolf, there's nothing going on between me and Yuri."

"Right sure there wasn't, but I bet you don't hold back now, will you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember how cuddly he was in your lap?"

"What? When I don't…"

"You don't remember the ship to Van de Veer Island? Yuri collapsed after going into Maoh Mode, we ran to him and then we were locked in that cell for three days with you holding him in your lap the entire time!"

"Well someone had to, and with you in that bathrobe you couldn't do it..."

"You didn't have to take such pleasure in it! I don't know why I didn't see it then! I bet you two even danced cheek to cheek didn't you? Didn't you?"

Choosing to ignore the question he said, "Look, let's get you to Gisela and let her fix your hand and then…"

"No, I won't accept this injustice! I have to find Gunter! There has to be something that can be done besides a Blood and Fire Ceremony!"

'Blood and Fire Ceremony?' Now Conrad knew something major had happened, but then sighed; he could see he wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate. So he finally grabbed Wolfram's arm despite his trying desperately to get away and said, "Fine, if you won't explain it to me maybe Gwendal will be able to get it out of you."

"No, I told you I have to find Gunter!"

Seeing as he was going to fight he glanced around and though he couldn't see anything, he sensed it and said, "Fine, I'm still taking you to Gwendal, but Yozak will send Gisela to treat your hand and then find Gunter and bring him to the office, won't you Yozak?"

Yozak turned the corner and said, "Why do I have to bring Lord von Christ? I'm sure he knows the way to Lord von Voltaires office by now."

"Yozak…" Conrad growled in warning. "I know you either have something to do with this or at the very least know what's going on. You either help or I find and burn those silk stockings you like to show off!"

Yozak's mouth hung open, "You wouldn't dare!"

"You want to risk it and that satin and silk dress you told me you spent a fortune on?"

Yozak grumbled and left to do as he was told, as he had no doubt Conrad would follow through with his threat.

Conrad meanwhile dragged a basically kicking and screaming Wolfram to Gwendal's office.

x-x-x-x x-x-x-x

Needless to say Gwendal was not happy about having a yelling screaming Wolfram in his office.

"What in the hell is going on around here?"

At his yelling Wolfram seemed to calm down and said, "I'm sorry Aniue."

Gwendal rubbed his temples and said, "Why are you bleeding all over my chair instead of having Gisela fixing it?"

"I tried to get him to go but he kept saying something about Yuri and having to find Gunter. So I had Yozak send for Gisela and Gunter and then brought Wolfram here in hopes maybe you can get him to tell you what happened." Conrad explained.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Gwendal sighed, "Enter."

Gisela poked her head in and said, "I was asked to come here."

Gwendal waved her in and said, "Wolfram cut his hand."

As she looked it over she said, "This is a pretty nasty cut, Lord Von Bielefeld whatever caused it?"

"It doesn't matter I don't have time to sit here and…"

"Sit down!" Gwendal said in an authoritative voice that had Wolfram slumping in defeat. "Now answer the question what happened to your hand."

"I cut it on a fork." Wolfram said defeated.

"A fork caused that? How?" Gwendal asked.

Wolfram didn't really know the answer to that so he just shrugged. He knew by looking down it had been a fork but he didn't take the time to puzzle out how a fork could break.

Then Gunter and Yozak entered. Yozak didn't really want to reveal anything about Yuri and Murata's plans but felt there wasn't a choice. He knew Conrad didn't make threats like that lightly. Even if he hid the valuable things he'd just take it out on other non-valuable things which could be just as bad.

Wolfram looked up and seeing Gunter there took the chance stood up and faced him ignoring Gisela's complaints about moving around and ask Gunter, "Tell me please, is there a way to get out of a marriage without a Blood and Fire Ceremony?"

Gunter was taken aback by the question, "Well it all depends on how the marriage came about. There are a few ways."

Gisela finished healing him and stood back having a feeling his adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going and wanted to be there when it wore off.

Wolfram then asked "Even after being tricked into a switching ceremony?"

Gunter was a bit nervous he'd never seen Wolfram this interested or anxious before, "Uh, well maybe," Then glancing at Wolfram's cut hand said, "but I'm afraid if the marriage was brought about due to a cut that brought about a great deal of blood during a switching ceremony then I'm afraid that a Blood and Fire Ceremony is the only way out. Why? I would love to be married to Heika! OH HEIKA!"

Gwendal sighed, "What's this about a Switching Ceremony? I'd have thought being suddenly married to Yuri-Heika would please you."

At that Wolfram whipped around to face Gwendal. Perhaps a bit too fast and if not for Conrad and Gisela he'd have hit the floor. He had passed out.

Gisela looked him over carefully then turned towards Gwendal and said, "Don't worry he'll be fine. He's just lost too much blood. I had a feeling that his adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going and that it seems has finally wore off. I'll get a couple guards to help carry him to his room and monitor his condition."

Gwendal nodded in acknowledgement.

After they left Conrad turned towards Yozak and said, "Well now it only leaves you to tell us what happened between Heika and Wolfram."

"Not to mention this switching ceremony stuff."

"So do you wish to explain this to us Yozak? Start with how he could cut his hand on a fork?"

x-x-x-x x-x-x-xx-x-x-x x-x-x-xx-x-x-x x-x-x-xx-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x

Notes from the story relating to the manga that differ from the anime.

In the Anime Conrad gives Yuri his pendant the first night he's there at the cabin. Correction *The night before Yuri and Wolfram's duel.*

(Thanks goes to Why-A-Duck for pointing out my error of when he was given the pendant in the anime.)

That does not happen in the Manga. In the Manga he starts his fight with Wolfram and when he pushed him and Wolfram still wants to fight it's clear he'll have to try to use his sword and asked Conrad to get it for him he gives him the pendant instead and says it's a good luck charm. I'm assuming Julia gave it to him in the manga it hasn't gotten that far yet, but as I said before I tend to mix the two together.

In the Anime on the boat to Van de Veer Island, Wolfram remains dressed the entire time and after Yuri collapses he wakes up with his head resting on Wolfram's leg. However this proves my point of the manga being more geared towards YurixConrad. In the Manga Wolfram changes and remains the entire time on the ship and even in the dungeon in a bathrobe with a towel on his head. After Yuri collapses, when he wakes up he is literally in Conrad's lap, with Conrad holding him! If anyone's interested in a picture here ya go

I always thought it was weird as both the anime and manga say they were locked in that cell for 3 days before Yozak showed up and freed them. So what Yuri had to be awake for them to escape or what? I don't see another reason why else they had to stay in there for 3 days. So what if Yuri hadn't come too they'd have stayed locked up till they were taken off the ship? If it had said 3 hours instead of days that would have made more sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Yozak sighed, 'No getting around not telling.' "Heika and Geika are currently at Shinou's temple."

Everyone was stunned.

Gwendal was the first to regain his self and asked, "How is it we have not heard anything from Ulrike about this?"

"I can only guess Heika and Geika have asked her not to say anything."

"How long have they been here and how long have you known about it?" Conrad asked.

"Well I can't say for sure I didn't ask but I assume since this morning since they were just setting up when I arrived."

"So you knew about this switching ceremony before it happened?" Conrad asked.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger. I only just learned about it this morning."

"And you just agreed to help them? You didn't try to stop them?"

Yozak shrugged, "No, Why should I have tried to stop them? Heika wasn't happy with the current arrangement, he has always contended to not liking being engaged to Lord von Bielefeld. But I suspect something must have happened to suddenly want to go to this extreme to dissolve the engagement, so I agreed to help out. Though I have to admit the end result even surprised me."

"What was this end result Wolfram was babbling about? Also what was that about breaking and cutting his hand on a fork? And why now did he suddenly decide to do this?" Gwendal asked.

"Well Heika and Geika had some kind of forks, spoons and drinking glasses but they didn't look real. I think I heard them say they were plastic whatever that is."

Conrad frowned and said, "Well it's hard to explain what it is it a bendable material but can be molded into different things."

"Did anyone say anything at all about why now? Yuri-Heika and Wolfram have been engaged for over a year and a half, what could have made him decide now of all times to do this?" Gunter asked.

"Well why now I have no idea." Yozak lied.

Yozak then threw a grin towards Conrad, who glared in return. He had suspected Yozak had put something in his drink the night he and Yuri had kissed. He knew this because he had woke up with a major killer headache. The fact was that he hadn't gotten so drunk that he'd pass out since he was a very young teenager. As he got older he learned to hold his liquor better so that unless he just went really, really full blown whole night drinking the really good and really hard stuff under the table with Yozak which was not very often, he didn't generally get drunk enough to pass out and he was confident he hadn't had more than maybe two, three beers at the most that night but yet the next morning he woke up with a mind blowing headache. Normally he would have gone to Gisela for something to ease his headache but she was currently away gathering herbs and wasn't expected back till later that night and his head was hurting so much that he had barely gotten out of bed that morning and for the first time in years sent someone else to do his patrol. He didn't want to still have it when it came time for when he had to wake Yuri and have him worry. So he did the last resort and he went to ask Anissina for something for his headache.

Unlike most people in the castle he didn't have a lot to fear of her, as without maryoku he rarely held any interest for her so he almost never was a subject for one of her experiments. Growing up he would occasionally look up at the sky and wish he been born with some maryoku. However after Yuri came he had started wishing a lot more often so he could protect him even better. But on the other hand he was happy that she didn't do more experiments that didn't require maryoku. Thankfully she had something to easily counteract the headache.

On the way to her lab where he was sure she'd be despite the early hour, he ran into an extra happy grinning like an idiot Yozak who normally wouldn't be caught dead out this early in the morning without direct orders from Gwendal himself. He soon learned the reason why as no sooner than he asked her for something for the pain did she suddenly start drilling him for information which normally wouldn't have been a problem but with his head hurting so much sometimes it took time for him to piece together the question. Come to find out it was a side effect of a truth serum Yozak had slipped him. Which explained a lot, why he didn't remember anything from the night before and the killer headache; of course when he went to find and kill the man in question he was suddenly nowhere to be had.

Yozak was disappointed when he learned the big secret was nothing more than a simple kiss and that it didn't progress beyond that. But he should have known not a lot would have happened as he knew Yuri was inexperienced and from what he'd heard never even had a girlfriend before and he'd known Conrad long enough that it shouldn't have surprised him that things didn't go much further. He knew that even if Yuri had wanted things to progress further Conrad wouldn't have knowing the boy was still engaged to his brother. If nothing else Conrad was loyal. He'd set aside his own heart and feelings towards Yuri all for Wolfram's sake. Which also told Yozak that despite there no longer being an engagement Conrad would need a little bit of pushing to get him to go for it and take what he wants and Yozak knew he was just the man for the job.

"Why did you not think to ask?" Gunter questioned knocking Yozak out of his daydream.

"Well they seemed busy and after telling me my part which was to bring Lord Von Bielefeld to Shinou's temple, I didn't think to ask why." Yozak said. Well that was mostly true, they didn't tell him anything and he never asked. Of course he could tell Gwendal all he knew but it was just so much more fun torturing Conrad and watching him squirm. When he threw a not so innocent grin towards Conrad it made him more than a bit nervous.

The _last thing _Conrad wanted was for Gwendal and Gunter to learn about the kiss. He didn't want to imagine the lecture and the accusing stares. Then Gunter would start wailing over how he got to kiss Yuri and he didn't and Gwendal accusing him of trying to steal Wolfram's fiancée, it wouldn't be long before the whole castle knew.

"Anyway as for the end result when Lord Von Bielefeld stepped on the water glass in the center of this circle he somehow tripped and fell. Geika tossed him a spoon and helped him up."

Gwendal sighed, "Let me guess the rest. He cut his hand and then without thinking grabbed Geika's hand."

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

Gunter gasped, "But then that means he's now married to Geika! And there's no way of reversing it without a Blood and Fire Ceremony!"

"That would certainly explain his sudden I hate Yuri mood." Conrad said.

Gwendal nodded and said, "Yes as well as his babbling about not accepting something. Obviously he doesn't like the idea of suddenly being married to Geika."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xx x-x-x-x-x-x-xx x-x-x-x-x-x-xx x-x

A/N: Thanks issm I hope I can count on you to force me to work. See you've been waiting like a good boy and here I've been a bad girl. You see I have a bad habit of skipping working and well more than once my stories weren't updated for nearly six months or more! So if you guys would nudge me to work I'll do my best not to let that happen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well I should head over to the temple and bring Yuri back here." Conrad said.

Gwendal just nodded as Conrad threw a look at Yozak meaning for him to follow. Being childhood friends with him made it easier to just give a look or phrase and get its true meaning across.

Conrad didn't say a word only leading them to the barn. First it was so that Conrad could start saddling his horse and second to make sure there were no prying eyes and ears to listen in on their conversation.

"All right you've had your fun now. So tell me why did Heika choose now to do this ceremony? How did he even learn about this ceremony anyway? Last time he asked how to break it I told him to ask Gunter. I can't believe Gunter would tell him about any ceremony… especially one so old few even remember it exists. When you mentioned how the ceremony went it wasn't till you told Wolfram cut his hand that he even remembered the ceremony."

"I told you and Lord von Voltaire the truth Heika and Geika never told me why now."

Conrad glared at him, "But I bet you have an idea don't you?"

At that Yozak grinned, "Ah, but I'd think you should know more than I do why he decided to do this? As for how he found out about the switching ceremony, I would guess it was Geika since he when I arrived he was the one that was setting up. Bocchan was waiting outside for me."

"So you're saying this was Geika's idea?"

Yozak shrugged, "I told you I didn't ask. I only agreed to help out. And before you get all panicky about Bocchan's being outside the temple he was by the gates and even if someone did somehow know he was up there or had seen him the temple guards would have protected him."

Conrad sighed, Yozak knew him too well. He had no trouble accepting responsibility for the breakup of his little brothers' engagement. If he had known this when he saw Wolfram yelling and throwing fireballs he'd have gladly let Wolfram throw one of said fireballs at him.

Yozak could read Conrad like a book. "It's not your fault you know."

Conrad sighed, "It is, though. Yuri was only seeking comfort. He was still trying to accept what we all believed at the time to be a permanent loss of his maryokou and the kiss was his way of looking for reassurance and I took advantage of that. I'm not worthy of Yuri I never have been."

"Did he tell you that?"

"…"

When Conrad ignored him Yozak growled, "I asked if he told you that that kiss meant nothing more to him than a way to look for reassurance as he's been in some tight spots before where he's need comforting but yet I don't recall you ever mentioning kissing him before."

Conrad could see Yozak wasn't going to let this drop, "No, he didn't, I told him what I just told you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was the one who kissed me and that he'd had random thoughts here and there as to what it must be like to kiss me."

"Wow, so he's been thinking of this for a while now has he."

"Yozak…"

"Listen I know you don't think your worthy and all like that but you've got to stop putting yourself down. Bocchan chose to do this. Whether the idea was his or Geika's it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. I'm sure if we went and did the Blood and Fire Ceremony and explained things they'll understand and then Heika can get back together with Wolfram"

"It wouldn't go that smoothly and you know it! Let me ask you something. In all the times you've seen Bocchan and Lord von Bielefeld together have you ever once seen Heika look at Lord von Bielefeld with anything more than close friendship."

Conrad sighed, "He's just shy and unsure."

"If Heika loves Lord von Bielefeld so much then why hasn't he picked a date yet? Lord von Bielefeld has hinted at least once or twice about them getting married and yet Bocchan has shown no interest in rushing to the altar. Has Bocchan ever asked Lord von Bielefeld to go on a date with him? Has anyone ever seen them kiss? If Bocchan loves Lord von Bielefeld so much then why when he's accused of cheating doesn't he just tell him he's not and he loves him and open his arms up to him rather than running from him."

"You're making assumptions. And he runs because of Wolfram's bad temper."

" If he were asked to sit for one of Lord von Bielefeld's paintings and you were to say offer sword practice, which do you think he'd do?"

Conrad frowned, "That's not proof of anything, anyone who has been forced to sit for one of Wolfram's paintings would be begging to get out as soon as possible."

"Well if he's trying to skip out on paperwork who's the first person he runs too? It's not Lord von Bielefeld or me or Geika or anyone else, no it's you, always you! When he arrives from his world you are the person he wants to see first and foremost."

"That's because I'm his protector and he looked to me to get him to safety when Shinou used to drop him in random places."

Yozak grinned, "Speaking of dropping, I don't recall any of the times I've witnessed Bocchan collapsing after using his maryokou did I ever see Lord von Bielefeld run over to him or making any special effort to try to catch him or even attempt to carry him. It is awfully convenient, how many of these things you can just overlook. How about almost always insisting you call him Yuri versus Heika; does he correct anyone else for being too formal?"

"No, I can't explain that but…"

"But nothing! You want more proof okay try this when everyone thought you'd betrayed us to go to Big Shimeron he was the only one to have faith. When his power got out of control in the arena, no one could get through to him! Lord von Bielefeld called out to him, I called out to him, and Geika even got close enough to hang on to him and pleaded with him to stop. He ignored us all. But you, all you did was call out his name and then as you said his name again he stared at you then said your name and suddenly he stopped. Why? Why after all you did to try to prove your betrayal did he stop simply because you called him?"

Conrad had often wondered that himself. He was happy Yuri had stopped he couldn't have lived with himself if by betraying the person who meant the most to him in this world had died. All because he believed this would help achieve Yuri's dream. If what he had tried to do for Yuri's sake had ended with him dying the same way Julia did he'd have never been the same. He had stopped smiling at the loss of Julia, but had regained it through meeting baby Yuri. If he had lost him he might not have been able to go on living.

Seeing Conrad lost in thought he continued, "You remember how on the return to Big Shimeron for the second time, when Geika instead you again pretend to be loyal to get close enough to find and hopefully rescue Heika. Then after using too much maryokou he collapsed you wrapped him up in your coat and carried him. Then later on the return ship ride home he was still wearing it, he never took it off. Say did you ever get it back?"

At that Conrad turned to hide his blush finishing the last adjustments to his saddle. If not for Yozak's constant barrage of questions he'd have been done by now! "No, but it doesn't matter, Heika said he didn't think I looked good in those clothes anyway."

At that Yozak blinked and his eyes went wide and got a big smile on his face, "Ah, he did, did he?" Yozak asked with interested. 'Maybe I should drug him more often. I'm missing out on all such juicy info here!'

Conrad refused to comment on that and claimed up on his horse.

When Murata had first commented on bringing his Big Shimmeron clothes with him just in case something happened he didn't like the idea. He wasn't even sure now why he had even kept them in the first place. After Shinou cleared his name, while waiting for Yuri to return, perhaps he felt that with Big Shimmeron still a threat that he might be force to wear them again someday. Beyond that he could see no other reason why he had worked on getting the blood stains out and patching up the arrow holes, but now seeing that by doing that he was able to use those clothes for good by saving Yuri this time rather than betraying him. Though it didn't help his heart any when seeing him in those clothes Yuri had stopped a few feet away rather than coming towards him, then to throw a knife in his heart when asked if he had come to rescue him. Then the knife cut even deeper when he drew his sword, and came towards him to cut his shackles. Where once the boy would have shown no fear, now despite his telling him he was there for him wearing those clothes on Geika's orders the boy feared him when he came towards him with his sword. By all outward appearances though you'd have never known how much that hurt him. No, he could never let Yuri know how much it pained him to know Yuri honestly feared he would hurt him.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x

A/N: Hope those in the US got to see some fireworks this weekend! I technically got to see 3 and a half shows. The city just last year started doing firework shows, whereas before you always had to hope the Texas Rangers were playing and then wait till the game was over or drive all the way out to one of the lakes. I'm guessing with the 4th being on Sunday they chose to do the parade and fireworks on Saturday. They were good not spectacular but good. This time a new shopping center called Hilands opened up and planned a fireworks show. There is a school next to the entrance and a lot of people were sitting there. I assumed you had to be in the shopping center when it turned out that the school was the perfect place as that's where they fired them off as and we literally and figuratively had a front row seat and they were great! Best I had seen in a while. The reason I said 3 shows as from where we were sitting before the show we could see off in the distance more going off! Then after it was over a little later I spotted more in a different area and got to see them then a few others were set off a ways from it a little further away. It's weird how you could see them so clear from so far away.


	10. Chapter 10

Conrad motioned his horse towards the door then stopped and said, "It does matter if I..if we…"

"So what you think that if you hadn't kissed him he wouldn't have done this, maybe your right. But then he would still be stuck in a farce of an engagement."

"Wolfram was a good match for him, though."

"Oh, so what now you think he's just a small child and that he shouldn't know what's in his own heart. Is that what you're trying to say?"

Conrad closed his eyes and looked away, "Even…" He opened his eyes, "Even if his feelings for me were real and I were to return said feelings the 10 Nobles would never allow us to date much less marry."

"Heika is not one to let a little thing like that, stop him."

"No, now that his engagement to Wolfram is gone and no way of getting it back he should take this time and find someone who is worthy of him. After all he's never dated anyone and when he came here he accidently wound up engaged to Wolfram. Besides that how many times has he said he is into girls."

Yozak shook his head, "Well maybe he's been bi this whole time and is just now discovering it."

"All the more reason why he shouldn't try to just jump into a new relationship!"

Yozak knew from the start it'd be an uphill battle he just didn't want to believe Conrad was really this hard headed. By the time he was able to think of something more he looked up and sighed as Conrad was already gone.

x-x-x-x

Murata and Yuri did their best to clean up the forks and things in the dark. Then Murata sensed they were being watched. He looked over and glared at Shinou.

"You could help us you know."

Shinou smiled, "Ah but I am merely an observer. I am simply overseeing things as I have from the start of this. Though I never thought that after seeing him cut his hand you would still take his hand instead of his arm."

At that Yuri looked up curios. "Huh, you mean they wouldn't have been married if he had taken his arm?"

"No, had My Great Sage simply taken his arm rather than his hand they wouldn't have been instantly married."

At that Yuri frowned "Then why did you do it, knowing you'd be instantly married forever!"

Murata sighed, "If I hadn't went ahead with it two things could have gone wrong."

"Like what?"

"If he had broken away from me and taken your hand."

Yuri's eyes widen, "Are-Are you saying that if, if you had grabbed his arm and helped him up and he grabbed mine we'd have been instantly married!"

"Anyone he took the hand of while it still bleed, after this ceremony would have been instantly married to him." Shinou said.

That thought sent chills up Yuri's spine. "Well do I want to know what the second thing was?"

"Well the second is if he had cut his leg lost his balance then he might have pulled me down with him. Then we'd really be in trouble if I had cut myself."

"Why?"

At that Shinou said, "Well knowing you you'd have run over and tried to help and if you had touched Lord von Bielefeld then you would have been instantly married to him. Then without of this new dilemma and my Great Sage would probably not have noticed it being dark and having the ceremony go downhill like that and allowed you to help him up."

"And that would have been bad?"

Shinou shrugged, "Only if you don't mind being engaged to him as well as be married to Lord von Bielefeld."

"W-What?"

Murata groaned, "Or I could have cut myself and you had helped me up we'd been married instantly too."

"Y-you mean I can be married to more than one person at the same time!"

"It's not standard and generally frowned upon but yes. You can be married to more than one man at a time. Take Lady Cheri for example. She was briefly married to three different men at the same time; before Lord Ellison von Voltaire was assassinated by a comrade turned traitor when he's young son Gwendal von Voltaire was merely six. Then Entwolfren von Bielefeld she dumped after catching him on her with Lady Reiss Yonduda from Kurstrikeden. He was later killed in a riding accident soon after young Wolfram was born." Shinou told him.

"Kurstrikeden? Never heard of it."

"It was at that time a very large country but as time went on enemy invasions, human invasions, things of that nature soon had the country driven down to be fairly small. I'd say it's probably smaller that Lord von Spitzweg's kingdom now. It was eventually stripped of its title as a country and absorbed into the land of their distant cousins the von Grantz's."

"How do you know all of this?" Yuri asked.

At that Murata smirked, "Don't doubt his power of spying on people and pretty much knowing what's going on around him. Even possessed it didn't change him enough to keep from snooping into other people's business."

x-x-x-x

Later that night, Murata walked out to find Yuri staring up at the stars sitting on the fountain his legs outstretched with one ankle crossed over to the other.

"You're going to catch a cold sitting out here. Why don't you come and help me get things set up for the night?"

Without looking at him Yuri said, "Thanks but as tempting an offer to sleep on a futon is, I think I'll just wait here for now."

"You're not thinking of returning to earth after everything we just did to avoid confronting Lord von Bielefeld for a while, are you?"

At that Yuri blinked in surprise, then smiled and said, "Aw, are you scared that he's going to come down here and insist that since you're married now he wants to sleep with you."

At that Murata paled causing Yuri to laugh.

"Actually no, I'm not thinking of returning to earth, I'm waiting for my ride back to Blood Pledge Castle and sleep in my nice big bed! Which with you now married to Wolfram perhaps I can finally have the bed all to myself for a change."

Murata frowned, "Shibuya it's almost midnight, what makes you think anyone's coming?"

At that Yuri smiled up at him and said, "If Conrad knows I'm here, even at two in the morning he'd come. Even if I am safe here, Conrad wouldn't be able to sleep if I wasn't either in the castle or him here with me."

"Mmm…so you guys really are into this kinky stuff huh?"

At that Yuri's eyes went wide and he started to blush furiously, "That's not what I meant!"

Just then as if on cue the doors open and Conrad comes in. Murata is a little stunned, unlike Yuri he didn't really expect anyone to show up till morning.

Yuri pulls his feet in and plants them on the ground and as he pushes up he loses balance and almost falls into the fountain but Conrad's lightening quick reflexes saves him from getting wet. Yuri felt himself blush even deeper when Conrad pulled him close to his chest.

"Are you all right, Heika?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. And it's Yuri."

Conrad just smiled and said, "Hai, Yuri." Then let go when he was certain Yuri was stable on his feet, he removed his hand and took a step back, much to Yuri's disappointment.

Murata shook his head, "Well I can't believe Shibuya was right. I honestly didn't expect anyone to show up till morning."

"Well when Yozak told us that the two of you were here and about the ceremony I had to come and get Yuri and take him back to the castle." Yuri shot Murata a look that said I told you he'd feel that way. "I'll send someone with a horse for you in the morning Geika, I'm sure Gwendal will want a full detailed report from you and Heika about what went on here."

Murata nodded, "Yes, I'm sure he will. I'll be there tomorrow."

Conrad nodded in response and turned to Yuri and said, "Are you ready to go Heika?"

"Yes, whenever you are."

They went out to where Conrad left his horse and Yuri felt his heartbeat faster as he noticed that Conrad didn't bring Ao, meaning that he'd have to ride behind Conrad. Conrad didn't think anything of it till he helped Yuri up behind him and felt Yuri wrap his arms around him. Then he realized he should have brought Ao as he tried to calm his racing heart hoping Yuri wouldn't notice.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x

A/N: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know I haven't been using Hai at all but I just could get around NOT using it this time! I just could not get Conrad to say 'Yes Yuri' or 'Okay Yuri.'. It just didn't sound right to me at all! FORGIVE ME! I thought about it and it just couldn't do it! Wouldn't sound right to me any other way!

Though I appreciate the reviews to make me work, both times I was working on my Gravitation story (again see Mew Mokuba for that story). Then I started on this one. If anyone wishes to be my Editor or sounding board let me know. You must either be willing to send me your email or have an account and we can do it that way. By sounding board I mean I was having a touch of trouble trying to come up with a second problem with if Murata hadn't taken Wolfram's hand and if you were my sounding board I'd pm or email you and ask what your you think that should be.

The only reason I said Cheri was married to 3 men at the same time I don't believe Divorce has ever been brought up or hinted at and Yuri despite his not wanting to be married by all indications he can't get out of it, himself. But yet if you can't be married to more than one person at the same time where did Wolfram come from? Was he illegitimate? When Conrad's father returned to take Gwendal on that final trip Wolfram was already there. So if Cheri wasn't allowed to divorce and since two men are allowed to marry even royal ones I can't see why being married to more than one person at the same time would be illegal.

Since only Conrad's father is ever made know, I made-up Gwendal's father's name, I put in von Voltaire in the search engine and of course Gwendal showed up but the so did the name Ellissen which I think is Greman it was with a full name and spell check said change it to Ellison so I did! Wolfram's father's name was harder to choose. I thought of choosing one that I'm not sure if it's a small country or city but decided against it. Instead again with the German I chose Entworfen I thought it was so funny it'd work perfectly. I think it was so guy's last name but since I only want that as a first name and wasn't interested in what the German read I just went with it I just changed it up a little so it read Entwolfren.

Kunststrickdecken again I think it's a name and why German beats me ask my stupid search engine! But I wasn't entirely sure I wanted something so long and nearly impossible to pronounce so I changed up a few letters and made it Kurstrikeden. I wouldn't have bothered but I'll need a countries name later in the story so I figured I might as well introduce the country now, so that when it's brought later no one can claim it's never been heard of before.

I had a scene I started but then I remembered it was night time and it wouldn't work. So I'm saving it for the next chapter where of course we all know how fast news travels around the castle and Cheri and the others find out about Wolfram's new marriage! How do you think Greta will react to the news?


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri could hear Conrad's heart racing and it thrilled him to know that he was the cause.

They had been riding for just a few minutes but long enough that the gates to Shinou's temple were no longer in view.

Then Conrad suddenly stopped his horse and shifted to look at Yuri. "Heika…"

"Yuri." The boy reminded him.

Giving a faint smile Conrad said, "Yuri." Then he suddenly turned serious scaring the boy a bit and said, "Yuri, do you realize how dangerous that was?"

Yuri cocked his head, "Dangerous?" Then he cocked his head to the other side. "What are talking about?"

"The switching ceremony!" Conrad was shocked the boy could forget so quickly. Then he pulled the boy into a hug, which thrilled Yuri. "When I heard you did a switching ceremony I was shocked you'd do something so dangerous."

"Um, why do you keep saying dangerous? From what I was told the worst thing that could have happened, was I ending up married to Wolfram and Murata. Of course neither Shinou nor Murata bothered to tell me any of this till after we started cleaning up."

Conrad blinked then pulled back, "You mean you were told you about the switching ceremony, but no one never bothered to tell you the dangers or the side effects of such a ceremony?"

"No, no one said anything about side effects till after it was over and no one's ever said anything about any kind of danger."

Conrad sighed dropping his hands to his side, "Did Geika chant any sort of spell during the ceremony?"

Yuri thought for a moment, "Um, I don't know maybe, why is it important?"

"Did you see the circle that Wolfram stepped in light up at all?"

Yuri thought for a moment and then said "Yeah I think it did glow red faintly for a second when he first stepped in on a fork, but then I was so panicked at the time I didn't pay much attention."

"Panicked?" Conrad asked fearing the boy had been in danger.

But then was shocked when Yuri said, "Yeah after he stepped on the fork he was about to back away and not enter the circle. If he did that then I'd never get to kiss you again!" he let out a startled gasp and put his hands to his mouth blushing like mad at confession he just made.

Conrad was shocked at this confession.

Yuri then put his hands down and looked at them and continued, "Well I held up my lantern for him to see me and acted like I didn't know he was supposed to be there and called him. He was so angry that he ignored the rest of forks he was stepping on then he then stepped on the glass with the water in it and somehow tripped. I guess I didn't notice at the time but now that you mention it there was a very faint light but I'm not sure what color it was. When Murata helped Wolfram up, I thought it was a trick of the light when I saw a light green glow. Because by the time he got to his feet and stormed over to me he wasn't glowing at all."

Conrad sighed, "Yuri there are lots of different types of ceremonies. A lot of them are dangerous. But switching ceremonies are the most dangerous of them all! No matter how safe and simple it seems. It's a spell asking nature spirits to approve the switch and bless the new union. For it to have glowed red in the beginning means the spirits were angry and didn't approve of the switch but if it glowed yellow in middle means that they must have realized you were serious and resigned and accepted the ceremony. When you saw the green it means they have accepted the new union; however if they really had been opposed to the ceremony and never approved they could have attacked and you could have been seriously hurt."

"Wow, really? I didn't even notice the colors till you mentioned it."

Conrad sighed, "A lot of people either can't see the light or like you never paid much attention. Did Geika talk you into doing this ceremony?"

"Well, I don't know really about talking me into it. I mean really all he did was tell me about the switching ceremony. But when I told him I didn't know anyone who would be willing to take Wolfram on and he volunteered. I was shocked that he wanted to take Wolfram. I didn't even think he liked Wolfram like that, but who was I to argue. He was willing to take away the thing that was keeping us apart."

"Yuri…listen about that kiss..."

Yuri knew what he was going to say. 'That kiss meant nothing, you were only seeking comfort.' Or something to that effect, either way Yuri decided to show him that he was not just a little kid looking to his godfather for comfort. So he gathered all his courage and interrupted him by leaning up and kissing him, then pulled back blushing. He smiled and said, "Now you can comfort me on my not so broken heart over my broken engagement. Plus you can comfort and protect me when said ex-fiancé comes looking to kill me for accidently getting him married to someone else. Then you can take me on a date to help heal my not so broken heart while keeping me safe."

Conrad blinked, and then something Yozak had said hit him. "_Has Bocchan ever asked Lord von Bielefeld to go on a date with him? Has anyone ever seen them kiss?"_ Now Yuri has kissed him twice and even asking him to take him on a date.

Yuri took his silence as a rejection. "Maybe we should get back to the castle, it's late."

Conrad shook his head, "Yes, of course." Then turned around and they started towards the castle.

Yuri couldn't believe this! Here he went through all of this to get rid of Wolfram and to hopefully get Conrad to agree to go out with him and he rejects him right off the bat before they ever did anything. After that first kiss Yuri was sure that Conrad liked him; even though he'd never been kissed before he could tell that Conrad was one hell of a kisser. Which is why Yuri was so confused as to why Conrad rejected him.

Conrad meanwhile was shocked, 'What do I do, now? It's not like I don't want to go out with him, but he's still so young and innocent; plus the fact that the 10 Nobles would never agree to our union.' Then he closed his eyes in a mental sigh, 'However I also know Yozak was right, Yuri is old enough to decide for himself and not even the 10 Nobles could stop him from doing what he wants with his life. I hate admitting that Yozak was right, but he was. Yuri is always looking at me. No matter the situation it's me he looks to and looks for. Perhaps I should set my pride aside and for once take what I want; instead of standing on the sidelines.'

Yuri had been a little hungry and was thinking of sneaking into the kitchen for a snack. After all he didn't more than a rice ball for lunch as they had been so busy. But now with what he perceived as rejection he lost his appetite.

After they got to the castle Conrad escorted Yuri to his room and though tempted chose not to kiss the boy and simply bid him goodnight. Though the boy had a smile on his face when he said goodnight Conrad couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Then he started thinking, 'What could be wrong? He seemed so happy earlier. Could it be that perhaps when he said he wasn't upset over Wolfram's sudden marriage that it was all an act? Could Geika have somehow forced him into doing the switching ceremony? True Yuri has never shown a lot of interest in Wolfram in the same way he has me but perhaps I was right all along and he's just shy and the kisses really are a new way for him to try to seek comfort. '

x-x-x-x

By the next morning the whole castle knew of Wolfram's broken engagement to Yuri and subsequent marriage to Murata. Greta took it the hardest believing that this now meant Wolfram was no longer her father. She went to his room to ask him and he refused to look at her saying yes, it was true he was no longer engaged to Yuri and that he couldn't be her father anymore. She was shocked she ran to her room crying. With all the excitement over this new development no one noticed she had failed to show up for breakfast, especially since Cheri was so ecstatic already setting up plans for a reception. Finally one of her sons was married. It mattered not to her that he refused to accept it. When she visited with him earlier he refused to talk about it and was even upset at her for wanting to do a party.

However Cheri wasn't one to let a little thing like her son being upset or upset with her to stop her. She set to work to making plans for a full out reception to celebrate his marriage. She was slightly disappointed that it didn't work out with Yuri but he was married to Murata and she was thrilled. She knew he would eventually learn to accept Murata as his husband. It would just take a lot of time.

x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x

A/N: issm sorry but your email address didn't come through. This site doesn't allow it. I put mine in my profile if you're still interested in being editor.

x-x-x

So guys who should ask Yuri why he was depressed? Conrad or Yozak?


	12. Chapter 12

Conrad woke Yuri up the next morning for their morning run. Other than good morning nothing else was said. It unnerved Conrad some, but he wasn't sure how to broach the subject. It's not every day someone loses their fiancé to someone else through what Conrad believed to be trickery.

By the time they came in for breakfast Cheri had settled down a little, but most of breakfast was mostly her talking about reception plans. Yuri was bored but then he noticed Greta wasn't there. After the breakfast dishes were cleared away he managed to slip away and went to her room. He figured if she wasn't there then perhaps she was with Wolfram.

x-x-x-x

Greta was still majorly upset about what she learned.

_^Flashback^_

"Wolfram, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Gisela said I'll be fine."

"Is it true? They said you're not engaged to Yuri anymore!"

Wolfram by this time after talking to his mother, Gunter and even Gwendal he had reluctantly accepted his fate. Knowing a Blood and Fire Ceremony was the only way out and very few people who had ever performed those had survived. It was especially more dangerous when only one of the parties involved wanted it annulled. It could mean certain death. Even if Murata agreed to do the ceremony with him and annul the marriage there was no guarantee that the annulment would be approved or that either of them would survive it.

"Yes, Greta it's true. I'm afraid that I can't be your father anymore."

"But Greta likes Wolfram being her father!"

"I'm sorry." Wolfram said looking away from her. It was too painful. He didn't want to lose his daughter but he had adopted her because he was engaged to Yuri and felt it was his responsibility too. Now he was no longer engaged to Yuri and so he no longer had the right to be called her father. "You should go I'd like to be alone."

Greta had been devastated by this and ran to her room crying.

_^End Flashback^_

Yuri knocked but when he only heard what sounded like muffled crying he became concerned and knocked again, "Greta, can I come in?"

He heard what he thought was a muffled "Go Away!"

Now more concerned he opened the door. He was shocked to see her on the bed crying. He ran over and even though she fought him he picked her up and held her in his arms. "What's wrong Greta?"

"Why Yuri, Why did Yuri break up with Wolfram!"

Yuri winced he didn't think by breaking up with Wolfram it would upset her so much. "Look Greta, I'm sorry. But I'm not in love Wolfram; I like him and love him to death as a good friend, but that's all. I didn't think it'd upset you so much. It's not like a lot has changed. I mean we're still your fathers."

At that Greta pulled away and looked at him and said, "But Wolfram said he can't be Greta's father anymore!"

"What? Did he really tell you that?"

Greta nodded sadly. Yuri was furious! He couldn't believe Wolfram did this. So he set the little girl down and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Greta, we're going to get this straightened out."

They arrived at Wolfram's room and Yuri almost threw open the door and barged in. But restrained himself and simply knocked loudly.

"Go away, I'm tired!" He was tired alright. Tired of listening to his mother's exciting babbling, tired of Gwendal's lecture on how he should have paid more attention to what he was doing after he stepped on something strange. Or Gunter that marriage was the least of his worries on something like that. Not knowing what he stepped on could have lead to a whole number of problems.

Yuri then threw open the door and walked in with Greta in tow. Wolfram looked up at hearing his door slam open and was surprised to see Yuri standing there with Greta.

"Yuri, what are you doing in here; haven't you done enough to me?"

At that Yuri sighed, "Look I'm sorry. I knew that doing that ceremony would mean that we wouldn't be engaged anymore and that you and Murata would end up engaged instead."

"So you planned all this?"

"Hey no one told me about any kind of dangers or side-effects associated with this switch. I didn't know it could get you two married!"

"Well if you've come to beg for forgiveness, then I guess I can be persuaded to accept."

Yuri so wanted to snap that he hadn't come here to beg for forgiveness. He might have snapped something back had he not felt Greta squeeze his hand. Reminding him why he bothered to come here at all.

"Why did you tell Greta that you weren't her father anymore?"

"We're not engaged anymore."

"What does that have to do with Greta?"

"I agreed to adopt her because we were engaged."

"So what because we're not engaged anymore means you no longer care about her?"

Wolfram glared at him, "Of course I care about her! Do you think I want to give her up? But the fact remains I'm married to Geika now, I can't be her father anymore."

"Why not? Is there a law that says because you adopted her with me while we were engaged, that because we're no longer engaged and you're married to someone else that you can't be her father?"

Wolfram just blinked not knowing how to answer that.

"If there's not then what's the problem? In my world whether people just break up or get divorced if they have kids together then they rarely sever all ties with the children."

"Divorced?" Wolfram asked in confusion.

"Ah, well you see in my world when two people get engaged, if they decide they don't want to be engaged anymore they simply part ways. Divorce well you see when two people get married if they decide they don't want to be together anymore they come to an agreement and sign a paper and that's it. If they have kids and they're living apart they work out visitation rights."

Wolfram looked ready to explode, "Do you take me for a fool? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

Yuri growled, "Yeah, well if you don't believe me you can ask Murata or if you don't want to believe us ask Conrad I'm sure he knows."

Wolfram sputtered, he wasn't sure what to believe.

"Look it doesn't matter. Even if there's a law, I'll reverse it or make a new one! When I agreed to do this ceremony, I never thought that this would affect you or Greta. As far as I'm concerned if there's no law against it, which I'll ask Gunter about, then why can't you remain her father too?"

"But-But it wouldn't be proper!"

"Proper? I don't care if anyone like it or not. You are Greta's father; unless you don't want to be."

"Of course I do, you wimp. I just didn't think you'd want me to be."

"Look Wolfram, what happened between us, is between us. This has nothing to do with Greta. I would never ask you to stop being her father." Yuri never would deny that Wolfram was as much Greta's father as he was if not more so. Day's even weeks pass by in his world while in this world months can pass by before he returns. So Greta spends more time with Wolfram. So why Wolfram thought Yuri would deny them the right to be together he would never know. Yuri pushed the girl towards him. Greta ran over crying into his arms. Yuri smiled and closed door with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Seeing as nothing much was happening on the Conrad and Yuri love front Yozak had decided to take matters into his own hands. He was certain he could pull it off alone but knowing how stubborn Conrad could be he felt that perhaps it be best if he allowed someone else to handle Yuri for him.

Yozak waited till he spotted his prey alone he stepped out of the shadows, "Lord von Bielefeld."

Wolfram stopped and glared at him, "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

Wolfram glared at him, eyes full of mistrust. After all he had trusted him once and ended up married to Murata. "What do you want?" Wolfram repeated not even trying to disguise the way he felt about Yozak at the moment.

Yozak understood but didn't let it faze him any. "So cold, I'm hurt." He said with mock expression. "I came to ask you to help me get Taicho and Bochan together."

"What?" Wolfram was utterly shocked. "After what happened you expect me to help you set my brother up with Yuri!"

"Mmm…Well then think about it like this. Since you can no longer be with Bochan I figured you'd at least want him with someone he wants to be with." Seeing Wolfram wasn't convinced he said, "Think about it like this. Would you rather see Bochan, go off and start dating random men and women? Most of whom will only want one of two things from him and some might even want both."

"Hmp, what would anyone want from that wimp."

"I don't know things like the money and power from being the king's bride, husband or consort or they may simply want him for his body."

Wolfram paled, now that he thought about it, it was highly likely that if Yuri started dating that people would flock to him if not for his body, then most defiantly for money and the power he holds.

"Wouldn't you rather he be with Taicho whom you know will only love and care for Bochan for who he is and not what he is?"

Wolfram didn't like it at all; but just huffed as he was obviously beaten. Not much choice; either help get Yuri together with Conrad and know he'll be taken care of or have him date at random and run into who knows how many psychos. "Fine what do you want from me?"

Yozak grinned knowing he'd won. He grabbed a bag and handed it to Wolfram. "Here just make sure Bochan is in that outfit at The Elite's Common at 5 o'clock. I'll make sure Taicho is there as well."

"The Elite's Common! That's one of the most expensive restaurants in town! I've heard it's nearly impossible to get a reservation less than six months in advance! How could you possibly get a reservation?"

"Simple really, I simply told them that the Maoh himself would like to dine at their fine establishment and they assured me they'd reserve a nice isolated corner booth. I told them the reservation was being made under the name of the close friend that will be accompanying him as to not arouse suspicion."

"Why are you doing this, now? We just broke up! Or should I say forced to break up!" Wolfram said glaring at Yozak. "If we give them time I'm sure they'll get together on their own!"

"Yeah right, Look, at the rate those two are going at it there's no way they'll get together till we're all old and grey."

Wolfram sigh, considering a mazoku's life span that saying something. Plus now that he thought about it Yuri being the wimp that he is Wolfram knew he would never be the one to ask. Then there was Conrad, no, as Wolfram thought about it, he realized that no matter what knowing how Conrad feels about the boy he's most likely wait for Yuri to get older before daring to ask him out if ever!

Still he wasn't so sure on Yozak's plan, "So you believe tricking them into a date is better? I mean I can get Yuri there, no question about that. He'll never suspect a thing. But Conard's another story. He's not stupid. There's no way you will be able to convince him to go to that fancy of a restaurant and not have him suspect something's up."

"Mmm…Trust me. I have a plan."

Wolfram looked at him with suspicious eyes clearly doubting his actual influence over Conrad but said nothing.

"Fine, we'll be there!" With that he stormed off.

"Mmm…Now to convince Taicho we need a night out on the town!"

x-x-x-x

Conrad sighed and sipped at his wine, he couldn't believe he let Yozak talk him into this. He glared at the empty seat wondering where the aforementioned man went to. He said he'd be right back, that was five minutes ago! He still couldn't believe he let himself get talked into coming here.

~-Flashback- ~

Conrad had just finished with Yuri's sword training for the day when Gunter came and dragged him away for more studying before having to see Gwendal about paperwork. He suddenly sensed he was being watched, he turned and right there in a tree was Yozak. "Having fun?"

Yozak grinned and hopped down and said, "No, but really as badly as sword training went today, it'd be better if you and Bochan would just make plans for a date already! Then maybe you'll both get your heads out of the clouds!"

"We will."

"When? He practically beat you in practice because you weren't paying that much attention! Or at least not at the sword."

Conrad simply glared at him and asked, "What's it to you, whether we get together or not?"

"I just want to make sure my friend finds the happiness he deserves. "

"I don't need your help."

"Fine, fine. Then how about we go out together?"

Conrad raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Yozak sighed, "You know kinda like a date? I have this new dress I've been dying to wear."

"No."

Yozak rolled his eyes, "Geez Taicho I was only kidding! Besides you're not my type!" Earning him a glare from Conrad, "Look there's this restaurant I got free meal passes for and I thought you could enjoy a night out."

"Why not find yourself a date?"

"Well I can't possibly find a date as I'm on duty till 4 and the vouchers are only good for today. So that'd leave me little time to go out and find a date worthy of such an expensive restaurant, Plus one that would appreciate my new dress! So that just leaves you, unless you'll be embarrassed to be seen with me?"

Conrad looked irritated and a bit shocked with his best friends words. So, to cut-off his untrue assumptions, he knew as false as they were and knowing that Yozak will never stop, he agreed quickly. "Fine, what restaurant are we going to?"

"Ah well, do you remember where the Aurora Hotel was?"

"I've been there a time or two, but I heard that place burned down a year or so ago?"

"Actually it was just burned out and yea that's the place. It was apparently bought out and renovated; it reopened a couple of months ago as a very high end, very classy upscale expensive restaurant called The Elite's Common."

"Now that you mention it I have heard of the place, I didn't know it used to be the Aurora Hotel. But how did you get in I've heard it takes months to get a reservation?"

"Let's just say I pulled a few stings."

Conrad was more suspicious than ever now.

"Hey don't look so suspicious, look I happened to be riding by not long ago coming back from a mission. I saw these women in trouble and went to help. This guy was drunk and wouldn't leave. I stopped and lent a hand. Afterwards the owner was so grateful they gave me these free meal tickets."

Well it wasn't a total lie. It was more like the new owner had a drunk for an investor who was demanding more money than what was given and promised. Yozak had taken care of him and promised her he'd never bother her again. She was so grateful just to be rid of him for the time being she gave Yozak the passes. Yozak had then took the drunk and threw him in a nearby spot that most people threw their drunks. He then hired a couple of strong but not huge men he knew that would help out. She liked the fact that they were twins and had long blonde hair. They could act as hosts by one showing people to their tables and the other taking the horses or carriages to the barn to be attended to by the stable hands. They could also handle drunks discreetly if needed.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"Great! I'll meet up with you say 4:30?"

"Yeah sure."

x-x-x-x

Yozak waited, it was 4:40, 'Where is he? I told Lord von Bielefeld to have Yuri there at 5. If we left at 4:30 by the time we got there we'd have about ten minutes or so to kill before they showed up. Now we'll be lucky if we even beat them there!' He could only pray that Wolfram has as much trouble getting Yuri there as well. Finally Conrad showed up, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry for some reason my suit jacket didn't fit and my shirt had a stain in it. So I went out and bought a new suit."

"Ah, you didn't have to do that for little ol' me!"

"I didn't do it for you, baka! I did it because if it's a classy as you claim it is, then it'd look strange to just go there in my normal uniform."

"Could it also be you were thinking if it's that nice a place you might take Bochan there with you?"

"No and even if I was it's none of your business."

They sat at the table and chatted for a little bit and Conrad found it strange that Yozak didn't order himself a drink.

"Not drinking tonight?"

Yozak grinned, "Oh don't worry about me. I'm just going to go powder my nose then check out the wine list.

~-End Flashback- ~

Conrad was beginning to think he was being set up. He had a feeling he was going to end up killing Yozak before the night was through.

x-x-x-x

Yozak meanwhile had made arrangements with his friends, soon after making official arrangements for Yuri and Conrad. Now with his friends working there he'd asked them to keep an eye out for cancelations. They kept their end of the deal by giving a last minute canceled table to him and Wolfram. From what Yozak could tell of the map they'd be behind some plants but could still see Conrad and Yuri's table.

Satisfied he walked outside and into the shadows to wait for Yuri and Wolfram.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x

A/N: You guys can thank our new editor is_sm for your new chapter! It's his idea to have them go a fancy restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14

Wolfram looked to the sky and gasped, "Oh no! We're going to be late! I still have to dress that stupid wimp and get him to the restaurant." Wolfram found him in his office signing papers with Gwendal. "There you are you stupid wimp, I've been looking for you."

Out of instinct and fear Yuri jumped up and started to back away, "Ah why-why were you looking for me?"

"We've got dinner arrangements and if we don't hurry we'll be late!" Then he turned to Gwendal and said, "Sorry Aniue, I'm taking Yuri with me."

"Fine, just hurry up so I can get back to work." Gwendal said.

"Ah, no really you don't have to do that! I'm perfectly fine here. You don't have to go to this much trouble really. B-Besides aren't you forgetting you're married to Murata now. So really you should be taking him not me."

"Shut up you stupid wimp before I change my mind with this plan and decide to just kill you." Wolfram said grabbing Yuri's wrist and dragging him to his bedroom where he'd left the package Yozak had given him.

After the statement Wolfram made, Yuri kept quite; though he did wonder what he meant by 'the plan'. 'But Wolfram was kidding when he said he'd kill me, right? I mean I'm his king, he wouldn't really do that…would he? Oh where is Conrad when I need him! I knew this would happen when Wolfram found out about the switching ceremony, though he seemed to be fairly calm and okay with the switch when I talked to him about Greta. Oh no, don't tell me! Tell me that Shinou and Murata didn't screwed up again and fail to tell me that there was another way other than this blood and fire ceremony to get out of a marriage and that Wolfram found it! That would explain his attitude and his sudden desire to go on a date! Egh, my first date and it's with Wolfram. I was really hoping my first date would be with Conrad, but I guess not. But even if he hasn't found a way out of his marriage to Murata I hope he doesn't know what Shinou told me about my being allowed to be married to more than one person! I really don't want to be in a three way marriage! Ahhhh! That's just creepy.'

Once in Wolfram's room, Wolfram handed him the package and said, "Here, you change into that. I'm going to go and get changed myself!"

x-x-x-x-x

Conrad, meanwhile, now had no doubts that this was a set up. Though Yozak was only gone for a short time, the longer he was gone, the more Yozak's words came back to haunt him.

_"Could it also be that you were thinking if it's that nice a place you might take Bochan with you to?"  
_  
'Yozak! I am defiantly going to kill you for this!'

The fact that Yozak had insisted they go to a fancy restaurant should have sent up warning flags. But seeing that he had free meal tickets, he didn't think too much of it. He had wanted to believe that this was just going to be a friend's night out. But he knew something was wrong when Yozak didn't order a drink for himself. The man never went without a drink; whether it was alcoholic or not depended on his mood and the fact if he had duty in the morning or not, and even if he did then how early. But even on the excuse of the restroom he had been gone a lot longer than he'd ever been whenever they'd gone out for dinner together in the past. He doubted that Yozak realized how long he was gone or else he'd have known that his plans for a surprise blind date were now out the window. Well...not really a blind date since he was sure that Yozak was, somehow, getting Yuri here.

x-x-x-x

Wolfram, meanwhile, was dressed and after making sure that Yuri was dressed too, dragged him along. Once again, Yuri started to ask questions and once again, Wolfram yelled at him to shut up. Not wanting to risk Wolfram's wrath, he finally chose silence over words. Wolfram dragged Yuri downstairs and out towards his waiting white steed.

"Wait. I thought you said we were going out for dinner?" Yuri asked watching Wolfram getting on his horse.

"Why the hell do you think I've been rushing around? We're going to be late as it is! So, start moving already."

"Ah...where's Ao?", Yuuri spoke moving his head sideways to and fro, searching for his own royal black horse.

"You're riding with me. If I let you go on your own horse, you'll probably fall behind and get lost or something will spook you and whether or not you even manage to make it back to the castle is doubtful, in which case I'll still have to track you down and that will make us even more late. So stop arguing and do as I say. Stupid Witless Wimp."

Yuri sighed; he truely wondered what the big hurry was. Surely, if they had reservations or something there, wherever they were going, even on being a little bit late they would definitely understand. But he still couldn't help but wonder why now? During the entire time that they'd been together, Wolfram had never even once took any initiative towards going on a date. Now that they were no longer engaged he was suddenly interested. It was all too confusing.

x-x-x-x

Yozak was beginning to panic, if Wolfram and Yuri didn't show up soon he'd have to return to Conrad's side and then figure out another excuse to leave without him getting suspicious. He didn't know he'd already been gone long enough for Conrad to know exactly what was happening. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a horse coming and looked up and finally sighed in relief when he saw Wolfram and Yuri.

"What took you so long?" Yozak asked.

"I forgot okay! Then I had to claw my hair to get this wimp ready to go and he just wouldn't shut up…"

"Hey, you're the one who kept complaining that we were going to be late without even explaining what the hurry was! Are they really just going to give our table away if we're just a little late?" When Wolfram ignored him pointedly, Yuri turned to Yozak, "So what brings you here, Yozak?"

"Ah, Well I have a couple of friends working here and they said they could find me a table." Yozak said as he helped Yuri to get down from the horse.

Yuri turned to him and said, "Oh, well you don't need that. You can simply eat with us, right Wolfram?"

Wolfram ignored him and pushed Yuri forward and said "Let's get inside wimp."

Once inside, Yozak whispered something to his friend who was the host and he nodded and took Yuri by the shoulder and started guiding him away.

"Hey, wait aren't you two coming too?" Yuri asked.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be there soon." Yozak said.

"Just follow that man and stop asking questions you stupid wimp!"

Yuri sighed and followed without complaint. He gave a nervous wave as people stared at him especially due to his double-black appearance. However, it made him nervous to be out in the open like this without Conrad or anyone else with him. He was thankful all that happened was  
a few whispers and pointing.

A hostess appeared and found the table that Yozak's friend had managed to get him and led him and Wolfram to it.

x-x-x-x

A waiter appeared before Conrad and asked, "More wine, sir?"

Conrad smiled and said, "Yes, please." He didn't want to get too drunk since he know knew that he'd be with Yuri soon and even though it was technically a date, that didn't mean he didn't still have a responsibility to look after his young charge. He still had to be fairly sober just in case something happened. Although he had a feeling that Yozak and Wolfram wouldn't be too far away, he still didn't want to take any chances on Yuri's life especially since he was positive that they wouldn't be bringing the boy disguised.

"Would you like me to leave the bottle?"

"No, thank you, but could you bring out your best tea?"

The waiter looked at him as though he was crazy but still politely asked, "Your date will not be  
drinking tonight, sir?"

Conrad smiled and said, "Actually, he only brought me here in order to set me up on a real date and no that person will not be having any alcohol."

The man bowed and said, "Very well sir. When shall I bring it?"

"As soon as it's ready."

"Very good sir," The waiter said leaving.

Conrad knew that Yozak was obviously waiting for Yuri to show up and so it obviously meant that he'd be here soon.

x-x-x-x

Yuri was very nervous wondering why Yozak and Wolfram insisted that he leave with this man. That was strange, especially for Wolfram. Didn't they care about his safely? No, that couldn't be it. He shouldn't think that way. Then he looked up and shock was clearly written on his face.

"C-Conrad?"

Conrad had been browsing the menu for something he felt that Yuri might like as well as for something for himself. He looked up at his name being called. The host bowed to Conrad and excused himself.

Conrad smiled and pleasantly said, "Heika."

The boy glared at him and said, "It's Yuri."

Conrad only smiled a little brighter, "Hai Yuri."

"What-what are you doing here?" Then looking around he asked, "And what happened to Wolfram and Yozak? Where are they?"

'I thought as much. If Yuri saw Yozak then this is, undoubtedly, all a set up and obviously Yuri didn't know any more than I did as to why we were brought here.' Conrad thought.

"Well Yuri it seems as though Wolfram and Yozak set us up."

"What? Ah! I-I'm sorry." Yuri uttered shocked but slightly upset as he still believed that Conrad didn't liked him romantically. So he couldn't understand why he was taking being set up on a date so lightly. He turned to leave assuming that Conrad was hurt by this whole act and to maybe find Yozak and Wolfram and yell at them for this nonsense.

Conrad quickly grabbed the boys hand before he could get away and said, "No, it's all right Yuri. Please, won't you join me? I have tea coming for you."

"Oh, um sure." Yuri sat down though obviously nervous.

Just then the waiter returned and almost dropped his tea, "M-Maoh Heika." Thankfully for Conrad, he said so in a faint whisper.

Yuri looked up and smiled, "Hello."

The man gently set the tea down then quickly filled the tea cup. "What can I get for the two of you tonight?"

"I'll have the Quick Theater Steak with Mashed Potatoes and Black Eyed Peas and he will have Spaghetti Carbonara."

The waiter smiled, obviously finding a newly-found fondness for the couple, and asked, "And for desert?"

Conrad thought for a moment and then ordered, "Devils Food Cake."

The waiter noted the order, the retrieved the menus and reverently bowed, all the while smiling, and only said, "I'll have it right out to you" before leaving the two alone.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x

A/N: Note all three are real foods. Never had or heard of Theater Steak before or Spaghetti Carbonara though considering I'm a fairly picky eater I doubt I'd like the Carbonara with Spaghetti. Heard of but never tried Devils Food Cake. But after seeing it in a cookbook I couldn't resist!

Spaghetti Carbonara Recipe = tinypicDOT/m/bhkc8z/2

Theater Steak Recipe = tinypicDOTcom/m/bhkdxt/2

Devils Food Cake Recipe = tinypicDOTm/m/bhkdx4/2


	15. Chapter 15

It's been several minutes since the waiter left them. None of them had uttered a single a single word since. The atmosphere was getting more and more tensed with every passing second. It was as if two complete strangers, meeting for the first time, were left alone to talk without even being introduced, and feeling every bit out of place. Both Conrad and Yuri were, clearly, uncomfortable with the awkwardness hanging thick in the air. Both, musing over their own private thoughts, were desperately glancing sideways so very often, looking for an escape to bolt for.

'I am most definitely going to kill Yozak after this.' Conrad thought, in spite of his heart appreciating his friend's efforts because if Yozak hadn't planned this, he'd never have been able to see Yuri in this different light.

Yuri was looking incredibly handsome. He knew the choice of outfit wasn't Yuri's. He was totally unaware of this world's fashion and a very recently developed one at that. 'No. Yuri's not much interested in stuff such as this. He's usually too simple and yet charming. No. This has to be Yozak's doing.' Conrad thought. Not that Conrad didn't like Yuri's simplicity; on the contrary, he loved it. It was one of the many qualities that made him the person he was and so dear to Conrad. But seeing Yuri in this new light was too good to be missed. Conrad had long ago fallen for Yuri, but right now he was falling all over again. Yuri looked handsome, incredibly so, and-and… SEXY. No other word could describe Yuri at that moment. Conrad was having a lot of trouble to control his adult thoughts and even more trouble to control a certain part of his anatomy. Slowly, a blush was occupying Conrad's face and it was taking all of Conrad's will and patience to appear sober.

Yuri was wearing a suit almost similar to his but a more regal one. The suit was one of the latest fashioned in Shin Makoku, having replaced the traditional closed neck type very recently and hence usually worn by the royal families only and that too only on certain occasions. It was a fitting three-piece type with a V-shaped open collar jacket and coat so as to flaunt the shirt and ascot worn inside appropriately too. It was very simple in appearance, yet an eye-catcher.

His suit was jet black in color with a cream shirt and a blood-red ascot. A large diamond was pinned onto the ascot, breaking the yellow light from the torches into rainbow and scattering it all over their table, which shimmered and moved with the boy's every movement and thereby attracting a lot of attention. His hair, though tried to comb neatly backwards, was scattered roughly in every direction. One could, easily, blame that to the ride from castle to the venue. There was just a small patch of embroidery in cream (color), in the shape of a lion's head wearing a crown and two staffs placed in a cross below it, on the collar of the coat. The attire was made in such a way that it made Yuri appear rather muscular. Not the body-builder type of muscular but rather a hard-working-labor kind of muscular…slim yet strong. In simpler words, Yuri was very alluring. Everything about the boy was very masculine. Even his scent was driving Conrad nuts. 'Yozak truly outdid himself today.' Conrad thought. It was an experience he couldn't have risked to miss. He was going to thank Yozak for this later.

Snapping out of his musings, he looked at Yuri again, who was trying to look calm with quite a satisfying efficiency...at least for the others. Conrad knew that he was far from calm and also knew why. It broke Conrad's heart to see his king, his beloved in that state. The fidgety youth, sitting in front of him, was making him feel extremely bad for being the cause of his discomfort when all that he wanted was for his precious king to stay safe and happy. '…especially with me.' Conrad added mentally. For some reason, Yuri was pointedly ignoring him and had just turned his head away from him so fast that he feared that it might break. It was as if Yuri was disgusted. With him? And although, he was making a good show of covering his act by acting as if inspecting the place, he couldn't fool Conrad. In a spit second, all of Conrad's elated feelings and thoughts came crashing down.

'I don't get it. Yuri, what happened? What made you so uncomfortable around me? I thought you liked me at least as your best friend. Then, what happened to our friendship, that familiar comfort in our relationship now?' Conrad thought looking thoroughly miserable. 'Oh please Yuri, I am not a psychic. I don't know what you're thinking. Open up your heart to me please…my secret love.' Then his shoulders slumped down as he dejectedly added, '…All this shouldn't have happened.'

Suddenly, anger flickered into his eyes giving way to hostility, just like the ever changing flood of emotions that was swarming on his face like a vivid display of fireworks, ever since the start of all this mess. 'I will never forgive Geika for what he's done. Shinou either. How could they be so cruel as to go against Yuri's wishes and use him like this for their own benefit? And that boy has the guts to call him his best friend after all that he had done to him. Were we, the whole demon tribe, not enough for them to play with?' His head fumed.

'How could they simply play with Yuri's life just to break the engagement in spite of knowing full-well, how dangerous the whole procedure was? And not even informing him of any of those before-hand.' Although, both, Murata and Shinou were known to be extremely foxy. Conrad had to admit that this was a new low, even for them.

The feeling, coursing through his veins at the moment, was unbearably sickening. 'What could've happened?'

Suddenly, Conrad's trail of thoughts took to an entirely new direction. A very dangerous direction at that. He knew how much of a traitorous act it was to suspect either Shinou or, even, Murata for trying to puppet and ill-intentionally trick and use Yuri for their own good. He knew perfectly well that given the same scenario for someone else, Conrad would've never even thought of these shameful traitorous thoughts, he might've even defended Shinou and Murata, claiming that they must be doing this for the greater good and in that context, a little bit of trickery and foul-play is acceptable even at the cost of a few lives.' But he couldn't help it. It wasn't just anyone else. It was Yuri that was being played with. His Yuri, and under no circumstances could he accept that. A renewed anger crept from the pit of his stomach to his head, threatening to overtake his entire being. Once again, his eyes flashed an image of the Lion of Ruttenburg. Thankfully, Yuri was too busy to observe.

He couldn't help it. His mind was running wild now. He had no control. He knew he was supposed to see to Yuri's needs, to make him comfortable, to make him feel welcome. It was their date after-all, umm...sort of. But that was beyond his capability now. He was lost, too taken up by his anger, if the slight trembling of his body was anything to go with. He took a few calming breaths so that he could see to reason. There was no point of going out there, kill Murata, try to kill Shinou, destroy the entire temple, earn the title of traitor and be expelled from Shin Makoku or worse... Due to sheer will and after a few deep breaths, he finally got himself under a little bit of control.

'Why is it that even after getting instantly married to Wolfram, Geika never raised any objection or try to find a way to, somehow, undo it? Of course, there has to be some way out of this other than the blood and fire ceremony only.' One thing that Conrad had learned from the experience of his entire lifetime was that there's nothing for certain or unchangeable. There's always a loophole...no matter how invisible, how small, how much out of reach, how practical or how acceptable, but there's always a loophole. Nothing is perfect. And with the knowledge, cunning and experience of someone like The Great Sage, there was no way Geika knew nothing regarding the cancellation of this unintentional marriage or could've been totally satisfied that there was nothing more that could be done. 'No, not a person like him could be fooled enough to assume that.' And yet he did nothing. He didn't even try to change anything. Too quiet on the matter for Conrad's liking. '...unless, of course, he didn't want anything to change.'

He remembered Yozak telling him that Geika was the one to offer Wolfram his hand when he fell in the temple that night. Not Wolfram grabbing his hand accidently to balance himself or something else. He was not a fool. Conrad was well aware of the manner with which Geika used to eye his little brother whenever the two happened to be together. And he knew perfectly well what he saw in his eyes at such times, no matter how little. Conrad knew Murata loved Wolfram to a certain extent, even wanted him sometimes. But he didn't know how much, neither did he like it. But Geika was a sensible man. How could he take advantage of his best friend's shyness to fulfill his own need? Conrad had trusted him with Yuri's well-being, he being his best friend, then how was he proved wrong. Especially when Geika knew Yuri loved Wolfram. Even if not visibly fast or openly acknowledged, but their relationship was defiantly blooming. Things like this took time. If Conrad could see that then why couldn't Geika. How could he simply squish their happiness so easily? There were too many questions hanging in the air with too few answers. And Conrad needed them at any cost, those answers were the key to his Yuri's happiness.

In an instant, several memories from the past came flooding to him. Each memory was one of those private moments between Yuri and Wolfram, on which he, undesirably, happened to intrude upon, much to his lovely younger brother's irritation. He mentally chuckled. Wolfram's furious glare appeared in his mind. His younger brother was way too cute.

He remembered one particular incident when Yuri and Wolfram spent a day off with Greta together in the royal gardens. He was just passing by on his way to Gwendel's office when he saw them and stopped dead in his tracks. Wolfram was playing with Greta with some flowers and Yuri was watching them from a distance. A calm and sweet smile had graced his lips and Conrad remembered how fondly he watched the two of them. He noticed Yuri's eyes flicker to Wolfram every now and then and the secret smile that would grace his lips immediately after. His expression was one of the pure bliss and contentment. An expression that could only arise out of deep love. Nothing else. This was how it was supposed to be between the two. It was even exactly how it actually was between the two. One just had to have a clearer vision to see it.

His mind wandered off to another incidence when Yuri got deeply injured on one of his unexpected excursions. Conrad wasn't there to be able to protect him...a mishap that was still a sore-spot in his heart even now. Yuri might not have been able to survive if Wolfram hadn't been there. When Conrad had gotten the news of the accident, he'd rushed as fast as he could to his beloved Maoh, only to find him resting peacefully on Wolfram's lap. The scene was divine.

Under the dim torch light, it was as if both of them were encased inside a golden halo. But then, Conrad realized that was Wolfram's magic giving Yuri much needed heat in the middle of the frosty winter. Conrad couldn't help but agree that they did look good together and maybe that was how it was meant to be. The love in Wolfram's eyes, while he was so busy trying to nurse Yuri, was unmistakable. Even Yuri, when he'd awaken, didn't objected to anything Wolfram did to him back then, letting him express his love in his own way and, maybe, even enjoy it too. Conrad knew that because he was present there the entire time afterwards; even though Wolfram had tried to dismiss him, to witness every single move, every single word expressing nothing but deep love. He was deeply worried for Yuri back then, and it must have shown as Wolfram hadn't objected to his presence more than once, but even then, he wasn't oblivious to what was growing between the two young adults. Then, how did things led to break up of their engagement?

Somehow, he couldn't believe Yuri's conformation of breaking the engagement because he wanted to. Not after all that he'd seen between the two young fiancés. Besides, the method used was far too cruel. He knew without a doubt that Yuri couldn't do that to anyone, let alone Wolfram. He cared too much for him to take that action on his own will. Something was amiss. Did Geika force Yuri to do that? Even, threatened him for the cause? He had seen people cross all boundaries in the name of love, even if they were misled at that particular moment. Horror gripped his heart. Everything took place after Yuri and Murata went to Earth. What could've happened there? Is Murata truly someone to be wary of? Has he turned against his own best friend? If, so what will happen to Wolfram now? Or Yuri? Geika had every power over Shin Makoku but even so, will he try to take advantage of Yuri in future? Hurt him in the process? If so, then what could Conrad do to protect Wolfram or Yuri? Could he fight Murata, even Shinou, if it came to that? He'll most definitely try. For Wolfram's sake, for his Yuri's sake, for his happiness, he will do everything that he can, Conrad resolved. But even so, something kept telling him, no matter what he did; he wouldn't succeed in his motives against these particular enemies. That if his assumptions came out to be true, he wouldn't be able to protect any of them. Neither his dear little brother Wolfram, nor his beloved Yuri.

The mere thought caused his heart to shatter to pieces and a look of utmost misery crossed his almost poker face at the exact same time when Yuri, finally, managed to gather enough courage to finally look at him. And, as expected, as soon as he caught that broken look on Conrad's face, he dug his depression grave even deeper and crawled to the deepest point into it.

X-x-x-x

Yuri had accepted Conrad's offer because…well, simply because he wanted to. His happiness knew no bounds when Conrad had asked him to join. And although, he was very unsure as to what had that meant - had Conrad asked him just because he happened to, unintentionally, intrude upon whatever Conrad was there for and Yuri was his king, so it was customary for Conrad to ask or if he was genuinely pleased to see him; Yuri was unexpectedly happy to hear those words come out of Conrad's mouth. Combined with that pleasant look on Conrad's face and happiness shimmering through his eyes at the sight of Yuri, Yuri felt a bit more confident with his assumption that maybe Conrad will start to like him in that way soon. Even the waiter smiled at the sight of the two of them together, Yuri had noticed. At that moment, Yuri had felt complete. His heart swelled with happiness. And the sight in front of him was priceless. He couldn't help but blush furiously at the trail his thoughts were, slowly taking. But he had no control over that and…

'…Oh my god! What's happening down there?' Yuri's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened when he felt something hot and stiff touch his inner thigh. He wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what that was. He was a man after all and had engaged himself in some private actions (not with anyone, mind you) which had had similar effects. What horrified as well as excited him was that he never, even in his wildest dreams, had thought that this would happen to him while looking at another man.

Sitting, right in front of him, was Conrad…the brave, loyal, kind-hearted knight - Conrad…an incredibly sexy Conrad, with his hair neatly swept back and that tailor-fit pristine white suit clad all over his muscular body accentuating his broad shoulders. It was a similar type of suit as he'd worn (coincidence? Or maybe, Yozak and Wolfram. He sighed.) but had an intricately embroidered light-brown curvy-patterns across the right side of the suit's chest, both the shoulders as well as on both hand-cuffs and a little bit on the bottom left which matched well with his overall brown heritage. A single thick gold chain fastened on the suit from his left-shoulder to his left chest pocket, glinting every now and then under the bright flickering light coming from the torches planted strategically throughout the place. The suit-coat tapered gently unto his waist and then spread gently outwards as it lay harmlessly at his muscular bubble-shaped hips. Below, his trousers clung tightly at his legs flaunting his strong thigh muscles. It was a sight to behold. Yuri peeked a glance towards him while entertaining his thoughts once again. At the same time, Conrad looked at him and their eyes met. Conrad flashed a disarming smile in his direction and Yuri felt weak in the knees. He returned his smile but soon his expression turned somber as his previous thoughts and the events of the past few weeks, all of a sudden, came crashing onto him.

He remembered how Conrad used to flash that very same intimidating special smile, smile meant only for him, in the past at him so very often – while playing baseball, in the office doing work, on missions, in the library while studying with Gunter, in the baths. He blushed at that last thought. It wasn't anything intimate…at least not at that time. He blushed again. But things had changed since then. And the two best buddies had become strangers somehow. Yuri sighed, his eyes, slowly, getting clouded with past memories and buried emotions.

'Oh! How much I wish you'd accepted me before, Conrad. I love you so much, Conrad. My Conrad. I want to tell you so much but…' Yuri sighed. 'Why Conrad? Why did you reject me? You yourself said you'd enjoyed that kiss then…What does all of this mean?' Sadness, once again, crept into his fathomless dark eyes. Unknown to him, Conrad was watching him at that instant, mirroring his very expression.

Conrad was once again examining the finely crafted wooden table or beautifully embroidered table-cloth, Yuri wasn't sure which, by the time Yuri looked at him again. The torch-light was glinting off his hair creating a golden halo over him. His hair had a hint of red and all too soon, Yuri's guilt gave way to awe-inspiring admiration. Chaste love bloomed in his heart once again making his chest swell. The feeling was so strong that it showed on his face. Too bad, everyone saw it but Conrad. Slowly, his eyes wandered to examine the love of his life some more.

Conrad hadn't thought it necessary to wear the inner jacket and tie and had purposely left the top two buttons of his silky sky-blue shirt undone, revealing a V-shaped patch of smooth light-tan skin. Yuri couldn't help but notice to his utter predicament. The mere sight made him blush furiously. That had also been one of the reasons why Yuri couldn't look directly at Conrad. His mind was running wild. And although, he was feeling a bit (ok, a lot) shy, he couldn't deny that certain part of him wanted to see more and more of Conrad in that way. It was as if a certain wild animal, unknown to him, had hidden deep inside of him all along and had decided to make an appearance now, clawing Yuri's insides to do something. Unknowingly, his mouth flooded like a hungry wolf that comes across food after several days of starvation. When Yuri realized his thoughts, his blush deepened and he almost turned his neck 180 degree in order to hide away from Conrad but quickly recovered and pretended as if he was just examining the place.

After several minutes of looking here and there, trying to calm himself down, he started looking, seriously looking around. He watched the decorations, other tables, food kept on them, people sitting all around and finally into a few eyes. To his utter embarrassment, each any every pair of eye was looking towards them. Some secretly, some blatantly. While some looked away quickly at being caught, clearly embarrassed; some fixedly kept looking directly into his eyes. In the end, he had to accept defeat.

Yuri was feeling every bit out of place to be in a predicament of a situation as he was already in. He would've preferred to be somewhere alone with his thoughts. And even if Yozak and Wolfram had intended this encounter to be a confrontation, Yuri wasn't exactly sure if their choice of the background was anything near right. 'Go public to pour your hearts out and quell past disputes?' Honestly. What happened to Yozak's sense of propriety and intelligence?' Yuri thought. 'Maybe I should consider demoting Yozak and Wolfram.' Yuri couldn't even begin to fathom why, exactly, was Wolfram there in the first place. Currently, he should be off to somewhere unknown, sulking or, maybe, drawing bounties on Yuri's head. If Conrad was right and Yozak and Wolfram were there to hook them up, then how did this miracle occur? 'Wolfram trying to hook me up with Conrad. But why? What the hell's happening?' Yuri's mind was swimming.

x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x

Chapter written by is_sm. I hope you like it.

I'm sorry to those on the alert list getting this multiple times. There were technical difficulties involving the chapter and had to be taken down for editing more than once sorry for the trouble.

This is the final version!


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was looking at them, Yuri was vaguely aware. He looked around once more and noticed several attendants were newly positioned all around their table in an obvious as well as inconspicuous manner. Several of them, just to see to the needs of their Maoh it seems. An image of a perfect host, although everyone looked a bit uncomfortable due to the awkward atmosphere hanging over their table.

'Oh my god! Even the waiters and waitresses are looking and so is everyone else. What am I going to do? They must be thinking of this as a date.' Some of them had even gone as far as to stop their work, just to have their hearts fill of their Maoh and his date.

'Date? Conrad!' It was as if all of a sudden he woke up with a start. The seriousness of the situation began to dawn upon him. It WAS a date. Yozak and Wolfram had hooked them up on a date. And they'd purposely chosen a public place so that none of them could escape. They, both, were supposed to look like a happy couple on a date. Or at the very least, clear the air surrounding their relationship. Yuri felt kicked awake and all of a sudden, his mouth went dry.

Conrad had told him the very same observation the moment they met, but he was too preoccupied and confused to be able to put two and two together. Hell, he was even having a hard time taking his eyes off Conrad's lips let alone to decipher his words.

He took a sip of water that the attendant had placed on their table a little while ago. He was getting unnecessarily nervous and jittery. He played with the water in the crystal goblet, holding it with its stem. Murmurings were going round the place. Occasionally, some of the wayward whispers, unintended for the royal ears, would reach Yuri making him feel even lower.

"You see them. They look so good together. Oh! I'm falling in love with them both. *Sigh*"

"But look how they're just sitting there without uttering a word. I wonder if something's wrong." Somebody said.

"Maybe one of them is going to propose."

Someone else would say, "No. Maybe it's not a date, but some sort of rejection. Just look at the gloominess on their faces."

"But they look too dressed up for that kind of occasion. Maybe, one of them IS going to propose."

"It must be the nervousness before the proposal."

"Wow. A fairytale."

"You never know how nobles do their things."

"No. Maybe, they're just breaking up."

"WHAT!"

"Aww. But they look prefect together."

"Hey! Isn't that man sitting with the king is his personal bodyguard. He's a half-breed you know." Someone said.

"Oh! Lord Weller. I've heard of him and his valor as well. I feel so nice to be able to see him finally. I must say that he's very handsome and a very good catch." came a reply.

"What are you talking about? He might be good but not good enough to be Shin Makoku's king or consort or whatever. He's a half-breed you hear." Previous man said.

"Don't talk that way. Besides, nobody cares if he's a half-breed or not. Haven't you learned at least that much about the king by now?" A woman countered.

"Don't take me wrong. I've no qualms against half-breeds but I still believe that the king should be a full-mazoku who'd be able to protect the kingdom." The same previous man countered.

"His current majesty is a half-blood." Someone else retorted.

"Yes. But he's very powerful, highly efficient in magic and quite a good king." The man earlier defended.

"I really don't think that having a powerful mazoku is a necessity to make a good king. Even several human kings are extra-ordinary." Someone else replied.

Yuri couldn't believe the debate he was hearing. Huh! At least he was glad that most of his people weren't bothered by half-breeds anymore. That was an achievement that Yuri was personally proud of. He smiled slightly.

However, in order to avoid the uninvited intruders, Yuri decided to once again face his partner.

A look at Conrad's face let him to see a number of emotions passing through his eyes. Conrad must be too deep into his thoughts that he didn't noticed Yuri examining him. Yuri couldn't even begin to guess what was going on inside Conrad. The emotions kept changing too quickly to be certain. There was grief, misery, helplessness and… Was that anger? Rage? Blind Fury?

At that instant, Yuri's mind froze. The look on Conrad's face was not that of the Conrad he knew but that of a warrior, of the Lion of Ruttenburg. To say it in simpler words, Yuri was terrified. His entire body was shivering and he was stunned. Quickly, he controlled his nerves and looked away. His mind was wandering.

'Why is he so angry? Is he so repulsed to be around me?' Yuri thought miserably. His eyes stung with unshed tears. He couldn't take it anymore. All this was hurting. It was hurting too much. 'Damn you Yozak, Wolfram. Where have you led me to?'

He tried to occupy his mind elsewhere. Slowly, the ongoing murmurings of the adjacent crowd reached his ears once again.

"Oh Please! Put that aside. What I am wondering is that how long has his majesty had Lord Weller as his secret lover?"

What was that? Yuri's ears perked up. 

"I don't know about the two being lovers but I could guess that his majesty must be maturing. He must've gotten curious. Maybe he's just entertaining himself."

"I wonder how far they had gone."

"Yeah! Lord Weller is, after all, very close to him and very handsome. A right match for his majesty. They're always seen together whenever they're visiting the city. I've seen them once."

"Maybe they even meet for secret rendezvous."

"Ooooh!" A few gasps were heard.

"Maybe his majesty got fed up with the soldier and is here to break the bad news."

"You don't think that, maybe, Lord Weller failed to satisfy his majesty and that's why he's breaking up?"

"Maybe, Lord Weller knows of his majesty's decision already. That'll explain the gloomy looks on both their faces."

"But why so publically. Especially when they never announced in the first place and..."

Yuri tuned the rest out. If he hadn't been particularly tuned into this conversation than he might have missed it.

Yuri's eyes widened with horrors of the implications. His face fumed with indignity. How dare these good-for-nothing people assume things and insult his Conrad, throwing profanities at him. He wouldn't tolerate it. A look at Conrad's face told him that he was unaware of the entire discussion, lost, too deep in his own world.

Well, that was the first good thing that happened today. Yuri was grateful. He just didn't want to deal with an even lower self-esteemed and embarrassed Conrad in case he'd heard anything.

Nevertheless, it wasn't something that Yuri was going to overlook. If only he'd known who exactly said that. So, he did the best that he could in such a scenario. He glared his hardest in the general direction of the voice. Maybe, someone or everyone saw him and took the hint because the next moment, the entire place was shrouded in an entirely hushed silence whereas everyone pretended to mind their own business.

"This can't go on." Yuri thought. "Everyone's thinking that we're on some kind of a date. I better start a talk or else they're gonna think wrongly. Heck, they already started speculating and came to very wrong conclusions. I couldn't let Conrad be subjected to such indignity."

Mustering enough courage, Yuri decided to shove his own troubles behind and take matter in his own hands. Very confidently, he identified and signaled the manager of the establishment to come over, who, just like the rest of the people, was examining Yuri's every move discreetly. The said man reached over and bowed courteously, all the while thinking what was wrong?

The manager was monitoring them for quite some time. The sudden resolved look on Yuri's face and his beckoning to him set off alarms in his mind. And with all the gossip brewing around…sigh. Instinctively, he knew that he was in for some unwanted discussion.

xxxxx

Yuri looked calmly towards the approaching man. He had the strangest shade of sickly green hair…honestly…and deep burgundy eyes. 'Wow. He almost look like a freaking vampire.' Yuri thought but left it unsaid. Otherwise, the man was dressed quite primly and had an air of decorum about him. His every movement and posture screamed 'Etiquette' at the top of its lungs.

As Yuri started thinking about all that he'd heard and what he'd planned to talk to this man about he started to glow slightly and his hair started to lengthen and his eyes turned to slits, indicating he was going into Maoh mode. However Yuri managed to keep enough control so as the Maoh didn't fully take over and possibly destroy the place by writing judgment somewhere.

The man strolled confidently to their table and bowed reverently in front of them both.  
"May I help you with something, Heika?"

x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x x-x-x-x

Chapter written by is_sm. I hope you like it.

Next chapter will also be written by is_sm.

9-23 It's my birthday! Well was it's a day late.


	17. Chapter 17

The man strolled confidently to their table and bowed reverently in front of them both.  
'May I help you with something, Heika?'

x-x-x-x

Conrad snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden interruption and looked owlishly at Yuri, clearly wondering what was all this about but was surprised as he saw the look on the young kings features. Then, his expression turned shocked when he realized that the Maoh had showed up! He couldn't understand. What had he missed? What could have happened to be bad enough to possibly bring out the Maoh?

Yuri looked at the man with very calm eyes and a slight smile that somehow felt dangerous rather than his trademark sheepish or warm one. If looks could almost burn, then this was one of them. And the first one to have ever graced the great Yuri-Heika's face. The manager did a double take.

The Maoh's sudden appearance nearly caused the poor manager to wet his pants and faint from fright. But was doing his best not to let it show.

"Actually, yes, you can." Yuri replied in a too sweet a tone to be digested easily. "You could help me to achieve a little bit peace of mind and privacy. You see, when I entered this fine establishment, I never thought that I would encounter so many loud and nosy people and such an inefficient staff that they'd be completely unable to control them." His eyes glinted devilishly.

The manager's concern grew deeper. "Heika! Why you say that? Did we do something wrong? Is something not to your liking?" The manager's calm mask was slowly breaking wondering what was the cause of the king's accusations.

In spite of, both, Yuri and the man speaking in hushed tones, their conversation was quickly gathering a keen following. And although no one besides Yuri, the manager and Conrad could hear a word of the hushed conversation, their body language spoke volumes.

"Your guess is quite close." Yuri's almost cold tone sent shivers down his spine. Some other attendants arrived too, obviously curious as to what ailed the king.

"I don't think I follow, Heika." the manager stuttered. It was surprising how the young king was able to turn him into a stuttering idiot. Usually, he was a man of powerful personality and was quite capable of diffusing even the tightest situations easily. But something in Yuri's demeanor sent off alarms in his head, causing his body to become a living, walking example of a vibrator.

"Oh! Don't you?" His eyes were slowly turning hard betraying the initial expression of friendliness. The other attendants shivered in anticipation, dreading the outcome. Clearly, it wasn't a happy conversation and they certainly wouldn't want anything out of it.

It was a well-known fact that only an utter fool would spark a king's anger, no matter how kind the king might be. Slowly, everyone backed off, leaving only the manager to bear the king's ire.

"Are you making a fool out of me? Or do you think that I was deaf? Or perhaps you were?" Yuri continued.

"Did you really not hear a single word that had been circulating throughout this place for the past few minutes?"

"Yuri..." Conrad continued astonished by the sudden transformation but couldn't find any more words.

"Did you not hear the profanities being hurled at, both, me and Sir Weller?" Yuri continued. "I thought it was your job to maintain the decorum of the place and yet you let this despicability continue. You made no effort to try and quench it; didn't even try to move a hair to confirm that at least all this non-sense don't reach my ears." Yuri eyes flashed angrily.

"Heika...that was not..." the manager stuttered. His body was visibly trembling now.

"Or perhaps you enjoyed it? Drove quite a bit of entertainment from the situation?" Yuri suggested.

"NO! Not at all, Heika, I could never..." the manager was quick to amend but Yuri cut him off. "...Then why was all this nonsense allowed to continue? Why did you let those good-for-nothing rich die-hearts throw dirt at me and even Sir Weller? You all actually showed me my true place today. I was never insulted so much before." The manager merely dipped his head low, having no answers for the young king's questions. After all, he had made a grave mistake, although unintentionally. He had heard the whispers and should've stopped them in time. But he was bounded by the rules so as to not interfere in his clients' conversation, no matter how he felt about it. And, besides, he hadn't thought that the king would actually hear them. Those things were whispered too low. But having all that pointed out directly by the king was too shameful. His cheeks reddened with shame and his gaze lowered.

"I don't believe I, actually, heard all that garbage." Yuri jerked a thumb towards a group of customers. "I know already that you people don't think much about me and..." But Yuri was cut-off by the manager.

"No. Don't say such things Heika. You're the most important..." At this Yuri raised a hand to stop him and continued with a low vehement tone.

"...I'm not finished yet. So, as I was saying. Maybe I'm not important or worthy enough for you guys to respect me, my privacy or my dignity, but I never thought that you could actually go so low as to speak so ill and inappropriate for someone such as Lord Weller. Had he not done enough for you already? How could you forget that it's only because of this man that all of you even have a safe peaceful sleep every night? Or that it was only because of him that you all got another chance at life, even after that war 20 years ago, to be able to sit here like this today? How could any of you fall so low as to, even, think of equating any of us to a cheap whore? Am I you king or what?" A momentary silence. "You all disgust me." Yuri spat out finally.

The manager couldn't say anything but feel completely embarrassed. He was very uncomfortable and only uttered a low "I'm sorry, Heika."

"Listen, I don't care what you think of me but under no circumstances am I going to forgive anyone for ill-mouthing Lord Weller or any of my other subordinates. You've no idea what they've done for you and how important assets they are for this kingdom. So, you better go and tell all those selfish beings to either shut their dirty mouths right this instant or risk being thrown to sand-bears and koalas for their breakfast. And I swear that I'll actually do it without any regret." Yuri threatened his best, already partially maddened in anger.

"Y-Yes, hh-ee-ii-kk-a. An-nd I'm really s-oo-orry, my lord. Ple-ea-ase forgive us." the manager managed to speak somehow. "I-I p-promise you won't have any more complaints."

"You better take care of that."

"Ye-yes."

Greatly embarrassed and mortified, the manager turned away, ready to move towards the accused clients in hope of co-operative talks, but stopped midway and turned back.

"Heika, I..." the manager stuttered, unsure if he should continue.

Having had only a few seconds to recover from his sudden anger, Yuri, didn't have much control yet. He slowly looked back at the poor guy with an almost disinterested face and raised his single eyebrow guarding his silted eyes, but didn't say anything.

Taking that as a que to continue, the manager spoke, still scared with all of his wits flown out of the window.

"Heika, I had a request. If...y-you would like to hear..." the man seemed to be having problem in continuing and stayed silent for a few moments.

Looking at his highly embarrassed and terrified look, Yuri finally had mercy on his poor soul and spoke calmly even if still somewhat strictly, "Please tell."

"Heika." the man spoke solemnly. "Please don't think badly of our establishment. I, on behalf of everyone working here, promise that such a shameful incidence will never be repeated here or allowed to repeat again in future ever. Please forgive us, Heika. It will hurt us beyond repair if the king leaves this place in anger. Our every encounter with you is already attracting attention."

Yuri looked around once again and true to the man's words, almost every eye was fixed on their table even if nobody could hear a thing due to overly hushed nature of their conversation.

Suddenly, Yuri started feeling bad for being so rude to the poor man. After all, he hadn't done anything for being the one to bear his wrath, and was most probably bounded by the policy of non-interference, as is customary in similar classy places even in Japan.

Trying to rectify his error and to get the man, in front of him, at ease, Yuri flashed him a friendly look, trying to encourage him to continue. But looking at the manager, it was evident that it didn't work much. So, Yuri changed his tactics.

Quickly planting his best friendly grin on his face, coupled with immensely kind eyes, Yuri replied in a firm tone, "No need to worry. I promise I won't let this incident hurt you financially. But only on the condition that you'll take care that such things as I overheard recently should not reach my ears again."  
"I understand that not everything is under your control so I'm not asking you to take any drastic measures such as escorting a few guests outside. But please ask them to keep quite on matters not concerning them or at least be low enough so as to not get intercepted, especially by those people whom the said bunch of people were bitching about", Yuri finished slowly.

At Yuri's words and reaction, relief filled the manager's features, although he was, yet, very embarrassed. "Yes, Heika. As you say."

Yuri dropped his tone further down the friendly path, being much more in control now than before, as he said, "Please understand that I, too, am a normal human being who doesn't like to hear ill of the people whom he holds precious in his heart. And sorry for yelling at you like that. I know that it wasn't your fault but I, just, lost control."

The standing man bowed doubly low before saying, "No sire. I should be the one to do all the apologizing. Once again, I'm really sorry that you had to hear the unpleasantness, Heika. And you, too, Sir Weller. Please forgive us." He bowed to Conrad as well who, out of utter confusion merely nodded, before departing to accomplish his appointed task.

Yuri felt bad for the man but was not at all regretful for his actions. He would never bear Conrad's insult or fail to punish such actions, no matter what.

Remembering of Conrad... Yuri instantly changed back to normal.

'I will have to talk to him about something now at all costs.' Yuri thought. 'Especially after that stunt. Even Conrad's aware of it now.' Looking into Conrad's questioning eyes, he sighed.

x-x-x-x

To say that Conrad was flabbergasted would be the understatement of the century. Yuri was angry. Yuri was not only angry but yelling. Yuri was not only yelling but threatening. Yuri was not only threatening but threatening to kill. His cute innocent Yuri...threatening to kill in cold blood, Conrad almost had a heart-attack.

Conrad was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden approach of the hotel manager. He had been very astonished, thinking what Yuri could want from him. Quite amused, he even tried to tell Yuri that he was not the waiter in case Yuri needed something. However, the strings of accusations and apologies that followed and punctuated their entire argument, only served to make him more and more confused. All he could gather from the conversation was that-  
(1) Somehow, intentionally or unintentionally, Yuri had been offended. The mere thought caused his entire being to flame in anger once again at the unknown person(s).  
(2) That same person had intentionally offended him as well. Nothing very surprising. After more than 100 years of bearing the burden of being a half-breed, he was quite used to hearing trash about himself.  
(3) Yuri was upset because of point number 2.  
(4) Yuri broke his personal code of principles and threatened a man with death just to punish him for insulting Conrad.  
(5) Yuri defended him.

'Yuri defended him.' The thought rang loudly into his head. His Yuri, his precious Yuri had defended him. Unknowingly, a huge smile broke on his lips and his eyed took a dreamy look while his cheeks blushed in sheer pleasure. It wasn't that this was the first time for Yuri to defend him, but he'd never ever done so, so aggressively before and in full public view at that. Hell, he even threatened a man; something that Yuri never did for anyone no matter how important to him. It was his personal motto to never hurt anyone willingly and that had included with physical as well as verbal attacks, no matter how much of a psycho the enemy he's facing might be. And today, he'd broken the very same motto just for him. Conrad was going to relish in the sheer pleasure that this knowledge brought him and take the memory to his grave to experience in the afterlife.

However, this also brought some disturbing facts. Conrad had left Yuri alone for so long a time so as to allow him to be subjected to humiliation. And to top that, he didn't even notice. Conrad cursed himself for being so distracted. 'I better start a talk.' he thought.

He looked towards Yuri exactly at the same time as Yuri looked at him. "Umm..." both spoke simultaneously. Both kept looking at each other quietly for a while before bursting out laughing. I was the first genuine laugh either of them laughed in a long time. At that moment, basking in pure happiness in each other's company, they looked perfect together; especially to another couple sitting at a few table's distance and secretly watching them.


	18. Chapter 18

Yozak and Wolfram had strategically placed themselves a few tables' distance from Conrad and Yuri behind a large plant so that they can keep tabs on the two forced lovers without being seen themselves.

So far none of them was much pleased with the outcome of their carefully planned date. Ever since they had left Yuri and Conrad alone, all that any of them had done was look owlishly at everything else but each other. A few times, Yozak thought that, maybe Yuri caught glimpses of Conrad and sometimes ogled as well and sometimes the vice-versa with Conrad but nothing more than that. Not even a single word was said. The result was that Wolfram was getting more and more difficult to control.

Meanwhile, Wolfram glared at Yozak. "This is what happens when you rush things! Our engagement was only broken last night! What was such a hurry fix them up so soon! As you can clearly see, it's not going anywhere!"

That was almost the umpteenth time Wolfram had said that and the umpteenth time that Yozak sighed in reply. He couldn't really blame him because his own vast patience was at the verge of abandoning him very soon.

Yozak sighed as he replied, "Only you wouldn't since you were too busy not looking."

"What do you mean by that?"

Yozak sighed, "Please keep a little patience. These things take some time and I'm pretty sure it will work out just fine. Besides, you're saying that because you don't know everything about them."

Wolfram quirked an eyebrow and asked with crossed hands. "And what might that be?"

"You see I too, just like you, had thought earlier that maybe it was best to leave the two alone for a little while but as it turns out the story have more to it."

Wolfram merely looked at him calmly indicating him to continue, so he continued, "Ever since Heika's return yesterday, I kept thinking that now with the engagement broken, at least they'd talk a little and hopefully return with smiles on their faces. But instead when I saw them return from the temple Heika looked super depressed about something and Conrart, well, you know him. After he left Heika for the evening, I confronted him and managed to get him to tell me that Heika kissed him again and…"

"What do you mean AGAIN?" Wolfram almost screamed but not quite enough to attract attention, surprisingly.

Yozak wasn't sure of a safe way to answer that. But finally sighed and said, "Well…it seems after Conrart brought Yuri-Heika his lunch the day we thought he'd lost his maryokou, that they ended up kissing. That was the first time."

"What?" Wolfram practically screamed, this time drawing attention.

Yozak was quick to cover his mouth as he started yelling about wimpy no good cheaters. Thankfully it was all muffled by Yozak's hand.

"Calm down!" Yozak whispered loudly."Listen, for some reason Conrart is taking those kisses to mean that Boochan is simply seeking comfort and that he was tricked into the switching ceremony."

Wolfram huffed, "Yuri maybe a no good cheating wimp but he's not that stupid."

"Well that's what I think too. But it's getting difficult to make Conrart see that. That's why I needed you and this planned date in the first place." Yozak replied. "But now I'm having second thoughts."

Wolfram understood the unexplained. "You heard those murmurs too, didn't you?" Yozak just nodded. "I never expected this to happen. They're not speaking at all and if this continues then it might affect their reputation. Maybe the date wasn't such a good idea after all." Yozak concluded.

"I don't understand. I had the best attires in the country made for them and even dressed Conrart his best. I even left his shirt unbuttoned a bit. Even strangers are eying him every now and then with lust filled eyes. I don't get it. Why is Heika not even talking to him when he should be jumping him by now?" Yozak said jokingly to lighten the situation. That only managed to earn a furious glare from Wolfram.

"Ok. Ok. Take it easy. I get the hint. What I meant was that today they're looking incredible. Maybe, even, their best. That's all." Yozak tried to look innocent.

"This is a serious issue. Be serious."

"Yes Sir!"

Suddenly, Yozak saw the manager approach Yuri and, both, Yozak and Wolfram saw the not-so-friendly conversation take place between them. But what surprise and bothered them both the most was the very faint blue outline that seem to be enveloping the young Maoh all of a sudden.

'Shit! Looks like the Maoh's on the way. I wonder what happened?' thought Yozak. He visibly gulped not liking the tight situation very much.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram said mirroring Yozak's thoughts while still looking at Yuri.

They soon got their answers as the extra attendants hearing the conversation at Yuri's table left them quickly and passed their own table talking amongst themselves. Yozak and Wolfram only caught a part of their conversation. One of them said that Yuri was furious over someone insulting him and Sir Weller and have warned for possible death penalty for anyone if another ill-word for Lord Weller is said. They even described how very dangerous he looked with silted eyes and that terrifying aura radiating from him, giving them all shivers of dread.

That short explanation heightened Wolfram's fury once more.

"That...That...That...Cockroach. He never defended me by the death penalty whenever someone insulted me, always speaking a equality and justice. Where's that equality and justice now? That...That...filthy flea infested mongrel. That...That...That...WIMP of massive proportions." Wolfram's eyes stung.

Although, Wolfram was very happy that Yuri cared for his brother so strongly, yet this incidence had opened his eyes that he truly loved Conrad, otherwise he'd never break his principles. And the realization hurt.

Yozak felt bad for Wolfram and tried to console him but was pushed away rather roughly.

"Well, at least that showed you the entire picture. Do you, now, see why I wanted them together so badly? They're just made for each other and there's no denying that." Yozak said. Wolfram merely nodded. "I guess so."

Yozak just looked at the prince admiring how very brave and kind-hearted he actually was. Not at all like the selfish-brat everyone perceived him to be. He knew how difficult it is to let go of someone whom you love with your very being. And watching Wolfram do just that made him feel sorry for his poor luck. Whatever be the outcome, Yozak knew that from now onwards, he was going to admire him even more now.

Yozak admired him more now, that was true. But that didn't mean that he couldn't tease him. He smirked devilishly before speaking.

"You know, you're admiringly brave. Now, I see why Geika, in spite of so many other worthy matches, wanted you so bad." Yozak teased.

"Don't talk about him in front of me." Wolfram said angrily with his nose held high in spite of his cheek reddening at the praise.

One more look at Yuri's and Conrad's table showed them both laughing a genuine laugh. The Maoh was gone and Yuri was his normal self. They both seemed to be having lot of fun. This was the first in a long time that they'd seen any of them being truly happy. The mere sight brought sweet smiles to both their faces as they, too, enjoyed the moment. This was perfect.

"See. I told you it's gonna work just fine." Yozak boasted.

"Yes. Yes. You made your point now stop boasting." Wolfram snapped although his small warm smile told an entirely different story.

x-x-x-x

They didn't know how much time passed, neither did they care. Right now, all they could think about was the humorous situation and laugh heartily. It was one of the first in many days. And both were going to live it to the fullest and treasure. It's always nice to sit with the people closest to you and share a good laugh. Everyone was watching them but they didn't care.

After several minutes, they got themselves in control. As soon as the laughing fever left them, both returned back to their previous mode and thoughts of insecurity. Sigh.

'Come on Yuri. Now's the time. Be brave and clear everything between Conrad and you. He's your best friend and too good to lose or be insulted.' Yuri thought and remembered disgustingly.

He opened his mouth to speak, just to show others that everything was alright, but was interrupted by the waiters who brought their order. After setting up the table with delicious looking food, the waiters left taking the spare utensils with them along with Yuri's trail of thought. Yuri and Conrad both thanked them.

Yuri was, however, left speechless for a moment, not remembering whatever he was going to say. However, Conrad acted first and saved him the dilemma. "So, you were saying something, Yuri?" Conrad asked starting the conversation for the first time.

"No, it was nothing important really and honestly saying, I don't remember. Those waiters made me forget." Yuri replied embarrassed.

Conrad chuckled. "Maybe something in your stomach will help. This food looks delicious." Conrad offered keeping the conversation light. Yuri agreed but continued on saying, "By the way, you were saying something too?"

Conrad chuckled. "Yes. But it's not of much consequence either."

"I'd still like to hear. That is if you too didn't..."

Conrad chuckled again at Yuri's simple mental workings and it enchanted him. For some reason, his confidence as well as his smile was coming more easily now than before. "No Yuri. I didn't forget. I just wanted to ask how's your school going on Earth?"

Yuri smiled, "Sometimes I wonder whose lectures are more boring, my teachers or Gunter's." 'Though at least with Gunter's, I know you'll be there to rescue me.' Yuri concluded silently.

They continued light conversation about anything and everything except why they were here and their feelings. It looked like they still couldn't muster enough courage for that.

Soon enough, this fact started causing problems and both ran out of anything to say, bringing back the gloominess around them. Both were smiling for each other's as well as everyone else's, who might be watching, benefit. And although it worked for the spectators but, ultimately, the smiles remained fake.

Conrad wanted to do anything and everything he could to make that smile on Yuri's face real. But alas! He sighed. 'Not that he could say much. After all, his wasn't real anymore either', he concluded sadly.

x-x-x-x

Back at their table, Yozak and Wolfram, both, were watching their progress. For a moment, it felt like everything would be fine. However, they were no fools. Soon enough, they started noticing that nothing much had progressed. Basically, they were still where they'd started.

"Somebody was so sure of his success. Where's that promised progress?" Wolfram commented in a sly tone. Yozak didn't reply.

Everything had its limits. And even a saint's patience break one day or other and Yozak by no means was a saint. He stood up all of a sudden.

"Alright. Now's time to take things entire in our hands. We don't have luxury of time, so do as I say." Yozak said abruptly.

Wolfram was startled to see all-of-a-sudden-serious-Yozak so he hurriedly agreed. Together both decided their next course of plan for a few minutes and finally came out of their hiding to act. Yozak moved somewhere else while Wolfram moved directly towards where Yuri and Conrad were seated.

Not caring who was watching and putting up his best mask of anger, Wolfram shouted, "YURI!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

**A note from is_sm to all the readers : Guys don't worry. We're almost there now. You'll see all the action you've been waiting for very soon. Plz keep patience and stay with us. And plz don't forget to review. Only your reviews keep us going. Or else we might simply stop *grins devilishly*. I'm evil. Arn't I? Just kidding. But plz review. We need it to fuel ourselves. **


	19. Chapter 19

Several heads shot up at the unexpected shout and so did Yuri and Conrad's. The mere sight of Wolfram made Yuri pale as a ghost.

This was it. This was what Wolfram was trying to do. Yuri understood it all now. He could see it very clearly now, why wolfram never got sufficiently mad at getting married to Murata and finding out Yuri's role in it. He could see it now, why he never tried to send him to his grave or worse commit a lover's suicide just as he kept threatening him throughout their time together.

He was just waiting...setting him up to do something foolish or maybe to collect sufficient proof, so that he could have some basis to burn him to a crisp. And, now, watching him so close to Conrad at this dinner, he must have finally had enough.

'So, that was his plan.' Yuri thought. '...to provoke me to go after Conrad, so that he may finally confirm his years long doubt. And here he was watching with his own eyes: Me sitting with Conrad, almost jumping at the dream prospect and feeling giddy with pleasure.'

Yuri had agreed, too quickly, when Wolfram had asked him to go to a somewhat mysterious date. And his heart had almost skipped a beat at seeing Conrad sitting there. He remembered how his reaction had caused a ripple to appear at Wolfram's forehead and Yuri had felt almost bad for him...almost.

But right now, he felt far from being sympathetic towards a certain glowering blond, sauntering slowly towards them with a deadly aura surrounding him. Yuri shivered visibly, his posture tensing with dread.

He could do nothing but watch with a horrifying anticipation as the blond neared one step every second. The instinctual fear that Wolfram had instilled in him causing a part of him to want to run away...away from all of his troubles, away from Wolfram and away from Conrad who never even spared him a glance this entire time but the other part of him remembered that he was no longer engaged to Wolfram and therefore had nothing to worry about. This was just a casual dinner, nothing more. The thought echoed painfully in his mind: '...NOTHING MORE!'

The situation was adverse but his optimistic self told him that there's a chance. As long as he stays strong and fight for what he wants, there's a chance and eventually hope. It promised him something good by the end of this day and urged him to stay strong and face Wolfram head on just this once, for his own happiness...for Conrad. But then, his other conscience also screamed at him that Conrad clearly didn't want to be here with him. His hopes drowned but still, for his as well as Conrad's sake and if nothing else then just for public courteous sake, he stayed. Using all the courage that he could muster, he stayed where he was and kept looking, kept waiting and kept fidgeting.

Conrad, too, had jumped at the sound of Wolfram's voice. Not only was it unexpected but it also reminded him once again of the fact that his brother was no longer engaged to Yuri and maybe he was the cause. A part of him felt really guilty and teared. In spite of the guilt, another part of him was happy to have this date with Yuri, even though he was sure that the boy was upset about the breakup and now forced on a date with him. He knew that he had broken his younger brother's heart, his Yuri's heart and yet again was being a monster by playing with two different lives and emotions of the two most important people to him by accepting this date so soon after the breakup, but he couldn't help it. He had waited a bit too long and had sacrificed his happiness a bit too many a times and he knew he's not a saint and can't wait forever. Now was the time to be as selfish, as monstrous as he could be. He had actually transformed into a full-blown cold-blooded monster before on the battle field and committed unmentionable crimes. Even his own family had dreaded him then. At least what he's doing now is nowhere near to what he'd done then. Even if he goes through his resolve, he'd still be less of a monster than that.

Finally settling his inner disputes, Conrad resolved to take the much dreaded plunge and explore what could be there for him. And he would start with siding with Yuri in the upcoming conversation. Of course Yuri needed mental support, and physical as well if Wolfram got too out of control. His eyes hardened at the mere thought. 'I'll not hesitate if Wolfram...' he vowed mentally. His hand involuntarily reached to grab his sword but fortunately, it was absent. He regained his senses and felt ashamed. How could he even think of raising his sword against his own brother? Wasn't his sword supposed to protect his loved ones?

Conrad thought that he finally might be cracking under all the pressure of hidden emotions. That maybe he was going mad. He had often heard that blind love may lead to madness. But he never thought that he would be fortunate (or unfortunate?) enough to experience it first hand. Still he reached out and grabbed the boy's hand to offer some comfort. After all, a confrontation was about to occur.

xxxxx

It felt like forever but Wolfram finally reached their table and loudly banged the table top with both his fists causing both the occupants and several other to jump slightly. Yuri, as usual, was still shivering while Conrad held his hands in his; both occupants staring at the intruder.

At the sudden havoc, one of the workers arrived in order to try and resolve the intruder's problem and hence provide Maou Heika the privacy they guaranteed.

"Sir! You're not allowed to cause disturbance here like this. Please, leave our customer's alone and follow me. I'll try and help you." He started to drag Wolfram away but the scalding look shot at him had him retracting. He looked at the young king and a nod of confirmation assured him that he may leave things in his capable king's hands and retreated, politely asking to keep their voices low as it was disturbing their other customers.

Yuri had good-naturedly accepted his request assuring that they won't be bothered again. Then, he asked Wolfram to sit with them, to which he surprisingly complied. Satisfied, the worker retreated leaving the three alone.

Wolfram looked at the two for a moment when his eyes diverted to their joint hands. Following his gaze, Yuri noticed his felony and quickly withdrew his hands, at the same time explaining that it wasn't as Wolfram might be thinking.

Wolfram just mumbed, 'You Spoilt Cheater!' before turning his attention back towards his good-for-nothing older half-brother; his eyes accusing, hurt most evident in them. He never spoke a word, yet said everything he felt about his situation at that brief moment.

Earlier, Conrad had been a bit angry at Wolfram thinking that he might try to hurt Yuri somehow. But the moment those accusatory and anguished emerald green eyes unleashed their full intensity at him, his anger immediately vanished being replaced with an intense guilt and self-loathing. His head hung downwards on its own accord, a slight red tinge of shame adorning both his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Yuri was speaking nervously but continuously, telling Wolfram that he was assuming things wrong and that Conrad was innocent. Till now Wolfram hadn't paid him much attention. He was busy glaring at Conrad but was still listening to Yuri's blabbering.

"L-Listen Wol-Wolfram! You're-re taking the entire thing wr-wrong. L-Look it wasn't as as it looked. Conrad was just tr-rying to comfort me o-over the br-roken engagement." Yuri made a quick excuse and waited for Wolfram's response. He got none.

'Broken engagement...? My foot!' Wolfram thought never taking his eyes off of Conrad's stature and never uttering a word. He just glared with the same unreadable and unchanging expression. '...weren't you the one to plot the entire thing. Why would you need comfort? Can't you come up with something better, wimp. You really think I'm that big a moron?'

Every passing moment was becoming heavier and heavier with the heavy silence lingering over the three men. Yuri couldn't understand why his ex-fiancé was behaving in this manner.

'After all, all this dating thing was his and Yozak's plan.' Yuri thought. 'Umm...ok, maybe it wasn't his plan for **me** to spent time with **Conrad** but still, it was his idea that I should sit with him because all of a sudden he and Yozak had some important business to attend to. And speaking of Yozak...where the hell was he now?'

Yuri looked around. He was getting more and more confused and angry with every passing moment. Yuri didn't like the way Wolfram was staring Conrad like that in disdain.

'Even if his plan had been to set me up so as to catch me red-handed, he should've been screaming at me, not blaming Conrad for this entirely.'

Yuri was feeling extremely bad for subjecting Conrad to such a situation. He absolutely hated the idea of being the cause of the rift between the two brothers. And watching Conrad's head hung in shame was not helping any either.

'He's, probably, blaming himself again.' Yuri thought. "Wolfram! Please listen to me..." Yuri tried once again but failed miserably at gaining any attention from the said blond.

Yuri saw red at being side-tracked so easily and knowing that his beloved was taking all the brunt on his behalf. Finally, Yuri could take it no more and spoke out in frustration.

"Wolfram! What's wrong with you? Weren't you the one who suggested that I sit with Conrad? Then, why are you getting so hot headed? And stop glaring at Conrad like that...he did nothing to receive such treatment and ju-..."

However, Yuri's rambling was cut short when he received the coldest glare that he'd ever recieved in his entire life, from the same blond in question.

'Yeah Nothing!' Wolfram thought ruefully, not letting his inner emotions show on his face. 'No...he did nothing. Nothing other than pinning for a taken man...his younger brother's man...his younger brother's fiancé. And ultimately, snatching him away from me by tricking me in such an unworthy and cowardly manner. Forget whose plan was it initially. Yeah...you're right Yuri, he did nothing for me to forgive him easily. Nor you for that matter.' With this thought Wolfram huffed away back to his intent glaring of his older half-brother, his eyes shimmering with unshed wetness.

Yuri had wanted to say something more but his own thoughts and body decided that very moment to disobey him completely. He could do nothing else than fidget uncomfortably as those hard, emotionless emerald green eyes had held him captive. Wolfram's continued silence was nagging at him. And then when Wolfram decided to huff away from him without saying anything, Yuri felt hurt, hurt because Wolfram would no longer talk to him. But more than anything else, he happened to catch a glimpse of Wolfram's suffering, through the wet shine in his eyes, which he tried so hard to mask under his angry fake persona. The actual evidence of the knowledge of how hard Yuri had hurt Wolfram teared his heart and threatened to crush his happiness. He felt lowly. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Conrad.

Yuri could do nothing but gap like a fish; not knowing what to say, how to diffuse the situation. But he didn't even need to for suddenly he heard a low, even but hard tone that he'd come to recognize over several years of companionship.

Wolfram's tone chilled Yuri to the bones and, both, he and Conrad flinched visibly.

"Leave us alone!" Wolfram said straightaway. Yuri was startled.

"Huh...?"

"Didn't you hear me? Leave us alone." Wolfram jerked his head towards the silent brunette, his tone commanding once again - low and threatening. Still no emotion in his voice.

"B-But why?" he spoke quietly. Yuri was utterly lost now yet he tried to put up a brave front. His mind was racing with a thousand undesirable scenarios. He seemed almost terrified of the blonde's sudden command.

'Why did he want Conrad alone? What is he planning? He's not going to do something bad to him, is he?' Yuri pondered. 'No...of course not. He's his brother.' Yuri corrected mentally. 'But then what? Maybe he thinks Conrad helped me with my plan? Oh No! It would destroy their relationship forever.' He freaked. 'I've got to stop this. I don't want to be the cause of their broken relationship and renewed distance.'

Hastily, Yuri spoke up once again before his courage could fail him. "Wolfram! Please listen. I think we can work this out if you calm down a bit and talk to me. Please...listen Conrad had no hand in my plot earlier, if that's what you're thinking..."

"Aaahaa!..." Wolfram, finally, screamed victory. "So, you finally admit." And that was enough, Yuri blushed furiously and fell back into the dark pit of self-loathing, nodding all the while. This time Conrad came to his rescue.

"Please, leave him be Wolfram. He's already feeling very bad enough-"

"As he should be. And you better stay out of this. You've no right to speak to me anymore anyway." Wolfram spat angrily. He didn't speak more and seemed to be lost in his thought for a moment. Conrad looked at him intently but cautiously, trying to figure out what the blond was thinking.

Wolfram wanted to hurl insults at him but for some weird reason, it was becoming more and more difficult to do that to Conrad ever since Yuri came to this world and he, unknowingly but finally, started accepting Conrad as his treasured older brother whom he missed so strongly during their years apart. A small unidentifiable smile appeared on his face. He was truly happy for that fact, and eternally grateful to Yuri for that. The mere thought eased up some of his anger towards Yuri for hurting him so much and he felt genuinely happy that he was going to do something for Yuri's happiness, even if it was at his own expense. But that only made him feel that much more great.

Conrad couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was that a smile he just saw on his little brother's face? However, it was gone within an eye-blink. This left Conrad more confused. What was going on within his brother's head?

Wolfam loved Yuri greatly and would've never relinquished his hold on him but his situation could not be helped now and so Wolfram had resigned and vowed that he'd do as much as he could for the man...no two men...he treasured the most. After all, it was a well known fact that Yuri's and Conrad's happiness lay in each other. Even a blind man could see that and almost everyone in Shin Makoku had acknowledged that fact silently. Heck, there were even multiple betting groups existing in the castle solely dedicated to Yuri and Conrad's relationship. Of course he knew, he was not an ignorant. Earlier, this fact had irritated and angered him greatly. But now...sigh...but now, he guess he, too, will start waging some of his money. After all, rumors had it that the Yuri-Conrad betting circles were doing exceptionally well. Yozak had become rich overnight. And with Yozak and himself working so hard towards the cause, there was no way that he'd ever lose. Wolfram smirked a little. And he could always do with some extra money.

But not now. Right now he had a role to play, failing which, he might have to bear some heavy losses in his future betting spree.

"Wolfram please listen, I need to spe-." Yuri tried once again, eyes fixed intently to the floor.

"And you." he said to Yuri, having had enough of his whining. "Get the hell out of here. I haven't got all day free for your royal demands in order to speak my mind to his untrustworthy, traitor ex-half-brother of mine. Yes...EX-half-brother..." he punctuated cutting off Yuri's protests effectively. "You may resume your lovey-dovey time together once I am gone. But make yourself rare for as long as I am here."

The finality in his ex-finance's voice had Yuri's heart as well as his final hopes of peace and friendship crumpling into pieces. The last light of hope left his eyes as he silently stood and left their table to use the restroom...a wrapped bundle of utmost misery.

xxxxxx

**Note from is_sm:** Hi guys! This was the latest chapter of 'Starting Over' after a very long time, I know. But that was my fault. Please forgive us for not updating sooner as few set of ill situations had our hands bounded. But I hope, you like the new chapter. Please review as much as you can and let us know what you think and feel free to bother us as much as you can by pointing out errors or complaints. Mew Rima's Dragon and me, we both, rely on you all to fuel us so that we can ship out more and more chapters for your entertainment. Kindly support us! See you later. And I promise I'll try my best for not setting you off on such a long hiatus next time. Promise!


	20. Chapter 20

Yozak had been watching the blonde's dramatics from afar, hidden from the plain view and waiting for his chance to strike. If he hadn't known anything better, he'd have sworn that the god of fury was also an excellent actor. But alas, it seemed that his brilliant performance was also driven by his emotional toll. He sighed wistfully.

He had watched everything closely ever since Wolfram approached the duo's table, in order to synchronize his own timing.

After getting bored watching the silent treatment competition going on at the table in question, he had formed a plan and shared his brilliant ideas with Wolfram, whom had agreed easily and, if he dared to add, quite smugly to the said plan.

The plan was quite simple itself. Divide and Rule. In simpler words, separate the two woeful love-birds and manipulate their simplistic, closet-ted, norm-biased and thick sculled brains, and make them see what they must've been the first one to see and yet, somehow had managed to find a way to let everyone in the kingdom know while keeping themselves completely in the dark. Heck, even the Maoh's family on earth had a clue. Yozak knew that for the fact that he had excellent sources disguised in the form of a pair of huge round glasses and overall black appearance.

So, as it went, Wolfram was chosen to hammer Conrad's head while he himself would be the lucky one to drill the royal brains (and without mercy... After all he'd vowed to himself to bring the two idiots together before the end of the day).

Wolfram for his part, Yozak observed, was doing pretty well. Impersonating the outraged damsel in distress (which looked outrageously convincing, even if somewhat in extreme), along with a broken heart, Wolfram had managed to separate Yuri from Conrad, forcing him to leave the table and take refuge in the restroom in order to escape the blonde's wrath.

Well, it seemed that the plan was flowing smoothly...just as planned. Although, if asked for his personal opinion, Yozak would say that perhaps Wolfram went a bit too far in his role play. The absolute look of abject misery, currently pasted on both Conrad's as well as Yuri's face, was not something that Yozak either appreciated or wished.

The hurt look of epic proportions occupying Yuri's face, as he darted to his temporary refuge, broke Yozak's heart but taking his cue and steadying himself for his upcoming part, he left his hiding place discreetly so as to evade anyone's notice and followed Yuri. He had a mission to accomplish.

x-x-x-x-x

Conrad watched Yuri retreating with a pang of sorrow in his heart. He had, yet again, failed to protect him. He couldn't say or do anything to ease his beloved's pain. In the face of his brother's loss and that loss' cause, he'd become weak in his resolve once again and failed the most important person in his life. He sighed sorrowfully as his mind screamed, 'not again!' He felt utterly worthless and undeserving of Yuri's attention, while his conscience screamed out it's frustration and pointed out his uselessness and cowardliness to him mercilessly. He felt like crying.

x-x-x-x-x

Wolfram felt sorry for his ex-fiancé. Although he'd thoroughly enjoyed making both of their lives miserable (if only for a short while), he couldn't help but feel very bad for crossing his boundaries too far this time and hurting Yuri as well as Conrad so much in the process.

Lashing out at them was, actually, his idea to start his little talk. And he'd liked to see that they both at least felt bad for what they'd done to him, but such raw aggression was not in his original plan. He didn't know how but somehow during his silent interaction, and maybe due to Yuri's actions, some of his well thought out and practiced mask had broken and his bottled emotions set loose, causing much more damage than he'd initially planned. He felt utterly jealous.

Yuri had fought very strongly till the end for Conrad. Wolfram had lived many years so close to the young Maoh that he knew exactly how difficult it was for him to say or do something that hurt others in any manner, let alone someone he considered his family. And watching him standing up for his older brother against him so intensely, even after knowing how much it was hurting Wolfram to see him do that, made him want to praise his king and fall for him all over again and with double the previous vigor. How he'd wanted for Yuri to do the same for him...to feel the same for him but he never had. He achieved nothing but disappointment. Now watching the depth of their feelings for each other, Wolfram wondered if, maybe, this actually was the right way for things to be between them?

This was going to be difficult to resolve later. Oh, how he cursed his hot temper at the moment and his helplessness. Sigh. But it couldn't be helped now. Better he return back to his intended job and get it over with as quickly as possible. He absolutely didn't like the idea of getting to be the evil guy in this love story.

Re bracing his already frazzled nerves and toughing up his resolve to play the evil loathed villain once again, he turned back to his older brother, planning his further strategy in the mean time.

Conrad was looking towards the direction of the restroom almost unblinkingly. Wolfram took a moment to observe him before clearing his throat to gain his attention. For a moment, Wolfram felt as if Conrad was blaming himself entirely for everything, perhaps, even somehow trying to channel Yuri's, and maybe Wolfram's own, pain into himself. Trust his stupid half-brother to try and carry everyone's burden of sorrow on his own shoulders and thus torture himself in the process. Wolfram sometimes suspected that Conrad was a masochist.

Whatever be the case, looking at his brother then made one thing absolutely clear to Wolfram that in his entire eighty years worth of life had never seen Conrad so vulnerable. Even when Julia had died, Conrad had made sure to build his defenses so strong so as to never leave himself vulnerable to anything anymore. He'd almost completely flushed any form of emotion out of his being. And even now, several years down the line today, had constantly kept hidden behind his fake smiles and pretenses. But right now, the intensity of whatever emotion rested in Conrad's eyes, was so strong that it made Wolfram feel very uncomfortable.

The clearing of a throat brought Conrad out of his musings and he turned back to look at his younger brother. His face completely devoid of any emotion and completely unreadable, as if waiting for a judgment. Wolfram braced himself. It was now or never.

Leaning forward slightly with his chin resting on the back of his hands and expression completely unreadable (a perfect model of an interrogator faking calm), Wolfram said in a very grave voice, "Why can't you understand anything?"

x-x-x-x-x

Yozak found Yuri sitting in the corner-most stall of the bathroom, silently crying his eyes out. He walked over to him but remained silent, just listening to the silent sobs of his master. Finally, releasing a heavy sigh, he said, "Need to talk, bocchan?"

"This is all your fault." Yuri attacked instantly. "Get lost. I don't wanna talk to you again."

"Eeeh? But what did I do?" Yozak defended himself. "I thought you'd love to go on a date with Taicho."

Instantly, Yuri's anger flared up. Leaving the protection of his hideout, he instantly grabbed the first thing he could lay his hands on, which happened to be a small ceramic pot, and threw it towards Yozak which hit the wall behind him and shattered to pieces. "You double crosser." he screamed.

Thanks to his years of training and swift agility, Yozak easily dodged it, staring at Yuri with a perplexed face.

"How dare you even say those words." Yuri was seething. "I thought you understood. I thought you'd help me. I thought you were my friend. But NO. Even you had to stab me from behind."

Yozak was utterly confused from Yuri's actions and got even more confused by his words. What had he done that earned him such hateful words? Trying to diffuse the situation, he said, "Whoa! Calm down, Heika." He chose formality over the informal bocchan. "I don't get you. What did I do that got you so mad at me? Please tell me. I thought I was helping you and Taicho get to-"

"Give up on the tirade already." Yuri screamed. Yozak looked around thinking what would the rest of the people think if the voices were going outside. "If you really hated me that much, why would you try to show me that you're my friend? I knew you must be a natural at pulling such tricks but I never thought that you'd do it on me." Then more to himself than Yozak, he continued in a hoarse voice, "Yeah, it's my fault. I shouldn't have trusted you so easily. Everyone tells me so – I trust everyone so easily. And now see what I get for it…betrayal, always betrayal?" He sobbed some more.

"Heika..." Yozak started cautiously.

"I should've known..." Yuri started suddenly, back to his previous furious self. "...why would YOU want to help me when you so obviously want Conrad for yourself."

'What? Now where did that came from?' Yozak felt as if head was gonna burst.

Meanwhile, Yuri had slid down to the floor, his head in both of his palms while he spoke very quietly, regretfully, "Ohhh Gawwd! I'm such an idiot. I knew it right from the start. How could I even think - "

"That's why you brought Wolfram into this didn't you." he turned his hurt, angry and accusing eyes to Yozak. "He was so angry and hurt. You must have thought that this was too good an opportunity to turn down. But lemme tell you this I'm not gonna back down so easily...you heard me!" Yuri shouted loud enough to almost gather company...almost but not quite. "I might look like an ordinary good-for-nothing kid but-" And Yuri went onto his rambling tirade.

Yozak sighed wearily, too perplexed with the unexpected turn of events. "Heika...BOCCHAN!" Yozak said forcefully to cut-off the meaningless ramblings and gain the youth's attention. "I think you should calm down a little. Listen, this isn't going to leave a good impression if people heard their king in this condition. They'll think Taicho or Lord von Bielefeld did or said something to you. Your grim expression wasn't exactly lost on everyone when you left. And besides, I am currently here alone with you and I love my adorable skin, thank you very much."

He didn't know whether it was the passage of time that vent some of his anger or the dead-on reason in Yozak's explanation but Yuri found himself calmed down to a point where he didn't screamed his every word, though his hurtful eyes were still trained onto Yozak's face.

Watching Yuri more in control of himself, Yozak went over to the door and bolted it from inside before continuing, "So, you wanna tell me what I did so wrong that you no longer trust me? And what was that all about me and Taicho?"

Yuri found himself blushing a bit when he realized what he'd spoken earlier. Not that his anger at Yozak had subsided completely, but now that his head was more in control, he saw clearly what he'd tried to imply and how much it would have hurt Yozak, even if he was not showing it outright, and found his head hung in shame over his undignified actions.

After taking a few calm breaths, Yuri muttered, avoiding Yozak's eyes, "I am sorry. Please leave me alone for a while."

Yozak merely stared at Yuri for a moment before going over to him and slowly sitting down beside him. He spoke slowly, soothingly, "Bocchan, I know something is bothering you and that something concerns me. So, please tell me so that I can clear your doubts. Please."

The sincerity in Yozak's tone rang throughout the confined enclosure making Yuri raise his head to look into the adjacent pair of royal-blue eyes.

Encouraged by Yuri's actions, Yozak prodded further. "Please Bocchan, I don't know what I did to hurt you in such a grave manner but believe me when I say that I never intended it to happen. I just wanted to help you, that's all. Trust me."

Yuri merely nodded. "Please leave me alone."

"No." Yozak replied. "Although I don't know what I did wrong, but I know for a fact that I did. And I want to make up for it. Won't you let me make it up to you? Hmm? Please tell me what ails you. I'll try my best to help in whatever way I can."

Yuri looked unsure; his anger completely out of the window now, being replaced by a chilling loneliness and guilt. After holding onto his silence for a few more minutes, he spoke, "It's not important."

"By the way you suddenly and violently acted, it sure as hell didn't look unimportant to me."

Yuri's head hung further down in shame. Yozak noticed this and immediately tried to make up.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, bocchan. I just want to know what you're thinking. What, in your opinion, I did wrong?"

Yuri kept quiet but Yozak knew patience was the key. He wasn't the best spy in Shin Makoku for more than a century for nothing. Finally, his patience paid off and his charge spoke up quietly, nervousness pouring out of his entire being.

"I don't know how to say it." Yuri confessed.

"You know you can be as honest with me as you can, right?" Yozak encouraged. "Trust me, even if you think that there's something that might hurt me, please speak up. I promise I won't feel bad."

"It's not about that you'll try to not let it hurt you but more about that it'll hurt you." Yuri said indignantly.

"Bocchan, Bocchan...look at me." Reluctantly, Yuri complied.

"We're friends right? You accept it, right?" Yuri nodded.

"Then, don't you think that the first base of any kind of friendship should be honesty. Tell me, don't you think that friends should always share their problems in times of trouble and also show their friends the right path if they happen to be deviating. Don't you think that friends should tell each other of their weakness and bad-habits in order to make them a better person, even if your observation might hurt them? I say so because that's the definition of friendship for me, tell me is it not true for you?"

Yuri was stunned but recovered quickly and nodded slowly, affirming his belief in the above facts.

"Then tell me, what's the problem? And don't be lenient about it at all." Yozak seemed impatient and worried.

Slowly taking a deep breath, Yuri gathered his courage and turned to him with determined eyes. Yozak mentally grinned. That trick always worked. First hurdle defeated. Looks like his luck was going to turn for better. He wondered is Wolfram was having any luck with his job at all.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x x-x 

**A/N from is_sm:**

Hi guys! Nice to see you once again. And we're back with the next chapter. Well, I know that it was a bit boring but it got out of my hands (Once Again) and evolved as such a big monster. I had actually wanted to add more interesting conversation and get it over with Conrad and Yuri getting together in this chapter but...sigh...looks like my body wasn't contented and disobeyed my mind's orders and continued jotting down every minor thing until it was absolutely satisfied. -_- Sigh, I don't know what the problem with me...I guess I too ramble like Yuri...just a bit more logically...I hope. ;} So, I had to keep most of the things for future post as this chapter already got a bit too big. Plz bear with me. Rest assured, this is going to be a marvelous novel length fic. I promise. See you all soon.

Ah! And yes, since I'm having my university exams now which will continue for the whole month of December, plz don't expect any updates soon...yeah, like that's something new. I haven't been exactly consistent with my updates have I?...sigh...but still...T_T

I hope you understand and a big thanks for all of your support till now.

Plz fuel these starved college students to help entertain you. You know what I'm trying to say right...wink wink!


	21. Chapter 21

Whatever Conrad had expected from this confrontation, those calm words from his younger brother's mouth were not a part of it.

'Why can't I understand anything? That's it?' Conrad mused, looking perplexed.

The way his brother was acting in front of Yuri, Conrad was completely convinced that it was the end for him. He was expecting something more along the lines of loud screaming, lots of insults and bloody physical violence. The unnaturally calm question spilling out of Wolfram's mouth had completely taken him off-guard.

He was feeling distinctly uncomfortable...like it was the calm before the storm. So, he waited and waited, but the storm never came. Instead, his younger brother kept looking at him intensely. He finally realized that he was waiting for his reply.

Quickly gathering his wits, Conrad replied with a flawless poker face and an ever-present confident tone, trying to look reprimanding, "Wolfram look...I know that you are very much hurt. And I also agree that maybe Yuri's way of doing things was not right. And although I don't know what you believe I don't understand, but I do understand, at least, this much very well that it still doesn't give you any authority to treat or speak to the king in the manner that you have, no matter what he may have done."

"...even more so now that you're no longer his fiancé." Conrad winced mentally when he realized what he'd said. 'Have I gone too far?' he thought.

Wolfram merely raised an eyebrow at his half-brother's long thought out reply, veiled as a reprimand. He was clearly uncomfortable; Wolfram could see and mentally smirked at his new-realized talent. He'd never ever been able to make Conrad fidget-quite like this. Not that his fidgeting was much receptive. The dammed brunette was doing quite a nice job of hiding his true feelings...as always. But he'd be the biggest fool of the century to under-estimate Wolfram. After all, he'd evolved from his previous persona quite a lot in the past few years (ever since Yuri came into his life. *Adoring mental smile*...Oh! how he hated that everything in his life eventually comes to a stop at that traitor fiancé...no, ex-fiancé of his...*sigh*), not to mention that all his rigorous training that he'd underwent in order to be able to protect his wimpy king had finally paid off, leading to his sharpened senses. He couldn't help but feel quite smug at his achievement. But pouring cold water at his smugness, he reminded himself - 'first things first'.

"Feeling quite brave, are you? Although things aren't looking too good for you from my perspective, should I be honest." Wolfram dished out sharply.

Conrad blanched at that. It almost sounded like the young man across from him knew exactly of his inner workings and secret desires. He knew he was acting like a small child being reprimanded by his father for doing something wrong but he couldn't help it. The conditions rendered him hapless and it seemed that the roles have indeed reversed between him and Wolfram. He had wondered many a time in the past if such a day would come but he'd never imagined himself being stuck in this sort of a situation and he'd be lying to say that he wasn't at least a little bit scared of the outcome. He'd just recently had Wolfram accepting him again and he didn't want to have it all undone just because he couldn't control his unjustified feelings for way-out-of-his-league and claimed people.

He wasn't a fool. He could see clearly that his younger brother see right through him at the moment. He wondered how he missed the knowledge of his younger brother growing so much. He used to be just an ignorant brat a feel days ago…or was it years?

Nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that he, Conrad, felt exposed and somewhat terrified. He knew that his brother knew. And so the best course of action would be to just come out with it and confront it for his, own, sake, if not for Yuri's. But then he was as adamant a man as they come. He would fight till the end to salvage his relationship with Wolfram, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't actually thinking what Conrad thought him to be implying just then. Besides it's not as if he has anything to fight for against his brother just yet. It was true that he housed strong feelings for Yuri but it was one sided…Yuri didn't loved him back and he was sure that he could control his urges. Maybe holding his tongue would provide an easy solution to his predicament.

And so that's what he did, he kept silent and expressionless taking reprieve in his, as he correctly felt, undignified silence. However, his only reprieve was snatched away, rather harshly, just as Wolfram, tired of their game of silent stares, opened his mouth next. And Conrad was forced to confront what he had been evading for so long.

"You love him."

It wasn't a question. It was spoken as a fact instead.

Conrad's mind went blank, his pupils dilated and his stubborn mask crumpled just a little to give way to stupefaction. At a complete loss of words, Conrad could do nothing else than stare stupidly.

Wolfram was trying to look uninterested but they both knew it was far from that. Seeing Wolfram waiting for him, Conrad quickly calmed his nerves and said, "Wh-What? Wh-Who?..."

"Don't try to be too innocent to be believable." came the abrupt reply. "I know that you know what I'm talking about. You know you're even a bigger wimp than that original piece." he jerked towards Yuri's direction. "…you're even sweating and stuttering."

Conrad swallowed a lump in his throat and then spoke more calmly, "Wolfram, you're making no sense. I-I …"

"I'm making absolute sense. Now quit the drama." Then leaning forward slightly, Wolfram emphasized more than he told, as if trying to make his brother understand something inconspicuously, "You LOVE Yuri."

No one spoke anything for a long while.

xxxxx

Realization, then, kicked in. Wolfram knew, his brother knew, right from the start and never mentioned it. Of course, he'd acted jealous and all whenever Conrad was around Yuri, which was a lot, but never accused him of anything, never threatened him, never warned him to stay away from his fiancé, nothing of the sorts. This thought caused him to wonder if his younger brother was equally as unwilling as him to strain their newfound relationship.

Nevertheless, he knew he couldn't escape this time. Now that confronted so directly, he'd have to be honest with both of them for the honor of their relationship as brothers.

As if reading his thoughts, Wolfram continued, "You may stand up and leave immediately but it's not gonna solve anything. And I'd rather have some answers. I deserve them and you know it."

Wolfram was right, he knew. So, he finally decided that there was no point of hiding anymore. He was exposed and, as a soldier, he knew when to admit defeat.

Letting out a wistful sigh, he confirmed, "Yes, you're right. I do love him very much."

Conrad's body slumped as if a very heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. He met his brother's eyes evenly, confidently – no more shame or guilt marring them. However, he was shocked into silence once again when he caught the expression on Wolfram's face.

Wolfram was smiling. He was smiling tenderly. His eyes full of a strong brotherly love instead of the strong hatred and despise that Conrad had expected.

"How hard was accepting it?" And with that all of Wolfram's carefully built show of anger went down the drain.

Conrad didn't know what to think of it. Was Wolfram approving of his feeling for his ex-fiancé? It definitely sounded like it. Hope bloomed in his chest that he dared not trample. If nothing else, he would have to hide his true feelings from one person less.

The expression on his face must have been priceless because the very next moment Wolfram was laughing heartily. His laugh resonated throughout the place like a melodious tune making everyone in the vicinity to turn around and stare at the beautiful blond with a newfound wonder.

Conrad couldn't suppress his heart-felt smile at the scene unfolding before him. It has been a very long time for Wolfram to be so at ease with him, even after Yuri's arrival in this world, that he'd almost forgot how his adorable younger brother's laugh sounded like.  
Conrad didn't know how such a change was possible for Wolfram in a time like this but he thanked Shinou, nonetheless, for it. He wondered if it was because the burden of the unintended engagement was lifted off his shoulders. That reminded him…

"Wolfram…." Conrad started cautiously, not wanting to break the wonderful moment.

"Yes?"

"I-I don't know how to say it but I…" Conrad looked uncomfortable and so tried to delay the inevitable.

"Stop being such a wimp and out with it. Honestly, you shouldn't hang out so much with that wimpy king. It's rubbing off on you. And I'd rather not have my well capable and perfectly intelligent brother turn into a worthless, clueless, stuttering, good-for-nothing stupid wimp."

Conrad smiled at that. But then more seriously he said, "Wolfram. I wanted to say that…"

"Save your breath if you want to say sorry. Besides, your sorry isn't going to change anything."

"Wolfram, I really need to say this. Please, will you listen?"

Wolfram let out a sigh and faced him listening intently.

"Wolfram, I wanted to ask you to forgive Yuri. I don't know what caused him to call off the engagement like that but trust me I never let my emotions come in the way of my duties. I never said anything to him. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't return my feelings. I can't imagine what ticked him off to do this but trust me I'm sure he didn't knew what he was doing or its implications. Otherwise, he would've never done it. In this regard, I think Geika forced him into that ceremony."

"Are you trying to get into my good terms? Are you trying to save yourself?" Then, more darkly Wolfram continued, "Besides, Murata is, now, my husband. And I, absolutely, won't tolerate anybody trying to throw dirt at him. Not even you. Do you understand?" He finished forcefully with a huff.

Conrad was stunned. An unsure 'yes' was all he could mutter.

"And don't tell me who was at fault and who wasn't. I do have eyes with to see perfectly. And a sound mind that could add two and two." Wolfram looked at Conrad fiercely as he said this.

"But you don't understand." Wolfram raised an eyebrow at the irony of the statement.

"It is my fault entirely."

'There he goes again with all the self-loathing.' Wolfram thought.

"I don't know if Yuri truly loves someone else other than you or he confused his feelings for me. But I must confess now that it was my fault for confusing Yuri by kissing him and…"

Conrad stopped abruptly releasing his mistake. He let himself to be controlled by emotions. As a result his tongue loosened too much for his liking. So much for trying to salvage his relationship with Wolfram. Color drained from his face as he quickly raised his eyes to gauge his brother's reaction.

Wolfram was staring at him incredulously. A tiny flicker of hostility passed through his eyes.

Conrad was quick to start apologizing with unimaginable guilt but Wolfram was quicker as he raised a finger to effectively silence him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Wolfram spat. But then more serenely, he continued, "Look, don't try to explain anything. I am not interested in what you two did before. It's none of my business anymore."

Conrad was feeling rather unsettled by his brother's unnaturally calm behavior by now. He couldn't point out the reason for it at all.

"Besides." Wolfram continued. "Should I be honest with myself, I think I am more relieved than angry at having this farce ended. Although I would've been more pleased, had I not been trapped into an unbreakable marriage simultaneously. Well…at least Ken's not that unresponsive as that wimp and pays lavish attention to me." His eyes saddened.

"Wolfram." Conrad whispered wistfully. "You really did loved him, didn't you?"

"Of course I did…I do." Wolfram said, back to his agitated self. "What are you trying to imply by that?"

"Nothing at all. Please don't take me wrong."

Conrad's eyes drifted back to the restroom. Yuri was gone for a long while now and hadn't returned yet. Wolfram noticed this.

"So eager to get out of my company, are you?"

"No, I was just wondering what taking him so long."

"Forget him for once so that I could do what I came here to do."

Conrad snapped back to attention facing his brother, perplexed, his eyes questioning.

"You actually didn't think that I'd come here just to watch you gallivanting off with my ex-fiancé through various restaurants of the town, did you? I've got much more important work to do than that. I came here for some answers and I'm not leaving without them at any costs." Wolfram said with a very serious, no nonsense expression. His eyes were hard with determination.

"My first question was whether you loved Yuri or not and you admit that you do right?"

Conrad merely nodded.

"And by that you mean not in the platonic way but rather romantically?"

Conrad gulped. "Wolfram…"

"Just answer 'yes' or 'no'."

"Yes. I love him romantically. Very much. Ever since I first saw him in this world, I think. I was very attracted to him since our eyes first meet and I think after knowing him over the time he spent here, knowing his true nature and witnessing all his achievements, I stopped  
seeing him as a junior but rather an handsome adult worthy of falling for and, indeed, fell for hard him. However, I realized it only when I had to leave him and all of you during my time in Big Cimaron."

'Well, that was very honest.' Wolfram thought.

A hint of sadness eclipsed Conrad's eyes. As well as Wolfram's at hearing this coming from his brother's mouth. He understood perfectly well what a difficult time that had been for all of them especially Conrad.

"I thought that would be the end of me, either at the hands of Belal or through the punishment for betraying and lifting my sword against the Maoh, and I won't be able to meddle between you two. But when Yuri saved me and everyone else forgave me, I tried my best to keep my feelings in check." Then looking straight into Wolfram's eyes, Conrad said, "I never intended to come between you two." Wolfram was taken aback with the heart-felt declaration.

"You idiot." Wolfram snapped in a dazed manner. "Of course, we would forgive you. We're family. How could you even think of such a stupid thing?"

"I'm sorry but I truly believed that I shouldn't be forgiven no matter what." Conrad said, smiling in that usual manner of his.

"You are such a pain to everyone, you know that? You always think yourself as worthless and something disposable. Did you ever even think about those who love you no matter what you are? Did you even so much as give a thought to mother's feelings before going off to sacrificing yourself?" Wolfram was almost teary eyed by now. "I agree that we all treated you wrong especially me but I am trying now so, so…" Wolfram couldn't continue his thought and looked away.

A hand came resting on Wolfram's making him to look at its owner as Conrad spoke, "I don't blame you for anything so please don't blame yourself either. Wolfram, it's all in the past and I know you never truly hated me. I said all that because I truly felt that way. But as I said it's all in the past and I am just happy that we are able to talk like this again. Thank You."

"Yes, I am glad too." A smile adorned Wolfram's face. "And I'm sorry for all the pain I might have caused you."

"It's all right. You didn't cause me any pain."

"You know I don't like this attitude of yours." Wolfram reverted back to his annoyed self, causing Conrad to wonder at the sudden change of the mood. "If I said I caused you pain, then I caused it. Don't argue. Do you understand?"

Conrad merely smiled.

Sigh.

"I really wish that you'd start wishing more for yourself."

Warmth enveloped Conrad and his eyes softened a few shades. "I will from now on. Thank you, Wolfram."

"Then you should know this, Conrad. We all want to see you happy as well. Sometimes you just need to snatch your own happiness in order to secure it instead of always keeping on waiting for it to notice you. At least that what I believe. I might not be right always but in your case I am sure this is the only way."

"Wolfram, what are you…?" Conrad felt confused.

"So, when are you going to let down your guard for once and let him know?"

Conrad understood all too well what he meant but he couldn't point out why.

"Why are you doing this, Wolfram?" Conrad said gravely.

"Why do you think?"

Silence.

"I really think you should tell him."

Coming out of his stupor, he replied, "I can't."

"Why not? He's not engaged to your brother or anyone else now anymore, then why?"

"You don't understand. That was not the only reason. Besides, I'm sure you love him so very much and wouldn't have dared to said this to me before, so why now? I thought you wanted things to remain that way. I thought you'd try to… And your anger proved it too."

"You actually think of me so bad." Wolfram was disgusted. "Then, I've nothing to say to you." He started standing up to leave but was halted midway.

"I-I am so sorry Wolfram. I didn't mean it that way. Please don't go. It's just that I would've done that had I been in your shoes…that's why…"

Wolfram glared him a long moment but then settled back down.

Taking a long breath, he said, "Yes, you're right. I wanted things to remain that way. I hated it when you two used to share things that were only yours, not meant for someone else. When you used to share such strong intimate moments in which no one else could pry even if he wanted to, least of all me. Yes, you right. I hated it the most when Yuri used to give his undivided attention to you instead of me, his own fiancé… always pushing me aside. I hated it. I was his fiancé, damn it, and yet I always had to compete with you in everything. I had to work extra hard just so he as much as take a glance at me. But instead, he searched for you the moment he opened his eyes every morning. I, even, sought to sleep in his bed every night just so it gives me a sense of security that only I was granted that privilege. But he either threw me out or took to the late night walks with you on your guard duty or playing that stupid game of ball with you. He always ignored me. I hated it. I could never understand it."

Silence.

"And when I tried to deny him all that, he fought with me every time. So, I stopped saying anything just to avoid him yelling at me. It was useless to say anything and it hurt. Yuri never accepted me as his fiancé. He always gave you everything that I've always wanted. Therefore, I hadn't wanted for him to be near you because being with you always gave him courage. I was scared that he'd break with me and take away the only thing that I had from him, which I thought was mine alone."

"Wolfram…"

"I guess it wasn't sufficient to stop that from happening."

Silence.

"Wolfram, I am sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Don't do that. I don't need pity from you."

Longer silence. Both drifted off to their own thoughts until Wolfram spoke out again.

"Yes. I had wanted the things to remain unchanged in my favor. But that was before. Situation is different now. The switch is irreversible now and Ken is my husband. Nothing can change that now. And I'm not willing to put both of lives in danger by performing the  
Blood and Fire ceremony. And as hurtful as this switch might have been for me, it has forced me to come to terms with something that I've known all along. That Yuri will never love me. In the way in which I want him to, that is. If he really can't give me his affections then there's no point in trying to reclaim him, isn't it? I'd rather he be happy at least. As for me, I've already resigned to my fate. I always knew that I'd turn out to be something like this with Yuri. I guess I'm even relived."

Silence.

"You know there was a time when I, actually, started wondering if there was something wrong with me due to Yuri's lack of attention towards me, before I figured out the true reason for it." A subdued laugh sounded out of both the table's occupant's mouths before Conrad realized something in his brother's words.

"The true reason?" he asked.

Wolfram smirked. "That you'll have to find out on your own. It took me several years to figure that out. I am not going to dish out everything. Waste some of your precious time yourself."

Casting a quick glance towards the way Yuri had gone to, Conrad spoke in a quiet tone, "Maybe all this should have never happened. This isn't fair to you Wolfram."

Irritated beyond imagination, Wolfram practically screamed, "Are you really such a thick head? Here I am trying to make you see that reason through my most private thoughts and all that you've managed to grasp is that it isn't fair to me?"

Conrad looked stunned with the sudden outburst.

Grabbing a hand-full of Conrad's collars, Wolfram spat vehemently, "Listen. I am tired of trying to be a sacrificial gentleman. Your absolute idiocy is wasting all of our well-thought out efforts, including this dinner, if you went on ahead and destroyed it further…trust me, you'll be more sorry than you'd ever been in your entire life." Then at a second thought, he added further, "And I'll kill you if you ever hurt Yuri in any manner, brother or not."

This one outburst got Conrad's brain working. He understood it now all too well. Wolfram was asking him to reveal his feelings to Yuri. It was as good as giving his blessings to their relationship, should it prosper.

A bit astounded as well as perplexed, Conrad raised his head to look at Wolfram who was smirking contentedly. Words burst out of his mouth before Conrad could think them over even once.

"But Yuri doesn't love me."

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow in response, Wolfram asked, "How could you know that? Did he admit it to you?"

Conrad shook his head. "No. But I don't need words to know what's in his mind. I just know."

"Oh?"

Rolling his eyes, Wolfram interrogated further in a sweet, almost so sweet so as to be bordering at annoyance, tone, "So, what is it that makes you think that brother dear?"

Conrad looked a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't wanted to discuss this with his brother but his tongue had slipped. He knew Wolfram deserved nothing less than truth and not answering would have angered him. Well, there was no point in hiding anymore anyways, so he replied honestly.

"I-Well, Yuri has been avoiding me." He couldn't continue.

Wolfram waited but then broke the silence finally. "Why?"

Conrad cheeks flamed imperceptibly red but didn't escape Wolfram's keen gaze.

"I-I..." Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Conrad muttered, "You remember that day when Yuri lost his maryokou after defeating Janus?"

"Yes."

"He was unconscious and I went to check on him carrying a tray of food, in case he woke up and was hungry. There was no one in the room other than him. I stood nearby and soon he woke up."

"He looked dejected." Conrad added as if remembering that day. Wolfram kept quiet, letting him continue at his ease. "He was talking about something and…"

"And?" Wolfram pushed.

Conrad seemed to snap out of his daydreaming and immediately looked away, a clear blush evident on his cheeks.

Now able to take the suspense anymore, Wolfram finished the sentence for him. "And you kissed him?"

Conrad looked uncomfortable.

"No? Then, something else? Huh, don't tell me…you did something more? You took advantage of him?" Wolfram finished apprehensively, his eyes blazing with anger.

"What? N-No. Never. Wolfram-I…" Conrad looked appalled.

Wolfram burst out laughing at his older half-brother's expression. Too pleased with himself at his attempt of joke, he soothed the horrified man, "Don't worry. I'm just kidding. I know you all too well to assume that. If that had really been the case, then I wouldn't have to waste my time having this conversation with you like this."

This relaxed Conrad a bit.

"So, what happened?" Wolfram asked, mirth still evident in his voice.

Gathering his lost courage, he silently whispered, "You got it right the first time."

"Oh! So, what did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? He must have had some reaction. Did he ran away?"

"No. Well, he was shocked at first but then…" Wolfram waited. "…then, he gave in. And then the tray started slipping and he suddenly broke off to catch it. That's when I snapped back to senses and apologized before leaving immediately. I was so ashamed of myself."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? In other words, he gave you permission to kiss him and was enjoying it too when, all of the sudden, you decided to run away and abandon him. Just so like you."

"Does that mean you don't love him?" Wolfram questioned.

"No. I mean yes. I do love him but he doesn't and I took advantage of his condition. So, I…"

"What condition? He's only had maryokou exhaustion, not some serious mental disorder that he couldn't understand what was going on and refuse to participate in it if it was against his wishes."

"No, you got it all wrong. He never gave me the permission to do so. I took advantage of his weakness." Conrad finished guilty.

"How's that so? Did you force him to kiss you when he was trying to run away?"

"No. But that's not the point. I…"

"So, you think he's been kissing you for the hell of it?"

"What? No, he was just looking for a way to seek comfort, especially after Geika tricked him into that ceremony."

"Oh! That's one hell of a new way to seek comfort. How come I never heard of it in my entire life? Had I known about it before, I would've asked you to comfort me over my broken engagement. And don't talk about my husband in that manner. He didn't trick that wimp into anything. He's not a little child anymore that just anyone can make him do things that he doesn't want to do."

"What?" Conrad couldn't believe his ears.

Sighing, Wolfram explained further.

"For being my brother, you are not too smart, are you? Do you really think Yuri is stupid enough to want to go through such a dangerous ceremony if he wasn't really serious about it? He's the Maoh, not some pea-brained infant." Then, on second thoughts, "Although, I cannot be sure of the pea-brained fact. But that's beside the point."

This got Conrad thinking.

"But Wolfram, Yuri, actually, told me that Geika never told him of any of the dangers before the ceremony. He only told him of the things that could have gone wrong, like your marriage to Geika, after it was all done and over with."

Wolfram didn't like the sound of that at all but still he said, "I'll talk to Ken about that. But I still don't believe for an instant that he didn't want to do what he did. Dangers of the ceremony meant one thing. He may not have known about the dangers of that ceremony but he, most definitely, knew what doing that ceremony would mean, or do you deny that?"

Conrad couldn't answer. Yuri himself had admitted that. Hope swelled in his heart that maybe Yuri, indeed, loved him that way. But then, Yuri's continued avoidance of him came flashing through his mind and he saddened some.

"Even so Wolfram. Even if he truly wanted to break-off your engagement, it still didn't mean that he did that for me. It's not a secret that he'd wanted to get out of the engagement for quite some time. Maybe, he just got fed up of it all and decided to end it once and for all."

"Then, tell me this, why now? Why not before? Something must have triggered him, don't you think?"

"Yes, but…"

"Enough buts. Don't bore me anymore with your senseless logic. Look I don't know what his reasons were in calling off the engagement like this, neither do you. But know this, you won't ever find out if you don't take a step from your side and try to find out."

Conrad stared at him while Wolfram glared him challengingly to counter him this time. Finally, Conrad broke the silence and asked, "Why?"

They both knew what he was asking and Wolfram decided that this time he better be honest, so he replied seriously.

"Yuri is single once again. He's the king of this entire land and master of limitless power and wealth. And this is a court Conrad and you know what it'll be like once the news of him being single spread far enough. There is not much time in that from happening. I'd rather he is with someone who loves him for him and not for everything else he signifies. How many people, do you think, are out there who won't try to take advantage of him? Who cares about him like we do? I'm sure Uncle and the others would rather wish that he be with a Nobel. But how many nobles do you think are going to want to marry him for him and how many just for his title and end up hurting him in the end, have him trapped most likely forever?"

Conrad didn't have an answer as he knew the answer to the first question was most likely none and the second probably all of them.

"That's why I want him with you. I know he won't find a love as pure and unselfish as yours. That is second to me, of course." He tried to lighten up the mood but he could clearly see that Conrad was pondering deeply at the newly revealed information.

"So tell me, are you really going to stand by and watch someone come in a try to force Yuri to marry them and live with the knowledge that he's miserable in a loveless marriage and run away with your tail between your legs, or are you going to stand up and fight for him! You'll have to decide because I can't anymore. I fought for him for as long as I could but he took that right away from me. Now I have to step back but I want to ensure that the love of my life stays safe and happy even then."

Sitting up straight and full of determination, Wolfram finally asked what he came for in the first place.

"So, do you take over this job from me with pleasure and give me your promise that you'd always do just as I wished for Yuri's happiness, irrespective the eventual choice of his life partner as well as of the conditions the future might hold?"

Conrad blinked, stunned, not expecting this from his normally hot headed little brother. Whatever he had expected from this conversation with his little brother at the beginning, Wolfram asking him to court Yuri was, most definitely, not it.

"But what if Yuri didn't…"

"I want you to try your best. Sitting here like a mannequin isn't going to solve anything and it'll be dangerous for him."

Conrad understood what his younger brother wanted from him. He'd already made most of those promises to himself so there was no difficultly in reaffirming them. However, telling Yuri of his feelings would be difficult. But then, when said by Wolfram in the manner he had, he wasn't sure if he wanted to compromise Yuri's happiness in that manner. Not to mention the unbearable spark of agony the mere thought of Yuri being with someone else, being used for his powers, kindled in his heart was unbearable. No, he wouldn't let that to pass. He'll try, he resolved. He'll fight for Yuri's happiness and if in the process, he got something in return then who's he to refuse.

Slowly but determinedly, he nodded his acceptance. "Yes. I accept and I promise you that I'll always keep Yuri happy or die trying."

A satisfied smile passed Wolfram's lips. Suddenly, Conrad asked back, "Wolfram! Do you think Yuri loves me too?"

Smirking impishly, Wolfram replied, "How would I know?"

He saw Conrad's mood fall, so added quickly. "But I do know this… you haven't given him much advantage with that list of rules and that poker face of yours and running away at the most inappropriate times. I'm sure even if he has something for you in his heart, he must be thinking that you don't like him that way. I would be very depressed if that was the case and I was in his shoes."

Realization hit Conrad hard. Suddenly, the entire game of avoidance from Yuri became all too clear to him. Images of that night flashed through his mind when he'd brought Yuri back from the temple after the engagement breaking ceremony. Yuri had him kiss but him thinking that he wanted comfort had indulged in his request but not participated out of his own guilt. He remembered the emotions that had flashed through Yuri's eyes – longing, confusion, hurt and eventually discomfort. The avoiding spell had started after that.

Realization hit him hard. He couldn't breathe. He had miscalculated the whole thing. It was he who hadn't understood. Yuri wanted him. He smiled with the new insight and looked toward the way Yuri had gone. After all, he had his feelings to confess and to hear from Yuri's mouth what he'd wanted to hear for so long.

Wolfram was looking at his older brother's dazed gaze, deep in thought. He was astounded, not by the question Conrad had suddenly asked him, but by the raw longing that reflected in it. He had lied in his reply. Of course he knew that Yuri loved him. Not only loved him but wanted him. Sleeping in the same bed as Yuri had its own advantages. Like listening to his kings rumblings in his sleep. That's what had assured Wolfram of Yuri's feelings towards Conrad at first. He'd woken up many a times in the middle of the night to see Yuri fidgeting and calling Conrad's name in his sleep under various scenarios going on in his mind, not all of them innocent, of course.

Yes, he had even heard Yuri moaning Conrad's name and speaking various other intimate things as well. That had fumed Wolfram at first but what could he do regarding that. He knew Yuri didn't love him in that way and tying him to himself was pushing him away day by day. But that didn't saved him the hurt he'd felt when he found out that Yuri loved his brother over him in that manner. But what could he do? So, slowly, Wolfram had accepted his fate and started sleeping less and less with him, if only to protect himself from the night's torments.

Of course, he wasn't going to tell Conrad any of that. Let him work for himself.

Suddenly, he noticed Conrad looking again towards the restroom with a determined look. Wolfram smelled success. He immediately interjected before Conrad did something foolish such as barging in onto Yozak and Yuri and disrupt their conversation. That reminded him what was taking them so long. After all, it's he who had the difficult of the two cases.

"You might have to wait a little longer for him. It might do you some good to leave him be for a while." He said suggestively.

Conrad, picking up something in Wolfram's voice and noticing Yozak's conspicuous absence, nodded and settled back peacefully, going over his thoughts once again.

Wolfram hadn't given his explicit blessings to this relationship, nor had he forgiven Yuri completely yet. But he guessed that it was necessary and all for the best in the end. He looked at his older brother once again and was quite happy to see the lost confidence return in his honey-colored eyes. He was feeling extremely good at having been of service for Conrad in all these years, at least once and return some of the kindness his older brother had always bestowed upon him ever since their childhood. He had secretly missed those days of familiarity and closeness between him and Conrad. It looks like those days might be slowly but surely returning now after all these long years. He smiled in remembrance.

Pleased with himself, Wolfram took a long swig of the untouched wine, kept at their table and rotting away since only-Shinou-knows-when, contentedly, before leaving the thinker on his own to think quietly.

It had gone well, no, it had gone beyond well. Smiling contentedly, he made his way back to the table he and Yozak were sitting at before, to watch the entire happy ending unfold as well as give the two love-birds some privacy.

Quickly getting tired of waiting, he wondered what was taking Yozak and Yuri so long.

xxxxx

Meanwhile in the secluded restroom, ...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

**Is_sm A/N:** Hi guys! We're back. I hope you'll like the new chapter. Please review that is the only things that keeps us going. Since, I hadn't had a chance to wished you all before - Happy New Year 2011 to you all. May this year brings lots of joy in your life. Till next time. See ya!

Mew Rima's Dragon: Hey guys I made a new poll for you if anyone's interested in trying it. Check out my profile to see the question.


	22. Chapter 22

**issm's A/N 1**: Before going onto the story. I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Thanks a lot. Your feedback was truly inspiring and simply forced us to write more and do our best. If you don't mind, I might as well go onto saying that this is one of the fastest update from me, thanks to you vehement encouragement. I don't know if it is true or not but I'd like to delude myself thinking that. Usually, I take months...sigh.

Now continuing onwards...

**Ennalight**: Thank You for going through all they trouble of leaving a review at every chapter. Since you've only recently started with this fic, I welcome you and hope you'll like our work enough to stay with us longer.

**Cielshadow17**: Thanks for the awesome review. It was refreshing. I tried to deliver the conversation at Yuri's and yozak's end as fast as I could. I hope you'll like it. Sorry if it took longer than you expected and thank you for staying with us for so long. I hope the trend will continue irrespective of the faults with us.

Anyways, I know no one is interested in my blabbering. So, lets just skip it and go ahead. You all wanted to know what's happening at Yuri's side, so here it is now. Enjoy!

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

**Chapter 22**

Slowly taking a deep breath, Yuri gathered his courage and turned to Yozak with determined eyes. He had a lot of things that he wanted to say, wanted to know the answers of so badly; but he guessed that he'd go with Yozak's idea and first of all voice, what had been bothering him regarding Yozak for so long, out loud.

"What do you think of Co-." he mumbled.

Yozak felt confused. "What was that?" He eyed him wearily.

Yozak wanted to get into Yuri's mind as soon as he could. He was dying to know the mystery but he thought to let the young boy control the conversation and not rush him. So, he simply stood silent, observing his king as he fidgeted, obviously contemplating on how to start with this conversation.

Yuri knew what he had wanted to ask but for some reason, when he tried to voice it out loud, all that came out of his mouth was an embarrassing squeak. Yozak didn't seem to get his question. However, the slight caution in Yozak's tone hadn't escaped Yuri. Maybe that was what made him go over the entire thing in his mind and he realized what he'd about to say.

He felt embarrassed. He'd yelled at Yozak indignantly before and was now suspecting him of foul-play against him. That too without any proof. A certain red hue overshadowed his face and his head hung in shame. He felt nauseous. His stomach felt as if in knots, his heart-beat pitching up to an impossible level, he badly wanted his yearning to have his doubts disappear.

However, he couldn't bring himself to ask it straight out. Not only would it be highly embarrassing but will deeply hurt Yozak as well if his assumptions were wrong. But it was something he, so badly, needed to know and no one can tell him other than Yozak. Well, Conrad was there but he wouldn't dare risk hurting him. Not more than he already had. So, he thought to change the tactics. He changed his question in order to flow with the tide and wait for the answers he was longing for, a bit longer.

He voiced the first question that came into his mind. "Why did you bring Wolfram here? And don't lie. He said it himself that you both came together."

"Oh!" Yozak exclaimed, finally realizing what was wrong with Yuri. He had roped Wolfram into his plan and had not told Yuri anything about it. Considering the recently broken engagement, Yuri must have been thinking that Wolfram was here to take revenge and the fact that they both came together must have branded him as traitor as well. Wolfram, overacting and being too bratty, wasn't helping any, if what he saw at the table was anything to go by.

'Oh! So that's what I did wrong.' Yozak realized. Now everything, Yuri's outburst and every one of Yuri's accusations became clear to him in an instant. Well all but one. But he had a lot of time to figure that out.

'Better get on with explaining what's at hand.' Yozak thought.

"Ah bocchan! I guess I, now, know what's wrong."

"You better because I want explanations. And lemme tell you, one mistake and I'll make you sorry." Yuri replied with furiously blazing eyes.

Yozak, suddenly, felt wary. He had known his king to be very intimidating at times, but he had never encountered such an occasion to be on the receiving end of that fury, until now. He was a bit scared but, currently, also felt a huge pride in the young man he called his king. This was his hidden face, the hidden royalty in his being that made him Maoh of all mazoku, capable of disarming the most courageous of men and make them taste dirt with no more than a well-aimed glare. Neither Conrart nor Gwendal were nearly at the same level at being authoritative. And all this without even trying. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if the maoh started using his talent and power unconditionally and without mercy. The entire world would fall into his feet, he was sure.

But Yuri won't. It was simply not in his nature to do so. And Yozak was eternally thankful for that. He didn't want to witness that hell.

Gulping the sudden unexpected lump in his throat soundly, he said, "Heika! Don't worry. I'll be perfectly honest with you, you know that. Or you don't believe me anymore?"

He said all this very cautiously. An angry Maoh was never a pleasant sight, even more so if it happen to be an angry and monstrously powerful Maoh, yet to be beaten by anyone. He knew he was treading on the thin ice but, hell, the risk had to be taken.

He thanked Shinou for when Yuri replied, he sounded much calmer as he said, "I do please continue."

"Then please let me explain." Yozak took his chance and began narrating his tale. "First of all, I need you to understand that Wolfram is on our side."

Yuri looked skeptical. "That's impossible. Perhaps you don't know but he's furious over this entire episode and looking out to kill me. You knew he would be like that. Everyone knows he'd be like that. I can't understand why you brought him here regardless?"

"That's where you're wrong. He is not furious at you...ok, maybe a little furious...ok, maybe a lot furious, but he most certainly is not looking out to kill you. He's here to help me."

"Help? My foot. You didn't saw that extent of his rage when he saw me sitting there with Conrad, not to mention holding hands. He absolutely wanted to kill me. I could even see fire shooting out of his eyes. He even disregarded Conrad as his brother once again, just because of me. And they were just starting to mend their bond." Yuri's voice cracked. "You don't know anything! You weren't there to see or hear any of that!" Yuri was positively livid now, his eyes watery again.

Yozak sighed. His hunch was right. Wolfram, most definitely, went overboard. This was going to be difficult to heal.

"Heika!" Yozak began. "What you saw or heard was just a performance. And an overly done but very convincing performance at that. No wonder you are thinking in this manner."

When Yuri continued to give a confused look, Yozak rushed to clarify.

"You see, Heika, I knew how much you wanted to be with taicho. I knew it ever since taicho left for Big Shimeron and we thought that he was dead."

Sadness crept into Yuri's eyes so Yozak cleverly rushed further. "I saw it in your eyes...the raw longing for his well-being, unshakable determination to believe that he was alive and the unbearable haplessness, the pure happiness to actually find him alive and unending patience to wait for him even when everyone thought that he was a traitor."

Yozak knew this was hurting Yuri, but this had to be said. "I remember it as clear as if it happened just yesterday, how furiously you fought for his honor and protected him from everyone who lost their faith in him including Gunter and the ten nobles. You stood up for him even though every hope was extinguished and everyone else gave up on him, much preferring to punish than trust him."

"But even more than that, I've seen love." Yozak continued uninterrupted. "..raw, unconditional love in your eyes for him, so pure that you even preferred to endure the unbearable pain and haplessness without saying a single word back then, when you thought that Conrart was in love with that girl, who was nothing more than an important asset for us to spy on Big Shimeron and was needed to extract information. Hell, you even tried to help him in acquiring her just because you thought his happiness was in her. He never truly felt the same as he showed to everyone else and was just using her. But I know, I've seen how much it had hurt you...watching Conrart in her arms and chasing after her like a lovesick puppy. And you knew nothing of his true intentions. I'd admit it was nothing less than pure sacrifice, pure love. I'd so much wanted to tell you, to release you from your torment, but it was supposed to be a secret." Yozak saddened. "I wish I could've told you earlier than when you found out." **(*1*)**

Yuri was contemplating, lost in his memories.

"That was when I knew for sure that you are the only one for him. It's embarrassing to admit it but I didn't believe in you at first as you must've guessed from my actions in Van de Veer Island when you first came here. But slowly, time showed me promise in you - a promise to be an excellent king. So, I started following you unconditionally. The more I understood you, the more I started liking you. But that feeling always remained confined to a brotherly way. I thought Conrart also meant it in that way when he first mentioned to me that he liked you. And I was utterly flabbergasted to find out that I misunderstood him. That he never meant it in that manner. That you were something more than a mere brother."

Yozak could see Yuri listening very intently now.

"Initially, I thought he was just deluded by the past of your soul. But then-"

"But he is, isn't he?" Yuri interrupted unexpectedly. "He just likes me as a brother and king. Even that day, he kissed me just because he caught a glimpse of Jul-"

Yuri gasped and quickly covered his mouth with both his hands as he realized what he'd admitted. Burying his face in his palms in mortification. Yozak smirked bemusedly as he saw his king's reaction. Oh he'd known all that before. What good was he as a spy if he couldn't accomplish even that? But Yuri's reason saddened him. This was something he couldn't help with no matter how much he tried.

"No need to be so embarrassed or secretive with me, Heika. I know about it already."

Yuri just stared at him confusedly and Yozak smirked.

"Well, you can't really expect the most cunning, intelligent and best spy Shin Makoku has ever seen to remain ignorant of that little fact...especially, if it concerns my best friend and my most favorite bocchan, can you?" He tried to jest.

Yuri gave a faint smile. "I-I guess not. But you can't tell anyone." he interjected hurriedly.

Yozak was quite amused at the young kings reaction. Why bother hiding it when he was all but ready to acknowledge what he had with Conrart publicly? Yet he decided not to voice it out. Sigh. 'Such are the marvels of a virgin.' he thought. His young liege almost made him want to be a virgin once more and experience these wonders himself...almost. But we all know, he's more intelligent than that. But then back to his serious self in a moment, he continued as if his thoughts never interrupted him.

"No. You're wrong. He doesn't see her in you. You've just somehow deluded yourself into thinking that."

"But-"

"No buts, Heika. I know him more than you do. At least in regards to his inner workings. I know it for sure that your earlier assumption is totally baseless. That being said, would you please let me continue. I am trying to say something."

Yuri nodded.

"So, as I was saying I thought that he loved you as a brother but when I found out otherwise, I was scared."

Yuri looked at him in confused wonder before Yozak continued wistfully. "I have seen him go through a lot in his life, Yuri."

Yuri was stunned with the sudden change from Heika or bocchan to his real name. Yozak never called him in that manner. Now, he knew for sure that Yozak was absolutely serious and was, maybe, saying something that he'd never tell any other soul easily or truthfully. He listened carefully, savoring and treasuring every single word of enlightenment.

Yozak eyes were sad, some unknown emotion shimmering in those blue depths. "He has suffered a lot, both physically as well as mentally. I've seen him drenched in blood several times, unable to move and too tired to breathe. But he's a strong man, he never gave up and when he tried to, I pulled his leg down in as best a way as possible. You know already what it was like before you came here, don't you?" Yuri just mutely nodded. "Everyone hated the guts of people like us, half-breeds - born of both sides yet belonging to none. No one bothered what happened to any of us. They felt our blood was like soiled water, meant to spill. So, they made us do every that thing that they, themselves, wouldn't dare do."

An unbearable tightness was creeping into Yuri's heart now, making it difficult to breathe.

"Thankfully due to Conrart's inheritance and Lady Cheri's influence (whatever remained of it), both he and through him I were saved from many of the horrors of life, saved as the last option but an option nonetheless. However, that didn't save us from being treated in the same way as others. Also, unfortunately, what Lady Cheri's influence saved us from was somehow always compensated due to the life at court and nobles. Stofel didn't helped either. He was dead against us and encouraging to others, as if they needed anymore help in that department." Yozak finished with distaste.

Yuri could almost feel his eyes water by now. "So many times I saw him suffer in the battle grounds alongside him. But he never broke. I made sure he didn't. But that guilt of not being able to save him from all this altogether was even greater. He was a noble, he ought to have been treated as one. But somehow that very fact was always turned against him and he was made to suffer even more." Yozak was brimming with anger, his own eyes glassy. "I understood the politics pretty well even in my childhood years, having experienced its impact personally and all too unfairly."

Yozak took a deep breath.

"Conrart was dead on for protecting everyone even though they treated him like a hog. They took him for granted and played with him like a toy. He was physically strong but I know, mentally, he was just like a child. All that hurt him, I could see...everyone could see yet did nothing to ease it. Even his own mother, though loved and sympathized with him deeply, did nothing to stand up for him, her own son, against his own brother, let alone for the rest of the half- mazokus. Don't get me wrong. I respect Lady Cheri but, still, I think she didn't fulfill her role as a mother properly."

Yozak took another staggering breath and tears were already flowing out of Yuri's eyes silently.

"Some people tried to show their compassion for us, some even vowed to stand by us but we all recognize a false pretense for what it was. All of them disappeared the moment trouble started hovering over them. All of the people avoided us like a plague. We hoped that maybe someday this would change. But that was long from happening. For Conrart, I thought that maybe if he associated himself with more people, maybe, he'd find reprieve. You know he was very scary before you got here and so different from now." Yozak added as an afterthought. "He used to stay away from everyone locked in his room only. I guess maybe I was the only one lucky enough to be able to see or even talk to him. And even then he wasn't much hospitable."

"I tried all sorts of tricks to make him more socialized but alas none of them worked. I thought that maybe if he could love someone that maybe... Then came Julia." Yuri's eyes widened at the mention of that name. He felt pangs of jealousy.

"I don't know what happened then. But somehow Conrart changed. He seemed more happy and light-hearted. Whenever he returned after seeing Julia, I could sometimes see a small smile on his face. Sometimes, he even talked about her. But other than that he was more or less the same."

Yozak looked at Yuri and quickly sensing his question, answered immediately. "I can't tell you what was between them because I don't know." He saw Yuri's eyes drooping with disappointment.

"I'll admit that initially I thought that maybe he loved her. But, maybe, I was wrong. She was gorgeous, kind, compassionate and all things good and loved people for who they were but...I don't know, something changed between them as the time passed. They remained in a very friendly, yet, safely polite manner, always following the propriety. And of course, there were many other complications. I am sorry, but that particular question cannot be answered by anyone but Conrart. We could only speculate. Conrart never spoke about it, not even senselessly drunk or by any other means, so I simply stopped bothering him about it."

Contemplating something, Yozak continued, "When I finally understood the meaning of love later in my life, I took time to look back at the mysterious relationship that surrounded Conrart. I think, I now understand that I was probably mistaken. Maybe those were just the signs of a platonic relation or maybe just the happiness born out of having someone who finally understood him and was not a half-breed herself. I'm not sure exactly. Besides, Julia never loved him in that manner. She was highly respectful of her engagement and followed propriety to the boot. Her eyes were only for Adelbert...my personal opinion of course. It is all too confusing so we all just satisfied ourselves with the knowledge that she was someone very very dear to Conrart, even Adelbert accepted that, but no one was ever sure exactly what. Maybe that's why Adelbert was always so jealous of him and protective of her."

He looked at Yuri, who was busy digesting all the new information. "You'll have to accept that fact as well if you're to go anywhere further." he warned Yuri. Yuri just looked at him for a moment and simply nodded.

"I've never had any problems with Conrad's past love life." Yuri replied. "I just don't want him searching for her in me when we're together. I never want him to forget her. I know that's not possible. Besides, she's not here anymore so I have no need to be jealous of her or scared of Conrad switching to her. But-"

"Don't worry he'd never do that. And I know he sees you for you and not her. Trust me." Yuri simply nodded.

"But that still doesn't mean that he wants me." Yuri stated sadly. Yozak just stared at him.

Silence prevailed for a long time, both of them lost in their thoughts until Yozak broke it abruptly causing Yuri to snap to attention.

"You know when she died he was totally broken. Physically from the battle and mentally from the bad news. He was clearly suffering and I couldn't do anything for him even though he did so much for me. So, I decided to become Conrart's protector from there on."

"When I found out that he had something akin to love, romantic love, for you..." Yozak continued. ." ..I discouraged him vehemently, through words through actions, everything. I did everything I could to keep you two apart, even acting as his lover in front of you and doing everything to make sure you believe it...as inconspicuously as possible in front of Conrart, of course." **(*2*)**

"What?" Yuri almost screamed. "So, you mean you're not...I mean...weren't...I mean..."

"No." Yozak replied easily. "I've never been his lover. Never, not even before you came here. I consider him as a dear brother. All that was just a show to make sure you stayed away from him. Nothing more."

"B-bu-but why?" Yuri stuttered.

For some reason, Yozak thought, Yuri looked uncomfortable. Ignoring it, Yozak answered nonetheless.

"As I said before, I had taken it upon myself to become Conrart's guardian. He had suffered a lot in his life and I intended to never let him feel the same pain that he felt when Julia died. When I noticed that he'd developed strong feelings for you and nothing could be done about it, I was horrified. I'd come to respect you as a king, but I still thought that you were too young. You hadn't had any experience in love and I hadn't wanted to take the risk of having a young boy declare his undying love for Conrart only to back off when he realized that it was just a fantasy of his or a passing phase. He was already too deep for you. That sort of thing would've devastated him. I thought that keeping you two separate was the answer. If you never made any promises and maintain your distance and thus not tempt him, then Conrart would be fine and endure it all with a smile and never push it due to propriety. So, I decided to take things in my own hand. But that was just to ensure his safety. It was nothing personal, Heika." Yozak apologized.

Of course Yuri understood and so he nodded. "It's all right. I understand. I am not mad at you. But let me tell you, Conrad is not a fantasy of mine nor a passing phase. I'd never hurt him in that manner."

"I know." Yozak replied. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here trying to get you two together. I care too much for Conrart to indulge in your whims, even if you are the king, if I wasn't sure that you meant what you said." Yozak's eyes softened then, "Ever since you came into his life, I've seen Conrart change a lot...for the better. Now, he's more happy and cheerful and overall more content with life. You helped him get his lost prestige and self-importance back. That in itself was almost an impossible task, no one was able to do it before no matter how much they tried, but you did it. Don't ever underestimate yourself, Yuri. You most definitely are good enough for him, much more than anyone else I, ever, knew of. Don't doubt yourself."

Yuri eyes were reflecting wonder and disbelief.

"It's been a long time since I thought negatively of your relationship and it had been a very slow progress to reach to this point but you've earned it. You've proved the truthfulness of your words several times over and over again in the past few years and it's only on the basis of those facts only that I believe you and that's why I am here to help you. Trust me I would have never encouraged you two and, in the process, jeopardized Conrart's welfare if I was even a slightest bit unsure as to whether it would work."

However, Yozak's words didn't receive the same reception as he expected for Yuri eyes dropped down and he seemed sad when he mumbled, "But it's not working."

Yozak sighed, "How can you say that even after all that I've told you? Trust me bocchan, I pride myself in being the only one who knows Conrart's inner working, other than you that is and in some manner even more than you, and I know for sure that he loves you. He's just not sure how to show it."

"I so much want to believe you." Yuri replied. "Trust me, I do. But I can't see things your way. I've seen the aloofness in Conrad's manner. He just doesn't want me, he's just indulging me. And I feel so bad...even more so now after hearing you. I don't want him to sacrifice his happiness just to indulge me."

Sighing, Yozak closed his eyes and massaged his brows. His young liege is much more adamant than he knew him to be. This was going to take longer than he'd expected.

"Maybe nothing is meant to happen between us. I think you should stop wasting your time here."

"No. Did you forget I pledged to see to Conrart's happiness and I know where it lies. I won't leave you alone easily."

Watching the sad look on Yuri's face he continued softly, "Alright. I've told you my reasons, now you'll have to tell me why you think that Conrart doesn't want you."

Yuri seemed to think it over. For a moment it felt that he won't open his mind to Yozak. Just as Yozak was going to prod further, Yuri spoke softly, "You know I kissed him, right?"

Yozak simply nodded.

"Well after he came to get me from the temple, we kissed again or more like I kissed him." Yozak seemed a bit surprised, he but didn't commented further, waiting. But Yuri didn't seem to be speaking anytime soon so he prodded, "Did something happened?"

"No...I mean yes, I mean..." Yuri stuttered. Taking a deep breath to calm himself as well as a certain red threatening to overtake his entire face, he tried again.

"Actually, yes something did happen but not in the way I wanted it to be." Yuri said trying to hide his disappointment. "Conrad simply froze. He didn't respond at all. He looked disgusted."

Yuri was positively sad now. His entire body language, from head to toe, was screaming his distress. Yozak felt like his own heart was breaking at observing Yuri's dejected posture.

Yuri seemed lost in thoughts for a while.

"Well at that moment...when he first kissed me, I was almost convinced that he loved me, maybe even wanted me. But then after the switching ceremony, he was upset with the fact that no one told me it could have been dangerous and even when I…" Yuri blushed darkly and muttered softly, ." ..and even after I actually kissed him, and told him that if I hadn't done it then I'd never get to kiss him again, he..." The closed his eyes hoping to hide his mortification and despair. The rest went unsaid.

Despite how softly he said it Yozak heard it anyway. He wouldn't be the best spy in Shin Makoku if he didn't have sharp hearing. "What did say?"

Yuri sighed, "Nothing. I told you, he just looked surprised or shocked. Disgusted would be a better word."

Yozak sighed. "Is that why you think he doesn't love you?"

Yuri sighed, "No. It was... I even asked him to take me on a date to help me heal my not so broken heart-" The rest was left unsaid as Yuri face fell again.

"And, what was his answer?" Yozak asked anxiously.

At that tears poured down Yuri's cheeks once more. "He didn't say anything and has never said anything about it. He didn't even speak to me all the way to my room. And then too, just said goodnight and left as if nothing had ever happened. He didn't even mention it, not once. He's never mention it, no matter how many hints I leave. Sometimes, he even tenses just being in my presence. I waited patiently for so long, did so much to make him notice me but he never does. What was I supposed to think? I took it as a no."

Yozak glared off to the side. 'I cannot believe Taicho did this. Even after our discussion over whether the boy loved him and his own feelings, he had not even replied when the boy clearly asked him out. How stubborn or oblivious could you get?'

Then he looked at Yuri. "Listen bocchan, I happen to know for a fact that Conrart does love you, you just have to trust me. He's just too good at hiding his true feelings. Unfortunately, I have no way to prove his real feelings clearly to you beyond any doubt. No one can except you, Conrart and time. Relationships are confusing in that manner. I've not been too serious with anyone, so I can't explain it to you properly, but I can tell you this much that people in love always face terrifying things such as doubt and seek answers. But not all of them find them because they don't ask the one who they should. This leads to failed relationships. However, some lucky people find them and lead a happy life." He looked at Yuri directly in the eyes before saying the next words, "I've tried my best to let you see that Conrart do love you. But, to be honest, I can't be sure. No one can. And even you will never find out if you two don't talk about it straight forward to each other."

"But if he confirmed that he didn't loved me. I couldn't bear it." Yuri said terrified. Yozak's heart almost broke but he replied anyway, "Then, wouldn't it be better to know it now than 10 years down the line?"

At this Yuri looked up sharply at which Yozak interjected quickly and earnestly, "Although, I don't believe it will lead to that in your case."

Yuri seemed to think about it for a moment before looked up at him, wiping his eyes, and saying, "Really, you think so?"

"I am absolutely sure." Yozak answered. Then, he smirked, "He's a stubborn mule, he probably didn't responded to you because he is shocked at the turn of events. I must admit, even I would be if I was in his place. He probably thinks your kissing him is a way to seek comfort. And, maybe, that's why has been keeping his distance. He wouldn't want to jeopardize your position or reputation."

Yuri frowned, "Why would he think that? Especially after I asked him out?"

Yozak shook his head, "A part of him wants to believe your just a little kid who doesn't know a thing about love. While another part, though that part understands that you're not really seeking comfort, is afraid. Part of it stems from Julia. He was really close to her. I don't think he was ever in love with her. I think a part of him did love her but I'm not sure if it was romantic. Even dead drunk, I could never get him to tell me. But another part is afraid of ruining you."

"How can he ruin me?" Question marks practically hung over Yuri's head.

"He believes because he, unlike Lord von Bielefeld, has no title and is nothing more than a simple half-breed swordsman that he doesn't deserve you. That if you were to get together, first the ten nobles would never allow it, then the controversy from the people. Both ones who support it but most whom would reject it. He's afraid you'll get hurt and I think a small part of him thinks you'd care about all of this and reject him when things got tough. But really, I think it would be the best if you talked to him about all this yourself."

"What?" Yuri was appalled. "Never! I don't care if he doesn't have a title like Wolfram. Hell, if I cared about that sorta stuff I'd have never agreed to leave Wolfram in the first place. As for the ten nobles, if they don't like it tough they'll just have to bear it. I know Waltorana is Wolfram's uncle and all but he'll have to deal with it. Who I chose to date or even marry, whether that be Conrad or not, it has nothing to do with my ability to serve as Maoh and absolutely none of their business. They were once willing to follow me even though I had lost all my maryokou, so if they can't handle it then that's their problem. Besides, what does being a half-breed have to do with anything? I'm a half-breed and from another world at that. So if the people can learn to accept me, then they will eventually learn to accept whomever I chose to date or eventually marry whether it's Conrad or not will be for us to decide."

Yozak smiled, visibly relieved, "That's what I tried telling Conrart for ages, but he wouldn't listen to me. Maybe you'd get through to him, huh? Now clean up your face and go back in there and make him yours."

Yuri smiled and nodded.

Yozak was on the ninth cloud. His plan finally seemed to be a success. He knew all Yuri really needed was reassurance that Conrart didn't really reject him and he'd be fine. He just hoped that Wolfram succeeded in his job as well.

Both he and Yuri started walking towards the door when suddenly Yuri turned around with a some-what troubled look on his face and rubbing his foot on the floor as if he wanted to say something or more like ask something, something very personal. Yozak sweat-dropped at that look but stayed silent waiting.

"Ah-." Yuri continued. "I mean-...that is..."

Yozak took pity on him. "It's alright Yuri-Heika. Ask whatever you want to. You know I give advice to, even, Conrart...even the most embarrassing ones if you know what I mean." Yuri flushed red which amused Yozak to no end. He was jesting, of course, but hadn't said anything false. After all, he and Conrad were long term friends and had found themselves into many embarrassing situations and, even, shared the most intimate thoughts. But Yuri must have known that, he having more or less the same relation with his holiness. Even so, that was not a reaction he'd expected. It made Yozak suspicious as well as more curious of Yuri's next question.

Yuri blurted out suddenly. "Is Conrad virgin?" And waited with tomato colored face.

Yozak could do nothing but blankly stare before bursting out with laughter - stomach aching laughter. "Is that-Is that what's-what's been bothering you ever since-since I told you I was not his lover?" He wiped a tear from his eye.

Yuri still mouth clamped dumbly nodded. "I-I thought that you were lovers and I couldn't help it and weird thoughts came to me about you and Conrad being together-I mean-in that way and- I couldn't do anything to shut it out and I was so embarrassed and also angry at you and I never wanted you two near each other and-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down bocchan." Yozak commanded then spoke very seriously, "First of all, no Conrart and I have never been intimate. I couldn't even think of it. He's like a brother to me. I'd never do anything like that to him, nor he me. We both are very close together but not that close. You shouldn't even think like that." Yozak finished almost sounding hurt.

'Great.' Yuri thought. 'Now, I've hurt him'.

"I'm so sorry Yozak but I just couldn't help it. I actually thought that you were together and I thought that I'd be natural. I'm so ashamed-" A steady hand on his shoulder stopped his rambling tirade, however, and he looked up to see into kind, understanding blue eyes. "It's all right." Yozak said. "I absolutely understand. Don't feel too guilty about it."

"I am truly sorry, Yozak. I shouldn't have assumed things."

"And I said it's absolutely alright. You don't have to apologize. I understand how possessive one can get when in love. And as I said earlier I won't take anything to heart within this room and so I keep my promise. But if it makes you feel any better, your apology's accepted." Yozak smiled warmly. "However, you must know that Conrart's not a virgin. Even if he's never been in a serious relationship before, it still doesn't mean that he'd never had urges if you know what I mean. And not knowing his future in advance hadn't helped any either. I mean if he'd know that one day he'd meet someone like you, I am sure he would've waited." Yozak winked making Yuri go several shades of red.

Still, Yuri, on hearing this beamed and said, "Thank you Yozak. I'll keep that in mind and I love him regardless. And don't worry I'll never let that knowledge hinder my judgments regarding Conrad ever. After all, I am a man too. I understand."

Yozak smiled, "I am glad to know that."

"You're a very good friend, Yozak. I'm glad to know you."

"Me too bocchan. Me too. Come on now let's not keep Conrart waiting any longer."

Yuri nodded and both left the room together. Yuri straight to his table with Conrad to complete an incomplete job and Yozak back to his secret table with Wolfram, to see the happy ending...or beginning. Yozak looked around the room once more before leaving. Two sad faces entered it and two very happy faces were leaving. He couldn't believe such a repulsing place could be so lucky in the matters of the heart. Come on, who would've thought that one of the most complicated mysteries of the heart in this century will be solved sitting next to the pot in a public restroom. Yozak shook his head in amusement before abandoning it all-together. Maybe he should come here more often...for thinking, of course. Who knows one day he may find someone of his dreams while contemplating here.

Yozak stopped for a moment before saying slowly, "Naah!" And continued on to his destination.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Conrad was getting restless. 'What's taking Yuri so long?' It been about ten minutes since Wolfram left and it was becoming hard to stay here and wait. The pull to the restroom was just too much.

Just as Conrad was preparing himself to get up and check on Yuri, he saw the subject of his thoughts moving steadily towards him. Yuri looked decidedly more happy than he had when he left, when he slide in across from him in his seat, although a bit shy. Conrad felt a certain happiness flood his heart and at that moment something was suddenly released from strains in his heart.

"Um..." they both said out together and laughed amusedly at realizing their timing.

"You say first." Conrad offered.

"Well." Yuri looked nervous. "It's just that I wanted to say that..."

With determination, Yuri blurted after a few moments, "I love you!"

Conrad seemed shocked at the sudden outburst but controlling himself started saying something but was beaten to it by Yuri.

"And I mean it. I even called off the engagement just because I was so serious about you. Trust me, I've considered the complications and I'm not scared of them. I'll never back off of you. Especially not because of some boisterous nobles or due to anything that future might hold for us." With an almost desperate expression, as if trying to make the man across from him understand, Yuri grabbed the other's hand over the table and said, "Conrad, you know that you understand what I'm trying to say but you never said anything. Please, talk to me."

Yuri sounded almost needy. Conrad berated himself for becoming the cause for such pain to Yuri. Of course he understood everything. He'd understood right from the start but he'd not put his knowledge to a good use and had, in turn, inadvertently ended up causing suffering on both Yuri's as well as his part. He meant to correct it all now.

Squeezing the smaller hand in his hands in a comforting gesture, he successfully made Yuri speechless before speaking. "Yuri, I am so sorry. I've been such a fool and have ended up causing so much pain to both you as well as myself."

Yuri was listening with baited breath. Conrad slowly leaned forward and with a serious face, spoke in hushed tones, "I love you too, Yuri!" Yuri's face beamed with unhidden joy. Tears sprung into his eyes.

Conrad wiped a tear from Yuri's cheek before continuing, "I always have but I guess I wasn't able to make myself face the truth. It was wrong in so many ways...so many reasons for why I should keep myself away from you, at least romantically. It wasn't until Wolfram made me see the reason that I-"

"Wolfram?" Yuri interrupted. He looked guilty and terrified.

"Ah! Well, yes." Conrad replied. "Look Yuri, you must know that Wolfram does not hate you for anything. He's even forgiven you. It was actually him who talked to me when you're gone. It's thanks to him that I cannot deny or hide my true feeling for you anymore."

"Yuri, I love you so much." Conrad said earnestly.

Yuri was shocked to silence. He couldn't believe it. Wolfram was not angry with him. He even went so far as to open Conrad's heart for him. It seemed too good to be true.

"I-Is that really true?" he asked in a daze.

"Actually, yes." Conrad comforted. "Although, I think he still expects to talk to you sometime later. He might even keep acting angry." Conrad thought that it was better to warn beforehand. "But don't worry. He doesn't hate you, that I know for sure."

Yuri couldn't believe his luck. Was this really happening? "I don't know what to say?"

Wolfram actually forgave him. He doesn't blame him for getting him trapped in a marriage. Yuri felt a very heavy burden lift off his shoulders. His heart felt at peace and a hidden happiness bubbled in his chest. Of course, there's still that encounter with Wolfram to come but that wasn't his main focus right now. He was just too happy to hear what he heard and in relishing in the mixed emotions.

"I was so scared." Yuri continued after a moment. "I thought I lost him for sure. I didn't want that. I was even more scared because I thought you are disgusted with me as well. I didn't know what to do."

"Shh!" Conrad stopped Yuri from getting lost in the sad memories. "I'd never be disgusted with you, Yuri - my love. I just love you too much for that."

Yuri was about to say something but Conrad stopped him.

"Don't say anything, Yuri. We'll get a lot of time to talk things out later. I just want to enjoy this evening with you knowing that I love you and you love me back. I've yearned for this day to come to pass for so long."

"I am so happy. This is like a dream come true. I love you Conrad."

"I know and I love you too." came an earnest reply. Yuri simply sighed in happiness everything else conveniently forgotten.

"Conrad, you're sure you want to be with me?" Yuri asked suddenly unsure.

"I've never been more sure of anything else, Yuri. I can't tell you how much I want you. I wish I'd had the courage to grab this happiness before. I hope you'll forgive me and still want me."

It was said so earnestly and with such intensity that all of Yuri's doubts fled and he replied, "You'll never have to worry about that. I'm going to stick to you like glue, forever."

At that Conrad flashed a handsome smile that made Yuri week in the knees. "I'm glad." he replied. Looking at each other, both sat in companionable silence before Conrad broke it once more.

"You were much more confident and cheerful when you returned. I assume that would be Yozak's courtesy?" Conrad, suddenly, asked.

Yuri was reminded of their conversation again. He blushed a little before replying, "Y-Yes! I talked to him about a lot of things. He's a really nice man."

"I agree." Conrad replied. "You know, I think, we'll have to thank Yozak and Wolfram later on for their efforts."

A small 'Yes' was all Yuri could say before Conrad flashed him a dazzling heart-felt smile that melted his heart. This gave Conrad an adorable sight of a beautifully blushing Yuri and he fell in love with him all over again.

Both of them just kept staring silently into each other's eyes, their heart content - at peace, marveling at as well as relishing in what they saw reflected in the endless depths of the mirror to the other's soul. They didn't even realize when the grip of the two hands grew tighter, or when the distance between them slowly reduced until no gap remained.

Both were suddenly brought back to their senses by a thunderous and roaring applaud that spilled all over the place, deafening every other sound. It was only then that they realized that they'd kissed...in full public view and that people were clapping, whistling and shouting comments for their king and his lover. Both flushed from embarrassment and quickly bowed an apology and thanks to everyone, leaving some money on their table before abandoning the establishment together, arm in arm, quickly...highly embarrassed but very very happy.

xxxxx

When Yozak had reached their table, Wolfram was already settled there, looking irritated.

"What took you so long? Couldn't you even placate a kid? Even I was faster than you."

"First of all, Yuri-Heika is not some kid." Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "OK, maybe he is. What I meant was he misunderstood things and so couldn't be placated. Secondly, he had just too many questions. Thirdly, it wouldn't have taken half as long as it did if someone's over dramatic over the top acting hadn't complicated things." Wolfram just humped and looked towards the other table. Yuri and Conrad seemed to be talking. "Besides it all went fine in the end. I was able to open up his mind a bit and change his perspective. So, how was your talk with your brother?"

Meanwhile, Yozak's mind ran back to the time when Yuri asked if he had had sex with Conrart. His stomach almost lurched. 'Honestly, where that kid got his ideas from? I don't even want to know.' He shuddered.

Wolfram was eying him strangely. "Fine. Very good actually. What's it?" Wolfram asked.

"Nothing." said Yozak quickly.

Wolfram shot him a death glare.

"It's just a question that Yuri-Heika asked me." said Yozak, trying to finish the conversation. Apparently, quite not so.

"What did the wimp asked?" Wolfram was curious.

"Nothing of importance."

Wolfram raised another brow. "Then, why are you trying to hide it?"

Yozak was almost irritated. "Can't you just ignore it?"

Wolfram's expression smoldered at such a reply and his eyes blazed as he replied threateningly, "No. Spit it out otherwise I'll follow you to the end of the world AND burn all of your dresses to crisp."

Yozak swallowed at the threat. He knew Wolfram was very adamant and will most definitely make his threat true without any regret should he falter. 'Better be honest than be sorry.'

"He asked me if I have ever had sex with Conrart."

Wolfram seemed shocked and made a disgusting face but quickly hid it before going back to watching the love-birds who seemed to be impersonating statues rather well. He was a lot more uncomfortable now for a curiosity suddenly burned his chest. "They are back to becoming statues. Looks like all of our efforts went to waste." But he was rather unsettled as he asked this.

After a while, getting fed up of his behavior, Yozak asked, "What's it, now?"

"Well-" Wolfram seemed uncomfortable. "Well, did you?"

Now it was Wolfram's turn to be on the receiving end of the death-glare.

"Why does everyone think that I live only for warming everyone's bed I know of?" Yozak asked angrily.

"Alright. Alright. I get it. I am sorry." Wolfram replied looking sheepish.

Suddenly, the entire room erupted with a very loud applause. Both looked around to see what was happening, only to find both Yuri and Conrad lip-tied. Both smirked at the scene and Yozak said, "There's the answer to your earlier question."

Both congratulated each other on the successful execution of their plan as they saw the embarrassed couple, practically, bolt for the door.

xxxxx

However, in all the excitement, no one noticed a certain hooded figure watching the entire scene with an evil glint in its eyes.

"Hmmm." it said quietly. "Master will most definitely want to know about this." The evil smirk went unnoticed in the joyous mayhem.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x

**issm A/N 2****: **OK! So, this was the latest chapter. I hope that you liked it. Finally, Yuri and Conrad are together. That just means more fun in future. Well, let's just wait and see what happens.

**(*1*) - **This situation is my own created. At some point of time, a girl comes in Conrad's life through some means. Yuri thought she and Conrad were dating when in reality she was an informant. Yozak had tried to seduce her to get her to turn on her bosses and give up the location of some murdering gang of Big Shimeron. They were possible assassins and her brother, Yozak found out, was in league with them. When Yozak was stuck out he told Conrad that he should try. Conrad didn't want to but this information was vital and so he tried to rope her and she was all over him. Of course it looked like they were in love when really Conrad was only acting. This might be a nice story some other time but right now is irrelevant so you'll hardly find any explanation to it in future chapters.

**(*2*) - **This is another situation created by me where Yozak, sometime in the past, feigned to be Conrad's lover in front of Yuri, only to make sure Yuri get the message. Of course, poor Conrad hads no idea of the reason behind his friends weird behavior that day even till date.

Once again, reviews are most appreciated and also encourage us to write more. Till next time, see ya!


	23. Chapter 23

They walked outside. One of the establishment's stable-attendants approached Conrad and asked, "Your ticket, sir?"

Conrad handed him the ticket he was given in the beginning when he had handed over his horse to the man earlier before entering the restaurant. He frowned when the attendant didn't asked Yuri for his. But then dismissed it thinking that perhaps the attendant had remembered which horse was Yuri's.

Soon Conrad's horse was brought around. He frowned when Ao wasn't brought out as well. He was a bit confused at first and thought to reprimand the young attendant for his carelessness (especially towards the king). But then he thought better of it and decided to ask Yuri first. Maybe Wolfram had wanted to make things special and brought him by carriage or something.

Not wanting to make a scene and accusing people of things that weren't true, he turned to Yuri and asked, "Why didn't he ask for your ticket? You did bring Ao, didn't you?"

"Yeah about that…"

Conrad frowned, "You did NOT walk all the way to here, did you?"

"Well...ahahaha. No." Yuri laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you see Wolfram kept complaining that we were going to be late and I wasn't getting dressed fast enough. So when I finally got dressed, he practically dragged me outside to his horse and we rode here. When I asked why couldn't I bring Ao along, he dismissed it saying that it'd just be faster and easier for me to ride with him. That way, he wouldn't have to worry that I've fallen behind or gotten lost. Otherwise, he'd have to just go looking for me and unnecessary time woold be wasted. So..." the rest trailed into a mumble. "Of course, I hadn't expected Wolfram to desert me here." Yuri finished.

Conrad sighed and thought, 'Obviously this, too, was part of their plan. Without a horse he'd have to ride with me.'

Thinking that maybe Conrad was upset, Yuri hurriedly interjected, "Ah but it's okay, really. I mean we can't really be that far from the castle. I can walk or wait for Wolfram. Ahahaha..." Although the latter didn't really appeal to him considering Wolfram's current mood, he kept on blabbering in sheer nervousness.

The young attendant heard the tale and, grabbing his chance, stepped up and said, "Um...excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but we do sell and rent horses." He looked hopeful while offering.

Conrad quickly deflated his enthusiasm though, and shook his head saying, "No, thank you! We'll be fine."

He, then, turned to Yuri and said graciously, "I wouldn't be a very good bodyguard or a date if I let you walk on your own. And I think Wolfram would, most definitely, kill me if I allowed that to happen." Conrad said this with a handsome smile before, quickly stealing a kiss. Then he got up and helped Yuri to get on behind him before striding his horse forwards.

Behind him, Yuri was blushing madly as he once again found himself holding onto Conrad's lithe but strong body from behind as they rode home, trying not to think of so many different ways in which he could touch it but failing miserably.

x-x-x-x

It had gotten quite late when they reached their desired destination. Night had almost fallen, wrapping everything with a dark shroud. Conrad helped Yuri to dismount and then handed his horse off to one of the stable-hands, who were still present wrapping up for the day. Thereon, he escorted Yuri to his room, all the while holding onto his waist and keeping him very close.

Guards stood at attention as they passed and wondered where the two had been for so late but never voiced out their questions. It was none of their business. And besides, if Lord Weller was with his majesty, then there was no need to worry, which brought them to their next predicament. Lord Weller never let his majesty wander off too late into the night, even if he was with the protection of a guard(s). Some passers by even noticed the captain's lingering hand on his majesty's waist which caused several eyebrows to be arched upwards. All those who saw them waved it off as he being friendly or protective of his liege but somehow felt too unconvinced of the fact themselves. Each eye felt as if it was witnessing something more deep but nobody could affirm their suspicions. So, many question marks hung in the air but no answers. Everyone seemed confused but it was none of their business, so they had no other option but to shrug it off.

Upon reaching Yuri's room...

"Here we are Yuri. If you'll excuse me now. I have to go, find and have a little chit chat with Yozak."

Watching Yuri's face fall at that, Conrad figured the boy was upset, maybe mistaking his retreat as escape, thinking that he didn't have a good time with him or didn't mean what he had confessed to him in the end.

To alleviate the boy's fears and prevent any further misunderstanding, he said, "I just want to tell him he shouldn't have done it the way he did or rope Wolfram into helping. But maybe we should go out again. And next time we can go where you want to. I loved our time spent together."

Yuri's practically glowed at that. Looking at him thoughtfully, Yuri asked, "Wherever I want to go?"

"Any where you want."

"Ah, then m-maybe we could go on a picnic?" Yuri whispered hopefully.

Conrad had thought that the boy would say something involving baseball or maybe something romantic considering the nature of his offer, so Yuri's proposal actually came as a shock. He blinked in surprise, 'A picnic? Well, I guess I should've known.'

Quickly masking his surprise, he flashed a brilliant smile before replying, "Well Yuri, if that's what you want then sure. I'd love it."

Happy but surprised, Yuri looked at him grinning, "Really?"

"Certainly, Next Friday?"

"Sure. I am so excited merely thinking about it."

"I'm glad." replied Conrad simply.

He then, gave the boy a dazzling smile and wished him good-night before leaning in to capture his lips in a nice long kiss. There were no guards posted here today, Conrad having relieved them on Wolfram's mysterious polite request earlier. He would just go and post two of them now, after he was done.

The kiss was hot and it felt really good. Conrad was so turned on and content at that moment. However, it still didn't ease the slight embarrassment he felt in the situation, in spite of himself being the one who initiated the kiss in public. His thoughts were turning traitorous on him.

'What'd happen if someone saw us like this? It'd be quite a scandal.' He shuddered to think of Gwendel's reaction if he found out something. If...no, when he finds out about the scene at the restaurant first, to be precise and then, the fact that his younger brother was spending his free time kissing a certain young boy, who happened to be his king and his yet younger brother's ex-fiancé of a day, right at his door inside his very castle and in public for everyone to see. He shivered again.

Feeling some of the slight tremors traveling through Conrad's body, Yuri ended to the delicious moment and asked in concern, "Are you feeling cold?"

"No." Conrad flashed his disarming smile. "I should go now. And it's getting late so don't stay up too late. Your good health is still the most important thing to me. Ok? Goodnight Yuri." he said when the boy simply nodded in approval. Then, he leaned in and whispered secretly, "I love you." And with that, he turned and walked away.

Yuri blushed and mumbled a 'Goodnight, I love you too', before closing the door and marching to his bed, all the while wondering if he'd be able to get some sleep that night at all.

x-x-x-x

After Yuri shut his door, Conrad walked to the corner ahead before stopping and said, "It's not nice to spy on people like this you know."

Yozak appeared and replied, "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you got your date back home at a decent hour. Though I still wonder if this is what could be called a decent hour, I was still happy to see the customary kiss." He grinned cheekily, which flared his best friend instantly.

No matter how many times he did that, it still had the same effect on Conrad, even after all these years since their childhood. It was his most successful weapon in sending his dear captain's frizzled nerves overboard. Well, most successful other than his 'batting-the-eye-lashes' trick or his most favorite 'double-meaning suggestive phrases towards his captain's and his young king's relationship' trick, phrases that almost always suggested bed and certain tangled positions and loads of skin and wetness and...never mind that. What's important is that that certain trick always yielded the best results without a doubt, and Yozak knew it all very well and used it even better. And although it aggravated the other to no end and sometimes caused severe damage to himself as well, but that alone was no reason to stop. Besides, it was too much fun to watch his normally cool and collected captain catch flames. Just one word or gesture indicating something foul towards his young king and BOOM there he goes. Yozak grinned outwards and grinned even larger mentally inwards as he watched his own prediction come true once again, thoroughly basking in the feeling of satisfaction and enjoyment it afforded him.

"It's also customary for people to mind their own business instead of unethically spying onto other people's private matters." Conrad snapped heatedly. "Besides, Yuri and I would have done just fine and worked ourselves up to our first date even without your rude interruption."

"So rude, just like always. I wish bocchan could see you right about now like this." Conrad's face contoured and his eyes almost instantly blazed fire.

"Yeah, just like that. Hold that face I'd just go and call him." Yozak was mentally dancing with joy. Oh, how much he loved to irritate his dear friend like this and the exciting feeling it gave him. Just to bother him a little more, he started marching towards the king's royal chambers when a rough hand, suddenly, grabbed his neck from behind and yanked him back and a threatening voice growled into his ears. "Yoooozaaaak!" 'Yeah that's it. That's the feeling.' Yozak thought. However, Conrad was almost seething now and if he hadn't been so happy with the earlier events of the day, Yozak suspected that he'd be a dead man by now.

Deciding not to push his luck too far, he quickly abandoned his antiques and seriously asked, "Yeah, when? In the next century?"

Conrad looked perplexed at that but soon recalled his earlier statement and its relevance to this question. "It doesn't matter." said Conrad sighing. "Look, I appreciate the help. However, you shouldn't have forced Wolfram into helping."

"I didn't force him. I just told him, in all minor details, about all the people who would love to have bocchan at their expense, to use and abuse." Then almost in a whisper, "And how exactly they may do so." Yozak grinned again. Ah! Old habits don't die easily.

"That equals forcing." Conrad fumed. "And how could you even think of your king in such a deteriorate manner?" Conrad was red with rage, his hold quickly turning into a death grip around his neck. Yozak, watching his last chance to keep in organs to himself, slip quickly rushed to controlled the situation and placated his enraged captain.

"Hey calm down. I was just kidding. Do you really think I'd do something like that?" Yozak batted his eye-lashed in a feminine manner. But somehow that managed to make situation even worse. So grimacing inwardly he quickly, calmly and very seriously said, "I just told him that being a bachelor is not very safe for bocchan in a court, considering how he's the king and representative of all things powerful and absolute authority, and so very naive and trusting for his own good. And that at least with you, he'd be happy, considering how he's been looking at you and acting around you recently. Actually, it really didn't take much for me to convince him. He saw everything right through. He's pretty clever in these sort of things, you know."

Still keeping his hold around Yozak's neck, Conrad tried to calm down. After a little while, he released the red-head and said with much more control of himself, "I see. Still you could have done so in a less than public place and not possibly caused a major scandal."

"Ah, but then one or both of you could have taken off and we'd have never gotten the same results. This way you were trapped." Yozak was quick to retort.

"This could have backfired on you, you know. Especially with the way Wolfram acted. What if Yuri had run outside and run away instead of going to the restroom? What would you have done then?"

Yozak seemed to search for an answer, and for the first time didn't seem to be having one. He hadn't really thought of it like that. Now looking back and remembering the over dramatics Wolfram had put up, it was a thousand wonders that the boy hadn't run away from the place all together. Finally he replied, defeated, "Well...I'd have caught up with him and eventually brought him back."

Conrad couldn't believe that Yozak hadn't fully thought through all the consequences of his plan. But decided not to dwell on it too much. After all, he had the best of intentions and everything worked out just fine in the end. That reminded him.

"Thank you, Yozak! And Goodnight." With that he started to move away.

The red-head just smiled at the warm and genuine complement. It faded quickly though. And his smug evil face also returned back just as quickly.

"What?" Yozak looked incredulous. "You mean you're going to leave? You're not going to spend the night?"

Within an instant and even before he could blink an eye, Yozak found himself tightly pressed against the cold stone wall, with a pair of hands clutching tightly around his throat and shaking him wildly. "That's it, You're dead." Conrad screamed.

Just as Yozak was preparing himself to fight back, a faint feminine voice was heard saying something like 'Hello! Someone help me. I think I am lost.' Must be one of the new maids. However, both of them being too busy with all their scuffling, paid no attention.

Soon a shrill scream tore through the air somewhere near them. They quickly turned their necks towards the source of the noise, only to find an overly fed huge maid in her skimpy bikini-like night gown, carrying a bunch of clothes standing at the far end of the hallway, shivering in terror. Momentarily perplexed, both Conrad and Yozak (still locked in their struggling position) could do nothing but to watch as the maid said something like 'He's gonna kill him. A murderer! Oh, Shinou save us all, save my beauty, save my virginity." before falling lifelessly onto the dusty floor, dramatically scattering the once-clean-clothes everywhere around her.

The other two perplexed occupants of the corridor watched the entire scene as if in a slow motion. Long after the small distraction was over and the night had once again fallen silent, Conrad and Yozak's only reaction was to stare, then look at each other and simply blink once, thoroughly perplexed.

Slowly both recovered and eased out of their now-uncomfortable fight-pose. Yozak looked over at the fallen maid once again before casually asking, "So, are you going to spend the night or not?"

"Yozak!" Conrad growled, the maid easily forgotten, "One more word out of you and I will forget that I forgave you for everything, seeing how it worked out. Stop trying my patience or else you'll regret one of these days."

Not wanting to risk Conrad's wrath by irritating him anymore, Yozak quickly left. Before leaving, he noticed one thing though. Conrad seemed really happy despite his words to the contrary. And that's exactly what he'd wanted. But still there was no sense in riling him up by commenting any further. So, he happily left him alone and went off to report to Wolfram on the success of their mission and to let him know of Conrad and Yuri's future date as well.

But just as he was about to disappear...

"By the way." Conrad called back. Yozak stopped and turned to look at his captain. "Carry that maid back to her room. She might need treatment. She fell hard. It's a wonder no one came looking yet with the scream she sent around. Hmm...I must tighten security."

"WHAT?" Yozak looked at Conrad who was casually sauntering away, then back at the huge bulk of mass in the form of a maid lying limply ahead. "You've got to be kidding me!"

But he got no response as his captain has long since left, leaving him to his newly acquired task. Yozak sighed, he was going to have a broken spine before the end of the night.

x-x-x-x

Later that night a man sat in a dimly lit room sipping wine. Suddenly, another lithe man draped in dark clothes enters the room through a secret passage. He approaches the man from behind, hidden in the shadows and whispers in his ear.

"The rumors are true Master, our spy in the castle confirmed with me that Lord von Bielefeld was tricked into a binding switching ceremony and is now officially married to Daikenja (1)."

"What?" the man exclaimed, putting his glass down. "Are you sure of this?" he asked.

"Yes, Master. However I have more disturbing news to report."

"Go on then! Don't play games with me. Out with it!" He commended.

"Following on our informants lead, I followed the boy Maoh and saw him just a few scant hours ago, he was out on a date with another."

"I see. He didn't even wait a full 24 hours before jumping into bed with another. And do you know the name of this 'date'?"

"Yes, Master. It is the boy's own protector. Lord Conrart Weller."

"What? Is that so? That's very disturbing news indeed. I will have to look into this case further and take care of this problem personally. Have our spy to keep close tabs on them and let me know, the minute anything new arises before I go there."

"Yes, Master."

Sending the messenger away, he growled, "Conrart Weller." The taking a long swing of  
his remaining wine he threw the glass across the room shattering the glass. "This is going to be your fate. You can't defeat me." He cursed furiously and his posture stiffened almost painfully, his nerves rippled below his temple. "I won't allow this to go unpunished."

x-x-x-x

A little while later, after the encounter with Yozak, Conrad lay on his bed, unable to sleep and remembering what had transpired that day. He had been trapped into a date with Yuri. It didn't exactly go as he'd expected. He had never expected to be, not only yelled out but also at the same time encouraged by none-other than Wolfram to take a chance and date Yuri.

Unknown to him, his face broke out into a warm smile. His stars were finally playing out for him and he couldn't be more eager to find what the future holds for him.

He laid awake for several hours, replaying the day over and over again in his mind, before the ever undefeated sleep claimed him.

x-x-x-x

The next morning Wolfram went to Shinou's temple. He wanted to yell at Murata for cheating in much the same as he would at Yuri but when he found him, he was repairing tiles in an empty bathing chamber. Now, that was something to see. The great, mighty and the most wise Daikenja, the tile-repairer. Wolfram smirked amusingly.

"There you are Ken, I was looking all over for you." He called out.

Murata looked up surprised at both, to see Wolfram and that he was using his first name. Save his parents, Doctor Rodriguez and Yuri's mother almost no one called him by his first name and no one in this world. "Ah! Lord von Bielefeld, what brings you here? And I wasn't aware we were now on a first name basis."

"Well, we are officially married now, since I'm not willing to risk our lives on a dangerous ceremony to annul it."

"Ah, so cold. You haven't even given us a chance."

"So you really like the idea of being in a permanent marriage with no way out?"

Suddenly a voice behind him sounded and said, "Are you sure there's no way out?"

Wolfram turned around surprised at Shinou's sudden appearance. Then, regaining his senses he said, "Of course. Do you think I'm stupid? I've had Gunter search every book, every scrap of paper to annul this and hasn't found anything. It seems we're stuck." Then he glares at Shinou. "Why? You said so your said yourself it's permanent."

"Did I?" Shinou smirked.

"Shinou!" Murata growled.

Wolfram turned on him, "If you know of a way out of this marriage, then spill!"

Murata sighed, "Fine. There is a safe way to do a Blood and Fire Ceremony."

"Liar! No one has ever done one and survived without serious injury." He said as a matter-of-fact.

"Ah! Well, that's not really true. There are lots of people who have walked away unharmed."

"I'd talked with Gunter ever since the incident with Elisabeth, whenever Yuri's not here, and took time to go through the switching ceremonies and other marriage events, just in case the need arose. And I don't remember reading about anyone who survived." Wolfram glared challengingly.

"Well, you can but first you have to have four Aphrodite Crystals, Jakcor Crystals, Allotime Crystals and Icedrops Crystals and it wouldn't hurt to have at least two Adiposed Crystals. Actually, four are recommended but two will suffice."

"Why so many crystals?"

"Well, the Aphrodite Crystals and Jakcor Crystals appease some of the spirits; the Allotime Crystals protect you from harm; the Icedrops Crystals are more to calm the spirits and make them feel at peace. This way they are more likely to listen to your request. Still no guarantee that they'll approve the request but at least they can't hurt you and the risk attached to the ceremony is eliminated."

"And the Adiposed Crystals?" Wolfram didn't look convinced.

"Ah! Those, you smash into the fire. Those will harmonize the spirits and gain instant blessing for anything you ask and then lead them peacefully back to their resting place."

"Do I really look that stupid to you?" Wolfram fumed.

"What do you mean? You asked for a way out and I told you." Ken looked hurt.

"Yes, I did. I thought you were going to be serious!" Wolfram spat back.

"I was serious!"

"Then, why do no records of this exist? On top of that, finding even one of any of those crystals is nearly impossible. That is, if any actually still exist at all!"

"That's probably why no records exist. At one time this was a well known way of performing a Blood and Fire Ceremony. But…"

"But what? Even if what you say is true, where are we going to find the said crystals if they are supposed to be used for this ceremony?"

"Yeah, well a lot of them were destroyed either during or after the ceremony. This was generally caused by being used too many times. Then came the development over the areas where the Jakcor Crystals were naturally formed, and wars raging in areas where the Allotime Crystals were formed, and thus destroying the natural habitat of the crystals and preventing them from forming again. As for the Icedrops Crystals, they were formed, and maybe still are, I don't know for sure, in a mountain near Mount Makadira called Mount Watlese. But a few dare to venture near there, as many fear becoming affected by the miasma seeping from Mount Makadira. Though it's very rare to be infected while on or near Mount Watlese it still can happen, especially during the winter when the wind is at its peak causing some of the affects of the miasma on Mount Makadira to flow over there. The ones that have been collected over the years were all overused which made them harder and harder to find. So people stopped believing that any of these crystals even exist."

At that Wolfram turned to leave.

"Leaving already?" Shinou asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to Gunter about this and see if there's any chance of finding any of these crystals."

After he was out the door, Shinou turned to Murata, staring in a questioning manner, who shrugged it off and went back to replacing the broken tiles.

"When are you going to tell him that you have all the necessary crystals to do the job?"

Murata looked up and glared at Shinou, "What makes you think I have any crystals? There's no way I could have foreseen something like this. I may remember my past lives but that doesn't mean I would think to store those crystals somewhere whenever I found one, for the off-handed chance that I may need it in a future life. Even after learning of Shibuya's secret crush and the fact that it may lead to this, there was no way I could have gotten any of those crystals. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." Then he stomped away indignantly.

Shinou was unconvinced, but let the matter drop. He was almost 100% positive that his Daikenja had hidden or at the very least knew how to get his hands on the said crystals. However, he didn't say anything to anyone at the time the accidental marriage occurred because just like now he only suspects that his Daikenja would never do something that he couldn't get out of, like the marriage, without having a solution of the way out, should the need arise. There was no way, however, to prove or back up his suspicions and claims, if he laid any. If he'd said anything before his Daikenja could've easily denied the fact that he had any crystals with him. Even so, he felt Wolfram deserved to know the truth about a possible or impossible way to get out of the marriage. Since it didn't appeared that his Daikenja was planning on saying anything, he had to take matters into his own hands. He doesn't believe for one moment that his Daikenja doesn't know where the crystals are or how to get some. But has no way to prove it or force the truth out of him. For now, all he can do was wait and see how everything plays out.

x-x-x-x

When Wolfram returned to the castle he saw Conrad and Yuri walking by the garden and chatting animatedly. Wolfram was a little infuriated because even if it looked innocent, he knew the actual truth behind that innocence.

Suddenly, Yuri raised one of his hands and placed it very gently but lovingly on Conrad's cheek. Time seemed to freeze as both continued to stare into each other's bottomless eyes, conveying who-knows-what silent promises of love and happy future.

Just looking at them, several strange feelings of happiness, anger and sorrow arose within Wolfram's chest, all at the same time.

Happiness, because he was happy to see both Yuri and Conrad so happy. Anger, because looking at Yuri made him remember that he never once looked at him even remotely similar to the way he looked at Conrad. Sorrow, as he remembered how he longed to have Yuri look at him like that and now knowing he never would.

Even if Gunter were to appear by his side now proclaiming to have found a way to reverse the switch he couldn't do it. Not after seeing the loving way Conrad and Yuri look at each other and knowing how much they actually cared for the other. Plus, it would only end up hurting both, them and himself. As much as he wants Yuri back, he knew it wouldn't change how Yuri feels for Conrad and might even make Yuri resent him if he forced back into their engagement. Better to retreat with honor and salvage what he still had left.

He, then, turned and went to find Gunter.

x-x-x-x

Wolfram found Gunter in the library, combing through a huge rack of books.

"Found anything yet?"

Gunter sighed, "No, I'm sorry."

"Anything at all about any Crystals?" Wolfram asked slowly.

"Crystals? Why?" Gunter looked perplexed yet curious.

At this, Wolfram told him all that Murata had told him about the crystals and their use in the Blood and Fire Ceremony.

"Ah, the Daikenja is so wise!" Gunter said, he eyes sparkling with marvel.

"Wise? I think he was lying." Wolfram retorted indignantly.

"Wolfram! You shouldn't say things like that." Gunter admonished.

"Why have you found anything to prove him right?"

"Well, I did find this." He held up an old faded scroll that if you looked closely at read 'Switching Ceremony…' But the rest couldn't be made heads or tails out of. From where he stood, Wolfram could read only a few words here and there, but one of the words seen very frequently was 'crystal'. Wolfram's hopes raised, though he kept it hidden.

"Fat lot of good this thing is. You can't even read it."

"I can help with that." Anissina announced throwing the door open. "I heard you were going to be looking into old books and stuff. I figured some of them might not be readable, so I made 'Read-what-can-no-longer-be-read' kun!"

"Anissina, you can't use that on these books." Gunter said pulling as many books and scrolls as he could back and out of the harm's way, and in the process causing an even larger mess than before.

"If they're not readable then where's the problem in trying?" Anissina retorted with her outstanding wits.

"I'll just have to check out some chemistry books and there might be something there that can help us. No need to bring that monstrosity into use over these." Gunter indicated to the precious books, trying to look intimidating. Anissina shot him a murderous glare that instantly and successfully crushed every single ounce of his resolve to protect the ancient treasure.

"Good! Get on with it." Wolfram barked at Gunter helpfully, ignoring Anissina's offer.

"Why go through all the trouble when my new device will…"

"Will probably destroy it and we'll never know what the scroll said." Wolfram finished for her.

"Testy aren't we." She smirked. Everything seemed to have paused for a second while Wolfram glared at the red-haired woman.

"Lord von Bielefeld, perhaps, you should give Geika a chance. I mean you should feel honored that he chose a switching ceremony and wanted you to be his husband." Anissina said after a little thought.

"Honored?" Wolfram was incredulous.

"Lord von Bielefeld, he was being kind to you." Anissina tried to explain.

"KIND?" Wolfram was seething now. A faint sheen of flame could be seen surrounding his entire body.

"He could have, instead, chosen a dissolving ceremony or a reclaiming ceremony, you know." Anissina stated calmly.

"What are those?" Wolfram asked.

"A dissolving ceremony is where an engagement or marriage can be dissolved but it's a great dishonor to have one performed." Gunter explained. "Yozak said that Heika and Geika were here almost for a week before we all found out about their presence. If that's true then Geika could have found a way to send for Lady Elizabeth. Then have her drink a certain potion and then perform a ceremony something similar to the switching ceremony. Lady Elizabeth would only have to kiss you and you will be once again her fiancé. This is known as a reclaiming ceremony. Of course, it wouldn't be binding unless blood was drawn as well."

"She'd never do it." Wolfram huffed, sounding quite sure of what he said.

Anissina smirked at that. "You shouldn't doubt her resolve, Lord von Bielefeld. She was in love with you for years. And whether you meant it or not, she had and still claims that you slapped her, thereby proposing marriage. It was only the Maoh-Heika's influence that convinced her to relinquish her claim on you."

"I keep telling everyone I don't remember ever slapping her. Why won't anyone listen?" Wolfram was angry at his predicament. Anissina took this opportunity to say something that she'd been wanting to say for years. Smirking evilly, she approached the (emotionally) wounded mazoku and dropped her bomb.

"Yes yes. But do remember Lord von Bielefeld that even Heika didn't know that by slapping you he was proposing you. And then, was bound to the proposal by your acceptance." Anissina said.

Meanwhile, Gunter was lost in some of his random thoughts. It took everyone by surprise when he suddenly screamed out loud. "I don't understand. Why does Yuri-Heika not trust me anymore? Why did he ask Geika for help and not me?" Gunter wailed, his body swaying inhumanly in the air and tears flowing freely as an unbound river.

'I'd say that's why.' Wolfram thought. He, then, only spared a glance in Gunter's direction before going back to thinking, clearly uninterested in his drama.

Wolfram's mind went back to the conversation at hand. He wanted to say something, but before he could even open his mouth, Anissina cut him off.

"Well, I'd say he did ask for your help, Gunter." she said.

Gunter looked up stricken.

"Huh?" Wolfram looked at her.

"Well, it's a rumor that's been going around the castle for a while now. It seems Heika asked a lot of people for how to get out of his engagement to you Lord von Bielefeld. From what I've heard he was always told one of two things: (1) Ask Gunter and, (2) He shouldn't even be thinking about it as you're a very fine catch and he should feel honored that you want to marry him."

"Oh Heika!" Gunter realized now that Yuri was asking for his help all along. But just as Anissina said, he kept pushing him away because he, like others felt that Yuri and Wolfram were a good pair. If he'd known Yuri was so serious and desperate about wanting out of this, he'd have reconsidered and helped him. But he hadn't. Thinking back to it now, he felt ashamed of himself.

"Why didn't he just come and ask me instead of rubbing his nose in everyone else's feet?" Wolfram huffed.

"Would you have answered him? Correctly? Truthfully?" Anissina asked curiously.

"Of course not!" Anissina seemed disappointed at this answer.

"Well, at least now you know how he felt." The cruel woman said as casually as if telling the weather.

Wolfram's eyes widened, "What?"

"Well, he was trapped in an unbreakable engagement with you. And you wouldn't have released him, knowing that it would mean that he'd actually go and find happiness from someone else. I bet you even knew exactly who that someone else was, didn't you? Now, it looks like the roles have reversed and you are facing Yuri-Heika's predicament." Anissina smirked knowingly.

Gunter gasped. "Is that true, Wolfram? You knew that Heika was in love with someone else?"

"No. Of course not. Don't be stupid. How would I have known who that wimpy king was in love with?" Wolfram said stubbornly, although his eyes seemed sad. He didn't know but he had suspected, all right.

Anissina shrugged and said, "So you say. But now you're the one whose trapped and everywhere you turn to for answers, everyone gives you the same answer, 'NO'. Now, you have to live with the consequences of your actions."

Wolfram was startled by this, he had never thought of it like that before. It was true that on so many occasions Yuri would whine about not wanting to be engaged and that he only slapped him rather than hit him because of his pretty face. Same with the reasons why he constantly refused to go through with a marriage. And Wolfram had always disregarded his whining. He felt guilty now. Shaking the bad thoughts out of his mind, he said stubbornly, not wanting to accept defeat yet, "What makes you so sure that Elizabeth would even agree to go through with a plan like that?"

Before Gunter could respond, Anissina said, "Well, if she knew that Heika was looking for a way out of the engagement, and that by doing so could mean dishonoring you in some manner and that she could save your honor by reclaiming you. Don't you think she'd do so?"

Wolfram couldn't say anything. He knew the answer.

When the silence stretched, Gunter said dejectedly, "Yes. And anyway all Geika would need to do is mix up a potion and have her drink it, then have some in her mouth while she kisses and have you swallow it. That would've done the job. Reclaiming ceremonies are different as they are not binding. That is, unless blood is drawn in which case it's really an RS ceremony." Wolfram was soaking every word of this rare wisdom.

"What's an RS ceremony?" Wolfram asked.

"An RS ceremony is a Reclaiming Sealing Ceremony. Switching Ceremonies are in themselves binding until a Blood and Fire Ceremony says different. A Sealing Ceremony prevents you from being allowed to become engaged again for next 50 years at least."

"Fifty years? That's ridiculous."

"Yes. Well, the 8th Maoh had a problem with a woman who constantly either proposed to him or did her best to try. So, he created the sealing ceremony and although Maoh's are exempt from taking advantage of their own laws, he broke that law and sealed her. Sealing ceremonies are usually used to prevent someone from constantly asking someone to marry them when the other doesn't wish to marry. A Sealing-Renouncement Ceremony works to dissolve almost any engagement and some marriages as well. Now that you mentioned it, if Geika had wanted they could have done a sealing or a dissolving ceremony." Gunter was completely immersed in his teacher mode.

Anissina, suddenly, broke in and said, "Ah! But I can't see Lord von Bielefeld wanting a dissolving ceremony. Dishonor is nothing compared to the humiliation. You know as well as I do, Gunter, that after a Dissolving Ceremony is performed, that Lord von Bielefeld would then have to announce it to the entire kingdom and explain about why he thinks the Dissolving Ceremony was performed. Due to this when, later, Heika started dating Sir Weller, everyone would have thought that he knew about them all along but had selfishly refused to let him out of his engagement. Rumors would've started. It would've been too humiliating, especially when it was not true."

Wolfram was furious. He didn't want to hear any more of this but couldn't retaliate the truth. So instead, he stormed off to think alone, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. Gunter felt that Anissina was being harsh. Anissina, on the other hand, felt sorry for the poor boy but thought all that was required to be said. Wolfram deserved to know that truth and needed to take responsibility of his actions towards the young king earlier.

After he left, Anissina turned and smiled making Gunter very nervous. "Now that he's gone, I think you said you had some unreadable items." She, then, held up a flat surface with a light, a helmet and a hand held wheel attached to it. Then, she put the helmet on Gunter and shoved the wheel in his hand. "Now let's test 'Read-what-can-no-longer-be-read' kun!"

A moment later a heart shattering scream filled the entire Blood Pledge Castle and the area surrounding it, announcing a normal day within the castle to the rest of the world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(1) Daikenja - The Great Sage.

A/N: For those interested a new poll has been made. Be sure to vote as it will someday decide Wolfram and Murata's marriage fate!


	24. Chapter 24

The sun had just begun to set when Gwendal dismounted from his horse. He had just returned from a day long trip from the von Spitzweg territory. The invitation to this sudden visit reached him two days ago.

He remembered that he was working quietly with Yuri when all of a sudden; his younger brother barged into the room and dragged the Maoh away giving some strange hurried reasons for doing so. Barely half an hour later, he'd received an urgent message from the Von Spitzweg territory. He had been very confused over the sudden request for his visit under the very urgent heading. The noble, his uncle, had refused to disclose any exact answers except that the Maoh's life was in danger and that he needed to visit him immediately. Gwendal didn't know what to think of it then but he'd hurriedly made all of the preparations and left immediately.

Now that the visit was over, he had all of his answers and a very foul mood. Apparently, the opportunist noble had felt it compulsory for the chief of states to personally interrogate a dangerous suspect whom he'd caught red-handed with the charges of planning the Maoh's  
assassination.

Gwendal, of course, hadn't been able to ignore such an invitation, even if he had his own doubts. Just as he predicted, the suspect turned out to be nothing more than an unimportant bankrupt drunk, who happened to be impersonating the villain while playing 'Knights and Thieves' with some local orphans at the time Stoffel pounced on him (literally). Needless to say, Gwendal was far from being pleased. Stoffel's schemes to gain favor were only getting worse with the passage of time, he knew, but this one set a new low.

The entire incident had not only wasted most of his precious time of two days in journey alone, but had also caused him to postpone an important meeting with one of the foreign dignitaries for later; in addition to redeploying the forces in the Blood Pledge Castle in advance, for the Maoh's safety. To top it off, the actual interrogation had lasted hardly 5 minutes. And an additional hour was wasted in making sure that his good-for-nothing uncle didn't repeat similar tactics before he could, peacefully but in a spoiled mood, leave for the Blood Pledge Castle.

Doubtlessly, it had put a great pressure on him. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to bearing pressure alongside of his comrades but to go through all of this alone and maintain it as a secret was an entirely different matter. Yes, he hadn't informed anyone about this sudden and unexpected visit in advance other than Gunter, not even to his second brother (whom he couldn't find in his hurry at the time), and that too only in the passing without disclosing any significant details because of the sole reason of not wanting to worry anyone unnecessarily before he could verify his uncle's claims. Usually he would never leave on such a mission before informing anyone about it, someone who could take care of their ever reckless demon Maoh and prevent him from unnecessarily butting into the matter and play detective or leave the castle until the case has been solved while simultaneously protecting him at the time (he wondered where and if he could ever find such an accomplishing someone considering how, at times, even Conrad – the closest person to the above description, couldn't keep the young Maoh from having his way).

This time, however, Gwendal had taken a chance by deviating from his usual ways…a very dangerous and risky chance. But three factors might have helped him in making this risky decision. One, the information was sent by none other than Stoffel and Gwendal was almost absolutely sure that he wouldn't get much if any important information if he actually believed and investigated his always-the-favor-seeking-uncle's claims (as was proved right later on); two, the Kingdom was as peaceful currently as it could ever get and three, the aforementioned reckless Maoh had been really quiet recently i.e., ever since the end of his engagement with Wolfram, and didn't seem to be in much of a mood to be a nuisance at the time he had left. Gwendal wondered what could have happened to make such an impossible task possible. Yuri couldn't really be that upset over the end of his engagement to his brother considering how he himself had planned to end it.

Gwendal didn't know how to react to that particular fact. He, of course, wasn't happy to hear how the boy had tricked his youngest brother into the entire incident, and thereby breaking his fragile heart so cruelly in addition to getting him married to Geika against his will. Well alright, even if it was a mistake and the boy hadn't actually planned for getting Wolfram married, he still couldn't tell what he should feel about the entire thing. On one hand, the Maoh was forcibly trapped into this long farce of an engagement that he hadn't wanted and on the other, his younger brother's heart was broken. On one hand, he was extremely loyal and supportive (in a hidden manner) to his new Maoh and on the other, he loved his brothers dearly and wanted their protection. Should he hate the Maoh now or not?

Oh! It was all so confusing for him. For someone who wasn't much good at the tedious job of understanding sentiments or showing his own, he didn't like the situation he had found himself recently. He wanted to say a lot both to Wolfram as well as the Maoh and also Geika. But he didn't know what or how to say it. So, he had decided to let the things be as they are and keep himself away from them. Surely, things will resolve with time even without his interference and he could always count on Conrad to take care of Wolfram as well as Yuri, just as he'd always done till now. Whatever be the case, he vowed to himself that he'll not let any of his brothers go through something like that again. As much as he loved his Maoh, his brothers meant more to him than anything else. Only this once, he'd ignore the complex and tangled situation but never again.

Well in any case, pushing away the unwanted thoughts and returning back to what he was good at, Gwendal signed quietly and mentally summarized what he'd achieved today so that he could plan his schedule for tomorrow. That brought his foul mood back. He'd gone through so much trouble with nothing worthwhile to show for it. It was embarrassing, not to mention extremely frustrating. He could've completed so much of his paperwork in the aforementioned wasted time, which is sure to have been piled up to the roof by now along with the Maoh's own work who, Gwendal is sure would have taken the most advantage out of his absence. He wondered if the boy managed to sign even a single document from the stack that he had left on his desk before leaving. An image of an extremely cheerful and reckless Maoh throwing a grand party to the entire Kingdom over Gwendal's absence flashed through his inner eye. His eyebrows twitched. Gwendal was very furious with his uncle's recent actions and, currently, wanted nothing more than to lock himself up in his room and cuddle with his precious and fluffy Loki-chan. Everything else could be dealt with later; right now he needed rest and peace.

Scowling, frowning and cursing on his way to his room, Gwendal was just passing in front of the barracks when those fateful words reached his ears that acted as the cherry to the icing of his already bad day.

In the beginning, it looked innocent with the way some of the soldiers were chatting among themselves, probably enjoying their break together. He wasn't planning on eavesdropping but the words just reached his ears that made him falter and ultimately stop dead in his tracks.

"Did you hear what rumors are floating around?" one of the soldiers from Conrad's troops said to all present in general.

"You mean regarding the one surrounding the Maoh and Sir Weller?" the other one from his own troops replied with an amused tone as if knowing some deep secret.

Gwendal stopped and wondered what could have happened to fuel a gossip between the soldiers. Everyone in the castle knew how much the Maoh and his brother loved to spent time with each other; playing, chatting and spreading mischief together and often finding themselves in pretty hilarious and most embarrassing situations together. Obviously, it couldn't come as much surprise to anyone if they'd found the two in one of the similar kind of situations, due to all of the practice everyone's had by their past experiences with the two troublemakers.

Obviously, it couldn't be anything serious. And what's with the amused kind of tone they were referring the so-called-incidence with? Gwendal started walking.

"Yeah, exactly the one; I never could've guessed that Sir Weller was such a smooth operator, if you know what I mean."

Gwendal kept walking.

The other soldiers chuckled. "Yeah, I knew he was very courageous but to kiss the Maoh and in full public view, no less…, he's my personal hero now."

"Mine too," the other replied. "And all this when everyone thought that he's so courteous and caring and he loved his younger brother so much. But I guess it was only needed for the cancellation of the royal engagement to encourage him to make his first move. He's such a sneaky bastard."

Everyone present guffawed while shock was clearly registered on Gwendal's face. Impossible! How could something like this be possible? Gwendal couldn't understand what to do with this new information.

"I wonder how long he had been housing such intimate feelings towards the sexy and innocent young Maoh." One soldier, a new comer, suddenly said.

"And he'd been able to fool us all with his father-figure role so well as well, when the entire time all he wanted to do was consume him." the other replied back.

"I wish he could teach us all that secret talent of his too. Even I would want to have a piece of that gorgeous creature called Yuri all to myself."

Another round of laughter followed.

"Hey! Why are you dumping all the blame on poor Sir Weller." another soldier piqued in. "It's not his fault that he like the young Maoh. After all, Yuri-Heika is so cute and extremely sexy. Anybody would fall for him. It isn't easy to find such a cute virgin now-a-days. Don't all of you yourselves lust after him?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'd love to jump him. If only he wasn't the Maoh..." The soldier trailed longingly. "But I'd have to give it to Sir Weller for making his move on none other than the Maoh himself."

"I don't know." another interrupted. "I agree with Tekato. That boy, too, definitely had some role in all this. I even heard that actually he was the one who broke off his engagement to Lord Wolfram and later asked Sir Weller to a date too. One of the maids told me how he used to often, look at Sir Weller with such longing in his eyes. Makes me wonder if had housed such intimate feelings for his servant too."

"Yeah, you're right. That boy is more than he seems. I wonder if he wasn't the one to initiate that kiss too. That would be a real scandal, wouldn't it? I wonder if the two had done something else as well, something more intimate and private, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Yeah. We got you alright."

"Now that would be really exciting. It could as well be a first in a really long time for a Maoh to love his servant like that too, and a half-human at that." A new soldier replied. It looked as if the small gathering was becoming larger and larger with time.

"Don't say it like that. You know his majesty doesn't think in that manner regarding half-humans. Besides, Sir Weller is very nice. I wish one of them would kiss me one of these days as well."

Laughter broke out yet again.

"Yeah, and maybe some more." Someone injected.

Everyone gave in to the uncontrollable hysterics again.

"I wonder if it is actually as it seems or if the Maoh is just playing with him to satisfy his certain urges. What do you say, huh?

"Absolutely not. Yuri-Heika is too kind to do something like that to anyone, let alone Lord Weller, whom he admires and cherishes above anyone else. I myself had witnessed their closeness to each other and the purity of their relationship myself at certain fortunate occasions." Dorcas said.

'When did he get here?' Gwendal thought.

"Well, of course, after all you're the Maoh's favorite, who lets you be near him all the time, aren't you? He even shares with you his personal opinions sometimes too, right?" One soldier teased him.

Dorcas went bright red. "Of course not." he stammered.

"Their relationship won't go far as lovers if that's what they're thinking, unless…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Unless?" Another soldier asked.

"Unless Yuri-Heika takes Sir Weller as his concubine." he replied calmly.

"What do you think? Will the Maoh do it?" Another soldier asked Dorcas.

"I…I don't know." Dorcas admitted.

Gwendal tuned out the rest of the conversation. He was shocked at what he was hearing. Unable to bear hearing anything more, he quickly left the scene with his mind full of many unwanted but necessary questions. He'd go and see Conrad first thing now and later pay a visit to the Maoh as well.

xxxxx

That afternoon, he called for Conrad into his office.

He'd wanted to have this conversation earlier but he couldn't find the source of his current worries anywhere. He'd no other option but to wait which was slowly taking its toll upon him.

Gwendal was upset with the entire incident. First Wolfram and now Conrad, he was furious. How dare that boy play with his brothers like that? He'd so much wanted to just dig out that so-called-Maoh and throttle him. But before he could do so, he'd like to have some actual facts from Conrad first and also give him a piece of his mind.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

A brown haired, brown eyed figure wrapped in brown uniform entered.

"You wanted to see me, Gwendal?" Conrad asked.

"Yes, come in and shut the door."

Conrad wondered why Gwendal called him, though he had his own suspicions. Gwendal was working at his desk not paying him the least bit of attention. Conrad stood silently and absolutely still. Although he looked calm from the outside, inside his thoughts were in a complicated turmoil.

After a while, Gwendal finished and looked up from his desk at his younger brother.

Conrad smiled calmly and asked, "How was your trip?"

Gwendal raised an eyebrow but replied nonetheless. "I could have been better."

Conrad chuckled. "I noticed your absence." he replied the silent question. "So what did you want to see me about?"

Gwendal gave him a long inspecting glare. Conrad felt like a lamb at auction under scrutiny.

"Have a seat." Conrad did as was told. "I heard some strange rumors." Gwendal started very gravely.

"What kind of rumors?" Conrad, too, was all sport.

"I heard that you were seen on a date with Yuri-Heika. I wanted to know if any of this is true."

Conrad signed heavily. If Gwendal knew about the date then he must know about the kissing part as well, after all it was no secret after that spectacular public display of lip-locking. He knew this was coming sometime soon. He had been preparing himself for this confrontation with Gwendal ever since he returned from the restaurant. However, now that he's finally sitting on that interrogation chair, he didn't feel so sure of himself anymore.

"Gwendal, you must know this first…"

"First answer my question." Gwendal cut his speech off. "Is it true or not?"

Conrad sighed again. There's no way out. "Yes. It's true."

Gwendal looked like he'd been hit on the head with a bag full of bricks.

"Do you even know what you're saying? Are you crazy? What possessed you? How could you asked Yuri-Heikaeikihhhh for a date? And so soon after his calling off of his engagement with Wolfram? Didn't you even think about your own younger brother? How will he feel if he finds out, huh?"

Conrad winced at that. That was already an aching spot in his heart even without scratching it like that. And although Wolfram's support did eased some of the guilt in his heart, he couldn't help but feel bad for being the one to snatch (one might say) his ex-fiancé away and so soon.

Conrad sighed, "I don't know what you heard Gwendal, but trust me I didn't ask Yuri on a date. It was a set up by both Yozak and, believe it or not, Wolfram himself."

Gwendal looked skeptical. "What? Wolfram?"

"Yes. I don't know why but he was there yelling and screaming at both of us, but also at the same time encouraging me to take a chance on Yuri and officially start going out with him."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow at that but calmed down a bit. "We are talking about the same Wolfram here as I know, aren't we? His engagement to Yuri-Heika wasn't even 24 hours old and you're saying he willingly went along with a plan to hook you and Yuri-Heika together?"

"Yes, he gave some vague kind of reason to his actions, claiming that he's doing it because he's stuck with Geika now and that although he loves Yuri, he doesn't want him to get stuck with some stranger in a marriage and get exploited. Hence, he chose me. Honestly, had I known then it was a set up sooner, I'd have never gone to that place with Yozak."

He was speaking the truth, Gwendal knew. He could see it in his eyes.

"You kissed him?" Gwendal cautiously but politely asked. "In public no less?"

Conrad kind of paled. He quickly averted his eyes and kept silent.

"Conrad? Conrad look at me." Gwendal commanded gently. When Conrad complied, he continued, "Answer my question."

"I…" And Conrad dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to continue.

"Conrad?" Gwendal asked sternly.

"Gwendal." the younger brother said in a small voice. He wanted to be stronger, to be in more control of his rapidly emerging emotions; he was even trying very hard but was failing at it nonetheless. The Wheel of Time seemed to have taken a reverse spin, taking both of them to their childhood where the older brother was demanding an explanation from his younger brother for having done something wrong and the younger one not wanting to admit, chocked on his emotions.

"Gwendal, I didn't plan it, I swear. It just happened." He sounded so very tired and weak. "I've loved him for so long and was never able to show it either because of Wolfram or my own doubts. But when Wolfram himself encouraged me and Yuri returned my feelings, I couldn't hold myself." And then Conrad raised his eyes to meet the royal blue ones. "Please don't say anything to Yuri. Please Gwendal, I'm telling you it wasn't his fault. He didn't know of their plans either."

Gwendal's insides jolted with what he saw in his younger brother's eyes. The ever vibrant and beautifully alive cinnamon eyes were now dull with the extreme pain and fear of his impending future that Conrad carried, as if waiting for his older brother to snatch his only happiness away but praying to for him to do otherwise. It was the same resigned expression that Gwendal had seen in his younger brother's eyes several times before during their mother's reign, whenever he was reminded of his rank and the inappropriateness of his closeness to Julia and that he could never have what he'd wanted the most at the time.

Gwendal lost all of his will to say anything further.

xxxxx

Gwendal hadn't accepted nor denied Conrad's request regarding Yuri. He had held his talk with the boy for some time dutifully but didn't altogether discard the idea. He so much had wanted to grant that one request his brother had made to him, to let him enjoy his newfound happiness freely. But he couldn't take that chance, not before testing the waters himself.

He hated to see his brothers in pain. And after how Yuri had left Wolfram, he didn't want him to do the same to Conrad as well. Not after it was so painfully obvious how much that man loved him. Conrad had spent all of his energy and strength in recovering from Julia's loss. If the same thing as Wolfram happened to Conrad as well at Yuri's hands, he wouldn't survive. And Gwendal had no intentions on letting that come to pass. He had pledged to protect his brothers and he'll keep his pledge.

It was obvious, after his little talk with Conrad, that he couldn't ask him to stay away from Yuri which means that he couldn't put a stop to their secret (or not so secret) meetings and dates with each other. That, however, didn't weaken his will to interrogate Yuri and assure himself of the truthfulness and strength of his Maoh's feelings for his brother as well. Now the question was how to go about doing that. He, sure as hell, couldn't just go straight to Yuri and ask him bluntly. Not to mention that Conrad, on his part, was doing his best in not giving him any chance to be alone with his liege. Gwendal didn't know what to do.

He was just walking down the hallways, pondering upon the same when one afternoon, he came across Geika and finally got a nice opportunity to have a long talk with him over the switching ceremony incidence.

"Ah! Lord von Voltaire, nice to see you." Murata greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too." Gwendal replied.

"I just came to meet Shibuya. Have a little friendly chat, you know. I was getting bored at the temple."

Although he said that, Gwendal really doubted if that alone was his sole reason. But he let it slip as no one could find out what was going through his mind anyway. Not wanting to let this opportunity skip, he quickly threw his card.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I myself wanted to talk to you as well." Gwendal said.

Murata looked thoughtful a moment but then nodded. "Alright."

"Then, let's have a walk through the garden, shall we?"

"Sure."

Murata knew exactly what Gwendal wanted to talk about. He'd been able to hold off on this meeting up until now, but he knew that he'd be forced to answer for what happened sooner or later.

Soon they reached in the center of the garden, where a few benches were laid out to sit.

"Please have a seat." When Murata did so, Gwendal, too, followed the norm before saying, "I'd like to know why you told Heika about that switching ceremony?"

Murata seemed to be expecting the question. He spoke calmly.

"Ah, well you see…Shibuya was in distress about the possibility of falling in love but being unable to pursue it due to his farce of an engagement to Lord von Bielefeld, which he was unable to break from his end. So, instead of continuing to listen to him whine and complain for hours on end, I chose to help him."

Gwendal sighed and asked, "Did either of you ever stop to think about telling Wolfram this rather than doing something as dangerous as a switching ceremony?" Then more slowly and to the side, he said, "He was very hurt."

Murata's glasses glared as he replied, "Really now Lord von Voltaire, you of all people should know Lord von Bielefeld better than that. What do you think would have happened if Shibuya had gone to Lord von Bielefeld and explained that he was in love with someone?"

When Gwendal didn't answer immediately Murata continued and said, "I personally believe that he'd first of all assume that Shibuya meant that he loved him and would want to rush and get married. And then when Shibuya would deny him, saying that he meant he was in love with someone else, he'd start to accuse him of cheating and threaten him, if not (literally) start throwing fireballs at him. And hence, injuring him in the process."

Gwendal simply sighed and pinched his nose bridge, 'Oh yeah! He knew his hot-tempered little brother all too well.'

"Did you have anything to do with that strange date last night?" Gwendal asked.

"Ahh! Yes, I heard about that. But I'm afraid that I had nothing to do with that. I'm sure you, just like most of the castle, have known of Shibuya's feelings for Sir Weller for quite some time, right? I suppose it should come as no surprise to you that without the engagement they'd eventually start dating, or do you not approve?"

"Whether his feelings for Conrad are genuine or not, I will have to see for myself. If they are then I have no objections. You, on the other hand, are a mystery. Of all the ways to get Heika out of his engagement why a switching ceremony that would have left you bound to Wolfram in an unbreakable engagement?"

"Well…unbreakable isn't the word I'd have used, just a temporary inconvenience. I know of lots of ways we could have, if necessary, to get out of a switching ceremony engagement."

"You ended up married."

"Yes, a slight miscalculation on that. I never expected him to lose his footing after stepping on the water glass. It was so small I wouldn't have thought it'd caused a problem. But after he fell, I didn't realize at first that he had cut his hand but after I did, I chose to accept the responsibility of choosing this ceremony and accepted his hand, thus binding us in marriage. Had I not done so, Shibuya would have most likely ended up getting permanently married. Neither he, nor I wanted that. This ceremony was my idea and I chose not to reveal its consequences to Shibuya until Shinou forced me to. I felt it was better that Shibuya remained unaware."

"Why didn't you just send for Lady Elizabeth and do a Reclaiming Ceremony?"

"Ah, well I doubt that Shibuya would have gone for such an idea. Just getting him on board with the switching ceremony without the fear of being found out somehow was one thing. However, he was already jumpy enough. The time it would have taken to bring her to the temple without her being discovered would have been too great a risk." He, conveniently, chose not to tell Gwendal about Shinou's claims that he wanted Wolfram because of their resemblance. Not that Gwendal could do much about his and Wolfram's relationship since there's no way out of it. But he could make it harder for Yuri and Conrad's budding relationship to take hold. Gwendal seemed to be planning his next move. Not wanting to answer anything anymore, he stood up to leave even before Gwendal could ask his next question.

"I guess you got all the answers you needed from me. I'd take my leave now. I have to return to the temple soon." With that Murata disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Gwendal looked at his retreating back with a suspicious glare. He was sure that there was something more that Murata was hiding. He had wanted to know his true intentions and motives in this entire incident. Murata, however, had very cunningly avoided the question even before he could voice it. Gwendal wasn't pleased with the outcome of this little talk but he couldn't openly question Daikenja after all.

It looks like he'd have to wait for getting his answers from this particular source, but he could wait. He was a very patient man.

xxxxx

The next week seemed to go by slower than what Yuri was hoping for. It was very difficult for him to wait till Friday for his first official date with Conrad. The week had seemed to go on forever. Finally, it was Thursday today and strangely enough, all of a sudden, it looked like as if his wrist watch from earth had started ticking twice as slow. He barely slept at all that night, too busy thing about what their date would be like. When Conrad woke him up he was still sleepy  
due to the lack of sleep.

"Good Morning, Heika." Was the cheerful call.

Yuri sat up and yawned and said, "Conrad….what should I do to you. If you're going to be my boyfriend now, the least you could do is remember my name."

Conrad chuckled, "Of course, Yuri. However I'm afraid our morning run as well as, I'm afraid, our date has to be cancelled."

Yuri was shocked; he'd waited all week for this. He'd barely slept dreaming of this. He was about to open his mouth and question why, when he heard a loud clap of thunder that felt like it rocked the castle. Yuri got up and walked over to the window and opened the curtain to look outside.

What he saw was that it was literally pelting outside and from the looks of things, had been so for a while now. Yuri tried not to show that he was depressed. But the truth was that he was, but not so much because of the rain than the feeling creeping inside him that perhaps Conrad wasn't serious about wanting to go on a date. Otherwise why did he say that their date was canceled rather than postponed? He didn't even think of something else that they could do together in the castle itself while away from prying eyes to make up for it. Hell he'd have been content just sitting in the library together, despite the fact that he still had trouble reading their language.

His mood was rotten. And knowing Conrad, he would try to do something to uplift his mood. And so, at the moment, he didn't want Conrad to see him depressed, only to suddenly decide that he should do something about it and suggest that they do some activity together. It's not that he didn't want them to do something together, he just didn't want to guilt Conrad into doing it.

So instead, he flashed his best to smile and tried to act like this cancellation didn't affect him much. "Oh, well that's too bad." He caught himself from saying 'perhaps some other time' as he now wasn't confident anymore if Conrad actually wanted to go on a date with him or was he just forcing him into it for his sake. Despite the fact that Conrad had been the one who had prompted a real date between them, this other fact that Yuri's suggestion of outdoor picnic for said date was rained out and that Conrad hadn't come up with idea to make up for the negative changes, made him think that perhaps Conrad offered the original date only for appearance sake and to entertain him because he was his Maoh.

Yuri's heart felt heavy. But he held his despair back to himself.

xxxxx

That morning, Conrad had been disappointed to find it raining when he woke. He knew Yuri would be disappointed as well. But he couldn't stop the rain. And it didn't look as if it planned to stop by itself anytime soon. Even if it did, it'd be much too wet and muddy for a picnic. He couldn't do anything. Resigning himself to that fact, he finished his morning rituals and went to wake his Maoh and recent boyfriend.

When he went to wake Yuri for breakfast, he found that he was right about Yuri being disappointed. But for some reason that he couldn't discern, he almost felt as if Yuri seemed disappointed about something else as well.

He could see clearly how his young boyfriend was trying to put on a brave face and act like one, but his eyes belied it all. He could have even sworn that Yuri want to say more after commenting on how it was too bad that they couldn't go out, but never completed his sentence.

Conrad wanted to say something anything to put a real smile back on the boy's face, much like the one he had when he first woke up. However, he couldn't think of anything and so he let the matter drop.

He had this feeling that Yuri didn't want him near him right now and he wondered if giving him some space would help.

xxxxx

Everyone could almost feel Yuri's depression despite how hard he tried to hide it. Even Gunter's long lectures seemed to fall short in their wake. Throughout his class with Gunter today, Yuri's mind was always elsewhere.

The fact that Conrad never once appeared to 'save him' from Gunter only cemented in Yuri's mind that Conrad didn't really want to do anything with him. A part of him, right now, wished that Shinou still controlled his travels, so he could, like old days, unexpectedly be on his way back to home. Currently, he wished nothing more than to visit home and to taste his mother's curry. But he couldn't do it, not without telling someone or at the very least telling Murata about it.

After all he did for him, he didn't want to just give up and leave, abandoning him to do whatever he felt like doing and run away, without giving him the option of going with him or staying. He sighed. He knew it was a worthless thought as he couldn't just run away like this no matter what he wanted.

Gunter kept going on with his lecture, casting worried looks at his ruler, and Yuri kept staring at the door as if willing for it to open up any moment with Conrad running in to come and shower him with hugs and kisses, which never came.

xxxxx

After his talk with Conrad and Murata, Gwendal had decided to wait till the time was right to talk to Yuri. He still wasn't sure how to start or what to say. He still, in a lot of ways, saw Yuri as a little kid but in a lot of other ways he also saw him as an adult and his true Maoh. And this, exactly, was his problem. The situation demanded him to see Yuri as either one - a reckless kid or two - a caring adult, and he couldn't seem to be able to choose one this time.

Yuri was with him at the moment, signing the kingdom's documents. He'd wanted to be alone with the Maoh and finally he got that chance. For some reason, Yuri chose his office to work rather than his own. He sighed. He wanted to have that talk now and decided that just saying it would be the best, especially with the boy so depressed over something; he thought that he shouldn't delay it or beat around the bush. He had a feeling that this recent depression might relate to Conrad. Now was as good as time as any to have a little heart to heart.

With Conrad, he could be straight forward, but Yuri he knew was naïve when it came to love. He'd never have believed it if it hadn't been for their time chained together. "Heika?"

Yuri looked up from his paperwork, "Yes, Gwendal?"

"What are your intentions towards my brother?"

Yuri frowned confused, "What do you mean, 'What are my intentions?' In case you haven't heard, I'm not engaged to Wolfram anymore."

Gwendal was trying to keep his temper in check. How could anyone be so clueless? "I was talking about Conrad. I heard a little bit about your date with him the other night." Gwendal raised an eyebrow in silent question.

Yuri sighed, seemingly even more depressed if that was possible. "Oh."

Gwendal remembered Conrad saying Wolfram was involved. He couldn't believe it could be true. Perhaps after this he should have a talk with Wolfram as well.

"I'll ask again, what are your intentions towards my brother? If this is just a crush then end it now. I won't see Conrad hurt over something like a simple school boy crush."

Yuri really didn't know what to say, he had on some level been in love with Conrad since the moment they met. He was only now really realizing the full extent of it. This recent separation, even if only half a day's long, had almost crushed him. He was sure it was not just because of some crush. With this thought and his recent feelings, the answer came to him easily. Yuri smiled, "I promise Gwendal. I want nothing but the best for Conrad too. I realize I'm still new to the whole love thing but I promise nothing official will be made till we're both ready. Besides, my words won't make much difference as only time can prove to you that my feelings for him are real."

Gwendal peered into Yuri eyes, trying to find even a trace of deceit. Finding nothing, he nodded approvingly. That wasn't exactly what Gwendal had wanted to hear but knew it was the best he was going to get. Plus, it was good enough for now. Yes he was right, only time will tell.

xxxxx

Cheri found Conrad staring out a window. She had been majorly disappointed when she learned of Yuri and Wolfram's broken engagement and then of Wolfram's subsequent marriage to Murata. However, she like the rest of the castle after learning of the broken engagement had waited to see if Conrad or perhaps Yuri himself would take the initiative and get together. There were even bets made on who would fold first. However, all bets had been called off when they heard that Yozak and Wolfram set them up. Besides, no one had heard about any future dates or if one had even been made or not.

Cheri noticed he looked deep in thought and perhaps a bit troubled. "Something wrong Conrart?"

Conrad turned and smiled, "It's nothing Hahaue. I'm fine."

"Mah, you can't lie to me. I'm your mother. I know when something's bothering you. Now, let's sit down and you tell me all about it."

Conrad sighed. He felt that perhaps if he talked it through, he might be able to figure out what depressed Yuri so much or perhaps his mother might be able to figure it out for him. So, he started to tell her all about the set up date prompted by Yozak and Wolfram, what happened on the date and finished by telling her about their planned date and how they'd been forced to cancel it due to the rain. Then, he told her about Yuri's subsequent depression for which he could find no cause.

"I knew that he'd be disappointed when we had to cancel the date but it's more than just disappointment. He's clearly depressed. It's like we can't even reschedule the date for next week."

Cheri smiled and said, "Tell me Conrart, when you told Heika about having to cancel your date, did you ever mention rescheduling with him?"

Conrad frowned, "No, why? I mean it should be obvious. It's rained out so it had to be postponed for another day."

Cheri sighed, "My poor son. I have failed you when it comes to the matters of the heart, haven't I?"

Conrad blinked confused by his mother's babbling.

"Dear sweet Conrart, if you did not tell Heika that you meant you wish to simply wait for another day for your picnic, then how would he know? As you said yourself, your relationship is only barely beginning. Heika has no way of knowing if the word 'canceled' from your mouth means you have no real interest in seeing a date through or if it just means a postponement. It may seem very obvious to you, but for someone as young and inexperienced in love as our Yuri-Heika, it must seem as if your canceling of programs and having nothing planned in its place to make up for it means that you never had any interest in dating him."

"But Hahaue, you know that's not true."

Cheri smiled and said, "Yes, but does he know that?"

That truly startled Conrad. He hadn't thought of it like that. Suddenly, Yuri's depression started making sense to him. Yuri thought he didn't care about him, which wasn't true. He wasn't sure what to do about that. But he knew something needed to be done, and soon.

"Aww, my poor son." Cheri hugged Conrad tighter. "There's so much you need to learn in the love-department. But don't worry; I'll make you a pro." Conrad just leaned into his mother's comforting arms.

**x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x**

**is_sm A/N: **Loki-chan is the name of one of Gwendel's stuff toys that I invented. That's, let's just say a kind of stress-reliever for Gwendel. Loki is usually termed as the name of a very mischievous demon god. So, you may visualize the stuff toy as a green colored devil.


	25. Chapter 25

Ever since that coincident chat with his mother, Conrad had been a bit restless. It seemed as if he had miraculously gained extra energy that kept him going even after his rigorous training schedule. He wanted to make things right and fast. For the first time in his life, he was thankful that he'd such an expert mother who was able to give him a hint or two regarding what to do. And he must admit those were some pretty good ideas. All he had to do now was work on them quickly and secretly. And that wouldn't be difficult if he was careful. Conrad chose the very next morning to take the action.

First of all, as it neared dawn, he did something completely out of character for him, which earned him a few suspicious stares from his comrades before his will was, unquestionably, honored. He handed all of his chores for the day off to one of his trusted subordinates, including daily security rounds. Everyone in the castle knew that he rarely, if ever, did that. Secondly, according to his mother's advice, he spent part of the early morning, before it was time to wake Yuri, in his own room quietly making origami flowers. He wasn't in any form an expert at it, but wasn't totally horrible at it either. He had learned doing this once during his trip to Japan and had repeatedly practiced it in secret ever since, in his free time, until he gained a somewhat satisfactory level of perfection. He only hoped that Yuri would like them later. He desperately wanted Yuri's forgiveness for his ignorance even if it is a long way in coming.

In all honesty, Conrad had not even given a single thought to discussing about the reschedule after that fateful cancellation of their date. He hadn't felt the necessity of it. He'd dated lots of people in the past. And if he ever told them that they will have to cancel their plans; his past partners, although usually disappointed, they understood. Mostly they'd just shrug it off and tell him to look them up when he's free. While others, more enthusiastic ones, would immediately start setting up plans for the reschedule. He never had to take the initiative in those conditions and so he'd almost always taken it for granted - a felony on his part, which he regretted doing this time. He should have taken into consideration that this time his partner was a lot younger and new to the experience; and that most of his past partners might not really have been interested in him but his royal connections.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he finally finished making the last flower when he realized that he still had to talk to Gwendal to inform him of his plans and change in his duties for the day. He'd already taken the liberty of shedding his duties for the day, he couldn't afford to let Gwendal find out about it from some source other than himself. Furthermore, he also had to arrange for the food they'd need later that day and make sure the room he had specified was ready for his plans as he'd instructed. He'd make the final preparations just before it was time for him to wake Yuri up. Mentally, he drafted his plan for the day so as to avoid any mistakes. Since it was still raining, they still couldn't have a picnic as Yuri had wanted, but Conrad wouldn't be deterred any. He was determined to make this plan work. He was utterly decided that he'd make Yuri very happy one way or another and will keep trying until he succeed.

x-x-x-x

After leaving his room, Conrad's first stop was Gwendal's office, as far as the possibility might be of finding him there, considering the early hour of the day. He was surprised to find his brother in his office rather than in bed, knitting or doing something else or simply snoring. He didn't pondered much over his brother's reasons, his own troubles were enough as it was.

"Gwendal, I'm afraid you'll have to do without Yuri today."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I plan to borrow him for today. We'll be busy."

"Entire day?" Gwendal sounded disapproving.

"Mostly, yes." Conrad replied with his usual calm.

"Does this have anything to do with him being so depressed yesterday?"

Conrad nodded his head in the affirmative and sighed, "Actually, we made plans for this Friday, a picnic to be exact. Just for the two of us, so that we could spend some quality time together."

Gwendal nodded in understanding, "But it was raining, still is. So you had to cancel."

"Yes, and therein lies the problem", Conrad replied wearily. "I told him that we had to cancel our date due to the rain, and didn't propose a reschedule. He misunderstood it thinking that I hadn't meant it as a simple postponement, but was literally cancelling it due to my lack of interest in  
this affair with him."

Gwendal sighed and said, "That logic sounds like his naivety to me. Are you sure you really want to be with him? If a simple misunderstanding such as this could cause such problems..."

Conrad frowned at that and didn't let him finish. "It was a simple misunderstanding that I plan to correct today. It happens with every couple."

Seeing as no logic could persuade his stubborn brother otherwise, Gwendal admitted his defeat. "I'm not sure taking him out in such a heavy rain is a good idea. You might both end up getting sick and he's exceptionally..." Gwendal hesitated for a second, mentally picturing a slight, cute, black-colored, drowned kitten dripping wet due to the hard rain. "...vulnerable." Slight pink dusting his cheeks didn't went unnoticed by Conrad.

Conrad smiled at how his brother was looking out for both his and Yuri's welfare. Furthermore, that last comment was very true. "No need to worry about that Gwendal. My plans don't involve leaving the castle." He assured his sometimes troublesome and overreacting older half-brother.

"Doesn't sound like much of a date to me then, but I hope whatever you planed succeed." Then, looking out of his window at the rising sun to slowly waking castle to the pile of documents sitting innocently at his desk, he added, "Now, get going if you're to do whatever you're up to and leave me alone so that I could get some work done before breakfast."

Sighing at his brother's antiques, Conrad answered his previous comment, "I'm hoping Yuri won't feel that way when I show everything to him, but thank you for the blessing."

With that he began marching out of the room but stopped abruptly as he reached the door. "Ah! And I've handed over my duties for the day to one of my trusted men. There'll be no problems from him, I'm sure."

Gwendal just nodded in acknowledgement.

"And I plan on fixing up the old war room in the east wing." That gain the other man's attention.

"That room hasn't been used in years."

Conrad nodded, "I know. That's why, I had the maids go on a major cleaning spree after dinner last night to get it ready for me. They promised that the room would be spotless for my use."

Gwendal, who'd already returned to his desk and was pouring over the documents, nodded and replied, "Make sure no one get hurt there. Some beams might've been damaged with time."

"Don't worry that has been taken care of. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish a few things before it's time to wake Yuri."

Conrad was about to leave when a messenger pigeon tapped at one of the large windows, drawing the two men's attention. Gwendal got up to take the message while Conrad watched. After a few minutes silence, during which Gwendal read the message with a frown on his forehead, Conrad asked, "What is that?"

Sighing, Gwendal rubbed his temples, "Looks like Waltorana, having somehow heard about the switching ceremony, is planning to drop by for a visit sometime this week." Looking up at Conrad, he added, "I don't need to tell you what sort of problems he usually bring with him, do I, especially this time?"

Conrad shook his head, "No. I don't suppose he's happy to hear that Yuri had tricked Wolfram in a switching ceremony?"

"No. And he'll be even more furious if he learns that you and Yuri-Heika are dating. You know, I've expecting this sooner or later."

"I promise Gwendal I'll make Yuri understand that we'll have to be discreet during his visit."

"No", Gwendal said in a commanding voice. "You will not be just discreet. You both will return to your appropriate positions as was before the switching ceremony."

Conrad sighed, "He's going to learn soon enough. Wouldn't it be better to just come clean with him and tell him ourselves?"

"He'd never approve of the relationship."

"Well, you'll never convince Yuri to keep it secret, not for long, I'm sure. I understand your concerns Gwendal but whether I agree with them or not, I doubt that you'll be able to get Yuri to go along with the concept of hiding our relationship. Also, have you given it a thought that if he's coming here so soon and suddenly; then that, perhaps, means that he already knows about it?" Seeing Gwendal's raised brow, he continued, "I know it's barely been a week yet and it's not exactly been publicly announced, but unfortunately we weren't exactly discreet at the restaurant either. Someone may have told him what happened. And maybe, he's coming here to verify if it's true."

Gwendal sighed, "Yes, I have thought of that possibility as well."

"I think if we don't come clean about it now, it will only anger him more when he learns about it later. That is, if he don't already know about it."

"Fine, I'll make sure to have the guest room ready and alert the staff that he could be here any day now. In the meantime, didn't you say something about plans? If you don't hurry it'll be past the time for breakfast."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Thank you, but we have our own plans and so Yuri and I won't be attending the meals with everyone else today." With that Conrad bowed and left.

x-x-x-x

After he finished with Gwendal, he reminded the maids to fix all the food they would need for the day. Then, he went to check and recheck and confirm that everything was set up perfectly and ready to go. Once he was certain of every minor detail, he went back to his own room to collect the origami flowers and then went to wake Yuri up. Conrad walked into Yuri's room and  
for a moment or two just watched Yuri sleep, enjoying the rare privilege. After a few minutes, he gently shook the boy.

Yuri yawned and stretched like an adorable kitten, trying to sit up. Conrad smiled, amused at the way his Yuri was still half asleep and disoriented. Conrad took advantage of that and swooped down to kiss the unsuspecting boy.

That woke Yuri instantly. He blinked, touching his lips that were still tingling, and looked stunned up at Conrad. Suddenly, a bunch of flowers appeared right under his nose. He was shocked to see the origami flowers being handed to him. Yuri noticed that they were really beautiful and perfectly made. They were even scented. He couldn't help but marvel.

"I'm sorry they're not real. It's still raining very hard, so I couldn't get any as most of the flowers in the garden are damaged. But I spent all morning trying to make them perfect." With that, Conrad waited nervously for Yuri's judgment.

Yuri's eyes went wide at hearing that. "Y-You made these?"

"I know their probably not the greatest in the world, but I wanted something to say that 'I'm sorry'."

Yuri looked at the origami flowers, then at Conrad and asked, "You're sorry? For what?"

Conrad answered, feeling thoroughly guilty. "I'm sorry for not understanding your feelings better. I never meant to hurt you." Conrad sat on the bed and taking the boy's hands in his own, said, "I meant every word I said to you in the restaurant Yuri. I love you!"

Yuri blushed deeply.

"I didn't understand what got you upset before but...I..." Mustering his much needed courage, he looked into Yuri's eyes earnestly and cupped one of his cheeks very lovingly in the palm of his hand before continuing, "Well, I'm not very good at these things. So, you'll have to forgive me Yuri. When I said that our date had to be cancelled, I didn't mean permanently. What I meant was that it needed to be rescheduled. I didn't say it out loud because to me it seemed logical. Since it was raining, we'd just cancel our date and try on another day. I never realized that you were depressed because you misunderstood it all. Never doubt that I am serious about you."

"But you were avoiding me." Yuri sounded miserable.

Conrad berated himself mentally for his lack of courage to talk to him earlier. Trying to be as sincere as he can, he replied, "No Yuri. I wasn't avoiding you. I just thought that you needed some time alone. I was just giving you some space. I just assumed things. It was one of my many  
mistakes. Could you forgive me for that?"

He was truly sincere in his request, so Yuri, too, accepted the apology and nodded sincerely. "Yes. You're forgiven. After all, you're Conrad. I can't remain angry with you for long." With that, Yuri flashed a shy smile of his to his new-found love, which was returned by one of the warm ones of Conrad's own.

"But you're right to be upset with me Yuri." Conrad said. "I never thought about us doing something else in the mean time to make up for the lost date. But it's a mistake that I plan to correct now." Conrad flashed a mysterious smile.

Yuri frowned, although he was truly intrigued and excited at this new mysterious proposal, "What do you mean? You said it is still raining."

Conrad smiled and gave the boy a quick kiss before saying, "Get dressed and I'll show you." Then, he walked outside the door and shut it behind him, impressed with the way things started.

Yuri blinked, confused, as Conrad shut the door. Then, he looked down at the origami flowers still lying in the grip of his hand and smiled. He was touched. He'd have to find something to place them in later. He gently placed them on the table for the time being and then hurriedly got dressed, wondering what Conrad had planned. His entire being was brimming from excitement. As soon as he got dressed, Yuri ran over and opening the door stepped outside.

Conrad held out his hand. Yuri was surprised at the gesture and a bit embarrassed but took it nevertheless. He couldn't believe it. Conrad was really going to walk around holding his hand inside the castle.

Much to Yuri's disappointment that he masked, as soon as he completed that thought, Conrad pulled away. But he was surprised again when Conrad said, "Here let me put this blindfold on."

'Now, this is turning into a game. A game that could become dangerous any second.' Yuri thought.

"What? But why?"

Yuri could almost hear the mischief in his voice as Conrad replied. 'What? Mischief? Conrad?' somehow the two didn't seem to go together, but yet he was sure that's what he was hearing in Conrad's voice when he said, "Because what I have planned is a surprise for you."

Now, Yuri was even more excited especially since Conrad took his hand again and squeezed it. His imagination was fueled now. 'What could be the surprise?'

It seemed to Yuri like they had been walking forever. He could hear the sound of rain as they walked outside. He wondered what the guards and anyone else thought if they saw them. When they finally stopped, Yuri wondered if that meant they'd arrived to wherever there were going to. He felt only a little droplets of the rain fall onto him as they were walking, so he knew they were still somewhere within the castle.

Conrad took his hand out of Yuri's and said, "Don't move I'll be right back."

It seemed like forever to Yuri; when, in reality, in was only a couple of minutes. He was relieved when he felt Conrad gently push him into a room and he heard the door close behind him. It felt nice in the other's presence.

"Close your eyes." Conrad said. Then, he took the blindfold off. "Okay, now open them."Yuri slowly opened his eyes and was shocked at what he found.

The room had a couple of fluffy comfortable-looking blankets laid out on the floor along with a picnic basket on it, and several pillows to sit on, on both sides of the said blanket. There was also a fire dancing in the fireplace and several candles lit all around the room. The curtains were open slightly, showing only a slightly drizzling rain in contrast to the yesterday's fierce downpour. Yuri was speechless.

"I realize that this isn't what you had in mind but..."

Yuri shook his head, "No, it wasn't."

Conrad couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, though you wouldn't know that by looking at him. He had hoped this would make Yuri happy, but he had yet again failed.

Although most people couldn't notice anything filtering through Conrad's poker face, but this time when Yuri turned, he was able to tell that Conrad was saddened. Maybe, he thought he didn't like his efforts. Without wasting any time, Yuri smiled and said earnestly, "No, it isn't what I had in mind but I love it anyway. It's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen, simply because you put so much of your efforts into making it possible. Thank you and I love you."

Conrad was so stunned by this heartfelt declaration that he spoke what came to his mind without thinking, "What? You mean you're not disappointed?" Both looked at each other like dumbfounded for a moment and then burst out laughing.

Gaining a hold of himself, Yuri smiled brightly, "How could I be disappointed? The man I love wanted to make me happy that he went through all the trouble of making me origami flowers and a romantic indoor picnic." Having said that, he leaned up to kiss Conrad thoroughly and asked, "What could be better than that? I'm the happiest man alive right now."

Conrad smiled at that. He was glad that he did this right and Yuri was pleased with all he'd done. As unsure as he might have been of this plan at the beginning, he was glad that, ultimately, he'd followed his mother's suggestions. She'd given him a lot of hints and he was glad that he thoroughly followed through them all. Well, some of them, actually. Needless to say, he'd never attempt most of those...*cough*...suggestions this early in their relationship. Even though he had been known to do things like those with his past dates, he wouldn't try anything on Yuri...yet. He knew that Yuri was different; restless, nervous and very fidgety when it come those private pastimes, not to mention his insecurity towards homosexual relationships. Yes, he'll have to be really patient before they could cross that particular bridge of their relationship together. As for now, Conrad was absolutely fine and at peace while waiting for that right time to come, even if it was particularly hard on him sometimes. He'd just enjoy this slowly blooming relationship with Yuri and treasure every moment of it. After all, Yuri was special in more ways than Conrad had ever truly realized before and he was, for the first time in his life, in love...in true, unrestrainable love. Besides, the anticipation and thrill in waiting has its own exhilaration and he'd heard that the fruit yielded out of patient waiting is, often, sweet. Conrad couldn't help but smile slyly at the thought. Yes, he can and will wait, and when they both are ready, he'll give Yuri an experience of his life. Of course, he had no intentions of accepting his mother's latest wish and let her be there to watch.

x-x-x-x

'Uncle is coming...' Wolfram felt morose.

He'd heard from Gwendal of Waltorna's sudden visit. The news depressed him more than he already was recently. His uncle would be angry and upset, not only with him but also with Yuri. He can perfectly imagine how livid his uncle will be when he learns of his marriage to Murata. That is to say if he doesn't already _know_. He can already hear his uncle's lectures and disappointing, insulting words ringing in his head.

'What the hell did you think you were doing?' Waltorna would say. 'Do you not understand the dangers of walking into strange things? What if the ceremony hadn't been held at Shinou's temple but somewhere else unfamiliar or with some intentions other than breaking your engagement? You could've died. Is that what you want?' *Brief pause* 'Is this the carelessness that I've instilled into you through my teachings, Wolfram? Not only that, you even lost your royal engagement. Very nice way of paying me back for my efforts.' *Sigh* 'Wolfram, you disappointed me.'

Wolfram sighed. He knew what the truth was. His uncle was more interested in establishing a connection with the royal family than his own good. He wasn't saying that his uncle didn't care for him. It's just that he knew the order of preference in his uncle's mind. And although those preferences didn't match with his own feelings, Wolfram couldn't do anything about it.

But his uncle wasn't the only one who always considered his feelings out. Yuri was also one of them. And currently he was also the one occupying the largest portion of his thoughts.

He had truly loved him and wanted nothing more than having his feelings returned by him. But Yuri had fought him every step of the way. A part of him still felt betrayed by Yuri, even though he knew that whatever Anissina said earlier was bitter but absolutely right.

Had Yuri come to him and told him himself that he loved Conrad rather than him and wanted out of their never-really-real-engagement, he'd just have been furious and never allowed Yuri to have his way. As much as it hurt to admit it, he couldn't deny that in that circumstance, he would've, undoubtedly and consciously, acted selfish and totally ignored his at-that-time-fiancé's pleas. Thinking about it now, a part of him wished that, somehow, he become the type of person Yuri could have been open and honest with. Then perhaps they wouldn't be in this mess. Unfortunately for him, Yuri only found that in Conrad. It seems all he ever got from him was fear.

When Conrad had left on his seemingly betrayal journey, he'd seen that look in Yuri's eyes. That look full of utter hurt and longing. And then, when he'd returned and his honor, position and privilege was restored unconditionally, he'd seen that look again then. The love and devotion Yuri had for Conrad was unmistakable. He had tried to deny it several times, try to reason it all away. But the truth was always right there, staring at him in the face.

'Well, at least the one I love is happy.' Wolfram reasoned mentally.

But he faltered towards the end when suddenly, last night's confrontation with Yuri filled his erratic wayward thoughts. The raven haired boy had looked genuinely unhappy by the look he carried on his face. And he hadn't even so much as looked in Conrad's general direction. It was a stark contrast to the goofy grin and steely glances that he'd, so often, caught him stealing from Conrad countless times earlier and had been forced to witness all damned week. And now, suddenly, it was like they were only two confused strangers.

_**~Flashback~**_

Wolfram had had enough. Even if he was angry with Yuri earlier, his anger had mostly vented off now. Plus, he'd been checking on the two love-birds ever since helping them to get together. What his spying mission yielded was, of course, an unpleasant scene to him. For some reason, instead of coming closer to each other, they seemed to be drifting further apart. This, after his noble sacrifice, was not acceptable to Wolfram at any cost.

So, immediately after the dinner, during which Yuri had mostly picked at his food instead of eating anything, Wolfram decided to confront him.

So, he dragged him to his painting room and said huffily, "All right wimp, out with it."

Yuri, confused due to the sudden dragging of his body throughout the castle to the paint studio at the farthest end, blinked, "O-Out with what?"

"Whatever the hell it is that's wrong with you!"

Yuri looked at him for a long time, studying him, before speaking cautiously, "Why are you asking that? There's nothing wrong with me. Besides, I thought that you were angry with me."

Wolfram fumed. "Of course I was angry with you. In the light of all that you've done, you wouldn't even give me the right to be angry?" Yuri winced.

"N-No. That's not what I meant. I just meant that I understand how difficult it must be for you."

"No, you don't understand anything. You never will." Wolfram was losing control.

Silence.

Wolfram looking at Yuri's sober expression modulated his voice so as not to make the other boy feel worse. "Look, Yuri."

Startled by the sudden shift in the tone, the young king complied.

"Look, don't feel bad. I know it wasn't your fault that you fell for my brother instead of me. Who wouldn't, after all, he's such a nice man - gentle and caring and I..."

"No", Yuri interrupted. "Don't even complete that sentence." Yuri went on to hold Wolfram's hand and looking into his eyes said earnestly, "You are a wonderful person, Wolfram. Anyone who knows you knows. Even I had thought of you as bratty and violent initially but the time spent with you showed me how wrong I was. Anyone to have you with them would be very lucky. This engagement, accidental as it may be, made me realize this much. I am forever indebted to it. But Wolfram, I-I am sorry. I..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

After a moment of silence, he continued, "You were right though. It was wrong of me to corner you as I have. I should've come and talked to you instead of deceiving you. Please forgive me."

Wolfram was touched by these heart-felt words.

"You know", Wolfram said after a moment. "I've always felt that our engagement might not succeed." Yuri looked surprised. "Maybe that's why I've always forced you around so much. So, that I do not lose any chance at, somehow, proving myself wrong."

"I've been with you long enough to know what you want." Then, leaning forward towards Yuri, Wolfram said in a conspiring voice, "I think Conrad is a perfect catch. Otherwise, I would've never agreed to help you, even after I was chained to that pervert Murata. He's not really bad, if you come to know him once."

Yuri was speechless but nodded regardless.

"Y-You m-mean you forgive me?" Yuri asked.

Wolfram snickered, "Yes, that just about sums it all up." It was the most wonderful voice Yuri heard coming out of Wolfram.

"I-I...T-Thank you."

Wolfram burst into laughter. "Really, you're just too much." Then in a serious voice, "I hope nothing will change between us."

Yuri couldn't believe his ears. Wolfram forgave him and even wanted to be friends with him.

"You know you just took the words out of my mouth." Yuri said. "I had also wanted to be friends with you again. It would've sucked to lose you in this entire game." Suddenly, Yuri got serious. "I thought I actually lost you. I don't want that. You're too good a friend."

"Hey, now, quit that winning, wimp. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. And nothing will change between us, ok. I'm not a wimp like you." Wolfram said haughtily as if he didn't care, but his slightly watery eyes belied him.

Yuri flashed his goofy smile saying, "You mean nothing other than you getting married."

Wolfram huffed, "Really, don't be so giddy. You'll be a married man soon too, if I have my way." Yuri's smile faltered. "To my brother, of course. Maybe I should trick you into it as well."

When Yuri still remained sober, Wolfram decided to take a shot at doing what he actually came here to do.

"Yuri, tell me what's wrong between you and Conrad?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuri mumbled.

"Don't lie to me!" Wolfram flared. "I had to watch your sickening puppy dog eyes, practically drooling all over Conrad all week long. And suddenly now, it's like someone just kidnapped Ao and you're all alone in the world. You've barely eaten anything all day. I'm telling you, Yuri, I went through so much, not just so you two can act as morons. I want results. That's the least you could give me for my sacrifice. Now, out with it. What's wrong?"

Yuri sighed, sitting down in a chair, said, "I don't think Conrad loves me."

Wolfram thought he heard wrong. How could this come now?

Blinking in surprise before going red, he screamed, "Are you stupid? I've seen the way the two of you have looked at each other. Both before and after our engagement was broken. Then again, all week long, I've seen the two of you together. Trust me, it was sickeningly sweet the way you two were practically all over each other. I am truly convinced what you're saying is baseless."

Yuri blushed, "We weren't that bad."

Wolfram simply huffed, "So, why did you now produce this stupid idea out of your royal head?"

Yuri squirmed uncomfortable, of all the people to be explaining his love-life problems, he'd ranked Wolfram right at the bottom. Even if Wolfram seemingly have forgiven him, he knew Wolfram still had some resentment issues over the whole switching ceremony thing.

Wolfram, tired of Yuri's silence, prodded, "WELL?"

Yuri sighed and finally yielded, "After Conrad brought me back from the restaurant last week, he suggested that we go on a real date and that I could chose what to do. I suggested a picnic. We were supposed to go today but it's raining."

"That's it? That's your reason? You're upset because you didn't get to go on your date today?" Wolfram asked incredulously.

Yuri slumped and shook his head, "No, that's not it. You see this morning Conrad told me that he was canceling our date due to the rain."

"You're upset because you were forced to postpone your date?"

Yuri looked up with a scowl, "You want to know or not?"

"Ah! Sorry. Please continue." Wolfram had the decency to blush.

Yuri continued, "You don't understand, he never said postponed. He said 'cancelled'. He never said a word one about doing something else in the mean time or about rescheduling. Maybe, maybe he doesn't want to spent time with me. Maybe he was just humoring me back then. Maybe still is." Yuri's face showed misery.

'Oh! So, that's the problem.' Wolfram so much wanted to go kill his brother now. He'd warned him about making Yuri unhappy. But really even Yuri could've shown some common sense, he thought. He would never say it, of course.

Instead Wolfram tried to calm Yuri down and said, "Look, tomorrow I'll talk to him. My brother's an idiot. Especially when it comes to revealing his feelings. I'm sure he just had other things on his mind and, therefore, failed to discuss when you could reschedule." 'Though he couldn't have much on his mind other than you, I'm sure', Wolfram added mentally. "But I'm absolutely positive that he never meant the cancellation in the same way as you're thinking. Trust me."

"You think so."

"Absolutely. Come on Yuri, you couldn't really be serious with that doubt now, can you? Don't you know him enough to know that he's not the kind of person to play with people's emotions. If he'd really not wanted you, he would've said so straight away, not pretend to like you."

That gave Yuri some insight. "But I'm the king, so..."

"So, what? You being a king or not doesn't matter mush to him, especially when it come to love-affairs. Not only him Yuri, but everyone in my family. Even though we're born and raised in the court, we don't play with people's emotions. Our mother raised us very well. I'm hurt that you even considered something like that."

"NO, I didn't mean it ..." But Wolfram stopped him by placing his hand over his mouth and effectively shutting it. "Think about it Yuri." he said and then released him.

Yuri was lost in thought for a long moment but then gave a slight smile and thanked his new best friend for that much needed reassurance and insight, "Thanks Wolfram." And then he hugged him.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Wolfram stared out the window of his art room. He was slightly amused at the scene playing below. Yuri was stumbling along with Conrad, who was leading a blindfolded Yuri to somewhere.

"I guess they worked things out." He smirked alone.

Just as he was turning to leave, the noise of carriage wheels rattling against the cobblestone reached his ears. He turned back to look out the window again and spotted a fine carriage approaching the entrance. Quickly, he looked towards the spot where Yuri and Conrad had been earlier but to no avail. They'd long since left the corridor.

Taking a breath of relief, he faced the innocent carriage once again. With a troubled expression on his face, he watched as the vehicle entered the main courtyard and came to a stop in front of the main entrance. Not long after, it's door was opened and a well polished boot of the person sitting inside came into view.

"Looks like uncle arrived already." 


	26. Chapter 26

As Yuri stared at the set up in front of him, he couldn't get over the fact that Conrad had done all this, especially for him. He felt a touch guilty now for having ever doubted Conrad's feelings.

Unexpectedly, just watching the food, his stomach made its presence known, causing Yuri to blush darkly. 'Darn', Yuri thought. 'Now, we'll have to leave for the meal and come back later. Couldn't I do anything right, before ruining it?' Yuri cursed.

Conrad was extremely happy that Yuri had actually liked everything he did. He could tell this for sure, not just from Yuri's heartfelt confession, but also from the divine look on Yuri's face. He smiled as he heard the boy's stomach rumble.

"I guess we'd better leave to get to the dining hall for breakfast before everyone gets worried." Yuri said, although he was disappointed in having to leave.

Conrad smiled and shook his head at that. Taking the boy's arm and leading him over to a large blanket on the floor that Yuri just noticed was covered by another blanket, obviously hiding stuff under it, he said "No need for that." Conrad, then, uncovered the top blanket to revel a huge feast.

Yuri was in awe. "You had all this made for us? Isn't it a bit much?"

Conrad smiled, "Yes, it seems like a lot but I've already talked to Gwendal and told him that I was keeping you to myself for the entire day. I made sure that we had enough food to last till then."

Yuri was astounded."ALL DAY?"

Yuri might have been extremely surprised, but he couldn't help but feel extremely contented internally. 'All Day'. He was going to get to spend intimate time with his lover for an entire day, with no disturbances due to his duties. Really, he thought, he couldn't get any lucky. Then, he watched Conrad, preparing a makeshift couch for them, and his inner voice spoke to him, 'And life couldn't get any better.' Smiling, he abandoned his thoughts and approached his love.

"It's warm now, but with all this rain it might get cold in here. Be sure to let me know if you get cold and I'll start a fire." Conrad said, unaware of the intense look that Yuri was giving him. "Shall we sit, before the tea gets cold?" He finally turned to Yuri and reached out to take his hand.

Yuri blushed at the gesture, but nodded and grabbed the offered hand, still unable to believe this was all truly happening, as he sat down.

Conrad reached out and gently traced the edge of Yuri's jaw, intensifying the blush even more. Yuri looked adorable flushed like that. Suddenly, another image flashed in Conrad's mind. A more intimate one with an even more flushed Yuri looking so beautiful writhing under him and chanting his name with those kiss bruised lips of his.

Realizing his inappropriate line of thoughts, Conrad quickly shook his head and retracted his hand. He didn't know what was happening to him. Such thoughts never occurred to him in front of Yuri before, and definitely not about him. But then, he guessed, may be this was what love does to a person. He made a mental note to talk to his mother regarding this new feeling later on.

Yuri noticed his mental absence. Feeling Yuri's eyes on him, watching him with a little concern, Conrad quickly flashed him a warm heart-felt grin to erase any doubts from Yuri's mind, causing Yuri to smile in return and everything went back to normal. They just talked and laughed about random things, ate the delicious meal and spent the most relish able intimate time together, coming even closer to each other in several aspects. This was the most alive that Yuri as well as Conrad had felt in a very long time. They spent the rest of the day basking in each other's presence, away from the intruding eyes of anyone else or the tiresome obligations of their duties.

Yuri enjoyed himself immensely and blushed darkly as he managed to mutter a weak, "Thanks Conrad. For everything. I love you!" Having said this, he very nervously but gently traced his lover's slightly stubbled jaw and kissed it equally gently. Conrad's happiness knew no bounds, his heart practically jumping in his chest. A maniac-like grin appeared on his face and remained planted there for the rest of the day.

x-x-x-x-x

Wolfram walked outside to face his uncle. Waltorana detested rain. The rain itself he didn't mind so much as the mud it created. Waltorana's aid jumped out and held an umbrella up for him. Waltorana got out and found Wolfram standing there, staring at him. He walked over to him with his aid keeping pace. He stopped in front of Wolfram.

"Are you here to give excuses for what has happened?" Waltorna demanded.

"No, uncle. I have no excuse." Wolfram politely replied, although he was not pleased with this topic of conversation.

"You're damn right you don't." Waltorna hissed.

Seeing where this was heading, Waltorana's aid interrupted them. "Sir, perhaps it best to discuss this inside where it is dry and warm and I could get you some tea."

Waltorana didn't approve of the interruption, but he couldn't argue against the logical suggestion. It was better to talk in private than to make a scene in public and let people laugh at his troubles.

Wolfram led him to the room that Gwendal had had set up ready and waiting for his arrival. "Perhaps we should inform Aniue that you're here."

"My assistant, Taka, can take care of that after he prepares the tea." He gave a meaningful look to his aid.

Taka bows and says, "Yes, right away sir." After that he leaves the two nobles alone.

"Now." Waltorna started. "I want a more detailed explanation from you, not just what I've heard from the rumors but what really happened between you and Yuri-Heika. And also explain why you have seemingly approved of allowing that half-breed brother of yours to take away what was rightfully yours?"

Wolfram sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this but instead of arguing, he started to recount everything that had happened that fateful night. Arguing wasn't going to lead him anywhere anyway because his uncle was just so stubborn and he knew it. He also explained why he helped to get Conrad and Yuri together.

After hearing the entire narration, Waltorna was positively livid. "I thought I raised you better than to simply walk into a blatant trap like a fool." Waltorna was angry. Not only had Wolfram lost his only chance at the throne and glory to the Von Bielefelds but had also foolishly risked his own life for nothing. No matter how he thinks of others, or how he might behave with others, Waltorna actually loved Wolfram like his own son and didn't want him to fall into any harm's way. But if his own nephew was going to behave like a fool in spite of all his training and lessons, it was obvious that Waltorna's blood will boil.

"But uncle!" Wolfram objected. "This was Yuri. I had no way of knowing that he'd be so sneaky and that he and Geika would get together and do such an old unused ceremony like that. I didn't know that it even existed."

"It shouldn't have mattered, even if it was the first ceremony ever made and only used once. You walked right into it without a second thought. You admitted it yourself that you heard a wild rumor that Yuri-Heika might be at Shinou-Heika's temple, and instead of waiting till the morning or questioning why it was not brought up sooner in front of your brothers, you just went running off halfcocked, all by yourself. Do you even realize what could have happened? What if Geika had told Yuri-Heika that the only way to get out of the engagement was a dissolving ceremony while in actuality it was a death ceremony? Do you not understand the dangers of walking straight into strange things? What if the ceremony hadn't been held at Shinou's temple but somewhere else unfamiliar or with some intentions other than simply breaking your engagement? You could've died. Is that what you want? This is NOT the way I raised you. Do you realize that you LOST your claim to the throne?" Waltorna was shaking with anger.

Wolfram justly felt uncomfortable in his uncle's presence as well as his words. Yes, he knew everything his uncle had said but he didn't follow his instincts because he never felt danger in the situation. His uncle didn't trust anyone. But he was not his uncle. He trusted Yuri and knew that he wouldn't put him in harm's way, no matter what. As for the engagement, he knew that it was bound to happen one day or other. Yuri had never shown any interest in their engagement and he knew of his affections for Conrad. What Wolfram had not predicted was the manner in which Yuri would dissolve the engagement. And the method he chose truly shocked him. As for the throne, he was never really interested in it. It belonged only to Yuri. He had no answers, so he simply stood his ground and stayed silent.

Waltorna sighed, noticing that he won't get any answers for his questions. He chose to change tactics. "Tell me, did you know of his majesty's feelings for Sir Weller before now?"

"No, of course not uncle." Wolfram replied hesitantly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

Wolfram sighed, how he could've ever hoped to lie to his uncle.

"If you knew of this, then why, upon his sudden return to the kingdom and your subsequent returning of the crown to him, did you annul the engagement and came running back home to me afterwards, knowing that you'll lose him for good? You should've done everything to at least keep the kingdom to yourself. And when the nature gave you another chance, you chose to let it go just like that? How could you be such a fool? I'm beginning to question if you're actually a Bielefeld."

Wolfram was shocked at his words.

"You know how disappointed I was when you chose to return the kingdom to Yuri-Heika."

"Yes, uncle. I know, but the only reason I was chosen was because we believed that Yuri wasn't going to return. So when he did return, I chose to return the kingdom to him because it was the right thing to do."

"When Yuri-Heika came for you all the way to the Von Bielefeld lands, despite knowing of his deep feelings for Sir Weller and his constant rejection of your previous engagement, you reinstated your engagement. I didn't say anything at that time as I'd hoped that you'd be able to convince him to finally give your engagement a try. Obviously that didn't work."

"I-I didn't know that they were _that_ close. He didn't always reject me." Wolfram admitted sheepishly.

"Really? Wolfram, do you take me for a fool? You underestimate me and my spies. I know that he has never returned your feelings. Even if you hadn't known that Yuri-Heika and Sir Weller were that close, you knew that Yuri-Heika's feelings for you weren't the same as yours. Or do you deny that as well?"

"Well…"

"And when you chose to return to Yuri-Heika's side and reinstated the engagement, you knew that he would have never brought it up if you hadn't. He'd have been happier without it."

Wolfram simply lowered his head, not able to deny it.

Waltorna just glared him for a long time. "You know you've been a bigger fool in all this than anyone else." After a moment's silence, he spoke again and brought up an unexpected topic, "So, how are things progressing so far with Geika?"

"Progressing?" Wolfram was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me guess. You were so busy trying fruitfully to get out of your marriage, for which you already knew there was no way out of and then worrying about how to get Yuri-Heika and Sir Weller together, that you have neglected to even think of working things out between yourself and Geika."

"Well, he's come by a few times and we've talked."

"Talked? If this is the same approach you took with Yuri-Heika, then it's no wonder that he left you." Waltorna sighed and Wolfram just stared wide-eyed, not knowing what to think or say.

Slowly, Wolfram formed a broken sentence. "Well, I-I'm no-not much interested in Geika. There's not much to talk about. Uncle, if you know something regarding how to get out of my situation then pray tell."

"Do you really think that there's a way out? The only thing I could think of is 'The Blood and Fire Ceremony' and that too was something that came by after a lot of research. I'm afraid that even if there's another way to get out of it, then only Geika would know it. That's why I am saying, go and try to figure things out with him."

This piece of wisdom enlightened Wolfram a little. "I'll try." Wolfram said.

"Don't just try, but put your best efforts if you want to get out of this marriage." Waltorna said. "Make it very clear that under no circumstances am I going to allow you to participate in the 'Blood and Fire Ceremony'. It's fatal."

Just thinking about it made Waltorna's blood boil. He couldn't believe that his majesty, whom he'd trusted (even if only a little bit), had jeopardize his nephew's life just like that…just for that half-breed. He knew that Wolfram was desperate to get out of the marriage and would go to any lengths to achieve that. It was just his nature. But if he tried to participate in the Blood and Fire Ceremony, he was sure to get killed. And Waltorna couldn't bear that. A murderous look passed on his face. He hated Yuri more than anything else in that moment. Immediately, he pledged that he'd make him pay. Not only will he punish him for causing Wolfram pain and jeopardizing his life, but will also snatch his kingdom from him by using Wolfram's pain and turning his ex-fiancé against him. He was determined that he'll make Yuri suffer and badly, so that he could never recover.

His anger was beginning to become uncontainable and finally he snapped. "I can't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Wolfram asked.

"That boy…I knew he couldn't be trusted. That alien." Waltorna spat with a newfound hatred. Suddenly, he started screaming at his nephew for his huge mistakes. "See? Do you now realize why I told you to maintain distance from him and not get romantically involved? Do you? You should just have used the engagement for your and Von Bielefeld family's favors. You should have just taken over the throne through marriage. There's no such thing as love. But, no, you thought I was an enemy to you at that point. See what happened now? Do you, now, realize how selfish his majesty is? He just used you and when he found himself more attracted to someone else, he jumped the ships in an instant, without even thinking of you. That slut!"

"Enough uncle! You've spoken enough and I heard enough. Don't speak another word against Yuri anymore. I will not tolerate that. He's more to me than just a tool to use and throw away. And you want to know why I never used the engagement to my benefit, it's because I'm not desperate for power like you. I never wanted the throne. It belongs only to Yuri." Wolfram was fuming. Waltorna's eyes narrowed, clearly unpleased.

"You say all that even after what he's done to you. How could you?" Waltorna demanded.

"Because I love him. And he didn't do anything. If you must know, know this that I knew that this would happen one day or other. The engagement was an accident. I knew Yuri was never interested in me like that. And time showed me that he never would." Words were coming slowly, grievously from Wolfram's mouth now. "The right thing to do would have been for me to dissolve the engagement myself and much earlier. But I was holding onto the fact that maybe he'd love me someday." Raising his voice once again, Wolfram quoted his final words before parting, "I never intended to use him in the first place, simply because I am not biased for power like you and don't share your narrow mindedness. And please don't show as if you're here for my feelings while all you're livid about is me losing the claim to the throne." With that Wolfram stormed off.

Waltorna looked like he'd been slapped. His fury knew no bounds. Things were not going as he'd wanted. Something had to be done.

"You'll pay Yuri Shibuya. You and your half-blood whore. I'll never forgive you." Waltorna's eyes gleamed with a newfound resolve. A resolve to destroy.


	27. Chapter 27

After leaving Waltorana and Wolfram, Waltorana's aid 'Taka' headed for the kitchen and upon finding it empty began to prepare the tea the way his Master liked it. His Master was very particular about how his tea was prepared.

Just as he finished, Lasagna walked in, "Excuse me sir, but who are you? What are you doing in here?" She looked alarmed.

"Oh! Excuse me. My name is Taka Urashima. I am Master Waltorana von Bielefeld's aid. If you would, please, be so kind as to deliver this to his room? I must inform Lord von Voltaire of his arrival."

"Of course." Lasagna said, taking the tea and leaving.

After leaving the kitchen, Taka went straight to Gwendal's office and knocked.

Gwendal looked up from the important documents lying at his desk at the knock. Figuring it to be one of the maids with tea or something, he responded casually, "Enter."

"Lord von Voltaire."

Gwendal looked up and was surprised to see a young man standing there. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. My name is Taka Urashima. I am Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld's aid. I came here to officially announce that he has arrived."

"What do you mean he has arrived? I wasn't informed of this."

"I'm sorry your guards didn't feel the need to inform you, sir. We arrived about 20 minutes ago. I would have been here sooner but no one was in the kitchen and I had to prepare my Master's tea. Thankfully, one of the maids came by and took it back to him for me, giving me the time to come and see you."

Gwendal insides burned with a suppressed rage. So, now that man's tea was more important than informing him. How dare that arrogant man treat him in such a worthless manner? He was in charge of Blood Pledge Castle, for heaven's sake. Gwendal made a mental note to teach him a lesson later on, but for now he just nodded indicating his understanding, which he wasn't feeling at all if he be honest with himself. He had always loathed Waltorna for his giant-sized ego.

"Where is he now?" Gwendal asked, assuming that he would be in the parlor or something.

"Ah! Well, Lord Wolfram met us outside and showed my Master to the room prepared for him. You might want to wait for a while before making your greetings, sir. My master seemed to want some quite time alone with his nephew."

What? Gwendal was shocked at the insolent words that spilled out of Taka's mind. "Don't overstep your boundaries, servant." Gwendal roared. "What I should do or not, is not for you to decide."

A staring match ensued between Gwendal and Taka, before Taka yielded. He lowered his gaze and apologized in an appropriate tone. "I am sorry, my lord. Please, forgive me. I shouldn't have suggested that."

Gwendal continued to burn holes into Taka's head for a few moments more, before turning his thoughts to Waltorna. Considering what he knew about him, Gwendal suspected that he was doing a bit more than having a nice friendly chat with Wolfram. It must be something along the lines of a harsh lecture and a screaming match, seconded by Wolfram himself, over the lost royal engagement and Yuri's subsequent dating of Conrad. Although, his sympathy went out to his younger brother, his mind thinking of what Wolfram might be going through; he still didn't want to be there in the midst of that conversation. He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Please extend my regards to your master and tell him that the lunch will be served sometime around noon. We'll send for him then." With this he dismissed Taka.

"Yes, thank you. I will convey the message." Taka replied bowing and then left quickly.

x-x-x-x-x

Lasagna knocked on the beautifully carved oak wood door.

"Enter." Came the terse response. Clearly, not pleased for the interruption.

Lasagna walked in with the tea-tray. "Your aid asked me to deliver this too you, my lord."

"Thank you." Waltorna replied, without even bothering to look at her. "I appreciate it."

"No problem sir. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No." But after a moment's thought, he added, "On the other hand, you can inform Yuri-Heika that I am here and wish to speak with him soon."

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid that Yuri-Heika is unavailable today." She replied.

"What do you mean he's not available?" Waltorna bellowed. "Are you saying that he's not here?" Waltorna wasn't pleased. After all, he had wasted his precious time for this trip and that bloody kid didn't even had the gall to be present to receive him. 'Just like the coward he is.' Waltorna thought. 'He breaks Wolfram's heart...stomps on it, and then goes running back to that world of his.' Waltorna snarled bitterly.

"No sir. He was in the castle this morning as far as I am aware of. But Sir Weller issued orders that they were not to be disturbed today for any reason short of an emergency."

'So the whore's pet is keeping him all to himself.' "Where are they now?" Waltorna demanded.

"I don't know, sir. Sir Weller kept where they'd be staying a secret." Lasagna lied cleverly. She knew where they were due to two facts. First, because Conrad had asked her and the others to clean the room in which they would be staying. And second, he had ordered enough food for the entire day to be delivered and set up as he had specified in the same room.

Lasagna, however, had lied because she suspected that if Waltorana finds where the couple was, he'd go immediately and spoil their evening. Everyone in the castle knew of Yuri's depression in the past week and that somehow it had related to Conrad. Now that Conrad was taking Yuri somewhere private for an entire day, it meant that they had, somehow, made up; and she wasn't going to let Waltorna ruin it, just like everyone else in the castle would do, she was sure. After all, everyone loved their Maoh and Lord Weller dearly in their own different ways and was extremely loyal to them.

"But they are somewhere here in the castle, yes?" Waltorna inquired impatiently.

"I wouldn't know sir. I, personally, never saw them leaving but they could have." It was a blatant lie. Or partial lie because it was true that she never saw them leave the castle grounds (if they had she'd have heard about it) and she very much doubted that they'd have gone back to Yuri's world, especially after all the food Sir Weller ordered and the trouble he went through in order to get that room made up special just for Yuri. Anyways, it was no reason to let Waltorna know her thoughts or doubts.

Waltorana suspected that she was lying but he couldn't prove it. And if he tried to force the truth out of her, it could cause some serious repercussions. He didn't want to make the whole castle his enemy even before he gets a chance to destroy Yuri. So, he was forced for now to pretend to believe her.

"Very well then. You're dismissed."

Lasagna courteously bowed and then left quickly. As she left, she realized something. The castle was soon going to be turned into a battle ground. After all, the loathing aura radiating out of Waltorna as he spoke of Yuri was not lost to her. And she had enough experience with the court to understand what such symptoms hinted to.

x-x-x-x-x

Wolfram was still upset about what had happened during his talk with his uncle. But his uncle had given him a new insight into his problem. Despite the fact that the rain had picked up again, he raced to the Shinou's temple. The guards allowed him in as he was now officially married to Murata and they hadn't been given any instructions suggesting that he should not be allowed inside.

Wolfram ran in and started screaming "Ken! Ken, where are you?"

Murata walked out and was surprised, "Lord von Bielefeld, what are you doing here?" Wolfram had for reasons unknown to Murata started calling him by his first name. He himself remained formal as he didn't feel right calling Wolfram by his first name without his permission.

Wolfram walked right up to him and said, "I demand you tell me right now how to break this marriage."

"You already know the answer to that. A Blood and Fire…" But Murata was interrupted midway.

"No. Not that. You mentioned that the only way to survive that ceremony is with some kind of crystals that most likely don't exist anymore. There has to be another way."

"I'm telling you there is not." Murata replied.

"Then bring me those crystals so that we can perform the ceremony safely."

"How do you expect me to find those crystals...almost extinct crystals, all by myself?" Murata demanded.

"You probably have some stashed away somewhere."

"Look. I don't know where you or Shinou got the idea. But I'm telling you just as I told him, I don't have any and don't know how to get any either. The only method would be by thoroughly searching the entire lands that they come from. I may have all my memories from past lives retained but that's a far cry from predicting the future. Why would I ever dream of getting into a situation like this? As you well know that the switching ceremony we used is rare. And although others might have ways to get out of them with a ceremony other than a blood and fire ceremony, this particular one is one of the few that don't. Besides, I wasn't even present in this land when that tradition was started. So, why would I bother to obtain the crystals to counteract it and then hide them, save them, hoping that they might come in handy in a future life just in case? No chance. Do you think I am an idiot?"

Murata was starting to get angry at Wolfram's accusations. 'Why do they always expect every solution from me and then blame me of holding information back when I can't answer?'

It was one of the sore points in Murata's life...in all of Murata's lives so far. And it hurt. It hurt badly. All he wanted was faith...faith and trust, at least from those whom he could call his friends. It was something that had always been denied to him just because he'd been the Great Sage at a point in time. Wolfram's accusations struck a chord in his heart and evoked some previous bitter memories. Some of his thoughts reflected on his face for a moment, showing the centuries' old misery and burden that he carried alone.

Wolfram's heart clenched at the sight, making him feel extremely guilty of having committed a serious crime. His head bowed in shame, not knowing what to say or do.

"I'm sorry."


	28. Chapter 28

Gwendal was highly upset after Taka had left. He wasn't sure who he was more pissed at, Waltorana, his aid Taka or his own guards. However, since there was nothing he could do about Waltorana and very little about Taka, he chose to take his vengeance out on his guards. He stormed outside despite the rain and was even more infuriated when he saw no guards at the gate.

Not even in the gate house. Seeing red, he stormed over to the barracks and threw the doors open.

"Who is in charge of the gates today?" he roared, causing several guard's heads to snap up towards him from whatever they were doing.

Recognizing their interrupter for who he was, they all quickly stood up at attention. "Is-Is there a problem, sire?" one of the guards asked nervously.

"You tell me?" Gwendal leveled him with a glare. "I was just informed by Waltorana's assistant that he arrived nearly 30 minutes ago. I was beginning to wonder exactly what could be the reason that I am yet to be informed by my own guards. So, I thought that I'd come and see for myself. But when I come out here to investigate, what do I see? No one at the main gate or even in the guard house, but instead everyone back here in barracks engaged at work of much, much more importance than the safety of the main castle of the kingdom or even the king and that is, playing cards. Very well done, I am so proud of you."

The entire group of guards gulped nervously at their master's menacing gaze and accusing tone. "M-Merrik, it was your turn on duty." the one being questioned said to another guard trembling in the corner.

"No it wasn't. I traded with it Kazu."

"Well, I…I let them in, sir. But I was the only one on duty. So, I didn't want to leave my post and so I spotted Dorcas who was passing by and begged him to tell you that he'd arrived."

"Stop giving me excuses." Gwendal glared. "There is a reason for there always being two or more guards' presence on the duty. Where were the rest?"

Just then another guard walked in, "L-Lord von Voltaire, what brings you here?"

"Looking for an explanation as to why I wasn't informed that Waltorana had arrived about 30 minutes ago."

"I told you sir." interrupted Kazu. "I asked Dorcas to tell you."

The new guard looked puzzled, "Dorcas? You must have seen him in better shape than I did. When I saw him last, he didn't even seem to know his own name, much less anything else."

"He seemed fine at the time." Kazu replied.

"Well, I just saw him a moment ago and all I can say is that he seemed to be walking off into the distance in some kind of a daze. I think Lady von Karbelnikoff was looking for him. She asked me his whereabouts."

That explained a lot to Gwendal. Obviously, the red-haired devil, the enemy of the entire men population on the face of the planet - Anissina had done something to Dorcas. Obviously, there was no point in further torturing these poor guards. With that he left without another word and went straight to find Gisela.

The guards were all confused at the uncharacteristic silence as their lord left them. Usually, such an indication meant great troubles for them. Shuddering internally with dread, each wondered what kind of punishment Gwendal was planning to unleash at them. They could only pray that he'll be gentle.

x-x-x-x-x

Gisela was surprised to see Gwendal in her office. "Lord von Voltaire, what can I do for you?"

"It appears that the training of the castle guards needs improvement…drastic improvement."

Gwendal was so tempted to confront his brother Conrart himself on the matter, considering he was the captain of the guards, but only if he knew where to find him. Curse that young, incompetent, mind-meddler Maoh. Sigh!

"Oh! Really?" Her inner devil was awakened at the prospect and vast possibilities of the job.

"I was informed of Waltorana's arrival 20 minutes after he'd already settled himself comfortably in the castle, had his aid prepare some tea for him and a long chat with Wolfram; and that too through his personal aid." Gwendal pinned her with an accusing gaze. "I thought that you were responsible for keeping the guards tight and alert in Conrart's absence?"

"Oh…" Gisela flushed with embarrassment. "I am so sorry. I wasn't aware that Lord Weller isn't around." Gisela's voice contained a hint of nervousness.

Not being a man to skip such hints, Gwendal arched a brow, not at all believing her explanation. After all, how could it be that she was unaware of Conrart and Yuri's secret date when the fact had been so well publicized and announced throughout the castle, and maybe even the city, by some rather nosy maids?

"And guess what, when I went to the guard house to question the ones on duty, 'I found none'. The entire castle gate was left unguarded."

'WHAT?' Gisela couldn't believe what she was hearing…and hearing it from Gwendal no less. It was one thing for the guards to act a little casual while Conrart is away and Gisela is unaware of the fact. But it was entirely a different thing to leave the gates unguarded. The guards knew better than that. Both, Lord Weller as well as she had practically drilled it into their minds that the gates are never to be left unguarded, and also the consequences, should they ever fail to follow that instruction in particular. Then, how dare they forget it? Hadn't their earlier training in the matter been enough? If so, then she'll just have to retrain them. She made her mind and a dangerously calm look settled across her face. They'll pay for their felony. Somehow, without her knowledge, her hand had formed into a rock hard fist and an evil repulsive aura overtook her visage that almost chocked Gwendal, while she mumbled something unintelligible as if something had possessed her. "I'll…I'll…"

That information had raised Gisela's sensitive ears and her eyes glinted dangerously, causing even Gwendal retreat a step due to the raw fury he saw reflected in those, usually calm, green eyes. He wondered if he'd just, in a way, issued a death sentence for those guards.

Gulping his doubts back, he continued speaking in a stern voice, though his fingers were constantly making stitching patterns in the air, reflecting his nervousness.

"To top it all, do you know where I found them? I found them all in the barracks…playing cards and gambling. And when I confronted them, they all simply fought with each other, making excuses but never accepting their fault. So, unprofessional. Now, you tell me who should I blame for this insolence, those guards or their trainers?"

Gisela flushed red with embarrassment once again at being directly questioned like this. "I am truly sorry my lord. You should never have to see something like this. I apologize on their behalf and assure you that something like this will never happen again." A very serene yet sinister smile appeared on her face. "I'll personally make sure of it. I promise."

A shiver ran all along Gwendal's spine. Gulping his dread once again, he replied, "Good. See to it that such a thing doesn't repeat again ever."

With that he left without a pause or even glancing back. He needn't punish the guards personally anymore. Gisela was more than capable of doing far worse than anything he could ever dish out. He just hoped that she wouldn't kill them. But remembering her expressions during their little talk, he thought that maybe he should've gone easy on those guards while complaining against them. But then maybe they just deserved it. He just wished that he could do something similar for their all-so-often careless king. Shutting off his mind against all such unnecessary thoughts for the rest of the day, he quietly marched off to his office to get some paperwork done before the lunch.

x-x-x-x-x

After their rather uncomfortable talk Murata invited Wolfram inside to dry himself off. The rain had soaked him thorough.

Murata had insisted that Wolfram take a shower. While waiting for him to finish he sensed Shinou's presence in the room. "Something I can help you with?" Murata asked curtly. He had begun to feel repulsive to Shinou recently, considering how he was trying to find every little suitable moment to make his life hell.

Shinou just calmly stared at him for a moment before speaking. "You may have convinced him, and I'll believe you when you say you didn't stock any jewels in case of a future emergency somewhere. But I, however, don't believe you when you say that you don't know how to find them either."

"Why don't you…why can't you just leave me alone?" Ken was exasperated.

Shinou, however, showed no reaction to his reaction and continued on casually as if he was never interrupted. "My Daikenja is a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them. There exists at least two other switching ceremonies, each just as rare as the one you chose and both of which have other ways out of it other than a blood and fire ceremony. Yet you opted the difficult way. I don't believe you would do that without planning a way out of it in case things went wrong."

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do. How many times will I have to tell you that I don't have or know how to get those crystals?"

"Mmmm…so you say." Shinou said smirking and vanished.

Shinou didn't believe his Daikenja at all. But he couldn't understand why Ken wants to hide things as firmly as he was doing? What was his Daikenja thinking? Why he chose that particular method when he could've chosen any of the other methods to break Yuri and Wolfram's engagement? He himself knew of at least two other switching ceremonies just as rare but with several ways out of both of them, as interesting as they might be.

First one required a fairy, though rare to find but not impossible if you knew where to look. At one time, they used to live in harmony with humans and mazoku, until someone chose to use them as part of switching ceremonies. Many fairies were killed driving them to go into hiding and developing the ability to hide in plain sight. A fairy can be right in front of you but unless you have a sixth sense you won't be able to see one, unless it wants you to see it too or you know how to draw them out and force them to reveal. Doogle berries were their favorite. Mix that and some gypsum weed and you'll get at least one, if not a dozen fairies, depending on how strong the wind blew and how close their home base was. One sip will make them visible to everyone for about 2 hours. He didn't remember such clear details of the other ceremony other than that it required hair from all parties concerned. But the point was that there were alternatives.

"Then, why…?" Ken's behavior was confusing him more and more. It felt like he didn't even know him anymore. Was it really just and solely for Yuri and Conrad's sake, or did he had some personal motive behind the whole act? Did he really love Wolfram? It was obvious that he pinned for the boy, maybe even want him. But why wasn't this forced marriage bothering him?

Daikenja wasn't one to be forced if he didn't want to. Then, did he really want to get permanently bounded to Wolfram? But of these all, the most difficult question to answer was what occupied his ghostly mind next, which he voiced out somewhat sadly. "And even if he did want Wolfram, why does it bother me so much?"

x-x-x-x-x

Murata was thankful that when Wolfram came out of the bath that he didn't say anything more about the crystals. Apparently, he thankfully hadn't heard him and Shinou talking before.

Wolfram dressed in the clothes that Murata had given to him to wear. "So, there's really no other way to get these crystals other than hunting for them from where they used to grow?"

Murata sighed. It seemed like he asked for a bit too much. "I'm afraid that I don't know of any. There may be a few scattered in the towns located near the area. Some even near Mount Watlese. Despite its close proximity to Mount Makadira, I'm sure there are quite a few foolish people who would risk being infected by the miasma to climb Mount Watlese." He covertly glanced towards Wolfram as he said this. "The odds of being infected on Mount Watlese are about one in a thousand though. Other towns may have some people who may have found some stones lying in fields."

"Then we should make plans to head out and look for some." Wolfram said resolutely.

"Is it really that horrible being married to me? According to Shibuya when he initially proposed, though not knowing he had done so, you refused to accept him at first. But after your duel you accepted him quite easily. He never wanted anything to do with your engagement; and even so, you were determined to go through with it. Is that what I'll have to do to earn the same kind of loyalty from you? Have a duel with you? I'm afraid I don't have the same kind of abilities Shibuya has. Although I do possess maryokou, I can only use it as a booster." Murata half said and half mumbled that last statement.

Unfortunately for him, Wolfram wasn't listening. He was deep in thinking about the crystals and their locations.

"Hmmm…let's see, according to what Gunter found, Aphrodite Crystals are supposedly grown near Venus waterfall near the town of Liefde Circle. So, that would be good place to start from. Jakcor Crystals once grew in abundance in the caves outside the Sesshome Rin village, but most of the caves in that area were destroyed in order to make a new route between Sesshome Rin and Inu Kage village. Earlier it used to take six to eight hours in going around the caves, now it's less than two hours journey by going through the artificially built tunnels. I think we should take a look there too; we might get a hint. Allotime Crystals once grew near Kohlrabi plants. But then during the war, most Kohlrabi (cabbage turnip) plants were destroyed along with any Allotime Crystals. We might have trouble finding them. Adipose Crystals used to grow near minamo trees which are only found in Erwiston village. It's dangerous to travel there as it's rumored to harbor thieves and killers and is on the border between the mazoku and the human lands. It's dangerous but I think I'll take the risk."

"So you hate me that much then?" Murata mumbled.

This time, Wolfram heard Murata mumble something and asked, "Did you say something?"

'Since you obviously haven't listened to a thing I've said, why bother repeating it?' He sighed, "No, nothing."

"Good. Then first thing tomorrow morning, I'll talk to Aniue and let him know of our journey."

"Our?" Murata questioned surprised.

"Well yes, of course. I wouldn't know what those crystals looked like. It'd be pointless to go alone searching. I'd end up coming home with all the wrong crystals or fake ones. What's the point in doing that?"

Murata sighed deflated, "Oh, of course. Well, it is late. Are you going to risk going back to the castle or stay the night?"

"Mmmm, I'm perfectly capable of riding in the dark. Besides there's a new moon out tonight and that'll make it easy to see. I'll go back." With that he grabbed his clothes that were still a little wet and put them back on. "Goodnight Ken."

"Yeah, goodnight." Murata was feeling down.

After Wolfram had left, Shinou reappeared and said, "Well, you were looking for a way to make him notice you. Perhaps this trip will be good for you both. Maybe you can finally make him notice you. Who knows by the end of this trip he may even come to accept you?" Despite his earlier confusion, Shinou had decided to help his friend in whatever he was planning. After all, he had done a lot for him, so it was Shinou's duty to see that his friend gets whatever he wants. If it's Wolfram, then so be it.

"Or hate me even more." Ken said after a moment's silence.

"Now, now you used to think more positively than that."

Murata sighed, "I'm positive he'll never accept me."

"Come now, I don't think he hates you."

"Well, he obviously hates the very idea of us being married. I think if he knew of a way, he'd reverse the whole thing, this time making sure that he ended up married to Shibuya."

"Mmmm…perhaps. But then, perhaps not."

"Don't tell me you went to the castle to spy again?"

Shinou waved his hand, "No, nothing of the sort. Just a feeling, really. I believe he has already accepted that Yuri is no longer his. He doesn't like it, but I believe he has accepted it."

"Besides a feeling, what else do you have?"

"Well, you and I both have heard that he helped Yuri in getting together with Sir Weller. If he hadn't accepted that it was over between them, he wouldn't have done so."

Murata couldn't counter that.

"I'm sure that you'll find a way to get him to accept you on this trip." Shinou encouraged him. "I suggest that you go with him."

"I seriously doubt that there will be a trip. Most of the areas are almost safe but not exactly safe and the rest are extremely dangerous to the point of being fatal. I doubt Lord von Voltaire will ever approve such a trip."

"Mmmm…perhaps." Shinou said, although he had a feeling that Wolfram may go against his brother if he refuses him this time.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile back in the castle, the new maid Satsuki Aisaka was dusting. She was still trying to adjust to this wild castle, which was more easily said than done.

Her very first experience in the castle had left her uncomfortable and more than a bit confused. After she had been instructed regarding her duties, she was given the rest of the day off in order to familiarize herself with the new surroundings, so she went to inspect the castle. It was then that she saw two very strong-looking exceedingly gorgeous men in the hallway, fighting savagely. When she told about it to the other maids, the feedback she received was certainly not the one that she had been expecting.

**Flashback**

"Last night, I saw two men in one of the hall corridors trying to kill each other. I was so scared." She recounted with appropriate expressions.

"Oh? What did they look like?" Doria asked her, still calmly monitoring the food that she was cooking.

Satsuki was shocked. Here she had just told Doria about two men fighting in the halls of the castle and all the reaction she showed was asking their descriptions. She looked at the other maids who were all flitting about the kitchen, trying to get ready for breakfast and none seem alarmed either. She had hoped that they'd at least be a little alarmed or worried about the two men. At this calm reaction, she didn't know what to do, so she just answered the question directed at her earlier. Details were vague in her mind but she told them what little she had remembered before passing out from fright.

"Well, one of them was tall with red hair. And the other had a brown soldier's uniform on and had chocolate brown hair and he, too, was of almost the same height as the other."

"Ah, you must have caught Sir Weller trying to kill Yozak again. Nothing to worry about." Sangria said casually.

Satsuki was lost.

Lasagna smiled at her and taking pity, explained, "Don't worry you'll get used to it. They're best friends and are often at each other's throats. It's best to just ignore them and let them fight it out. Ok?"

**End Flashback**

She just sighed, 'How could they be so calm about two people fighting?'

She had never worked in a castle before so she hadn't known what to expect, but that wasn't it. Her previous employer owned a mansion and she looked after him and his children. Though it was noisy with five kids running around all day, she at least knew what to expect. However, business had been extremely slow so he chose to move his family to Cavalcade. She had been excited because she'd never been out of the country before. She was, however, devastated when her master, one day, summoned her and asked her to leave. So, she came to the castle and was happy to find a job here.

What she didn't know was that it would be so dynamic in here. Her job in this castle was definitely not boring.

**Flashback**

She had only been working here for a day or two and she and Effe were dusting downstairs, when suddenly they heard a blood curdling scream followed by an explosion. She screamed and hid behind a chair. Of course, it hardly hid or protected her, but a sense of protection was all that she needed. When, still trembling, she peaked out to see where Effe was hiding; she was astounded to see her still calmly dusting as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear that scream or that explosion?"

"Mmmm? Oh, that? Well, it sounds like poor Lord von Christ has just had the pleasure of being the unfortunate soul to become Lady Anissina's guinea pig again."

"'Again'? You mean that this happens often?"

"Well, you can say that. It's not an unusual occurrence."

'NOT UNUSUAL!' Satsuki's eyes widened. In a scared small voice, she asked, "Does this Lady Anissina make everyone her guinea pigs?"

"No. She uses only those who have strong maryokou. She usually targets Lord von Voltaire or Lord von Christ."

"So, she never targets the maids or the Maoh?"

"No. It's usually men. She often preaches about how men are the useless creatures and must help her with her experiments so that something beneficial for the society and women could be invented. As for the Maoh, I think she'd love to use him but she never try to force him like she does with Lord von Voltaire or Lord von Christ because of propriety. I, however, believe that her restraint towards using the Maoh is more due to the fact that the uncontainable amount and sheer power of his maryokou would probably destroy her experiments even before they could be tested."

"Oh, I see." Satsuki was lost, mesmerized as she tried to visualize the all-powerful Maoh in her thoughts with the help of the little description that she was just given. She couldn't help but be amazed at the powerful, muscular, and toned, lean body; gorgeous vibrant skin, marred with unlimited scars; impressive height, even taller than Gwendal; wide broad chest; sharp black eyes with silky black hair that appeared in her head. The visage that she envisioned was middle aged, somewhere in his 150s and was holding the powerful demon sword, alluding all the authority that suited the most powerful king in the world, with one foot placed atop a heap of conquered enemies. Yes, it was truly impressive and hugely appropriate image for the king of such a vast nation as Shin Makukou in her opinion. Satsuki's eyes twinkled and she trembled with pleasure at the mere thought that she would be able to meet the Maoh in person while staying in this castle, one day, soon.

And who knew, maybe the Maoh might even…might even…praise her for her work. KWAIIII…

And with that, she had fainted at the spot due to uncontainable pleasure surging through her body, leaving a very confused Effe behind, staring at her out cold form.

**End Flashback**

'I don't think I'll ever adjust to the strange happenings in this castle.' Satsuki thought.

Suddenly, she spotted a strange man lurking in the halls. She had never seen him before. She knew that the Maoh was currently indisposed not to be disturbed and everyone in the castle had been instructed as such, so she doubted that he worked in the castle. Although he wasn't near her, it was clear that this person was searching for someone or something. She guessed that that something could very well be the Maoh. For all she knew, he could be a potential kidnapper, as unlikely as it seemed considering how nicely he was dressed. Even so, she still had an obligation to protect the Maoh in the worst case scenario. And although a coward at heart, she felt that if necessary she could take the scrawny thing down.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing? No one is allowed to look into any of the rooms in the castle without permission."

x-x-x-x-x

When Taka returned to his Master's room, he found him in a foul mood.

"Um…is something wrong, sir? Is the tea not to your liking?"

"The tea is fine. It's that servant girl you sent to deliver it."

"I'm so sorry sir, was she rude?"

"Yes, quite. I told her to inform the Maoh of my presence here."

"And she refused?"

"Yes, she told me that the Maoh and his new whore Weller are together somewhere in this castle. The little bitch had the nerve to lie right to my face and tell me she didn't know where they were."

"Well, perhaps, she didn't know, sir."

"No. I could tell by the look on that bitch's face. She was lying flat out. Taka, I want you to go out and search for them. But be very discreet about it. The whole reason that I didn't call the bitch on her lie was that I can't afford to start a war with the castle until I have the chance to take the Maoh down and teach him a good lesson for breaking Wolfram's heart."

Taka sighed, "Yes, sir." With that he left.

x-x-x-x-x

He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do about it if he did happen to find his quests. He peaked into what seemed to be the hundredth room but actually was more like twenty or so, when he suddenly heard a woman yelling at him.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing? No one is allowed to look into any of the rooms in the castle without permission."

He turned to find a large, heavy-set woman standing there, staring at him with suspicion. "Ah! Well, I…I was looking for a laundry room." He replied.

"What do you need there?"

'Oh Shinou! She's so curt. I wonder why everyone's so rude towards me? When've I wronged them?' He thought.

"Ah! You see my name's Taka and I'm Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld's personal aid. He wishes to take a bath and there aren't enough towels or wash clothes." It wasn't the best excuse in the world but it was all he could think of at the moment. He hadn't expected to get caught. But considering the giant size of this maid, he was defiantly surprised that he hadn't heard her approaching and become alerted.

"Oh, I see. I wasn't aware that we were having guests." She apologized politely.

"Yes, we arrived just a short while ago. I would be really glad if you could show me the way to the laundry room."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm still new here so a lot of things are still new to me. Please follow me and I'll take you to the laundry room. You can get some clean towels there."

Taka breathed a sigh of relief. She doesn't suspect a thing. "Ah! Yeah, thank you very much."

'Maybe after I get the towels, I will be able to ditch her and continue on with my search.' Taka thought. But little did he know that that was not meant to be.

x-x-x-x-x

An hour and a half later, Taka and the maid Satsuki, were still wandering down the corridors.

"Umm…where are we?" Taka asked as they came across yet another dead end. He was tired from the long stroll, not to mention all the time that it wasted. Waltorna would be furious.

Satsuki gave a nervous laugh. "Oh. Umm…well, you see, as I told you earlier, I'm still new here. I've barely been here for a week. I'm afraid I'm still not used to how things are here, or the complicated ways of the castle. I often get lost. But don't worry. I always find a way out…eventually."

'Oh boy! I have a feeling we'll be wandering around the castle all night.' Taka thought desolately.


	29. Chapter 29

Wolfram returned with a half an hour to spare before dinner. He, therefore, went straight to Gwendal's office. He knocked at the door and waited impatiently for Gwendal to answer.

After the tiring day he'd gone through so far, Gwendal had developed a nasty headache that was getting worse with each passing moment. He was surprised to hear a knock at the door. The clock showed that it was a bit early for dinner. Praying desperately for it to be someone other than Waltorana or his assistant Taka, he answered to the knock.

"Enter."

Wolfram walked into the room, right up to Gwendal's desk. "Aniue, I want to take Ken and go out to start searching for the crystals that will make performing a blood and fire ceremony safe."

Gwendal was not surprised. "Ah. Yes, I heard all about it from Gunter. But I am afraid I must deny your request." Gwendal said nonchalantly.

"What?" Wolfram roared while Gwendal felt as if someone had struck his head with a hammer. His headache wasn't getting along very well with Wolfram's shouting. "B-But you can't. Don't you realize how important it is for me?"

Sighing Gwendal replied, "I know Wolfram, but I have my reasons for doing so. Gunter told me about the approximate locations where you could find those stones. While I do believe that certain areas are fairly safe for you to enter but most others, especially Erwiston village, are not. It's situated right on the border of the human lands and is said to house renowned murders and thieves. It is much too dangerous to be that close to the human lands. Relations have been good in recent months but you going there and hunting near their lands might spark distrust and anger. And I don't want to start a war with the humans. And even if you did find those crystals, those thieves will kill you at the spot to lay their hands on those precious stones. So, I am afraid you can't go."

Wolfram was nearing to explode and did not refrain from shouting while replying back, "Mph, I am the fifth best swordsman in Shin Makoku and you know it. No petty thief would get the best of me. Or do you doubt my abilities?"

"I do not doubt your abilities, but what would you do if the said thieves had, and I am sure that they will have, Houseki stones?"

Wolfram remained quiet, unsure of how to answer that.

Gwendal seeing that his youngest brother had nothing to comment on the subject, immediately took advantage of his silence to sturdy his point in the argument, and continued, "And you're also forgetting that you want to take Geika with you."

"Of course I am. Without him it'd be a pointless trip. I would, most probably, end up bringing back a dozen or so crystals, all of which would be either fake or wrong ones."

"And just how are you planning to keep Geika safe? You both would stand out in a crowd."

"No problem. I'll just give him the same disguise as we use for Yuri."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow, "So, he's approved this then, and agreed to go on this dangerous trip."

"Of course he has." Wolfram said.

Gwendal sighed and said, "So, in other words, he doesn't know about it yet."

"Of course he knows about it. I just came back from there and we discussed the jewels."

Knowing his brother a bit too much, Gwendal just sighed and said, "Otherwise known as that you did all the talking and simply told Geika what you were planning to do. Right?"

"He didn't object." Wolfram defended himself.

Gwendal rubbed his temple, thinking, 'Somehow I doubt that you let him speak a word in edgewise.' "Look, it's not that I don't approve of you wanting to dissolve this marriage, if that's what you actually want…"

"What do you mean by 'if that what I actually want'? Of course I want this." Wolfram was getting angrier with every passing second due to his brother's seemingly indifference towards his problem.

"Let me first finish." Gwendal scolded him. His headache was at its peak. "As I said, I don't disapprove of you wanting to dissolve this marriage…but I think that you should first try to give yourself a chance to accept the situation as it is."

"You want me to accept it?" Wolfram was outrageous. "I don't want it. What part of it don't you and everybody else understand?"

"Listen Wolfram, I hadn't wanted to point it out so bluntly but I think it has become important now, so listen carefully. None of us had wanted to see you agree to the engagement with Heika. But you did anyway. I warned you countless times in the beginning itself that the odds were he'd never accept you. He was from another world and that it would never work out. He simply didn't understand what slapping you meant. But you ignored everything after you witnessed his power. I knew that you're simply impressed and that one day that charm will wear off. I tried to approach you in different manner regarding this from time to time. But you always made it seem to me that things were working out between you two smoothly. It was all very clever on your part and even I, at one point, thought that maybe it'll work out. I stopped pestering you thinking that if things are alright between the two of you, then your marriage will be very favorable to us in the court. But once it became clear to everyone that it wouldn't work out, we all, well except for mother of course, told you to get out of the engagement but, again, you didn't listen and honored your own will over everyone else's. I must say Wolfram that whatever you're facing now is your own reap."

Wolfram was appalled at Gwendal's words. He felt betrayed. He had, truly, believed that Gwendal will help him and stand by his side in every situation no matter what. That he'll always speak in his favor. But now having heard him like this, he wasn't sure anymore. He felt utterly betrayed. Tears sprung into his emerald eyes but quickly gaining control over him, he bounced back trying to hide his emotional wound.

"I know all that." Wolfram yelled. "But somehow I kept hoping that he'd accept me one day." He mumbled.

"But he never did and you knew that. Despite all of your protests otherwise, you knew exactly how he felt for Conrart all along, didn't you?"

"I never…"

"Don't lie to me." Gwendal snapped. "I'd always suspected that you did know. But now I am sure. Do you know why? It's because of your own actions."

Wolfram was confused.

"Whenever Yuri needed someone to comfort him, who does he seek Wolfram, you?"

Wolfram was in turmoil.

"Let me rephrase that. Whenever Yuri needed someone to comfort him, who does you seek Wolfram?" Wolfram jerked his head sharply towards Gwendal at that. He was completely lost and it was evident on his face.

Seeing this Gwendal took to explaining it to him.

"Do you remember that time when King Saralegi betrayed Yuri? So you remember how heartbroken he was? And topped to the fact that Conrart was missing? What did you do then Wolfram? Did you spend each passing minute with your so called fiancé, trying to placate him?" Wolfram stayed silent.

"I'll tell you. After learning of King Saralegi's betrayal and the fact that Conrart had stayed in Big Shimaron, after Yuri returned from that ship, you went after Conrart to bring him back. Against all odds and against my will, you went into the midst of the danger to retrieve him. Do you know why? It was not because he's your brother and that you missed him utterly so. No, it was because you knew that Yuri would want him back. You always do that. You knew that it was Conrart that Yuri needed the most at that time and not you. You knew what was, and is, Conrart's importance in Yuri's life. Am I wrong?" Gwendal asked.

Wolfram swallowed a lump struck in his throat. He couldn't argue against that.

Taking pity at his younger brother's condition, Gwendal relented a bit. He hadn't wanted to hurt his brother. But he knew that this had to be done even if he knew that it'd hurt Wolfram eventually. Sighing Gwendal said softly, "If you really insist on doing this, then I know there's no stopping you. But I'm assigning some guards to go with you, whether you like it or not."

"But Aniue, I can't drag a whole army around with me on this mission." Wolfram protested.

"And what if you get into trouble? Do you honestly think that you can protect both yourself and Geika?"

"Of course I can."

'He'll never learn.' Gwendal thought.

"When you go to Erwiston village, if you get caught, you'll be surrounded by a number of people. Even with Geika in disguise, you're appearance will arouse suspicion. They will probably mistake you for someone coming there to arrest them. They'll attack you."

"Mpmh, I'll just tell them that I'm not. I'll tell them the truth."

Gwendal sighed, "You'll tell a town full of thieves and murders that you're looking for crystals for a blood and fire ceremony. For once, Wolfram, will you stop and think about what you're saying before doing so? Think about how many people would love to have those crystals and will be willing to pay loads of money for them; either because they are nice looking crystals or because of their purpose. Do you realize what importance will they hold for those thieves?"

Wolfram hadn't thought of it that way before. He flushed with embarrassment. "Fine, I'll think of something when I get there or get Ken to do that."

Gwendal didn't like it, but just to call truce, said, "Seeing as to how you'll go through with this plan of yours with or without my permission, I say that you may go but you must take at least two guards with you, likes or no likes. And you must wait until your uncle leaves."

"What? But Aniue…"

Gwendal help up his hand, "You have my answer. Going alone with Geika only puts you both at great risk. You may think you can handle this on your own but if a fight does break out or something else unexpected happens there, without any guards it will be nearly impossible to come out unscathed. I do realize that seven guards will draw more attention and be a hindrance in being discrete but two will have to go. Take it as an order if you have to."

"I understand, but Aniue I'm sure that uncle will understand once I explain it to him. After all, he wants me out of this marriage too."

Gwendal sighed, "Fine, if he agrees to it, you may leave in the morning."

Suddenly an idea hit Gwendal and while on the inside he was grinning like a madman, on the outside he let only a slight smile escape him, which didn't go unnoticed by Wolfram and made him extremely nervous and wary of his scheming. "Oh! And there's one more condition before you set out."

Wolfram didn't like the sound of that. "And that would be?" He asked cautiously.

"You must tell mother of all your plans, both the hunting for the crystals and its reasons as to why."

Wolfram paled, he hadn't expected that from Gwendal. He didn't want to have to explain it to his mother. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He remembered it clearly how, the moment she had learned of his and Yuri's break up, she was deeply sadden and yet enthusiastic that one of her boys was finally married. She was still planning a reception for next weekend, despite him telling her not to. Telling her that he really wanted the marriage to be annulled would certainly end in disaster. "Fine, I'll talk to her….tomorrow."

'In other words, you'll tell her just before you leave, so that she won't be able to protest too loudly.' Gwendal thought.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile on Earth,

Shori was learning to control his powers more. Right now he was in deep meditation…or so as to say. While he was meditating, his thoughts were running erratic. His most foremost thought currently was that it was so useless if this meditation couldn't help him determine when Yuri's in danger.

After an hour or so of 'deeply meditating', he got tired and let it go. He went more into a sleepy state than a meditative one while he was at it but whatever the cause, he's sure he saw Yuri smiling at someone but he couldn't make out at whom. For some reason he felt anger surge through him against this person. He had felt weird feelings radiating from Yuri, but he couldn't place exactly what those feelings were. And he didn't like that. Then he also saw another man but he couldn't see his face only a devil's mask. He awoke instantly after that and told Bob everything he saw in his vision.

"That's very good." Bob was impressed. "You're learning more quickly than I expected for just your third time trying."

"No, you don't understand. Yuri is in DANGER. I need you to send me to him, now." Shori demanded.

Bob could see the determination in his eyes, "Sleep on it."

"I don't want to sleep on it. I want to go to Yuri." Shori was whining like a little baby.

"It's late right now and it was your first successful vision." Bob said. "Rest and clear your mind. If, by tomorrow afternoon, you're still as determined as now, I'll consider sending you there."

Shori wanted to argue against it but knew that it was going to be of no use. He settled for sighing and said, "Yes, as you say."

He returned back home, determined to try to get more out of his vision. But no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't infer what vibes he was getting from Yuri. All he could see was that the figure standing next to Yuri was a blur of brown and invoked in him immense jealously and hated for him.

It totally confused Shori. He couldn't place anyone he knew near Yuri who could invoke such sort of feelings. He also couldn't make out who or what that devil image was. He was sure that he could see what could be the outline of a person in a white suit or shirt of some sort but that was about as far as he could make out.

The next morning, in a session with Bob, Bob specifically asked him about his vision and feelings. After Shori explained everything, Bob calmly asked him to walk through his memories of all the people in Yuri's life and tell him how he felt about each. Only one name that came to his mind with, well, not really hate but not exactly friends either was 'Conrad'.

Bob, unaware of the switching ceremony or Yuri's current relationship status with Conrad, was patient with Shori and helped him through his other feelings. Finally, after a thorough analysis of the situation, he agreed to send him to Shin Makoku.


	30. Chapter 30

Taka finally made it back to his Master's room, loaded up with towels. He really didn't want to admit to his failure. He'd been working for Waltorana for about five years now, give or take. He was one of the four assistants who attended to Waltorana. Waltorana rarely took an assistant with him. But on the few times he had taken an assistant, Taka was always the one who was left at home. This was his first time away from the von Bielefeld lands. During all of his time serving Waltorana, he'd met other royalties but no kings and had never met a Maoh, past or present. The only thing he knew about the current Maoh was what he'd heard through the rumors and whatever his Master Waltorana himself had told him. And to be very honest, he wasn't much impressed.

He knocked at the door nimbly, fearing for his master's response towards his failure.

"Enter." Waltorana looked up from the paper he was reading only to find Taka standing in the doorway with an armful of towels. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Sorry for what?"

"I failed in my mission. I couldn't find the Maoh."

Waltorana merely raised his brows in return, showing his confusion.

"You see, sir, a maid caught me and I couldn't carry out my job."

"What did you tell her?" Waltorana asked. His voice was at a dangerous level. If Taka had screwed this up and told her the truth, he wouldn't leave him.

"Well, I am not sure what exactly as I hadn't expected to get caught." He didn't want to admit that he had had the same questioning problem about 'what if he found The Maoh'. "The only thing I could think of saying to her was that I was looking for a laundry room for some towels. She offered to take me there."

"I sent you out hours ago. What were you doing all this time, playing footsie or something with that maid? Was she that pretty?" Waltorana had to admit that although the maids of the blood pledge castle were no beauty contestants, they weren't ugly either. He could easily see how a young man like Taka, who had very limited experience with women, might fall for one.

"Actually, no sir. She was a huge woman, in fact. Not at all my type."

"Huge you say? Mmm…I don't remember seeing anyone like her here before. Are you sure she's a maid here?"

"Yes, sir. You see she said that she was new and had just started working here a short while ago."

"So why are you just now returning? Where were you?"

"Ah, um… well, you see, sir. She was more than new and she was also sort of a ditz. She couldn't seem to remember her way to anywhere in the castle. After getting the towels she insisted on escorting me back. I was lucky though that we came to an intersection. I looked one way and when I looked back, she was gone. I assume she's probably now searching the halls for me. Shall I go back and try to find her?"

"No, leave her. She'll give up eventually. So, are you saying that you've been wandering in this castle with that stupid fat maid for hours instead of searching for the Maoh?"

Taka winced, "I'm truly sorry sir. But what could I do? It's not as if I could have just lost her and continued on searching. What if she had found it suspicious and called the guards to find me?"

Waltorana sighed. He hated to admit it but there wasn't a lot that Taka could have done different. He was right, had he slipped away from the maid, even if she was as ditzy as Taka claimed the maid to be, she might have told someone else and they might perceive Taka as a threat and then all of his future plans to take down the Maoh would have gone down the drain. Reluctantly, Waltorana had to, finally, agree with his aid. "Fine, I understand. Just retire to your room for now. I'll let you know if I need you for anything else before tomorrow morning."

Taka bowed and quickly left. He knew that he had disappointed his master but he couldn't think of anything that he could do to correct his failure. If he tried to go out searching again and got caught, he won't be able to make the same excuse. So, since everything seemed to be against the mission for the moment, he did the only thing he could. He went to his room to rest.

x-x-x-x-x

After his failure, Waltorana dismissed Taka and sent him to his room for the night. He would just have to see what the morning would bring to him. He hated it but he knew that he'd have to try to get to know more about Geika and, well, worthy or not he'd have to live with it. Perhaps he could whip him into shape and make him more worthy of his nephew. Soon after he had dismissed Taka, he answered a knock at his door. He was hoping it not to be a maid and was somewhat relieved as well as surprised to see Wolfram at the late hour.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm sorry uncle, but I wanted to tell you that tomorrow I plan to leave the castle in order to collect the special crystals."

"What's so special about these crystals that have you so desperate to go out hunting for them yourself instead of sending some guards or servants to find them?"

"With the help of these crystals, a blood and fire ceremony can be done safely with no risk involved."

Waltorana smiled, "That's wonderful. When do you plan to do the ceremony?"

"Ah, well, you see Ken claims that he doesn't know where any crystals are. So it'll have to wait till I can fine some."

"Ken?" Waltorana asked confused.

"Uh…yes…Geika's first name is Ken. I'm taking him with me so that we can go and look for these crystals."

"Are you sure he's telling you the truth about these crystals' existence?"

Wolfram nodded, "Gunter confirmed it with the help of an old document that he found recently. It even tells the names of some of the villages. The names on the paper didn't sound familiar to me but then Gunter explained how a lot of the names had been changed over the years and that he knew the new names…"

Wolfram then proceeded to tell him about the location of the crystals.

"The only one that I'm really concerned about is the Erwiston village. The reputation of that place is really bad."

Wolfram sighed, "As I told Aniue, we'll just tell them the truth that we're only there to collect crystals. That we're not there to arrest anyone."

"Oh…very clever. And then I'll get the word my only nephew was killed because he has been stupid."

"Uncle, it'll be fine. If all else fail, I'll get Ken to think of something when we get there. He's supposed to be extremely smart after all."

Waltorana frowned. Just like Gwendal, he didn't like this plan. "No, we will think of something here and now, otherwise you won't be going."

"What? But uncle…"

"No buts." Waltorana's word was final.

Sensing that Wolfram was about to continue the argument, he said "Let me give you a scenario. You're on your way back from the town and see a guy lurking near the castle. And when you ask him what he's doing, he looks at you keenly. Since you're in your street clothes, he decides to trust you and tell you that he's planning to sneak into the castle to find the treasure room and rob it."

"Why would someone be so stupid as to tell me something like that?"

"Perhaps for the same reasons as of someone who would be stupid enough to tell a town full of thieves that they're searching for some crystals that people would kill for while others are willing to spend big money in order to lay their hands on them. Nothing different from the thief in my scenario. He trusted you and told you what he was planning. Even not knowing you in person, he just blurted out. Naturally you'd have him arrested. Now what do you think a bunch of thieves would do with someone who has or is looking for something very valuable?"

Wolfram opened his mouth to retaliate when he finally understood. 'Uncle's right.' he thought. There were people who would love to get their hands on certain treasures in the treasure room. Most are useless as only the Maoh can use them but there are other items too that anyone can use. And even the ones that only the Maoh can use, there are people who would want those just to have them. The scenario his uncle gave him wasn't a lot different than what he was thinking of doing. People would kill or even pay big money to have the crystals. Thieves and murders might just kill him to get their hands on the crystals.

"Now seeing as you have finally understood, let's think of a plan in case you do run into a thief or someone asking about the crystals. After all Erwiston isn't the only town with thieves and even someone not normally known to be a thief might be desperate enough knowing what the crystals are for and might fight, try to kill you or just knock you in the head for the crystals, steal them and leave you there to die, or just lying in the middle of the road somewhere. You can never be too careful about who you trust with things like this."

x-x-x-x-x

"Well, it's getting late. Shall I escort you back to your room, Heika?"

Yuri was sad to see the date come to an end. But even more upset to hear Conrad revert back to formalities. He glared at him at first but then turned challenging, "Why? Of course, you may Sir Weller. I just got back from a date with my wonderful boyfriend. But it seems he has left me midway."

Conrad laughed, "Okay okay, point taken. Shall we go then, Yuri." Conrad said holding out his hand. Yuri smiled shyly and took it.

They made it to Yuri's door and Conrad didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss him immediately. Conrad knew no guards would be around as they would know that Yuri was with him. He'd have to, after he leave, go and assign a couple of guards in front of the door.

"Goodnight Yuri."

Yuri, still blushing after the kiss, said, "Goodnight." Then he walked into his room and closed the door.

x-x-x-x-x

Conrad spotted a couple of guards who looked sort of raged. "What's wrong with the two of you?" he asked.

"It's nothing sir. We were going to see if it was time to take guard at Heika's door?"

"Yes, I was going to see who was on duty. But there's defiantly something wrong. Tell me."

The guards, like the rest of the castle, knowing of his and Yuri's date hadn't wanted to spoil his evening, but after what they just went through they told him everything.

"You see sir, a couple of the guards slacked off in their duties, each blaming the other for their failure." one of them said.

"The result was that the castle gates were left unattended for a while." the other guard said.

"What?" 'Have I been so out of it lately that it's now starting to affect the guards?' Conrad thought.

"Yes, sir. And to make it worse, Lord von Bielefeld's uncle arrived and no guard was there to greet him or to inform Lord von Voltaire."

"Lord von Bielefeld is here, in the castle now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Conrad demanded.

"Well sir, you said not to disturb you except in case of an emergency and we didn't feel that this was an emergency."

"I see. But that doesn't explain why you look so worn out."

"That's because Lord von Voltaire was angry over the laziness of the guards and left without a word."

"Everyone was worried what he'd do as punishment. But anything he could have done was nothing compared to what he ended up doing."

"Which was?" Conrad asked.

"He told Lady Gisela to train us."

'Ah!' Now the raged looks made much more sense to Conrad. If they'd spent a few hours training with Gisela, it's understandable that they'd be totally worn out.

"If you'll excuse us sir, we'll be off to our post."

Conrad simply nodded, allowing them to leave. But he couldn't help but worry. If Waltorana was here then, that obviously means he has already somehow heard about Yuri and Wolfram's broken engagement and most likely Yuri's involvement in said broken engagement. Also if he didn't already know by now he did know of Wolfram's subsequent marriage to Geika and odds were he also knew of his dating Yuri. He sighed there wasn't much that could be done till morning. But decided it is better to see if Gwendal was awake and talk to him. Even if to just apologize for his lazy guards.

x-x-x-x-x

Gwendal was surprised to hear a knock at his door at this late hour. "Enter."

"Gwendal? Umm…I'm here to officially apologize for the laziness of my guards. You have my word that it won't happen again ever."

"I'm surprised that you heard of this already."

"I found two of my guards coming on duty to guard Yuri's door as I was leaving. They looked a little raged and so I asked them to explain why. I'm sorry for you shouldn't have had to deal with this. I'll take care of it the first thing in the morning. I've obviously been neglecting them. For that I am truly sorry."

Gwendal had cooled off since that incident happened and now hearing Conrad talk, he felt a little guilty for even thinking about going to find Conrad and taking him away from his date. He had forgotten how little time his younger brother took for himself. "It's fine. After what Gisela made them go through, I don't think that they'll let it happen again ever."

"Still it was my responsibility."

"You needed time for yourself, something that you don't do often enough. So, it's fine."

"Yes, but I'm sure Yuri would have understood if you had come to tell me."

"Speaking of Heika, how was your date?"

Conrad smiled, "It went great."

"I hate to say this but do you really think he loves you or is this simply a huge heroic crush? After all, he has never dated anyone before." Gwendal couldn't believe that he'd said it. He hadn't planned on it, it just came tumbling out. But with that said, he chose to continue, though a bit embarrassed. "I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Conrad smiled genuinely. He was surprised to hear Gwendal say anything like that. "I appreciate the concern Gwendal but whether this is love or simply a crush, it's a chance I am willing to take. Even if it means I get hurt in the end."

Seeing a losing battle, Gwendal moved on. "I'm sure that by now you've heard that Waltorana is here."

"Yes. I'm sure he is quite upset."

"I'm certain he is, but I have yet to see him. He had had the nerve to send his aid here to inform me instead of coming to see me himself."

"That's surprising. Has Wolfram seen him?"

"Yes. His aid informed me that they were talking. That was the initial reason that I didn't go to greet him as I hadn't wanted to be in the middle of their screaming contest."

"Ah! Yes, I'm sure it must have been quite loud."

"Since he didn't feel the need to see me in person, I didn't feel the need to make an effort on my part either."

"Have you talked to Wolfram since then?"

"Yes. He'll be leaving with Geika tomorrow on a long journey."

"A long journey? Now, with his uncle here of all times? But why?"

"Apparently, he and Gunter have found out that there exist certain crystals that would allow a blood and fire ceremony to be performed safely. Wolfram plans to take Geika with him and search for these crystals himself."

"Is it dangerous? Are you planning to let them go alone?"

Gwendal explained what he'd been told about the whereabouts of the crystals. "No. I'm not allowing him to go alone. But I'm being forced to only assign two guards as any more than that will draw way too much attention."

"Perhaps I should go with them?"

"No. Whether or not they find any crystal is irrelevant. This is going to have to be a journey that they take together. Perhaps they'll be lucky and find the crystals. But if you go with them, Wolfram would choose to spend all of his time with you rather than with Geika. Even with two guards, there's no guarantee that he won't chose the guards over Geika, but it's a chance for them to get to know each other better and perhaps by the end of the journey Wolfram will have learned to accept Geika. Besides with Waltorana here, I'm going to need you to look after Heika even more. I'm sure he didn't come all this way for a social call. Keep your eyes open. There's no way to know what is going to happen tomorrow."

"Yes. I understand. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a long day tomorrow."

With that Conrad bowed and left.

x-x-x-x-x

Morning came. Conrad was up earlier than normal. He didn't like what he'd learned about the guards. He felt responsible for their failure. He knew that Gisela will have worked them into the ground in his absence. But he still felt that he should retrain them. So he got them all up, all of them grumbling, as they were still very sore from what Gisela had put them through. And they were grumbling even more all throughout the training when Conrad took them all on a 20 mile long run. And the moment they all returned, he had them doing calisthenics and intense sword training afterwards till breakfast. He instructed his second in command to begin a 30 mile hike and then return for another hour of calisthenics followed by another hour of intense sword training for all to start after breakfast. They were to finish in time for lunch in which case all but those on duty will be allowed an hour downtime. He assigned them to write a mandatory 100 page report on what they did wrong and what they will do differently in the future. With this, Conrad felt quite satisfied with the guards' punishment.

Conrad, after finishing up, went back to his room to be sure that he looked presentable for, both, Yuri and Waltorana.

After he had freshened up, he went to wake Yuri.


	31. Chapter 31

Taka looked at the clock and remembered the time that Gwendal told him at which they would serve the dinner. Still upset over disappointing his master, he was afraid to go over and talk to him. But he had to inform him of the meal.

Taka knocked and waited till his master allowed him to enter.

"Yes. What now?" Waltorna barked.

"Ah… Well sire, it's just that Lord von Voltaire had wanted me to make sure to inform you that the dinner was about to be served."

"Go and inform them that I will be having my dinner here in my room."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. That insolent wench of a maid that was here earlier seemed to indicate that the little whore's pet would be keeping him with him all day and night. So there's no real reason to go all the way down there anyway."

"I see. Then I shall go down there and inform them now." Taka bowed  
slightly and left.

x-x-x-x-x

Gwendal was, by now, majorly pissed. It was time for dinner and still no sign of that damned Waltorana. His rage started to grow when he spotted Waltorana's aid yet no sign of the man himself.

Taka bowed, "I am sorry sir. I lost track of the time. Lord Waltorna requested for his meal to be brought to him in his room. Since the Maoh would not be present here, he does not wish to come down.

Gwendal so wanted to just kill that brat right then and there, however, it'd be really preferable to lay his hands on Waltorana.  
'That bastard. So I'm not even worthy of having dinner with now, huh? I am seriously going to have my revenge before he even knows it and really soon.' Gwendal thought.

"Is there any chance that the Maoh will be around for dinner?" Taka asked, even though Waltorana had just said that he'd have the dinner in his room. Taka wanted to have a conformation for his master although he hadn't asked for one.

Gwendal had to desperately suppress a strong urge to kill this man before finding and killing Waltorana.

"No." Gwendal replied, keeping his voice cold and calm. "I'm afraid the Maoh won't be joining us till morning."

"I see. Then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to extend my apologies as my master wishes to have his dinner in his room itself."

"Fine. Dismissed."

Taka felt the hostility but ignored it, not caring. This man wasn't his master and therefore not his concern. He simply proceeded to the kitchen to have his and his master's dinner sent to their rooms.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning after his daily morning routine, Conrad went to wake up Yuri. Staring down at the sleeping boy, he couldn't help but wonder why this young man chose him. Wolfram was, obviously, a much better match. Shaking his head after a moment's silence, he pushed the thought away. Whatever the reason he was glad of it. He gently shook the boy who had so easily become the center of his existence. As Yuri sat up slowly blinking his beautiful raven eyes open, still a bit dazed from the deep sleep, Conrad couldn't help himself but swoop in and steal a mind-numbing kiss.

Yuri blushed furiously, "Is this how you're going to wake me up every morning, now?"

Conrad smirked mischievously, "Is that a problem?"

"Ah, n-no, …just wondering." Yuri was blushing spectacularly.

"Well then, the answer is yes." Conrad replied with a hint a mischief in his beautiful silvery cinnamon eyes.

Yuri wasn't sure if he could blush any harder, but still remained enraptured by the charm of those powerful expressive eyes.

"I hate to spoil the mood, but Lord von Bielefeld is here."

Yuri just blinked in surprise, still a bit disoriented and started looking around for Wolfram. "Where? This is my room. He's not supposed to be here. We broke up ages…"

"No. Not Wolfram. Waltorana." Conrad supplied helpfully.

"Waltorana? Now?" Yuri was confused. "Why?"

"Yes, it seems he arrived sometime late last night."

"But why is he here?" Yuri was having a sense of foreboding.

"Apparently, he's somehow heard about your and Wolfram's broken engagement."

"Ah." Yuri knew where this was going. "You think he knows about us too?"

"That I don't know." Conrad confirmed. "But I would assume that if he came all the way here and confirmed your break-up with Wolfram then I'd say 'yes'. Besides, we weren't exactly discreet about us in that restaurant earlier. I'm sure he must have spies. I'd assume that whoever informed him about your break-up with Wolfram must have also learnt about us."

Yuri looked thoughtful.

"Well, what did he tell Gwendal he was here for?" Yuri asked.

"Actually…." Conrad looked a bit amused. "It seems that he sent his aid to inform Gwendal of his arrival rather than greet him personally."

Yuri just stared for a moment before snickering. "Gwendal couldn't have liked that." That one action on Waltorana's behalf spoke a lot and told Yuri what he could expect in the days to come. Even the spoken enemies in the court don't behave in that manner towards one of the ten nobles, especially if that noble was also the 'Chief Security Advisor of the Kingdom'. 'Waltorana must be really pissed.' Yuri thought, calculating.

Conrad smiled, still amused, "No, I doubt he was. In fact, I heard that he was really very upset. And if I know him well enough, I'd say that by now he's probably going mad and planning a discreet execution against him. He's been scaring the maids and guards since yesterday." Yuri snickered just as Conrad winked. Both were in a very good mood and it seemed that almost nothing will deter this moment of perfect happiness. Even this huge threat looming ahead was looking like a big joke to both of them. Love, I guess, does this sort of a thing to rational minds.

"Well. I guess, these next few days are going to be fun." Yuri smirked pulling Conrad down for a long deep kiss, before getting up to get dressed.

Conrad flopped down onto the bed. His upper torso was raised, supported by the powerful forearms and elbows, watching Yuri's progress in getting out of his clothes and into another, admiring the view discreetly.

"So, anything else I should know before we leave?" Yuri asked, approaching the mirror to comb his hair and remove the slight wrinkles from his uniform as the final touch.

"Well, as far as I know, Gwendal still hasn't spoken to him directly since his arrival." Conrad said, recalling what he'd overheard from one of the maids talking. "Despite his rude arrival, Gwendal had expected to see him for the dinner. But apparently, the man never showed up." Conrad said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's pretty rude." Yuri commented, finally ready to leave. "No wonder Gwendal has been scaring all of the maids and guards alike."

"He went to the dining room hoping for an encounter, only to face that same servant from before once again. It seems he came to extend his apologies on behalf of Waltorana as he chose to have dinner in his room and not meet anyone. So, I guess, the two heated koalas still wouldn't have seen each other when we reach there."

Yuri felt a headache approaching. 'Oh dear. The situation's serious, then.' he thought. "I believe Gwendal will most likely be in a very bad mood today. And I even have a meeting with him later." Yuri grimaced.

Conrad sighed and flashed an apologetic smile to Yuri. It wasn't something he could do much about.

Yuri sighed, "Well then, I guess we'd better get to breakfast. Hopefully, they'll both be present and I can extend a formal greeting to Waltorana."

"Yes." Conrad agreed, even as Yuri started moving towards the door. "Yuri…." Conrad stopped him midway.

"Hmm?" Yuri turned to face his first, and hopefully his last, boyfriend. He blushed for regarding his beautiful soldier in that way. His eyes, however, widened with concern as he read Conrad's expression.

"There's one more thing that you should know." Conrad looked troubled. Yuri just arched one eyebrow questioningly. "Waltorana was very persistent in gaining an audience with you yesterday. He even tried to command and force one of the maids to tell our whereabouts, but thankfully failed. Apparently, he didn't meet or talk to anyone other than Wolfram yesterday because he wasn't able to find you. I believe he's got something important to say to you and I could guess regarding what."

Yuri let out a long wistful sigh. 'Great. This was exactly what I'd needed right now.' Raising his head towards the other man once again, he tried to read his expressions.

Conrad was somber. 'It looks like I am always causing more and more trouble for Yuri at the court.' Conrad thought, rapidly falling into the deep and dark abyss of gloom. He, however, was brought out of his musings by the soft palms rubbing his cheek lightly. A soft finger hooked under his chin forced him to look upwards from where he was sitting on the soft bed into the dark obsidian eyes of his partner. He couldn't even remember Yuri ever moving to reach him from where he was standing near the door.

Conrad watched Yuri slowly sitting down at his feet on one knee, deep understanding being reflected in his eyes holding him captive. "Don't worry Conrad. We'll get over this like we always do and it'll all be fine. Don't blame yourself for this." It felt as if Yuri had read his mind. Conrad blushed slightly in embarrassment.

It was the most alluring sight that Yuri had ever seen. His Conrad was blushing so cutely. The mere appeal of it replenished Yuri's energy and courage and he felt like he could do anything.

"Besides my life's decisions are not for him to make." Yuri said this with such honesty and confidence that it made Conrad to raise his head and look at him in astonishment, startled by the sudden change in him. "And I am the Maoh. We're gonna kick some noble ass if he meddled too much." At Yuri's expression, Conrad couldn't help but laugh out loud, affectively coming out of his gloom.

"Y-Ye-Yes, we-we will." Conrad stuttered out between the laugh. Yuri's heart warmed up at hearing such honest laugh reverberating through Conrad. "Come let's go. We wouldn't want for the koalas to wait too much now, would we?" Yuri said with a weird accent, causing Conrad to dissolve into another fit of uncontrolled laughter.

After a few minutes of controlling themselves, they both stepped out of the door and into the corridor. "Oh Yuri, my love, what would I ever do without you?"

"Probably still sitting in a secluded corner moping and blaming yourself for everything bad that happens."

"I don't blame myself for everything bad that happens." Conrad replied, falsely sounding hurt. "Mother's precious vase that broke last week was your fault."

"What? How could you even say that when you…"

Hand in hand, both went on towards their destination in no hurry, keeping up with their light bantering that amused all of the castle inhabitants that passed by them.

Truly, they were an adorable couple meant only for each other. And in that one moment, even a blind could see that. And so did a pair of light sea-green eyes which had been watching them discreetly from a distance ever since they'd left the Royal Wing of the castle. Thankfully those eyes belonged to Waltorana's servant Taka and not the shrewd man himself.

x-x-x-x-x

Wolfram had risen earlier than normal and ordered the maids to fix a quick breakfast for him, and also to pack enough food to fill four saddlebags. He wasn't sure how far it was to the nearest town. And even if it wasn't too far, there was no way of knowing that it'd be safe for them to enter and eat there. So, he wanted enough supplies to last them till they could find a safe town where they can both eat and restock.

He still wished he could just do this alone with Ken, but he knew his big brother. Even if he tried to do that, Gwendal would surely find out and just send a small army of men after them. They'd end up causing a scene and unnecessarily draw attention. And since they would be Gwendal's men, they wouldn't leave easily without a confirmed withdrawal order from Gwendal himself. He just hoped his brother wouldn't change his mind about just taking two guards.

After breakfast, he recruited two of his best men. He told them little. Only that he and Geika were going on a special mission. He instructed them to get dressed and pack civilian clothes for a long journey. After that they were to get a quick breakfast and ready four horses for their trip.

After the briefing, Wolfram set out on a separate dangerous mission of his own - informing his mother.

-

He found her decorating one of the small ballrooms. "What you doing Hahaue?"

Cheri turned and smiled, "Ah, Wolfram. I'm just getting things ready for the party."

"What Party?" Wolfram was confused.

"Why…. a party to celebrate your marriage to Geika, of course!" Lady Cheri said dramatically.

Wolfram's mouth dropped open. 'She's saying 'Of course' so casually as if I even wanted to marry Ken. Like this was all planned.' "What?" he uttered.

"I know that the town's people will be really sad to hear that there wasn't any formal wedding to celebrate it but don't worry, we can give them a holiday and show the two of you off and the town can celebrate that way." She rattled on and on.

"I'm sorry Hahaue, but it's not happening. We're leaving today."

Cheri looked at him with wide eyes and a huge smile. Her eyes were shining with joy before she reached out and hugged him tightly. She looked as if she was about to cry. Wolfram was totally confused with her strange behavior and about to ask what had happened to her, when she suddenly answered herself.

"Oh, I knew it. The two of you are running off together. You're eloping finally." She squealed with joy.

At that Wolfram pulled away. "What?"

"Oh, it's all right dear. You don't have to explain to me. It's fine I totally understand."

"Hahaue, we're not eloping. We're going to hunt for special crystals to perform a safe 'Blood and Fire ceremony' and get out of this stupid marriage." Wolfram huffed.

Cheri pouted, "Oh, but you haven't even given Geika a chance. You stayed engaged to Yuri-Heika for more than a year. The least you could do is giving this marriage more than a week at least. Besides with him always staying at Shinou's temple, how much time could you have really  
spent with him?"

"It has already been more than a week mother. Besides, I don't want to give it a chance. I want to get out of this marriage. Everything's being readied now. I only came here to inform you that we are leaving and why."

"So, Geika also approves of this?"

"Of course he does. He's the one who told me of the crystals to begin with."

"Are you sure he's okay with this?" Cheri looked skeptical. "I heard that he was the one who suggested that ceremony to Yuri-Heika. Even after knowing that he'd end up engaged to you. It seems awful strange to me that he'd want to throw all that away now." Cheri suspected that even if Murata didn't want to do this, Wolfram must have been barreling his way through it, regardless of what someone else may or may not want. Alas, she knew her son pretty well.

"He only suggested it because it was the only way that he could have thought of to get Yuri out our engagement, and keep me from reinstating it."

Somehow Cheri doubted that. Being a former Maoh herself, she had read all about the switching ceremonies in case its need ever arised. She knew that since only a few she found was that old, there had to be ones even older. She never needed one though, so she never really researched them too deeply. Now she kind of wished that she had. Knowing Geika, she was sure that he himself had set this up. She was sure that there had to be a thousand other ways with which he could have gone about doing this. Instead, he chose the one where he would be permanently bonded to Wolfram. She couldn't believe that was a mere coincidence.

But by the time she finished her musings and looked up, Wolfram was already gone. She sighed, 'Perhaps this trip will be good for Wolfram after all. Perhaps, he will learn to appreciate Geika as he did with Heika.'

She had wanted to ask a question but sighed seeing that he'd already left. "So much like his father. Always rushing away. Never wanting to stay and talk."

Given the circumstances, she stopped decorating and started to prepare for another free love trip. She'd return to hopefully to throw an impromptu wedding for show and a reception. She didn't know what kind of crystals Wolfram was searching for, but she didn't know of anything to break a switching ceremony marriage. As a mother, she wanted her children to succeed, but as a love agent she didn't want them to break up or find a way out of their engagement. So she was slightly conflicted.

x-x-x-x-x

Wolfram took his cue to slip away while his mother seemed to be lost in her own world. He found his guards ready with the horses. So, together, they headed off to Shinou's temple ready to depart for their long journey.

The temple guards knew that Wolfram was now married to Geika. So, he'd no trouble at all in gaining entry.

Wolfram burst into Murata's room and found him slowly eating. "Ken, why are you still eating? Why aren't you ready to go? You still haven't dyed your hair or put the contacts I gave you in and you're in your uniform." Wolfram accused him, disoriented by his behavior. His mother's words echoed in his ears. 'What if Ken had planned your wedding?'

Murata blinked, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course it's a problem. You should have been ready the moment I got here. I see you're going to be a bigger problem than Yuri ever was." Then he walked over and grabbed his shirt, pulled him up and said, "Let's get you ready."

Shinou watched this interaction discreetly from a distance with amusement glinting in his eyes.

After fixing Murata with brown hair and brown contacts, he demanded that he change his clothes, which he did rather gladly in front of Wolfram causing him to sweat drop. And Shinou looked too pleased for his own good.

"Now, where's your bag?" Wolfram demanded trying to clear his mind.

"My bag?" Ken looked confused.

"Your clothes for the trip. You did pack, didn't you?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow, trying to look dominating.

"Um, actually no."

"WHAT?" Murata had to sit and listen to Wolfram constantly complain and scold him as he packed the very few normal clothes Murata had, much to Shinou's amusement. "Is this really all the normal clothes you have?"

"Well, I rarely leave the temple and go out. And when I do, I just wear my uniform, there's rarely any need for me to wear anything else." Ken replied honestly.

Wolfram was irritated. "Fine, we'll just have to pick you up more clothes on the road. Now get moving." He ordered. Shinou looked like he was about to burst of all the laughter.

"Really Lord von Bielefeld." Murata replied, irritated with Shinou's behavior. He knew that his old time friend was watching everything and enjoying in his suffering like a small child. "I doubt that with my hair and eyes changed, anyone will think twice about what I'm wearing."

"I'm not taking any chances." Wolfram said stoically.

Murata sighed, 'Alas! He's really never going to accept me.' "I'm surprised that Lord von Voltaire even agreed to allow us to go alone." He said trying to change the subject.

"He didn't." Wolfram replied. "We're taking two guards with us."

'Only two? I'm surprised Lord von Voltaire even allowed this trip and only demanded two guards.' Murata's thoughts were going haywire. He had hoped that Lord von Voltaire's decision would go in his favor and they wouldn't have to go on this trip. But it seems now that he'd no  
other option.

After getting Murata fixed up and packed, which had angered Wolfram even more when he found that Murata hadn't even packed. He started to drag him so that they could get to the horses and be on their way.

They passed an unusually happy Shinou on the way who simply smirked mischievously, and said, "Have a nice trip."

While Murata gave him a'Go To Hell' look and commented sarcastically, "You're enjoying this way too much for your own good."

Shinou didn't say a word, only smiled. Yes, he was enjoying watching someone not only order his Great Sage but drag him around as well. A rare sight to behold. He sighed longingly. How much he wished that he could tag along and watch the fireworks that were sure to go off between them even more. But he couldn't stray from the temple for too long a period like their trip would entail. He really wished he could go, but what-the-hell, he'd just have to find some other way to spy on the two. He smiled deviously in anticipation.

x-x-x-x-x

Yuri really didn't want to deal with Waltorana right then. After the wonderful date he and Conrad had had the day before, he'd been hoping that they could spend at least a little time together today. They both were in a good mood and he hadn't wanted to let his mood be spoiled  
now. But, alas, it was all wistful thinking for now it seemed. Besides, Conrad had decided that it was best for him to not come with him for breakfast today. Yuri sighed, 'Conrad, you traitor.' Putting on the best smile that he could, he opened the door to the dining room and walked in to find Waltorana and a quietly fuming Gwendal sitting there.

"It's so good of you to join us today, Maoh-Heika." Waltorana commented snidely. 'It's also nice to see that your little pet hadn't decided to keep you all to him again for the day, you little whore.'

"My apologizes." Yuri replied courteously. "I just learned that you were here."

With the best fake smile he could muster, Waltorana said, "No, it's quite alright." 'I understand perfectly.' he added silently. 'Your little pet wanted to keep you for himself and no one had wanted to disturb you while you screamed your lungs out as you sold your filthy body to that dog for free. Oh, I'd love to know how many filthy dogs you have acted like a bitch in heat, trembling, begging and screaming in their bed as they fucked you hard for their own pleasure. I swear, I'd love to expose you if I could, have you dethroned and thrown out of this castle to be used as a whore for thousands of rapists out there for their pleasure, you filthy slut. You're nothing more than that. Who knows, maybe they might even kill you in the process, saving all of us from the disgrace of your existence in our presence. And don't worry your dear pet can be taken care of, once you're out of the way, I myself can keep him to use for my own personal pleasure and treat him the way he was meant to be. That sure ought to show him his place.'

Oh how much he wanted to say all these things out loud. But he kept quiet for his plans to succeed. He knew that he couldn't show any outward disrespect towards the Maoh right now, without being thrown out of the city altogether. Although he doubted that the Maoh himself would have the balls to throw him out, he had no doubts though that the whore's pet or even Lord von Voltaire himself wouldn't hesitate in having him thrown out. So, for now he has to sit still as if nothing was wrong and fake like he still respects this disgrace of a Maoh sitting in front of him. 


	32. Chapter 32

Taka couldn't believe it. 'That kid is the Maoh?'

Taka had managed to make it to the dining room before Yuri did and was currently stupefied. 'He's about the same age that I was when I started working as a servant for Lord von Bielefeld.' Taka thought. 'I didn't even get to be called one of his Aids till I was almost 21. And yet, they allowed someone as young as him to rule the country and to think that master once approved?' Taka was confused, as well as amazed at Yuri's feat.

x-x-x-x-x

Everyone was present at the table. Yuri at his usual seat, Waltorana exactly opposite to him. Taka standing a little off Waltorana's side. On his right were Greta, Lady Cheri and then Gunter. On his left were Gwendal and Lady Anissinna. Wolfram was gone for his journey along with Geika. Only Conrad was conveniently absent. Even Yozak was present, carefully hidden in the same room, though only Gwendal and Gunter knew of his presence.

Waltorana looked around, not looking very pleased, "So, where is Sir Weller?"

Yuri blushed, "Ah! Well, Conrad wanted me to apologize on his behalf. He had some important things to take care of and so he couldn't make it."

Gwendal glared, 'So, he chickened out of facing Waltorana. You can't avoid facing him forever Conrad. I really should have talked to Yuri-Heika before this and told him not to bring up his relationship with Conrad right now. Well, it's too late as it is to think about it.' Gwendal  
sighed.

'Hmph, so the little whore's pet didn't have the guts to face me, huh? Probably, he let this runt take a turn and was so sore that he didn't want me to notice his limping.' Waltorana thought. "I see." he said tonelessly. "Perhaps he will have finished in time to join us for lunch."

"Yes, hopefully." Yuri replied smiling. "Let's eat."

"Now, as for the reason for my visit." Waltorana finally struck. Yuri sighed. He wasn't going to get much eating in it seems, so he left his breakfast altogether and looked at Waltorana attentively. "I heard from an informant and then confirmed it with Wolfram that you, Heika, tricked him into a switching ceremony and got him permanently married to Geika. Why did you do this? Was Wolfram not good enough for you? You could have simply annulled the engagement."

"I am deeply sorry about getting Wolfram married." Yuri started. "But I had no idea that it'd be permanent. Murata didn't tell me that." Yuri looked sheepish.

"So, you're stupid as well as a lying cheater." Waltorana enraged.

"Now, wait a minute…" Gwendal started, but was silenced by a raised palm that belonged to the Maoh.

"No, it's alright Gwendal." Yuri sighed, "You're right, I was stupid. Murata told me that he could get me out of my engagement to Wolfram with a ceremony. I knew he seemed to be hiding something, but I just went along with it anyway. It wasn't till afterward that I learned that it was a permanent arrangement with many possible side-effects that could have gone wrong. Conrad was the one to tell me about the dangers of performing the ceremony. But I never really cheated on Wolfram." Yuri said calmly.

"Oh really! Then why now? Why did you suddenly throw him away like trash? Why was he not good enough for you?" Waltorana demanded, his eyes blazing with barely suppressed fury.

Yuri knew this was going to be a long day. "I'm sorry. But our engagement was an accident."

"An accident? How does one accidently propose?"

"I had only arrived in this world and Wolfram insulted my mother, so naturally I was upset." Yuri was slowly losing his temper, his voice rising just a little. "Normally I'd have just punched him, but he had such a pretty face that I chose to slap him instead."

"Were you not instructed to retract what you did?"

"Yes, but I was angry and so I refused, not knowing what it meant. Besides, I was asked to retract without anyone explaining that my actions reflected a different meaning in this world. I never thought that slapping would mean proposing. In my world it means to show anger towards someone." Yuri was indignant.

"Then, why didn't you have it absolved after you learned of its meaning?"

"I would have." Yuri replied calmly. "But I was told that since Wolfram accepted the proposal, only he could absolve it. You must remember that he indeed absolved it once, only to later have it reinstated. I begged him to reconsider and not reinstate it, but he refused. I was told time and time again that only he could annul the engagement, but he refused. I am sorry to say this but it is not my fault." Waltorana's blood boiled at this due to sheer indignation and embarrassment. He had never expected the Maoh to be so straight-forward and open-mouthed. He thought that he'd be able to intimidate him.

"And." Yuri continued. "I didn't just throw him away like trash, as you so kindly phrased it. Murata, The Great Sage said that the only way out of my engagement was to put Wolfram together with someone else. Trust me; I did question him on 'whom.' as I hadn't wanted Wolfram to get stuck with some random person. Wolfram deserved better than that. It's not only you who cares about him." Yuri remarked, while Gwendal rejoiced mentally. If it wasn't for such a serious discussion, he'd be yelling and jumping with joy, and dancing throughout the castle wearing one of Yozak's sensual dresses and a chicken hat, he was so happy. It seemed that Yuri was finally taking revenge for all the indignation he had to suffer due to Waltorana. He was also surprised at learning that Yuri could be such a demon if he wanted to be. But then, they all were. As for the rest, Anissinna just wore a slight smile of amusement. Gunter seemed to be imitating fish. Lady Cheri was a bit amused as well. And Greta, clearly sensing that she was not supposed to speak, sat quietly and ate her breakfast, although she was a bit worried for Yuri who seemed to be defending himself and mad at Wolfram's uncle for talking to him like that. And Yozak was simply outright chuckling, though so quietly that the people sitting at the table couldn't hear him.

Noticing Greta's condition, he quietly caressed the top of her head, soothing her nerves but said nothing. Greta was grateful for that.

"So, now this is Wolfram's fault that you cheated on him and force him to marry another?"

"I never said it was all Wolfram's fault. That was, once again, your kind suggestion." Yuri smirked. He never took anybody's intrusion in his personal life kindly. And this man was flat out accusing him of destroying Wolfram. He had no right to say all this, according to Yuri. Even this man, who was so loudly talking about the accidentally forged engagement, hadn't said a word in edgewise when he'd first come to learn of the incident. As a matter of fact, it had been him who had convinced (or forced) Wolfram to go through with the engagement and not break it, when Wolfram still had doubts regarding all this. Wolfram had told him as much when he'd once, in hopes of getting Wolfram to break the betrothal, asked him whether his father's family was alright with the marriage.

Oh how much Yuri wanted to say this out loud, his eyes blazing. 'Come on, Waltorana. Just give me a reason.'

In the sidelines. 'Yes, there it was once again.' Gwendal mentally whooped, watching the interaction.

"As I said before, I never cheated on Wolfram. He'd have killed me if I ever did." That Yuri was sure of. He had no doubts that if Wolfram had ever learnt about his and Conrad's first kiss, he'd be a dead man by now, not knowing that Conrad had already told Wolfram about the kiss.

'I didn't exactly cheat on Wolfram. It was only one…okay two kisses. But still. If I say anything, there's no way Gwendal or Waltorana will ever believe that that was the one and only time we kissed, while I was still engaged to Wolfram. If I tell them now, they'll just blow their stacks.' Yuri was scheming.

"And why now you ask?" Yuri continued. "It's because I finally realized now that I was in love with someone. That's why."

"Sir Weller?" Waltorana spoke carefully.

Yuri caught the hint in his question. Conrad was a half-breed. His eyes took on an unpleasant glint.

Lady Anissinna, catching the flow of the conversation, decided that it was the best time to take Greta to her lab to play and so she vanished with her.

Lady Cheri, on the other hand, was much intrigued, after all this concerns the future of one of her sons. She wanted to ensure that they will be happy. As of right now, she wasn't much sure of Yuri's affection towards her second son. When she heard of their sudden turn in relationship, she was very pleased. However, she knew her son. It wasn't easy to truly make her Conrad happy. Yes, he always seemed to smile and be happy, but she wanted true happiness for her son and someone who could defend his honor. Although Yuri was kind, cheerful and gentle, she had her doubts whether he'd be able to stand up for Conrad when it matter the most, or will he simply crack under pressure? In spite of his title, Yuri after all, was just a kid and she wanted nothing less than best for her kids. This was the only reason that upon hearing that Waltorana was in the castle, she had decided to cancel her search-for-the-true-love-journey at the last moment. She wouldn't have wanted to miss this.

For all her doubts, however, she also knew that it had been the same Yuri who had managed to scale all of Conrad's defenses and brought a true smile on his face after a very long time, so she had faith in him. Now if Yuri could really prove himself in her eyes, then she would agree that Conrad could have no better partner than him. Therefore, she stayed, silently but seriously gauging Yuri's every reaction.

Yuri blushed but replied carefully, "Does it matter who? As far as I understand you have now the answers to all your questions. Who I love or not is none of your business." 

"Yes it does when it is my nephew whose heart was broken." Waltorana replied with barely suppressed anger.

Although Yuri knew that he wasn't bound to answer him, he still felt sorry for Wolfram and Waltorana's word struck a chord within his heart, so he replied anyway. "Yes. It's Conrad." He wasn't ashamed of what he shared with Conrad, after all.

"And you still claim to never have cheated on Wolfram…." Waltorana growled. "…even though you chose to flaunt your new found freedom by going out on a date with Sir Weller, in public too, when your broken engagement was not even 24 hours old?"

"Hey! That date wasn't my doing. Wolfram and Yozak set us up." Yuri defended.

"Mmm…even so…" But he was interrupted by the Maoh.

Yuri was frustrated, but still forcing himself to remain calm, Yuri replied, "I don't understand you Lord von Bielefeld. When Wolfram has no problem with our break up, why are you being so nosy?"

Waltorana burned with indignation, but ignored the previous comment. "You did make quite the spectacle of yourselves, drawing all sorts of attention. You even kissed in public when news of your engagement had not, and still has not been officially released. That's outright low on morals, Maoh-H.e.i.k.a." Waltorana hissed through his clenched teeth.

Yuri was positively livid now. How dare he say that? It was his private life for crying out loud. There was a long silence.

The rest of the people were dumbfounded, looking at the ongoing argument with abated breath, waiting for the outcome and praying that no one should be hurt in the end…or at least no one should be seriously hurt. Waltorana was really treading on thin ice. Each of them sweat-dropped, no one was daring to even utter a noise. The silence between their speeches sat heavily at everyone's heart. Even Yozak was completely focused now. Lady Cheri opened her mouth to try and diffuse the situation but nothing came out.

"Then just yesterday." Waltorana continued as if he'd never stopped. "You stayed shacked up together all night long doing who knows what. You thought I didn't know what you're doing with that filthy half-breed who-?" Waltorana spat.

Gwendal snapped at that last comment and stood up.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked shocked, including Gwendal, his mouth slacked in shock from the outburst, even though he never uttered a word.

Yuri had slammed his fist on the table top, his emotions overtaking him. How dare he even suggest something like that?

Gwendal was given no chance to retort in any manner towards Waltorana's insult towards his brother.

The moment Waltorana had indicated insult towards Conrad, Yuri had let go of all restraints. He didn't change into the Maoh mode completely but a sheen blue aura engulfed him all the same. And the moment his fist connected with the table, all of the glass articles, windows, mirrors, glass utensils and china present in the room blew and shattered to pieces. Everything made of glass turned to dust, horrifying all present there. The rest of the unbreakable items started shaking; trying to levitate in the air, while the lighter items did started hovering above their heads.

Yuri was so angry that everyone was taken by surprise. Waltorana's face had paled and he seemed like he'd pass out at any moment.

"You've said quite enough." Yuri hissed like a snake now in full Maoh form. His usual calm and generous nature was completely gone replaced by a devil, nothing less. "You said enough and I have heard enough." Yuri approached Waltorana and grabbed him by collar, raising him a little off the floor.

"You've been insulting me right from the beginning but I endured. But when you insult Conrad, you crossed the line. Now, listen to me and listen for good." Yuri spat, his eyes silted and blazing red like blood. "If I ever see or hear of you insulting Conrad again, you'll be a dead corpse before you even finish your sentence. Don't you dare think that just because you're a noble, you can get away with something like this. Do you understand?" Waltorana could do nothing but nimbly nod in fear. He was trembling like a leaf in Yuri's grasp and had urinated when Yuri straight out threatened him. His embarrassment was finally complete.

"Now get lost and don't show me your face unless you learn some manners. And hear me good. I am not bound to answer to you for anything that doesn't concern you directly and that too only over the round table conference. Don't you dare parade into my castle, demanding answers on matters of my personal interest ever again. Now GET OUT!" And he flung Waltorana out the door.

Waltorana hit the wall outside the dining hall before falling limply on the ground. Taka rushed to help his master, only to find him gazing at the ceiling with tear filled eyes so full of hatred that it seemed that they could burn just by staring at that moment. Waltorana just laid there limply for a moment before abruptly standing up and disappearing without a word.

Taka soon followed him but not without glancing one last time at the anger filled face of the Maoh. The terror he felt, while looking into those eyes, was overwhelming. But that last glance also left him with confused feelings. For what his life-long experience had shown him in those eyes was not any personal hatred or wicked feeling but overpowering love that had simply erupted in the form of anger when the person for whom that love was reserved was insulted.

In that one moment, it felt as if he had been serving the wrong man the entire time. The cruel words that his master had spoken or thought of the Maoh had not gone unnoticed by him. But what he saw in that room was quite the opposite to what his master had told him about the Maoh and his incompetence. He couldn't understand. What his master was thinking of doing? He was very confused now. He had vowed to himself that he'd always serve only his master and the Maoh. But it seemed now that his master and his king were at odds with each other. What should he do now? And an even bigger question was that where did that leave him?

x-x-x-x-x

Back at Shinou's Temple…

Shinou had found that when Murata and Wolfram were near a source of water, he could spy on them easily. So, he was currently engaged in trying to see something through the small pond in his temple so that he could pass his time by monitoring their journey and get entertained in the process. It was close to noon when he heard a ruckus outside. Curious, he walked out into the courtyard only to find Shori.

"To what do we owe the honor?" Shinou asked surprised. He hadn't expected a visit and from Shori, no less.

Shori glared at him and flat out said, "Yuri's in danger."

"Danger?" Shinou's brows creased. "What kind of danger?" 'I haven't sensed any danger.'

"I don't know. I just know he's in danger." Shori seemed frustrated.

"How could you possibly know this when you've only just arrived?" Shinou asked.

"Bob's been teaching me to meditate and during that I saw Yuri was in danger."

"I see." Shinou said thoughtfully. "Well, I'm afraid you will have to make your way to the castle by yourself as my Sage is currently on a journey with Lord von Bielefeld."

Shori blinked, "Wolfram? Why? Isn't he engaged to Yuri?"

Shinou smirked deviously. "Ah! Well you clearly need to work on your visions a little more." Shinou teased.

"What do you mean?" Shori asked irritated.

"Why, don't you know? Yuri is now dating Lord Weller. And Lord von Bielefeld is, as a matter of fact, now married to my Great Sage."

Shori jaw slacked in shock. "WHAT?"

He had never really liked Conrad. He had formed a mutual understanding with him in their desire to protect Yuri but this was going too far. No way was he letting that man have his way with his little brother. At that Shori, completely horrified, stormed out of the temple, determined to walk all the way to the castle and throttle that brown haired package of perfectness who so wickedly stole his cute innocent little Yuu-chan. Now he understood that the brown fuzzy image he saw in his vision was in fact Conrad. He was positive before but this just confirms it. He just thanked all gods that he arrived here in time. He'd kill that bastard before letting him force his innocent Yuu-chan into something he doesn't want to do.

'Oh! FINALLY…fireworks.' Shinou rejoiced. He'd defiantly be spying on them.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that morning, Conrad had come to fetch Yuri, completely oblivious of what has transpired in the dining room that morning. Yuri never told him because he hadn't wanted to worry him. He had also forbidden the others to tell him about anything that transpired. Conrad had enough worries as it is. He didn't want to trouble him any further over unnecessary matters, at least for now. Therefore, forgetting all the troublesome fights of the court, currently, they both were walking, hand-in-hand, to a nearby lake.

"It's nice and peaceful here." Yuri said.

"Yes. And it's all thanks to you Heika."

"Hmm…thank you, Sir Weller and if you, by any chance, happen to cross paths with my boyfriend somehow, let me know." Yuri tried to place a formal mask.

Conrad couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry Yuri, force of habit."

Yuri turned and smiled and said, "Well, then find a way to un-habit it. I won't have my boyfriend using formalities when there's no reason to. Especially, when we're alone." He chided his new boyfriend.

"Sorry Yuri. I'll do better in the future." He, then, leaned in and kissed the man tormenting his dreams. But somehow, he couldn't shake this feeling that Yuri was hiding something from him. He almost seemed tense. Conrad only hoped that whatever it was, it was nothing serious and that Yuri would soon tell him himself. Maybe it had something to do with Waltorana.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile…

Satsuki had been thoroughly disappointed when she learnt that the Maoh had been in the dining room and she couldn't even catch a glimpse of him. It had been over a week and she is yet to see their beloved Maoh upfront and personal. She had wanted to march into the room under some pretext of serving second helpings, but she was, rather harshly, reminded by Sangria that today was supposed to be her day to hang the laundry. Satsuki could help but feel betrayed.

So pouting at the terrible memory, she was currently outside hanging the said laundry. It had been a quiet day for her so far with nothing exciting happening, quite against what other maids claimed their job to be in the Blood Pledge Castle. She was just silently sailing in the waves of her random bored thoughts when she, suddenly, heard a noise and looked over. Her eyes bulged out with shock at what she saw. A young man, sopping wet, was silently but steadily sauntering towards her. It wasn't nothing new, after all she was such a beauty with 256 pounds all the right places, the sexy men always tended to get attracted to her. She giggled at the thought. No, it wasn't anything new. But what caught her attention the most was his hair and eyes. 'Black Hair and Eyes! Oh Shinou.' her eyes glazed over. 'Is that the Maoh? No, it can't be. He's too young, a lot younger and skinner than I imagined but still he's gorgeous. But surely that's not the Maoh. Hmmm…I haven't heard of him having any children but maybe, maybe he does. Oh Shinou! I get to meet the Maoh's son.' She beamed with pleasure and quickly grabbed a towel off the clothes line and ran over to him, her huge busts jumping up and down in time with her hastily taken steps.

Somewhere in a far off location of the Blood Pledge Castle, the chandeliers started shaking unexpectedly and a random soldier sipping his coffee noticed trembles reflected in his cup at regular intervals, as if somebody was hammering the ground with an exceptionally huge and heavy hammer. 'Huh!' He thought. "What's this, an earthquake?"

x-x-x-x-x

Satsuki didn't know anything about the current Maoh. The politics just never sat well with her. It was her policy that as long as it didn't affect her, she didn't really care who the Maoh was. She had her own problems to deal with after all, so why should she unnecessarily butt into all of the business meant for the Maoh and nobles alone.

When she was young, her father was lost at sea and her mother, soon after, married a man who had wanted no part of another man's child. She was, against her will, sent to a second class boarding school. She never saw or heard from her mother again. So she had to, from an early age, start caring for herself. Obviously, as long as whatever the Maoh did didn't affect her directly or the family she later came to care for, she never really cared who the Maoh was.

But despite her rotten luck, she had gotten lucky too. Her first, and had hoped her last, job was to serve a young couple who'd had their first child when she joined and which had eventually ended up having five. When the wife died, the husband left her to raise the children. It was through helping them with their homework that she even learnt that the previous Maoh was a woman, who now had been replaced by a man. But look at her luck again, that family had fallen into bad times and she was forced to find another job. Thankfully, she'd been granted shelter in Blood Pledge Castle. But she still regarded that family as her home, just as they regarded her as a member. Strange are the workings of the fate. One was her family that abandoned her like trash, and another was that which took her as their own in spite of no true need to do so. She sighed and, finally, pushed that train of her thoughts away. She had a much more important job to do right now.

Satsuki approached and handed Shori the towel. "Here you go."

Shori took it with a raised eyebrow, staring at her huge stature, "Who are you?" He didn't ever remember seeing this fat woman here before.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I am Satsuki Aisaka. I'm a new maid here. I just started working here a week ago, Sir." Whether or not he was the Maoh, calling him Sir was a start, she thought. 'Oh! He's so handsome and sexy. Hmm…maybe I should try to seduce him…who knows what that might bring. Besides, it's not like he'd be able to or even willing to avoid the advances of such a hot sexy arm-candy like meeee….' She grinned devilishly, with a sharp glint in her eyes.

Watching her expression, Shori took a step back. He was getting some seriously dangerous vibes emanating from this ugly maid.

Just then Doria walked out, drawing their attention towards her. "Lord Shori, it's nice to see you again. I'll have clothes prepared for you shortly." Doria said, addressing to Shori.

'So, I was right. He's not the Maoh. Maybe I'm right that he is the Maoh's son. Shori, huh?' Satsuki thought scheming and putting her detective as well as seductive skills to the test.

Shori shook his head, trying to erase the image of that maid licking her lower lip in a rather seductive manner, from his mind.

'NOOO…' Shori shook his head again. 'Maybe her lips were just chapped. She couldn't really be hitting on me, right. Right?' Shori thought. "Never mind that now. Where's Yuri?" He asked Doria, edging away slightly from 'The Crazy Fat Maid.' as she liked to phrase it in his mind.

'Yuri? Oh Shinou, what luck? The Maoh has two sons? Maybe I'll even get to meet them both...and know them up close and personal.' Satsuki thought even more excited than before. A huge maniac smile bloomed onto her face, officially scaring Shori out of his wits.

"I'm sorry, Lord Shori. But Heika's not in the castle right now." Doria replied from afar.

'What?' Satsuki's dream castle came tumbling down and she seemed to fall into depression. 'So, they're talking about the Maoh?' A huge question mark seemed to hang above Satsuki's head. 'Hmm…so does that mean that this maybe is the Maoh's younger brother then, instead of being his son?' Satsuki thought. Instantly, her fallen castle rebuilt itself again in her mind realm, but with slightly different scenario this time.

Once again, a huge maniac smile bloomed onto her face and Shori became absolutely sure that she was a cracked case. 'What's with the sudden mood changes?' He thought. Satsuki was definitely making him sweat-drop and all he wanted to do was run far away from her.

Anyways, trying to ignore his discomfort at his close proximity with Satsuki, Shori tried to concentrate on his conversation with Doria. "Wh-What do you mean that he's not in the castle? Where the hell is he then?"

"I don't know. But I do know that he's with Sir Weller." This reply blew all the fuses of Shori's mind.

THAT was the LAST person Shori wanted Yuri to be with. But since Doria didn't know where Yuri was at the moment, he agreed to get changed and wait impatiently for him in his permanent room in the castle.

Of this entire situation, one thing that Shori was absolutely thankful and relieved of was that now he'll stay safe from that crazy fat maid in his room. She gave him the creeps.

x-x-x-x-x

Yuri and Conrad returned by late afternoon. And both were more than just surprised to hear that Shori had arrived. So the couple headed towards Shori's room, only to find him playing chess with Greta.

After learning that Wolfram would still remain her father after the recent incident she, although disappointed that her parents were no longer together, had learned to accept it as well as Conrad's new role in Yuri's life.

Shori looked up at the sound of knocking at his door. "Enter."

"Shori, what you doing here and how did you get here?" Yuri asked surprised.

"You don't seem too happy to see me here." Shori remarked back to Yuri, through his eyes remained fixed at Conrad with a clear warning. Conrad stiffened.

"Hey! Don't say that. I am glad you're here. I just want to know how you got here?" Yuri defended himself, unaware of the unexpected tension in the room.

"I was training with Bob." Shori replied. "But then I had a vision." And now, Shori turned his full attention towards his younger brother. "You were in danger. I begged Bob, and he agreed to send me here."

Yuri blinked. "Danger? What kind of danger?" He asked.

"I don't know. My vision only showed a devil in a white shirt or suit or something. It wasn't clear." Shori flushed in embarrassment at his incompetence.

'Mmm…' Yuri speculated. 'I wonder if he picked up on Waltorana's rage and that's what he was sensing.' Giving a brief look towards Conrad, he saw that the man was completely tense for some reason. Trying to ease his nerves, he caressed the back of his hand and flashed him a warm soothing smile, causing Conrad to relax immediately. This is a brief exchange of reassurance that didn't go unnoticed by Shori.

"Well." Yuri replied thoughtfully. "As you can see clearly, I'm more than just fine."

"You're not fine." Shori erupted and then turned to Conrad, yelling at him. "I trusted you. I trusted you to look after my little brother, not start sleeping with him."

"Hey." Yuri's face burned once again with indignation and anger. That one round with Waltorana was more than enough; he didn't want to go through with that once again and with his own older brother at that. "We're not sleeping together." Yuri defended Conrad. "We're only  
dating."

"Oh really." Shori snapped at Yuri. "But somehow that doesn't make me feel any better. He's much too old for you Yuri. Why don't you understand? He's also your godfather."

Conrad winced. Yeah, that fact was at the bottom of his list of reasons of 'Why dating Yuri was a bad idea'."

"Enough Shori." Yuri said, angry once again and wanting to finish this argument once and for all. He didn't like when somebody insulted Conrad or snap at him, not to mention in front of him at that, and many people had been witnesses to that fact no more than a few hours ago at this very same castle. Even the dining hall was destroyed. Thank god that Conrad hadn't had the chance to go there yet. Yuri shuddered imagining what would Conrad's reaction would be when he finds out. Of course, Yuri couldn't keep him in the dark forever regarding Waltorana's misbehavior.

Shori was taken aback by the sudden change in his brother's attitude as was Conrad. Yuri very rarely, if ever, shouted back at his older brother. "I don't care about our age difference. I just want to be with Conrad. I love him." He said earnestly. Conrad's heart melted at that earnest confession.

Shori glared. "Love? At 16? What do you even know about love?"

Yuri snapped. "Probably more than you do, Mr. Dating Sim."

Shori paled. And then paled even more when Greta asked. "What's a dating Sim?"


	33. Chapter 33

Yuri smiled mockingly, "Yes Shori, tell your niece what that is."

Shori heatedly glared at him and then looked at Greta who was looking at him with big innocent eyes. There was no way he wanted to explain it to her. Especially, when this world was currently in its earth's equivalent 'middle age'. Obviously, no one knows what a computer is. That would only make the task at hand harder.

Knowing that he can't keep silent, he ultimately replied, "Um… I'll explain it to you when you get older. Ok sweetheart?" Greta was not convinced and decided to use her ultimate weapon. So, she drew all the skills she could manage and gave him an inescapable, heart-shattering puppy look which made Shori extremely uncomfortable. But there was no way he was falling prey to it, or so he told himself.

Not impressed with Shori's elusiveness, Yuri decided to answer it himself. Although Yuri would have preferred not to let Greta hear such things at her age, but thanks to Anissinna he'd finally learned to accept that in spite of her harmless appearance, his cute little daughter was no less a monster than that red haired demon under whose calculating eyes she spent most of her lifetime playing.

'Guess it's time to let Shori learn it for himself too.' Yuri mentally snickered. 'Greta is an unstoppable force of nature, once given the right nudge in the right direction. Maybe…just maybe Shin Makoku could use her for their advantage in case war broke out.' Yuri shook his head quickly discarding that train of thought.

"It's like one of those Anissinna's machines, only it lets you pretend as if you were dating girls." Yuri said snidely, sideways eyeing his older brother.

Greta looked very intensely at Shori for a moment, making him sweat drop and then very quietly and cutely asked, "Can't you get a real girl to date you, Uncle?"

That was the last straw and Yuri fell down on the floor, clutching his stomach, laughing as if his life depended on it. One of Shori's temple veins puffed in indignation.

"Um…I just haven't found the right girl to date, that's all." Shori defended himself. He hadn't wanted to talk about all this to either Greta or Yuri.

Shori glared at Yuri in indignation. And watching his baby brother holding hands with another man in an intimate gesture, with the said man trying to stifle his own laughter wasn't helping any. He hated that man's guts. His anger flared beyond all reason and so grabbing his wrist, he dragged Conrad out of the room. If Conrad wasn't a trained soldier, constantly on his watch, he would be wiping the floor with his ass.

"Let's talk." Shori fumed.

Yuri grabbed Shori's wrist, holding their advance. "There is nothing to talk about. The discussion is over." Yuri was livid too and he hadn't let go of the past incidents out of his mind yet. But Conrad, understanding this, smiled dazzlingly to calm him down and said, "It's alright Yuri. We'll be back soon."

"But…"

"Do you trust me?" Conrad asked.

"Of course. With my life… more than myself…" Yuri replied, cupping one of Conrad's cheeks in a very intimate gesture.

The action fueled Shori's rampage and went berserk. Fuming at this rather intimate public display of affection between the two, he gave a harsh tug at Conrad's arm and pulled him away and out of Yuri's sight.

Yuri sighed, having no choice but to trust Conrad. But he swore to himself that he'd destroy anything and anyone if his Conrad ever got hurt again. Even his own brother…

x-x-x-x-x

On the other hand, with his mind to protect his baby brother from all monsters (he looked sideways at Conrad as he thought this) perfectly set, Shori was mercilessly dragging the aforementioned man along the long corridors of the castle, drawing more than one astonished or worried glances from the passersby, much to Conrad's embarrassment.

But Conrad understood Shori's feelings very well. When Yuri had unintentionally proposed to Wolfram, he realized, a bit too late that he should have explained to Yuri what slapping Wolfram had meant. As Wolfram was his dear younger brother, he had always worried that Wolfram might become too attached and possibly fall in love with Yuri (which to some extent had happened) while it was clear that Yuri would never return his feelings. But alas, what was done was done. Yuri being his younger brother too, he guessed, Shori must have been feeling the same right now.

Personally, Conrad had never thought even in his wildest dreams that he could ever be with Yuri as a partner in reality. But now that it'd finally become a reality, he decided that he'll cherish this blessing at every moment for the rest his life and fight to protect it.

Being an older brother himself, he understood Shori's concerns and was determined to resolve them all. After all, if he continued to allow Yuri to fight all of their battles, especially one like this, then he wouldn't be a very good bodyguard or boyfriend. He also knew that he'd never gain Shori's respect or trust in that case. He had wasted enough time as it was; now he was going to win his beloved at all costs.

Once they were outside and alone, Shori stopped. He didn't want to go all the way to the courtyard and draw any more attention than necessary.

"All right." he said in a no nonsense tone. "Explain why are you dating my little brother instead of protecting him as a bodyguard? And what happened to Wolfram? How did he ended up getting married to Murata?"

Conrad blinked, "You know about that?"

"Shinou. Now just answer."

Conrad was surprised. He didn't know Shinou was such a blabbered mouth. "It was all Yuri's decision."

"Excellent. Blame it all onto Yuri now. Huh? Way to go…"

"No. No, I didn't mean that. What I want to say is that he and Geika performed a ceremony, known as a switching ceremony." Conrad left out the potentially dangerous part on purpose.

"But… Why?" Shori stammered. "Why now? I don't know exactly how long they had been together but my understanding is they've been engaged for a while, not that I exactly approved of that either. But at least Wolfram was Yuri's age." At that Conrad couldn't help but smirk slightly. He knew Shori would flip his lid if he found out that Wolfram was 82 actually.

"I have no idea what made him decide to do this now and for me at that. Can you imagine?"

'Stop looking so smug.' Shori thought.

Shori was about to remark when suddenly he hid behind Conrad surprising him in the process. Turning around, Conrad saw Satsuki the new maid coming towards them…or more like stomping towards them with full force. He remembered that Gwendal was in one of his infamous dark moods that day after having a session with one of Anissinna's projects. When that woman came needing a job and shelter claiming to be a good cook, Gwendal gave her a dark scowl (which the girl(?) returned with a smoldering look of her own. Conrad shuddered). Gwendal had blindly accepted. After Effe was hired he didn't think there was a need for any more staff but he chalked it up to Gwendal's nerves being shot that day as he normally doesn't hire that many new people.

Watching Satsuki's (come hither sexy?) look, Conrad sighed. 'Maybe Gwendal should have said no that day.'

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Wolfram, Murata and the two guards had, after a long day's journey, finally made it to outskirts of Liefde Circle.

"What the hell? I thought that stupid Waterfall was on the outskirts of the town. I don't see any waterfall here." Wolfram complained hotly.

One of the guards spoke, "Perhaps it is on the other side of the town, sir."

"Yes, you said so yourself sir that the maps are very old. The town must have changed or grown or moved since then." The other guard supplied helpfully.

Wolfram looked at Murata, "Well Ken? Where do we look for this Venus Waterfall."

Murata sighed, knowing that if he didn't help Wolfram then he would start searching the area even if it took forever. "I can't be positive. A lot of things may have changed over the years, but it's probably this way."

Murata led them to an area where they found what looked like a dried up old waterfall. There was water at the base that once connected the falls but that water could easily be contributed to the recent rain. But one thing that could be said about the waterfall without doubt was that it was enormous. It must be at least a 100m high and 25m wide with shrubbery grown all over its dried surface now. It must have been a sight to behold.

Wolfram frowned as they all got off their horses to look around. "What happened to it?"

As if hearing to his enquiry, an old prospector passing by walked up to them and replied. "I'm afraid if it's the Venus Waterfalls you folks are a looking for, then I'm afraid you're a bit too late. The falls suddenly dried up a few years ago with no explanation. People have gone looking but all they could find were some huge boulders blocking the river, every time they removed them and let the water flow again, it's like the rocks suddenly grew back as if by magic. We gave up after a few times."

Murata's eyes went wide at this information. He recalled a specific instance in his memory that came from a very long ago. An elderly man was scolding his young son for removing a Salatine stone from the river. In a grave voice he spoke, '_Salatine Crystals are a lot like Aphrodite crystals. But Salatine are used for keeping water spirits happy. If they are ever removed, the spirits would be angered and never allow the water to continue to flow. So you must never hunt for these crystals.'_

Wolfram, more interested in interrogating the old man, did not see Murata's reaction and continued asking, "Have you seen any crystals in the area?"

"Perhaps I have. Perhaps I haven't." the old man replied. "What kind of crystals are you looking for?"

"We're looking for Aphrodite crystals."

"Aphrodite crystals? Hmm… Can't say that I've ever heard of them. What color might they be?"

Wolfram stared blankly at him having no idea. Turning to Murata, he shouted, successfully bringing the sage out of his deep revere. "Well, don't just stand there. Tell him."

Murata sighed, "They are pink, more commonly known as the love crystals."

"Love crystals you say? Well, I might have some 500 back at me place, and fixing this waterfall here for me will just give you access to 'em."

Wolfram got red in the face, "No way. Do we look that stupid to you? Stop trying playing tricks on us. We won't fall."

Murata dug in his pocket and pulled out a nickel and a quarter. He held up the nickel "If you show me what's in your bag, I'll give you this coin."

The man took it and bit into it and looked it over, "What is it?"

"It's something rare that no one else has. If you agree to the bargain, you'll be the only one around here who will have such a strange and new item. So, what do you say?"

The man had to admit that he'd been around for quite a long time and had never seen anything like it before. "So, who's this feller here on this thing?"

"Now, now." Murata smirked cunningly. "…that would ruin all your fun. If I told you the truth then people will expect you to tell them the truth as well. This way without knowing, you can claim it to be anyone you want, even your own father."

That seemed to grab the man's attention and allowed Murata to look in his bag. There were some pink crystals but it was hard to judge if they were the real thing or not without getting a better look. But the blue crystals were defiantly Salatine crystals.

Knowing they needed access to them, Murata played the trick again. He held up a quarter and said, "And this one here is in exchange for the blue crystals in your pouch."

The man eagerly agreed. Such strange round objects that no one else has would certainly sell for a fortune, way more than he'd get for these crystals. So he eagerly handed over the blue crystals.

Getting greedy, the old man said, "Say… if ya got any more of those strange coins, I might be persuaded to give the pink crystals too." He flashed his toothless smile innocently.

Murata was hesitant about that but finally agreed and for several more coins got all of the crystals. Wolfram snatched them up before he got the chance to do anything to them.

"Now that we got what we came for let's get out of here." Wolfram stated as the old man took off for parts unknown with his new bounty.

"What about the waterfall? Murata asked.

"What about it? We got what we came here for, why did you want those crystals anyway? They are not part of our list."

"No their not, but they should probably save this waterfall here."

"Save it? Don't be stupid! We don't have time." And with that Wolfram sped away.

Murata, ignoring him, threw one crystal to each side towards the top of the waterfall, barely hitting the rocks up there.

"What do you think you doing?" Wolfram yelled from distance, watching him. "Those crystals could help with the ceremony."

At that Murata used all his rage and hit rock protruding out in the middle of the falls. "These crystals are only good for appeasing water spirits nothing more."

"Then why are you shattering them?" Wolfram thought Ken had finally lost his mind and was planning to drag him away once again.

"So that no one else can steal them from the sprits." Murata replied.

No sooner did he say that, the water started gushing again at full force from the fall, creating fog and a gorgeous rainbow in the process. Clear blue water reflected the sun rays back into the atmosphere producing a beautiful landscape.

"I'm done here, let's go." Murata was positively glowering and Wolfram couldn't understand why.

Murata seriously started to doubt now that Wolfram would ever accept him. And he wasn't exactly happy with the thought.


	34. Chapter 34

Seeing this fat blob of a woman's come hither look continued to send chills down both Conrad and Shori's spines. Shori hiding behind Conrad he felt that maybe he was safe. Maybe this woman, thing whatever she may be wouldn't touch or bother him too badly with him behind Conrad.

Conrad on the other hand felt that at the very least this woman was obviously after Shori. However he didn't want to get between them or have this behemoth suddenly take a liking to him for standing up and protecting or defending Shori from her. So Conrad did the only thing he could think of at that moment he turned grabbed Shori's hand and they ran for it. They rounded a corner and they quickly ducked and made it down another hallway and into a room. They both cringed hearing "Lord Shori where are you?!" And the thundering sounds of the woman as she went passed the hallway.

"Where did she come from?" Shori asked trying to catch his breath. "She wasn't here last time."

Conrad sighed, "She caught Gwendal at a bad time and he hired her."

"Well now that she's gone, let's finish our discussion. What did you do to my brother!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Liar! You had to have done something! Otherwise he wouldn't have thrown away what he had with Wolfram for you!"

Conrad knew he wasn't going to get out of telling him. "It was a mistake."

"What was a mistake?"

"I was so relived and happy that Yuri was awake after being in that coma…I kissed him." Still taking the full blame for their first kiss.

"You-You KISSED HIM just after waking up! You took advantage of him in his vulnerable state and now thinks he's in love with you!"

At that Conrad looked into Shori's eyes, "Though the kiss may have been a mistake, I should have had a better rein on my feelings, I do love Yuri very much and I do not believe for an instant that Yuri's love for me is not real."

"How can you know that? We both know he's probably never kissed anyone before much less dated or been serious with someone! Not to mention breaking your brother's heart and driving Yuri away from him!"

Suddenly a noise spooked them both, they turned and looked at the window to find to their relief it was only Yozak.

"What are you doing here?" Conrad asked.

"Well, if you must know I heard that mountain of a maid rumble through and spotted you."

"So you came to eaves drop."

Yozak shrugged, "Why not, it looked like something interesting might happen." Then he approached Shori and said, "You should know that though Lord von Bielefeld did love Bochan very much, the feelings were never mutual. You can ask anyone in the castle and they'll all tell you the same thing, Bochan never looked for or at Lord von Bielefeld, no it was always Conrart he sought."

"But why now? Because of one kiss?"

Yozak shrugged, "Who knows? That may have just been the trigger, that finally made him really realize his true feelings."

"What do you know about his true feelings?"

Yozak grinned, "As a matter of fact the two of us had a nice long chat. He admitted that he didn't believe this was a simple crush. I believe him as he went through a lot of effort to get Conrart and then to get him to accept his feelings as real and not mere seeking comfort."

Shori ignored the strange glare Conrad threw Yozak over that statement and said, "And what did he have to say for himself regarding Wolfram?"

Yozak frowned, "Wolfram?"

"Yes, Did coming to this world suddenly turn him into a person with little to no morals? He did, much to my dismay learning of this, propose marriage to Wolfram. Whether I liked it or not they had been engaged for months by the time I found out. So why would he propose to one person and then suddenly throw them away like they meant nothing!"

"Now hold on a minute…" Yozak started but was stopped by Conrad's arm.

"I'm afraid you don't understand Shori."

"What's to understand he obviously loved Wolfram otherwise why would he propose."

Yozak snickered, "Well maybe if Bochan had kept his temper in check they'd have never gotten engaged."

"What the hell does his temper have to do with being engaged?"

Conrad sighed and said, "In this world when a royal proposes to someone you do so by slapping their right cheek. When Yuri first arrived in this world Wolfram insulted your mother and so Yuri slapped him there by sealing their engagement."

Shori blinked, "That's a joke, right. You actually want me to believe you people are that stupid!"

"It's not stupid!" Yozak defended.

"It is stupid!" Shori shot back. "So why not just call it off then if it was all a mistake!"

"I'm afraid only Wolfram could do that and he refused." Conrad told him.

"So this whole switching ceremony thingy you were talking about…" Shori started.

Conrad nodded and said, "Yes, it was the only way Yuri could get out of his engagement to Wolfram who wouldn't have let him out otherwise."

Shori glared at Conrad, "I still don't approve! You are his godfather! You're way too old for him!"

"Hey, wait a minute what does age really matter? I made sure that Bochan's feelings for Conrart were as genuine and..." He shot a glance at Conrad and said, "and not just a child with a crush and seeking comfort with kisses. Besides their both consenting adults you seem to be the only one protesting."

Shori was turning red, "What hell do you mean both consenting adults! Have you forgotten that Yuri is only 16! And my parents don't even know they may object as well! And who hell seeks comfort with kisses beyond maybe small children, although Yuri never did, girls might. But that's not the point!"

Conrad glared at Yozak for the seeking comfort comment.

Yozak grinned and looked back at Shori and said, "I'm aware of his age, he's a legal adult. And from what I've heard your mother really seems to like Conrart already so I'm sure she and your father will eventually come around and give their approval for the marriage."

Conrad sighed, "Yozak you don't understand, on Earth one not deemed an adult until they are 18. And my dating Yuri would be considered a crime since there he is still considered underage."

"What? Seriously? Well it's not exactly like your getting married or doing anything yet."

You could see the steam rising up from Shori's head at the yet comment. Conrad also glared at him for somehow he obviously knows nothing has happened between them yet. Yozak must have either guessed or spied on them somehow.

Deciding that if anyone was to kill Yozak it would be him, so to try to calm Shori a little he said, "I promise Shori I will do everything in my power and more to protect Yuri and to protect his heart."

Shori didn't like it, not at all. But he had no choice in the matter as Yuri basically shut him down when he'd tried to discuss it earlier and he didn't much care for Conrad's answers either. He decided he'd wait till later and try to talk to Yuri again alone and try to find out what's going on in that head of his. "Fine, we'll discuss this more later." He said leaving.

"So you think he might cause trouble? Should I keep an eye on him?"

Conrad shook his head, "No, I completely understand his feelings. He's only looking out for his little brother. He wants what is best for him. I suppose had Wolfram brought home that behemoth of a maid and claimed he was going to marry her we'd have all had a similar reaction."

Yozak shuddered; he still remembered when Conrad forced him to carry her back to her room. He almost dropped her more than once. He was no slouch when it came to carrying heavy things but that was almost more than even he could handle. "Don't even JOKE about such a thing! There's a BIG difference between Bochan wanting you and comparing anything to that thing!"

Conrad couldn't help but laugh.

x-x-x-x

On their way to the next town Wolfram slowed and rode beside Murata and said, "Ken, what were those strange objects you gave to that man? You shouldn't go around waving strange and potentially valuable objects at people! And giving away so many freely!"

Murata sighed, and said, "It's United States currency it's no big deal really."

"United States…" Why did that name sound vaguely familiar.

"It's where Bob's headquarters are."

Oh right the Maoh of Earth. Now he knew why that name sounded familiar.

"Few Japanese coins have faces on them and I thought the fact there were faces on the US ones would be more appealing." He had them left over from his last trip to America and just hadn't gotten then exchanged yet.

"Well don't give them all away yet we still have a long journey and we may need then to bargain with in the future!"

x-x-x-x

They approached what appeared to be a giant cave. They had asked around in town about any caves and were told about the destruction of most in order to make a new route between their town of Sesshome Rin and neighboring village of Inu Kage village. They got out some torches they had bought in town and lit them.

"This must have been too big to destroy completely so they simply made tunnels out of them." Murata said.

"Fine let's get to looking…uh what where we looking for again?"

Murata sighed, "Jakcor Crystals, there are two types a clear and a dark blue. We want the dark blue."

"And the clear ones?" Wolfram asked.

They turn orange when exposed to sunlight or any form of light for a short time and are useless for anything except appeasing the land spirits or if you have a thief problem you expose it to sun long enough it will explode. Anything other than sunlight once exposed they may or may not explode unless you left it under like the torches for five minutes."

"Fine Guards, search near the entrance of the caves and stay alert for anyone coming."

"Yes, sir!"

Murata sighed, this was not how he had hoped this journey would go. He had hoped that by now Wolfram would have warmed up to him if only a little.

He picked up a crystal and sighed, he still didn't know if any of the crystals they gathered from the Venus Waterfalls were really Aphrodite Crystals. It had taken them two days to get here but whenever they'd break for camp he'd ask about the crystals but...

"_Lord von Bielefeld, can I have a look at those pink crystals to find out if any of them are real?"_

_Wolfram looked at him and glared and said, "Do I look stupid to you! You smashed those blue crystals that for all I know could have played a very big part of the ceremony. Now you're wanting me to trust you with these others! No chance! Gunter will look them over and verify their authenticity when we get back."_

"_When we get back? But then if none of them are real then we'll just have to set back out and try again."_

_Wolfram shrugged, "So be it."_

_Murata growled and stood up and said, "I'm telling you the truth those crystals were NOT in any way associated with this or any other ceremony except to summon a water spirit to bless your river or fountain." _

"_Yeah and I'm suppose to believe that!" _

_Murata was shocked, then he stormed off._

Since then Wolfram had kept the satchel with the crystals close to him at all times. Even now he had those in one satchel and putting more in a second.

'How am I going to ever gain his trust at this rate? I've never lied to him when he's asked me a question.'

He was still searching when he looked and saw that Wolfram had not trusted him when he told him the truth about those white crystals being useless, as he was stuffing several into his bag. If that didn't tell him they'd never make it nothing else would.

Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, he looked and then bent down and picked up a dark blue crystal. He held it up to the torch and realized it was the real thing. His hands shook 'With this I could get out of this shame marriage.' Then he looked over at Wolfram again, 'Only I don't want it to be a sham and I want it to work.' Then he felt the crystal slip from his fingers he realized he could probably still catch it if he tried but instead he let it drop. And shatter into pieces.

Wolfram turned around eyes full of rage, "What hell do you think you're doing smashing more crystals!"

"Ah, ha, yeah sorry about that I was just about to call you over to show you when it slipped out of my hands."

Wolfram glared at him and Murata could clearly see he didn't believe a word he said. "Don't let it happen again."

Well Murata did find more crystals and was almost certain they were real but he couldn't smash them without Wolfram hearing it. So instead when he was sure Wolfram wasn't looking hid them in darker areas of the cave and covered them with dirt and rocks. He found other crystals that held no value in terms of ceremonies but collector of gems and jewelers often paid pretty good money for stuff like this. So he decided to give them to Wolfram and to see what he did. Then since Wolfram seemed to have a thing for the white crystals obviously not believing him when he came on this trip being honest about everything asked of them. So to test how much Wolfram really trusted him he held a couple of White crystals up to the light of the torch. Not long enough to make them hot enough to explode really just make them slightly unstable. Now that they had turned orange, the real test began, would Wolfram remember what he said and believe what he had been told or ignore what he had been told and put the crystals in his pack.

"I couldn't find any more blue ones." Murata lied, "All I could find were these crystal gems and these orange gems." Now to see if Wolfram remembered or even believed him about the orange crystals.

Without stopping to think about it Wolfram turned around and opened his pouch. "Fine put them all in here we'll deal with it more later."

"What? But I…"

Wolfram looked at him annoyed, "Is there a problem?"

Murata simply did as he was told and turned away saying, "No, never mind it was nothing."

Wolfram looked at Murata's retreating back and thought he saw sadness and well as a faint underline of anger. 'What's his problem? I gave him a bag to put stuff in, why was he insisting on giving them all to me?' Wolfram sighed and went back to searching. 'Yuri was basically an open book, this guy is too confusing. He wants trust after destroying those crystals. Sure he says they're not part of the ceremony but until Gunter analyses them how can I trust him. He's not exactly been trustworthy in the past.'

Then a guard yelled out, 'Someone's coming.'

Wolfram sighed, "Fine let's get out of here and see if the guards managed to find any."


	35. Chapter 35

Waltorana wanted revenge for what Yuri had done to him and he wanted it now.

"You sent for me master?" A mysterious man asked from the shadows.

"Yes, it seems that the Maoh has gotten too big for his britches. I want him to suffer and now. Do you get it?"

"B-but master if we do anything major, they will know that it was you."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. My ultimate revenge will come when they least expect it. But for now I want you to steal some clothes from a castle guard and then pretend to be drunk and start by telling the townspeople that you heard that Maoh-Heika is having an affair. I want you to set the record straight. Go spread the rumor."

"But master what good will it do?"

"Simple really, once the public learns that the people who saw that boy and his little whore weren't lying or mistaken…" Waltorna smirked slyly. "…it will start a storm."

"A storm?" The servant asked, perplexed.

"Simple really, this storm will come from both lovers and haters."

"Lovers and haters? I don't understand sir."

"People both Men and Women, including some nobles, will flock to the castle and throw themselves at our little whore of a king begging to be a concubine and a few will even propose marriage. While most will be content with begging and if rejected accept it and leave. However, others will see the rejection as a disgrace and blame Weller. Others still will not risk rejection and may simply wish to take out the competition."

"That competition being Sir Weller?" 

"Exactly, won't it be easier for us and fun to watch too?" Waltorna said smugly. "Also you have those people as well who will believe that this half breed will taint their precious Maoh. No one questioned nor cared when this half breed was made his protector. But being his pet whore will have a whole different impact. Now leave and do as you are told." Waltorna dismissed him.

"As you wish, master."

A knock at the door ended the evil scheming and the mysterious servant left as quickly and silently as he'd appeared.

"Enter." Waltorana said.

Taka appeared in the doorway with a tray and looked around suspiciously as he did so.

"What do you think you're doing you insolent little idiot? Are you trying to spill that tray?" Waltorna snapped.

Taka snapped back to reality and realized he came close to tripping over a piece of furniture. He sighed. Honestly, his master was getting more and more difficult to serve as the days passed. He did not like his crappy attitude. "I'm sorry master. I thought you'd like an evening snack, but I think I heard you talking to someone."

"Well as you can see I am alone, you were just hearing things. Now put that tray down and leave."

"Yes, master." Taka was positive he heard two voices. Waltorna was lying and, by how it sounded, scheming. He'd often heard people saying that his master was an evil being and now he was starting to believe it. 'May Shinou watch over the king.'

"Would you like anything else master?" 

"No. And since you seem to be out of it, perhaps I should return to using Levi as my assistant. He always seemed to know his place and not question his master." Waltorna threatened which irked Taka slightly.

'Only if I had a choice.' Taka thought.

Taka got on his knees and bowed down, "Oh please, don't do that master. I just thought that if you had company, then maybe I could offer them something."

Waltorana saw through the ruse. And to his greatest displeasure, even after being dismissed Taka continued to look around. However it was late and Waltorna was tired, "Fine. Leave."

"Yes, sir." Taka bowed once and left.

Taka sighed as he got to the other side of the door. 'I'm positive master was talking to someone. Although I tried to listen, but I couldn't hear anything. And the little I hear didn't much sense either. I wonder what he's planning. I'll have to find out.' With the thought planted firmly in his mind, Take walked down the stone corridor and disappeared from view.

Inside the room, Waltorna made a mental note. He'd have to show Taka his place very clearly and very soon. He was starting to become a threat.

x-x-x-x-x

Waltorana's spy wandered around town till he found what he was looking for, or to be more precise, she found him.

"Hey darlin' looking for a good time." She asked sweetly.

"More like looking for someone to do something for me." The spy replied.

"Mmm, sounds kinky what have you got in mind?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Nothing major, I simply wish you to steal clothes from a castle guard."

"Hey", she huffed indignantly. "I may be a lot of things, but I ain't no thief."

"Not even for 50 silver coins."

"Fifty? Hmm… Let's see?"

He poured a handful of the silver coins into his hand.

"Hey! There are only 10 there."

The spy smirked. "I'm no fool. If I gave it all to you upfront then you'd simply laugh and leave without fulfilling your end of the deal. You get 10 now and the rest when the job is done."

"Yeah, well 10 won't even get us a room."

He shows her a package and a room key. "Slip him a little of this, then take him to this room. You have your way with him and when you're through, he should be ready to pass out. Once he's out cold, bring the clothes to me, I'll meet you out back."

"With the rest of the money, I Hope."

"Once I get the clothes, you get the money."

"Why do you want the clothes?"

"That's none of your concern." He turned and started to walk away, feigning that he got tired of her questioning.

"Hey wait don't you want me to still do this?"

"No. Looks like you're more interested in questioning me than doing the job. I'll find someone who will do the job and not ask questions."

"No. I'll do it…I just wanted to know what you're planning on doing. You're not planning to kill the Maoh or something, are ya?"

But when she looked up, he was gone. She searched around but couldn't find any sign of him. He wasn't Waltorana's best spy for no reason. He was also one of the best spies in all of Shin Makoku, although he would always challenge that he's better than Yozak.

It didn't take long for him to find another woman.

"Hey, yer looking for sometin?" The rowdy but attractive women asked him.

"More like looking for someone to do a job for me." The spy repeated the same once again.

"Mmm… sounds kinky what have you got in mind." She asked naughtily.

'Grrr… Do all these cheap hussies have the same cheap lines for catching their catch?' The spy wondered.

"I need someone to steal clothes from a castle guard." He shot straight away but fearing she'd start asking questions like the last one but was surprised with her answer.

"That's impossible. How am I supposed to get inside the castle and find where they do laundry? Or do you just want me to rob 'em? The thing is I only have this sticker here as protection." She said pulling out a small knife.

'So different from the last girl.' The spy was a touch surprised. "No, I was thinking more alone the lines of drugging him taking him to a room and offer him sex. He'll willingly take off his clothes. Whether you have sex or not is your choice. I have the drug and hotel key. There should be some soldiers in the bar now, find one that matches my build and seduce him. If all else fails, drug him and wait till it starts to take effect. Then get him into the room and strip him." He hoped that this one wouldn't have any stupid morals like the last one.

"How much?" She asked.

"Fifty silver coins."

"Ok. Fifty silver unless I have to drag his ass to the room. If I have to drag him to the room and strip him, it'll be the fifty silver plus ten gold."

The spy was slightly taken back momentarily at the difference but very pleased with his catch. This woman obviously knew how to do her job. He smelled success. But trying to hold his ground, he said, "Five gold."

"Fifteen. Keep arguing and it'll keep going up." The woman cautioned.

The spy shuddered. This one was a very dangerous being. He might even use her in future.

Surrendering, he agreed, "Fine. Five. If you have trouble, I'll agree to the fifteen."

"Deal." The woman then took the room key and drug, and within two hours she was handing him the clothes and claiming her 50 silver and 5 gold coins.

The spy also gave her the extra ten for a promise that she would start spreading the rumor about Yuri and Conrad. The woman's eyes twinkled at that and she took the money and agreed. After all who's better to spread a scandalous gossip than a woman? Wearing the clothes, the spy too proceeded to do the same.

x-x-x-x-x

Between the spy and the prostitute, they got the word out about Yuri and Wolfram's broken engagement and Wolfram's impromptu marriage to the Great Sage. This combined with the witness from the restaurant that saw Yuri and Conrad on a date, fueled the rumor to the point where all of the men and women throughout Shin Makoku started throwing themselves at Yuri's feet just as Waltorana had predicted.

Yuri sighed as he leaned on his desk before turning to look at Conrad as he entered into his office. "This is the third day in a row that the castle gates have been flooded with people demanding an audience only to throw themselves at me claiming love or wanting to marry me or to be my concubine." Conrad shook his head in sympathy knowing what Yuri must have been feeling. "I know we weren't exactly discreet at the restaurant but that was almost two weeks ago. So why are they showing up now?" Yuri was miserable.

Conrad sighed, "I wish I knew, Yuri. The best I can guess is that Waltorana somehow let the word out that you're now single as his way of getting even with you."

Suddenly, Yuri found himself on the ground with Conrad above him and his arms wrapped around him. He blushed darkly. He couldn't believe Conrad was being so forward and in his office at that. He hadn't thought that their relationship had come that far yet. 'Maybe it was all the talk about those other people throwing themselves at me. It must have been too much for him.' Yuri was on cloud 9. He couldn't have been happier.

But before Yuri could lose himself deeper into his dream castle, he heard glass shattering followed by what he thought was the sound of firing arrows. After a few minutes, Yuri pushed up on Conrad.

"I think it is safe now." Yuri said. They could hear the sound of the guards outside. "We should go and check it out. I promise not to leave your side."

"No. My first priority is your safety. We'll remain here for now." Conrad replied though extremely worried.

"Well at least we can read what's on the arrows." Yuri said, pointing to one of the arrows which had a scroll wrapped around it.

Conrad stopped his young lover from rushing over to the windows. "They most likely are either death threats from jealous partners of some of those men and women out there, or some of those overzealous men or women out there thinking that this will prove their love."

"Some of these are threatening to kill you." Yuri asked perplexed. He had run over to those arrows and had started reading the note in spite of Conrad's warning. "Why do they want you dead?"

"They must feel that with me out of the way, you'll choose one of them instead."

"It says you'll taint me. What does that mean?" Yuri asked perplexed.

"I'm a half-breed." Conrad replied dejectedly. "Some of the people out there are like Waltorana. They believe that I'll ruin you due to my status and that I'm not right for you."

"Who are they to judge who is right for me or not?" Yuri proclaimed standing up, fuming. "I don't care if you're a half breed or not. I am too as a matter of fact. I'll tell them that too. Let's go."

"Yuri! Wait." Conrad quickly pulled the boy down as a gunshot this time rang out. 'A gunshot? But how? How is an earth weapon here?'

"Was that a gun shot? I didn't think there were guns here in Shin Makoku." Yuri stammered, flabbergasted.

"I wasn't aware of any either." Conrad reached up and opened the door. "Quickly Yuri, we must get you somewhere safe." 'If there's one earth weapon here, then could there be more?'

Through his time on earth he learned a lot of things, including all about earth weapons. Though he never handled one he saw plenty on TV.

They crawled out but no other shots were fired. Guards were deployed to search, although Conrad and Yuri were the only ones who knew the weapon that had fired the last shot. But no trace of the weapon or gunman was found.

The situation had just gone to a state of emergency.

x-x-x-x-x

The Shadow man smiled, "That should keep them guessing and on alert for a while. Master doesn't need to know of this. When the time comes to fully put his plan in motion, I'd like a challenge. With them lacking in security, it'd be boring to strike and watch them act like chickens running around in circles.

With a last evil laugh, the spy vanished.

x-x-x-x-x

Shori was trying to relax as he walked through the gardens. But that was hard to do. It all started when Greta told Anissinna about his computer and his dating sims. And she started hunting him, wanting to know more and get him to help her with her experiments in developing it. Then, men and women suddenly started flocking the castle in search of Yuri. Some even flocked him thinking he was Yuri. Even the ones who did know he wasn't Yuri wanted him simply because he had black hair and eyes. It once was taboo to have black hair and eyes and a sign of evil, but now thanks to Yuri it was transformed into a sign of light and hope.

He was currently on the run from said people and guards chasing them. Finally, he darted into a room and was relived at hearing them run past the room. Suddenly a voice sounded behind him, causing a chill to run down his spine.

"Lord Shori."

He didn't really want to, but he slowly turned and spotted that gorilla of a maid. He didn't know or care what her name was but she scared the living daylights out of him.

Satsuki was thrilled, thinking he had come for her. 'I can't believe it, he came to me. Though, I suppose with my looks I shouldn't be surprised that he eventually found me irresistible.' Then she started to run towards him, her lips puckered.

Shori's eyes widened to the size of saucers and without delay, he opened the door and shut it behind him causing that maid to crash face first into the wooden door. He heard some screams behind him. It appeared that his previous chasers hadn't lost their will yet. He turned to see some of the women who had been chasing him earlier coming towards him, so he took off. From the corner of his eye, he saw the door into which Satsuki had crashed open. It appears that she'd recovered and joined the chase with other women. He ran down one corridor only to run into his another nightmare - Anissinna.

"There you are Lord Shori. I've been looking for you all over."

Even more scared now than before, he took off but soon found himself in the courtyard. In the middle of his run, he tripped and fell into the pond. He sputtered and frantically struck his limbs in water, trying to break the surface and came up only to see Bob standing there.

"Having a nice time? Your mother's been calling for you and I sensed now was a good time." Bob said in his Bobish grave voice.

"Ah! Yeah thanks." Shori breathed a sigh of relief. Not wanting to go through that again, he thought, 'How does Yuri survive there?'

"Did you find the answers you were seeking?" Bob asked.

Shori sighed and replied sullenly, "Found? Yes. Like them? Not at all."

"If you like I can send you back again?" Bob offered.

Shori shivered at the mere thought, remembering what he had just escaped from. "No, not now. Thank you."

"See you tomorrow then, for more training." Bob said.

Shori bowed politely, "Yes. I'll be here." He wanted to train more and more and get stronger to be able to help and protect Yuri from all dangers.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I was still hoping Issm would return and help but it's been too long so sadly I'm guessing he no longer has time to help. So sorry guys you're stuck with just me now. But as always anyone with thoughts or ideas on what you'd like to see throw it out there it might help! I am in NO way perfect so if you see any errors please feel free to pm me and let me know so I can fix it.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 36

After the wagon of people had passed Wolfram turned to the guards, "I found one blue one; did any of you find any?"

"Ah as a matter of fact I was able to find two of them sir." One guard said.

"And I managed to find three sir."

Since Wolfram never looked at him Murata felt no need to answer so he kept quite.

"Good that's more than what we need, let's go. According to Gunter there should be some Kohlrabi plants between here and Erwiston village. We'll look to set up camp nearby so we can take our time in looking for them."

At that they set off and they made it to a large field with patches of Kohlrabi plants growing. So they stopped and made camp. Erwiston village was another 3-4 hour ride from their camp.

Murata had barely spoken two words to Wolfram since they left the cave, which from what he saw was fine by Wolfram as he spent most of his time talking to the guards. He knew that there were dangerous crystals as well as non dangerous ones along with the ones they were searching for. He figured he'd bring it up before they went out hunting the next day. However the next day when he woke up it seemed Wolfram and the guards had gotten a head start and had breakfast and went out hunting without him.

Wolfram picked a purple crystal he found up one of a few colors found and was about to put it in his pouch when Murata saw this and walked over and grabbed Wolfram's hand and said, "What do think you're doing?"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that? I'd say it's obvious what I'm doing I'm collecting crystals like you should be!"

"If you had bothered to wake me this morning or ever bother to ask if there were any dangerous things to be aware of I'd have told you. Oh, but that's right you don't believe me. But I'll tell you anyway the green crystals are the ones like the plants that surround them. These purple ones are very dangerous. If you're not careful and one breaks it can release a poisonous gas and you'll be dead within a few hours if you're lucky."

"You think you're lies can fool me?! You must think I'm a fool."

At that Murata glared at him the grabbed the crystal from Wolfram's hand and threw it at the ground of a large tree. "What the hell?! I told you to stop breaking these crystals! I know you don't want out of this sham marriage as much as I do but if you keep breaking them I'm going to tie you up and send one of the guards to take you back to the temple!"

At that Murata simply pointed to the tree, Irritated Wolfram turned to see what the problem was and was shocked at what he saw. At first it appeared as if Wolfram had been justified in his claims that Murata was lying about everything and trying to sabotage the whole mission when suddenly the tree started to wilt slowly before eventually turning to dust.

"That is what the purple crystals are for, getting rid of unwanted objects such as trees and stumps. It was also once an assassin's best weapon before they became harder to find. Especially ones that didn't care how many casualties he'd have to take out with his target. Drop one in a room full of people and you take out your target as well as anyone else in the room within a few minutes. Of course if you just throw a crystal at a person only that person will die Now, if you have any more questions or you still don't believe me them please be my guest and collect as many purple crystals as you wish." Murata said walking away.

Wolfram was both enraged and embarrassed. Here he'd been yelling at Murata and accusing him of lying and would have even ignored him about the purple crystals had he not seen the results himself. However he didn't put the ones he had already collected back he just went back to the camp and like the guards who heard and saw everything put them aside to be carefully wrapped later and placed in a new pouch and take them back with them. Wolfram knew now these crystals were dangerous but felt they should still be taken. Just because they were dangerous still didn't prove to Wolfram that Murata was telling the truth and they had no part in the ceremony.

Murata was irritated and highly upset that Wolfram still didn't trust him. 'Even now knowing how dangerous those crystals are he's still going to insist that we take them back with us all because he still thinks I'm lying and that these highly dangerous crystals might be part of the ceremony. I guess I was right he's never going to accept me. I don't hold the same type of power Shibuya has and so he's not impressed. Shibuya told me about their duel after the proposal and how it was then that Lord von Bielefeld suddenly became attached to him. There's no way I can ever compete with that. My powers can only boot Shibuya's. I suppose I was dreaming that we might someday, somehow make this a real marriage. How I wish Shinou was right and I did have all the crystals hidden somewhere. Right now I'd go get them and give Lord von Bielefeld what he wants…out of this marriage. Truth is though I did collect a few of the crystals needed for such ceremonies. Though foreseeing something like this was far from my thoughts at the time I collected them. I thought I could use them for experiments. But sadly during our time in Big Shimeron the place that housed the crystals and other valuables had been robbed over the years and the other half of the building where I had more stored had been destroyed over the years since then. So I don't have any, despite what Shinou thinks. Even knowing there might be the chance things didn't work out between us I was willing to live with the consequences. I should have known this wouldn't work out after my talking to that old man at Venus Waterfall. I believe if I had been Shibuya he'd have been yelling and screaming about cheating on him. Me, no matter whom I've talked to on this trip he hasn't said one word."

He looked back to see Wolfram picking up crystals some not even green and hesitating on getting another that he could only assume was most likely a purple crystal. 'Well I'm not doing any good here. Between Lord von Bielefeld and the guards I'm sure they'll find enough crystals to fill a pack horse even though we don't need that many or half the crystals they're collecting. So since Lord von Bielefeld insisted on putting me into one of Shibuya's disguises I might as well make use of it. Though had I known I'd have convinced Shibuya to return to earth and dyed my hair blond again and wore my blue contacts.'

'Oh well since we're not far from Erwiston village, I might as well do something useful and try to find some Adipose Crystals. Since Lord von Bielefeld's glorious plan for collecting crystals from there are either for us all to just walk straight into town and start looking around and then thinking up an excuse if questioned or for us all to just to stalk around the outskirts of town and hope no one sees us. Yes I can see it now four total strangers just come waltzing into town and Lord von Bielefeld would simply say something to the affect of 'We're just passing through.' Somehow I doubt they'd really buy that.'

'Besides knowing Lord von Bielefeld the moment someone corners him and prodding a bit on who is really is and why they're there he'll probably blab and tell them what we're searching for. Then when asked his name I have my doubts he could think of a name these people would believe. Though I'd lay more odds on someone saying or doing something and his ego getting in the way and then end up telling the whole town who he really is. Even if they don't know he's connected to the Maoh his name alone would tell them he's royalty, or at the very least a noble. Meaning that now they'd most likely kill us or hold us or rather him for ransom and then start grilling him on what he's really doing there till he breaks and tells them everything. Then they'll start to see dollar signs and take the crystals we've already collected as well as start looking for any crystals in the area on their own, then if they haven't already kill us. Thankfully unless something has changed I don't believe there are any dangerous crystals in that area.'

At that he climbed on his horse and looking back to see Wolfram never even tried to come and talk to him after what happened with the purple crystal or look up at the sound of his horse told him in volumes he didn't care.

He looked back considering telling someone but when he saw Wolfram lay yet another purple crystal as well as a brown one he turned and decided not to tell them anything. 'Idiot Brown crystals aren't good for anything! Well unless you're an earth magic user and then you can use it to increase your maryokou for a short time much in the same way humans and non magic users use majutsu. Considering Lord von Bielefeld has been collecting crystals right and left regardless of what I say. We may very well have crystals for almost all types of magic users.'

At that he turned his horse and started to just walk it until he was further away from camp before looking back and seeing he was far enough from camp to speed up. He knew it'd take 3 hours at the least to get there any later and he'd miss lunch and risk more people being out. 'On my own I can sneak around while trying not to be seen. Then if all else fails and I'm caught I can claim to be looking for my father which will send most of the men running away in fear that I'll name them the father and be looking for either money or a father figure which considering the type of men in this town they wouldn't want some kid of any age just hanging around. Heh it might even work on some of the women, I'd lay odds that more than one has had a kid and given it away and they sure as hell don't want some kid coming around and calling them mom. I know that even if I were to try to explain this plan to Lord von Bielefeld he'd never allow me to do it, instead insisting he could do it. However no matter how hard he tries I don't believe for one moment that Lord von Bielefeld would ever be able to convince anyone in this town no matter how he's dressed that he's only searching for his long lost father or mother. His ego and his pride would never allow him to make a convincing argument. Even if he could set his ego and pride aside I doubt he could keep up his performance for a long period of time.'

'I have to hurry or I'll miss lunch time and I can't afford that! I believe if I can get there about lunch time then most if not all the people there will be eating and getting drunk. Even if some have already eaten or planning to eat later, most will be at lunch and it will mean that there will be fewer people around to notice or possibly catch me.'

x-x-x-x-x-x

Wolfram meanwhile picked up a crystal that seemed larger than the other's he'd seen and found. There didn't appear to be anymore. Not to mention it was rainbow colored. He turned to asked Murata about it. But as he looked around he frowned as he didn't see him. "Ken! Where are you!" That seemed strange but then remembering how upset he had been earlier he chocked his not being around to him off sulking somewhere. So he put the crystal away and decided to ask about it later.

After about an hour or so of searching Wolfram called the guards and they put all the crystals they had out to separate into separate satchels.

"Well sir it appears that we have more than we were told we'd need for the ceremony."

"Hmph, that's good, now where did Ken run off too. If we have lunch now and then leave we should get going to Erwiston village. If we can get there about dusk it should be close to dinner. Uncle said that is the best time to strike. They would all be inside eating, drinking and gambling. This way we can sneak around town and go unnoticed."

The guards looked a little skeptical on that but didn't dare voice their thoughts on it.

Wolfram then stood up and looked around and noticed Murata's horse was gone. "Mph, well I guess Ken is as wimpy as our king. He's run off without a word."

"It could be dangerous for Geika to be alone, should one of us go looking for him?"

"No, we have no idea how long ago he left, which way he went or if he plans to return. Start lunch and we'll eat and if he still hasn't shown back up we'll have to split up and start looking for him."

'Typical, he runs away just as we plan to go into a possibly dangerous situation.'

Then as he thought more on it he shook his next idea out as he didn't believe it. Then one of the guards as if reading his mind said, "Do you think that maybe Geika went on ahead alone to Erwiston village?"

"No, he's not like that stupid wimp of a king."

'If this _was_ Yuri we were talking about I'd agree he most likely went on to that village. But I don't think Ken would do anything that stupid or dangerous.'

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Murata scouted the area and he didn't see anyone, so he quickly and quietly went searching but found very few crystals and none were what they were looking for but took them anyway as he knew Wolfram would only insist on coming back and collecting them himself if he returned with just the ones needed for the ceremony he'd never believe those were the only crystals here. Seeing as all the other locations had different types of crystals if he didn't take them he knew Wolfram would only come back and get them, possibly getting caught in the process.

'I don't have all day to look and collect random crystals. Maybe this will be enough the satisfy

Lord von Bielefeld. He'll start searching for me and eventually end up here if I don't hurry.'

He almost got caught more than once but finally managed to find six Adipose Crystals, which wasn't easy as there were almost no Minamo trees in which the crystals are said to grow near. But he made it back to his horse without being seen. Now he had to get away from the town without being noticed or his horse heard and hoped Wolfram was far enough away that he didn't suddenly show up and start yelling his name. That would be a disaster.


	37. Chapter 37

Just as he was about to leave Murata was spotted by a patrol coming in.

"Hey kid who are you what are you doing here?"

Putting on the most innocent face and sad face he could he said, "My mother had been in a very brief relationship with some man and only learned she was pregnant with me a few months after he left the last time. She died of a mysterious illness a few weeks ago. She told me he was a criminal and most likely lives here. I was looking around to see if I could maybe see if I could find anyone who resembles me."

"So what's his name?"

"Mother told me his name was El Diablo, but that he rarely responded to it so it was probably not his real name. She could never get him to get their picture painted together so all I have is this rough sketch that she did." At that Murata held up a very Picasso-ish like drawing.

The guards reared back, "Ah sorry kid, but I know one guy by that name but he's a mean son of a bitch. Not exactly daddy material."

'Great, I never expected there to actually be any one by that name.'

Both were hoping to discourage the kid not wanting him any closer as he had said mysterious illness and they wanted no part of it.

Murata then put on a sad face and moved his horse intentionally a little closer and he knew he had them spooked when they moved their horses further away.

"I guess I'll just have to forget it then. I was hoping to at least meet my father. You don't need to fear, the doctors don't think I caught mom's illness."

One leaned over to the other, "What should we do? Should we tell El Diablo about this kid?"

The other whispered back, "Are you stupid? What are you going to be the one who dares approach El Diablo just to tell him some brat who might be infected with god knows what, is here claiming to be his kid! I personally want no part of it. If we let in every brat that shows up claiming to be someone's kid or relative of some kind to anyone in this town we'd be overrun with rug rats and people. Then soon people would be trying to turn this into a town full of law bidding citizens. Then deeming we're no longer a threat the law would just come waltzing in and arrest us."

The first one turned and said, "Yeah, look there ain't no doctors here and we ain't exactly kid people."

Then the second added, "Not to mention the last time El Diablo was told he had a kid here he nearly shot the messenger and never even met with the brat."

"So it's best if you just move along."

"Very well. I suppose it was just a wishful dream. I have some traveling companions I must get back too, they are probably worried." Murata then bowed and left thankful they didn't follow. He decided to speed up to a full gallop in case they did tell El Diablo or someone else possibly the gang leader or second in command of his being here. And they decided to come 'investigate' this mystery kid.

'Good thing I set up an alibi in the last town by asking a lot of questions, when we stopped for supplies. Just in case it was needed. This way if they do decide to investigate they will have heard all about me in that town. I even have the local doctor there spooked thinking I have some strange illness. I simply described the symptoms of chicken pox to him and he practically fainted. So the odds are if they do investigate they'll hear all about me and Lord von Bielefeld's temper and attitude towards me and no more questions will be asked. I had a feeling it would come to this, hearing Lord von Bielefeld didn't really have a big plan except we would all go searching, leaving a bigger chance of getting caught. Good thing my pack wasn't as full of crystals as Lord von Bielefeld would have wanted it. Otherwise they'd have defiantly noticed and been suspicious and not believed my story. I also knew that the pictures I had Lord von Bielefeld make just might come in handy.'

_~Flashback~ _

_Yesterday after setting up camp, Murata approach Wolfram with a small drawing pad he had packed along with a pencil. _

"_Say Lord von Bielefeld, why don't you draw some portraits? It's a shame you didn't bring you paints but you could draw some thing. We all know how talented you are."_

_Wolfram grabbed the pad and paper "Of course, everyone knows I'm extremely talented."_

'_Not to mention modest.'_

_Wolfram then thrust a couple out to him. "Here, they're not as good without my paints. Why do you want them?"_

_Murata's simply smile, "Why wouldn't I want a picture drawn by my new husband."_

_Wolfram eyed him suspiciously but not being able to think of a reason why his pictures would be used for anything he simply said, "Well don't go selling them. Everyone knows how valuable they are."_

_Everyone had to keep from laughing as they all knew that no one would want them much less pay for them. But no one had the guts to dare tell Wolfram that._

_~End flashback~_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Waltorana was waiting impatiently for Taka to show up with his tea and his lunch, when he heard a knock on the door.

'Finally!' the man thought. 'Taka is going to get an earful for being so late!' "Enter"

The door opened and Waltorana was shocked to see not the tall skinny dark brown hair of Taka, but of a tall average size guy with green hair enter. "Levi?"

"I'm sorry your lunch is so late Master but the cooks failed to make sure your special lunch tea was in stock. I've heard about Taka's insolence by trying to invade your privacy. One of the maids happened by and heard you yelling at him and then caught him listening at the door. So as punishment I sent him into town to collect the tea. Upon his return, I ordered him to help the maids air out the mattresses. It should take them a few days."

Waltorana smiled, "I always could depend on you far more than any other servant I've ever had. But are you sure you should be up? After all the reason I chose Taka as my assistant was because you've been ill."

"Thank you very much for your concern sir, but the doctor has assured me that the medicine he gave me should make me as good as new in a few days allowing me to travel again within the next month or so. If you wish for me to take over my old position you need but to ask."

"I shall keep that in mind. Until then I'd like you to handle my normal arrangements. I don't want you to overdo it."

"As you wish, but may I be so bold as to ask a question?"

Waltorana raised an eyebrow curious, it was rare for Levi to ever ask permission to ask a question. "You may. Please sit on my stool I don't want to lose my best servant."

Levi smiled and did as he was told. "Thank you, sir."

Apparently moving around so much was too much too soon and Waltorana noticed he was swaying slightly. "Now I'd like to ask if the rumor I heard that Sir Weller stole my beloved… I mean Lord Wolfram's fiancé away is true and forced him into an unbreakable marriage with Geika?"

Waltorana said nothing as he had always suspected that one of the biggest reasons Levi had remained by his side as his assistant was to be good enough that Waltorana would someday assign him to Wolfram, whom he often suspected he had a crush on as he was devastated when Wolfram announced he was officially moving to the castle to be with the new Maoh, his fiancé full time and didn't want or have need of a personal assistant. Of course they both knew Levi could never hope to have a relationship with Wolfram. The reason being that Wolfram is of noble blood and he is just a servant. Most everyone including Waltorana knew of his crush but of course the only person oblivious to it all was Wolfram himself.

"Yes, it's true."

"Well then may I ask if it's also true that the Maoh has never dated anyone before Sir Weller?"

"My spies have said they have heard this said, why what are you getting at?"

"Well sir, the reason the Maoh has gotten so attached and thinking he's in love with Sir Weller is because in his world no girl has ever talked to him. Then you sent a barrage of men and woman after him. That sir was a mistake."

"A mistake?! How dare you! And how dare you accuse me of having something to do with it!"

"Please be calm sir, I meant no disrespect and let's be honest the whole castle and theirs knows you were responsible."

Waltorana was still upset but sat back down and said, "Fine, let's say for the lack of argument that I did have something to do with this. Why do you believe this to have been a mistake? And how do you know no girl has ever spoken to him?"

"Quite simply put sir, the only thing that accomplished was to push the Maoh further into the arms of his protector not further apart. As for how I know of his life on earth that I will explain shortly."

Now Waltorana was intrigued, "What makes you so sure it didn't drive a small wedge between them?"

Levi sighed, "You were once engaged were you not?"

"Yes, and?"

"She had an ex-boyfriend whom she was still fond of correct?"

"What does this…"

"If you had proposed and her other boyfriends suddenly started charging what do you think she would do?"

Waltorana thought for a moment and said, "An ex did come and she turned him away saying she loved me…Oh I see. So all these people throwing themselves only drew them closer not apart I had not thought of it like that before."

Levi smiled, "Yes, sir. Now as to how I knew of the Maoh's earth life. Look at this." he then held up a small portrait of a beautiful girl with long red hair to her knees, "Her name is Lady Sayuka von Raina."

"She looks familiar…I just can't place her."

"She is the adopted daughter of Lord Tohma von Radford current ruler of the small country called Kurkenstand."

"Impossible! I have been friends with Tohma since we were children. Wolfram used to often play with his two children Kyohei and Aurora. I remember her now, but I thought she was one of the servant's children as she was rarely around. Why would he not tell me if she was adopted?"

"I don't know sir, but Lord Tohma is her adopted father. My family has worked for Lord Tohma for years. Lady Sayuka was rarely around as we were playmates I asked my mother and I was told she was sent to a boarding school far away. On one of the few times Lady Sayuka was around I asked her about her boarding school and she told me she wasn't in a boarding school that she went to school in another world to be near the future Maoh. She said the downside was that she wasn't allowed to talk to him unless spoken to and defiantly not allowed to date till after he became Maoh and her connection to both worlds could be revealed."

"Why would Tohma send her there but not have her be in touch with the Maoh?"

"I'm not even sure she herself knows sir. All I know is she has told me that by living in that world she was to someday to return to this world and dazzle the Maoh and be the perfect mate. She sends me letters when she's in this world. I was 17 when Lord Tohma sent me to be your servant. However I believe the true reason I was sent away was Lady Sayuka had told me in what we thought was private that she loved me. But apparently one of the servants overheard this and told Lord Tohma so he sent me away. She had said that I was the reason she always looked forward to returning to this world. But Lord Tohma could not afford to allow her to lose her heart to me. He needed her to understand she was meant only for the Maoh. However she was upset but eventually accepted it and started to send me letters when she was in this world."

"I see. A young man like Yuri-Heika whom my spies have said once was shy about same sex relations and now suddenly throwing all that away for Sir Weller. It is an interesting question as to what he'd do if suddenly a pretty girl were to appear before him with knowledge of his world and this world, good question indeed." Waltorana got up and walked over to the window.

"That I'm sure was Lord Tohma's initial thoughts. But I'm not sure if he would still want to after learning what the Maoh has done."

"Yes, I'm not sure Tohma would want to introduce such an innocent young girl to a whore like him."

"Sir, how can you say such a thing?"

"I recently went to visit to confirm the rumor and my first night there I was appalled to learn that he was spending the entire day shacking up and doing who knows what with his new pet Weller."

"Are you serious sir?"

"I'm afraid so. Of course naturally he denied it. But can you honestly say that you believe that they spent an entire day together talking and cuddling?"

Levi sighed and said, "No, I see your point. But sir, if you want to drive the Maoh and Sir Weller apart I believe introducing the Maoh to Lady Sayuka is the best way to do it."

"I hate to admit it but perhaps you are right. Have my carriage prepared and free Taka from what he's doing I want to meet with Tohma personally to discuss this."

"Yes sir, right away."

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile back at the castle the guards were still on high alert and Conrad had Yuri hidden in a special safe room.

"Conrad that was a gunshot wasn't it?"

"I'm not sure. I admit it sounded like one. But that's just not possible."

"Maybe we should go and look around? We've not heard anything else."

"No, we'll remain here for now. Perhaps it'd even be safer for you to return home. It will be a several more weeks before Geika and Wolfram return."

"What? No way! I want to stay here with you!"

Knowing it was one battle he'd lose he sighed and said, "All right."

At that Yuri smiled, then in a more serious tone asked, "Do you think Wolfram will ever accept Murata?"

Conrad sighed, "I honestly don't know Yuri. I know the crystals their looking for are to help perform a safe Blood and Fire ceremony but I believe if Wolfram would open himself up and try he might enjoy Geika's company."

"I don't understand it. When I proposed he rejected me, then after our duel he not only accepted me but never left me alone after that! Then he finally accepted the switch as permanent and worked with Yozak to help get us together. Then when I was depressed over your cancelling of our date he even pulled me aside and promised to talk to you about it." Yuri then blushed and said, "But in the end he didn't have to after you made that wonderful indoor picnic."

Conrad felt that would always be a small sore spot for him knowing he'd hurt Yuri like that but also happy to know that Yuri really had loved the picnic. "I believe part of the problem for Wolfram is he doesn't feel anything but distrust after what Geika did during the incident with the forbidden boxes. The reason he accepted you was your power. He was impressed to the point that in the beginning he mistook love for hero worship. Over time that changed and he genuinely fell for you."

Yuri sighed, "But Murata told me he can only boost my power that he has none of his own. So I guess they'll never get together."

Conrad smiled, "Don't worry Yuri, I'm sure they'll work it out."


	38. Chapter 38

Murata had slowed his horse to simply walking when half way back he ran into Wolfram.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Murata saw no reason to lie so he said, "I went to Erwiston villiage to do what needed to be done in secret. You would have gone in like a bull and let everyone know you were there."

"What? Do you realize how dangerous that was? What if you'd been caught?"

Murata almost opened his mouth to tell him the truth when he realized this would truly be his chance to see if Wolfram cared enough to get jealous like he did with Yuri. "Actually I did get caught."

"What?"

"That's right a very pretty young lady and her male friend were on patrol and caught me."

"So what you gave away more of those strange coins of yours and they just let you go?"

'Not jealous of that yet huh? I know for a fact that with Shibuya by now he'd be screaming his head off with crying cheater. By not doing it, it makes me think he really doesn't care.'

"Answer me dammit!"

Murata sighed and said, "Well I was debating on whether to tell you that I met up with them and talked my way out of it or to tell you that I did talk to them but was forced to have a threesome in order to buy their silence. I remembered you didn't want me to give away anymore coins and they said I could keep them that they were more interested in my body." 'Now without telling him which is truth and which is false let's see his reaction.'

Wolfram's face was red, "What the hell do you mean you paid them with your body! You should have forced them to take the coins! Did you forget you are married to me now!"

Murata shrugged, "Well you haven't seemed too interested and besides isn't that what we're doing now? Collecting crystals so you can get out of this marriage. What do you care what I do or who I do it with?"

Wolfram was shocked by his blunt response then turned red with anger, "Well until this marriage has been dissolved you are not to engage in any type of that activity!"

One of the guards had heard Wolfram's loud yelling and showed up in time to hear Murata's lie about having a three way with a couple of people.

"Now, now Lord Wolfram calm yourself, if you get too angry you'll want to throw fireballs. This place is very dry and it might catch on fire if you were to do something like that. Also someone might you hear you and learn who we are and that wouldn't be good. B-besides I don't think Geika was being serious."

"What you lied to me?!"

"No what I said was I was debating on which version of the story you wanted to hear. The truth or the lie. You simply assumed that the lie was the truth without ever asking."

Murata could see the rage boiling.

"I thought you were only going to tell the truth on this trip?"

Murata shrugged, "You don't seem to interested in the truth so what difference does it make if I lie or not?"

At that Wolfram turned and said, "Fine let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to Mount Watlese and get the last crystals before we can go home and get out of this marriage!"

Murata sighed, 'Well I guess this confirms it. He hates me and is unwilling to give us a chance. Up till now I never lied to him but he never believed me anyway so why should I have bothered with the truth.'

With that they all headed towards Mount Watlese and the last of the crystals.

x-x-x-x-x

The next evening Waltorana arrived of Tohma von Radford's place.

"Waltorana, how good of you to visit. You should have sent word that you were coming."

"I'm sorry, but it was a last minute decision and there were things I wanted to discuss with you, in private. Taka see to the horses and take our luggage and let the help show you where to put it then assist them in preparing dinner."

"No need for that. I'm sure the young man is tired from such a long journey."

"No, he's young he can handle it, right Taka?"

"Yes, sir it's fine I'll see to it." With that he bowed and left. Taka sighed he knew this was punishment to fill in for what Levi had started. 'How was I supposed to know some witch of a maid would not only spot me listening in but report back to one of my superiors, and of the three older assistants she had to chose Levi. I hate him, he's stuck up and he thinks he's superior to everyone and special because he's Lord Waltorana's favorite.'

Tohma ushered Waltorana in and gestured to an empty seat. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Scotch on the rocks."

As he was fixing the drinks Tohma asked, "So what brings you here?"

"I want to talk to you about Sayuka."

Tohma nearly spilled the drinks, but recovered and walked over and handed Waltorana a drink. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone by that name."

"Levi told me all about her and that she lives in the Maoh's world."

"Oh I see. He shouldn't have. I wasn't aware Sayuka had disobeyed me and told someone. I will have to speak to her other world guardian to be certain she didn't tell anyone in that world about this one."

"Tohma, you should have told me about this girl and your plans! So who is this girl?"

"Her name is Sayuka von Raina but you know that already. Lord Reynaldo von Raina was a close friend of my family's till an unknown illness claimed him and his wife Misty when Sayuka was but two. After they died the doctors examined Sayuka and deemed she was in perfect health. When I arrived I thought it seemed strange for villagers to be demanding entrance to the doctors and I had to fight my way in and prove who I was to be let in. After I got in I was told the reason the villagers were out there was that they wanted to kill her and burn her body. They feared she was either a witch or possessed by the devil."

"God, how I hate it when you run across a village of superstitious idiots! I lost one of my best servants to a town like that. My servant was in the wrong place at the wrong time was accused of murder. My servant had really tanned skin and sun bleach hair and those bastards said he was the devil. So the superstitious idiots in that town too stupid to listen to reasoning strung him up as a scapegoat. My other servant forced me to flee for my own safety, in case they blamed me next. I returned home and sent my troops to destroy the town. Don't know don't care who the real culprit was. The town soon learned that the real devil had escape."

At the both men laughed.

"A man after my own heart. Though I always have an entourage of guards so the one time it happened to me I was able to extract immediate revenge."

Then they heard a knock on the door. "Ah that must be dinner."

The men made their way to the dinning room where Waltorana greeted the family and apologized for the late intrusion. Then they all sat down for a meal and small talk.

x-x-x-x

"I believe we shall have desert in the study." Tohma said. And led Waltorana back to the study as they got there Taka and a couple of maids were waiting with desert.

"Looks wonderful. Ladies did you know that Taka can make killer deserts?"

They looked at Taka and asked, "Is that true?"

"Well I'm not slouch I don't know about killer."

"You must show us!" At that they drug him away.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, he's become nosey as of late and been trying to listen in on private conversations. I brought him because I wanted to personally make sure he was still receiving punishment. Now enough about Taka, tell me about the girl."

"Very well, you see Reynaldo sent for me but unfortunately he had passed on by the time I arrived he named me Sayuka's guardian in his will and as he had no other family I was asked to settle his estate. I didn't believe in the idiotic nonsense about curses and possession she just got lucky and didn't catch the same illness. I also realized it might help my wife Sakari be happy again."

"How does taking this child in make her happy again? Was she in that deep a depression?

"Unfortunately yes. You see Sakari was betrothed to me at birth but had always resented being in an arranged marriage. I soon learned that she had been secretly seeing some commoner. After learning I had set a date for our wedding she ran away. It took no time at all to find her."

"So did you take care of the problem?"

"Of course, I went to that town and found his small and home. Thankfully she wasn't there. I had a couple of guards find her and take her back to her parent's house. After explaining to him who I was he had the nerve to say he didn't care that he loved her. That he didn't care that she was of noble blood and was betrothed to another. That he didn't care about the money as long as he had her."

"That would change quickly when the money got tight, he'd want her to run home and make up with her family to get money."

"Of course, I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say he wouldn't care if they lived in the poor house."

"Yeah, the bank threatens to take their house and he'd be there begging her family for help. I've seen it happen with other rich families whose children think they can handle the big scary poor world. Now tell me you kill him?"

"No I didn't want to dirty my hands on a commoner. I simply offered him a million dollars and leave never to look back. He tried to refuse but I had had lot of information on him and his family. I told him if he really wanted Sakari that badly I would gladly give her to him. In exchange I would take his house that the bank was more than willing to sell to me since he was so far behind on the rent but also his parent's house."

Waltorana laughed, "So let me guess the poor house didn't look so sweet when his parents would be joining him huh?"

"Of course not, Not to mention he had three younger siblings."

"So did he take the money and run?"

Waltorana sighed and took a drink of his wine before answering, "No, not at first. He didn't believe me till I dragged him down to the bank and the bank manager there telling him if he didn't receive a full back mortgage payments by the end of the day he would gladly me the property. He begged for more time but the bank manager told him he was behind six months. So he reluctantly took me up on my offer. Of course when the bank manager's daughter heard all this she started yelling at me and calling me names while comforting him."

"So much for he loved Sakari. If he dropped her that quickly for another."

"Oh yeah and Sakari was devastated to learn that he had been seeing her too for quite some time. She was even pregnant with his child. Thankfully Sakari told me they never went that far. She was raised to believe things like that should only be done after marriage."

"Did she try to protest his marriage?"

"Thankfully no. she realized he had cheated on her and wasn't worth her time. So she turned to me and agreed to marry me. Two years into our marriage she got pregnant. When Kyohei was small she started dressing him in really frilly clothes. She'd had a couple of miscarriages and I guess was depressed over the fact she could get pregnant and hope to have a girl. I forced her to stop dressing him in such frilly stuff after I was in town with him and someone called him a girl.

Seeing her so depressed and knowing of Reynaldo's lineage I told Sakari of his family and how this girl had no one and what would happen if I returned her to that village. She took to the girl right away then two years after that she was even happier when she had Aurora."

"What makes this girl so special? What was special about Reynaldo von Raina's lineage? Why did you send her away thinking she'd be perfect for the mate for the Maoh?"

"Reynaldo von Raina, was the grandson of late Twenty-Fourth Maoh, His Majesty Beltran von Radford."

"The Lion King, I believe the people called him. That's an impressive background. "

"Exactly the great granddaughter of a former Maoh would be the perfect mate for the new Maoh."

"Yes, the two combined could make for some powerful children."

"My thought exactly. When I learned the Maoh's soul was being sent to another world I hired a woman named Persaya Nizam who was able to recreate the portal that the Genshi Miko used to send Sir Weller with the soul. I hired a man named Daylan Turner who has perfect recall, knows many languages and has a photographic memory to be her guardian in the other world. I sent Sayuka over Sakari's objecting to this other world when she was 4 to learn the language and adjust to the other world. This way I felt she would learn the ways of that world but at the same time Turner would home school her in this worlds language as well as its customs. All of which we believed the future Maoh would be taught as well."

"Yes, when I learned of the Maoh's soul being sent away I didn't approve but was forced to accept it. But I had expected that when the soul returned to this world that it would return as both a man and an educated one at that. Not a child with no education of this world at all! Whoever raised that brat knowing of his destiny to be the great Maoh did this country a disservice by not educating him about this world."

"Exactly why Turner was there to make sure Sayuka gained the knowledge of both worlds."

"Tell me why you didn't introduce this girl right away?"

"I had planned on it! When I learned of Cecilie von Spitzweg's retirement as Maoh, and that the soul sent to that other world would be returning I sent for the witch to bring Turner and Sayuka back. Then I couldn't very well barge in with this girl demanding an audience before the official announcement of the new Maoh's arrival."

"No, I suppose they wouldn't have allowed it would they?"

"Exactly what I feared! That's why I waited and hoped that when the announcement went out that the Maoh had arrived that a banquet would be held shortly thereafter for nobles and the elite. Then we would have been one of the first ones to arrive. Then all I would have to do was introduce Sayuka to the Maoh. Then after introduction and they started dancing and talking the Maoh would learn she too lived in his world, he would be surprised and happy. He would no longer feel alone in this new world he'd have friends in both worlds. Someone besides his protector would know about that world. Not to mention a very pretty girl at that. I had hoped that from there they would eventually hit it off and someday marry."

"But then the brat screwed up and accidently got engaged to Wolfram soon after arriving and now has ended up breaking his heart."

"Yes, after the time, money and effort I went into raising that girl to be the perfect partner and that happened. But with his engagement to Wolfram I didn't wish to challenge it or you seeing as you never objected."

"I see. Exactly why you should have told me all this years ago! Then I'd have forced Wolfram once I realized that the Maoh wasn't getting closer but getting further from him to end their engagement and given Sayuka a chance. But it could still work."

"Wait, What? What could? What do you mean he broke Wolfram's heart?"

"The Maoh tricked Wolfram into a switching ceremony and ended up getting him married to Geika."

"I haven't heard this."

"Yes apparently the Maoh and his new whore want to keep it a secret."

"He's already got someone new? Then how does Sayuka fit into this?"

"Where is the girl now?"

"Sayuka insisted on continuing to live in both worlds, just like the Maoh. Why?"

"I believe now is the time to strike. Now that the engagement has been broken and his new relationship is with his own protector Sir Weller!"

"What? He not only dumps Wolfram for his half-breed brother, but tricks him into marrying someone else to prevent him from interfering with his new choice."

"Yes, though before we continue you should know that unfortunately the Maoh is not a blushing virgin anymore."

"What?"

"I'm afraid it's true. After learning that barely 24 hours after dumping Wolfram he goes out and flaunts his new found freedom by going on a very public date with Sir Weller."

"The nerve of that kid!"

"Yes, and after learning of this I go to confront him only to learn he and his new pet kept themselves busy all day secluded somewhere!"

"Well despite that he needs something better than that whore of a half breed. I've heard he's slept with lots of different men and women over the years."

"Yes I've heard that too. But are you confident in wanting to expose such a pure girl to this?"

"Yes, I do. And the Maoh will fall right into our trap. The young Maoh has never had a girl so much as look at him much less talk to him before. Now a beautiful girl that actually lives in both worlds the same as him starts talking to him. Now finally he has someone who knows the same things as him."

"Just what I want, this just might cause a big rift in the relationship between the Maoh and his pet."

"Yes, and despite Geika also from that world Sakuya has told me that he even goes to a different school!"

"Perfect! Then this girl can relate to him even more than Geika can. She's pretty, goes to the same school as him and lives in his world. It should cause a nice big rift in his relationship with his protector."

At that both men laughed and continued to talk and scheme.

x-x-x-x

The next morning Waltorana was at the breakfast table with Tohma, his wife and children and also noticed that the girl in the picture Levi had showed him was there.

"Morning how did you sleep?" Sakari asked.

"Very well thank you."

"Waltorana, I'd like you to meet my other daughter Sayuka."

Sayuka stood and bowed, "It's nice to meet you Lord Waltorana."

"Yes, it's a pleasure."

Before more could be said breakfast was served. Everyone ate in relative silence. After the breakfast dishes were cleared away Tohma spoke, "Sayuka, as you know until now you were forbidden to talk to the Maoh. Now you will finally be going on a real date with him. Lord Waltorana is here to help us arrange a meeting between you and the Maoh."

Sakuya blinked in surprise, "Really father, but why now? Turner said nothing of meeting the Maoh this trip, I thought he was engaged?"

"Maybe if you'd stay in this world instead of traipsing off to that other world you know that he broke that engagement in favor of fucking his protector." Kyohei said.

"Kyohei I raised you better than that! I don't want to hear such foul language from your mouth again, do you understand?" Sakari asked.

Kyohei sighed, "Yes, mother."

"However Kyohei is right mother." Aurora said calmly and softly. "The Maoh broke the engagement he had with Wolfram and is now very clearly dating his protector."

"Dating! Yeah right! I doubt their just dating, their probably doing it like rabbits every chance they get! Now you want Sayuka to laughingly try to seduce him. Ow…" He whined as his mother hit him in the head for his language.

Sayuka glared at him, "What you mean try?!"

"Well you've been in the same world, same school, same class same everything as the Maoh all these years and yet haven't even talked to him once." Kyohei said.

"Father told me not to! So what you think I should have disobeyed father and talked to Yuri-Heika?"

"Yes, you should have talked to him to at least be friends with him." Aurora said.

"It doesn't work like that in either world and you both know it! We could never just remain friends. What if he started to develop feelings for me? Or me for him? What about Lord Wolfram?"

"Enough!" Tohma yelled, "Sayuka, was acting on my orders if she had disobeyed them she'd have been in trouble."

"Are you sure you are ready for me to meet him father?"

"Yes, now is the perfect time."

Sayuka suddenly had an idea. "Father if the purpose of my visit is to break Yuri-Heika and his protector up then may I be allowed to invite him to go to an amusement park back in the other world?"

"What is an amuse park?" Kyohei asked.

"Don't be so out of touch with reality Kyohei." Aurora said. "Sayuka obviously has been in that world way too long and said amuse mart whatever that is instead of the festival of rides."

"Oh yeah I love the pirate ship. It's so big and is like a giant swing. I also love the turtle races."

"Next I suppose you love jousting as well?"

"Well yeah, if I could I'd learn to do it!"

"No you would not! That sport is way too dangerous." Sakari said.

'Yeah with a kill joy of a mother I'll never get to do anything fun or exciting. She'll probably forbid me from taking sword practice stating that I don't need to know how, that's what body guards are for.'

"Personally I don't care for the place. The butterfly exhibit is the only thing I find fascinating. The pirate ship and the other rides are all boring. The food stands sell stale food as are their so called entertainment where the jokes just as stale as the food." Aurora said.

"What the mud pit is anything but stale! Their routine is never the same twice!"

"Yes but then again anyplace that condones throwing mud and water filled balls at each other and the audience and enjoys causing pain and humiliation to one another isn't what I'd deem entertainment."

Seeing as Kyohei was about to continue the argument Sayuka spoke up and said, "Uh no, in the other world an amusement park well it has rides that are controlled by a thing called a machine. It operates things called Roller Coasters and they go way high in the air and go really really fast their so much fun! Sorry Kyohei they don't have any mud pits or joke bars or arena's and no jousting."

"NO Jousting! Your lying, a machine whatever you call it! No way something like that exist!"

"But it does and I can prove it! I brought my laptop with me and I can show you! I've been there!"

"Enough!" Tohma yelled. "Sayuka, you should not lie. If the lap top object is that flat metal object you returned with I had a maid take it to the experiment room to discover its secrets."

"What? Father! Why? Why would you steal my stuff! It'll be expensive to buy a new one!" 'Although I am happy I remembered to run the back up before I came just in case something happened but that's not the point!'

"It was something we had never seen before and one of the maids noticed you playing with it and told me and so I had it taken and we're running experiments on it. We may learn from it and I do not care for how much. I will send money with you to give to Turner for a new one if you wish."

Seeing as there was no point in arguing, Sayuka sighed depressed and said, "Yes father."

'Yeah that's pointless. This country's money might as well be monopoly money in my world.'

"Now then, I know nothing about this amusement park place you speak of but I have heard of a renaissance festival of rides traveling nearby. I will send a scout to bring them here and we will have it set up here and you will bring him here."

"But father if I'm going to _seduce_ Yuri-Heika as Kyohei so eloquently put it, then wouldn't it be better to do so in our…I-I mean his world?"

"Perhaps, but first I want to control your first date."

"Yes father I understand."

Aurora calmly sipping her tea said, "If that is the case father, the having Sayuka wear anything she owns would be pointless. After all if any of the clothes she has from this world still fit I would be surprised and I'm almost certain she has nothing fancy enough for a date."

"What that's not true! I bought a very nice dress just before I came here!"

"Yes, but you can't possibly expect to grab the attention of the Maoh with the ugly clothes of that world."

"UGLY! Their…"

"Quiet! Sayuka, Aurora has a valid point! You cannot expect the Maoh to take you seriously unless you dress the part. Aurora will you see to it that Sayuka has the best and finest dress for her meeting with the Maoh and her date?"

"Of course father you can count on me. Let us be off Sayuka." They both got up bowed and left for the front door.

'These guys are all stupid!' Sayuka thought. 'They want me to tell the Maoh I've live in his world but yet they expect me to dress and act like I'm from this one. If they were setting me up with Lord Wolfram or some other noble, I'd fully understand. But they are forgetting that the Maoh isn't from this world! By the time Aurora is finished she'll have my whole date planned out and what I should say and do. So in other words everyone wants me to be her.' Then she got an idea, since everyone is refusing to allow her to be herself then why go? She quickly caught up to Aurora as she was putting on her wrap.

"Say Aurora, we both know I'm never going to pull off being the perfect woman for the Maoh. So why don't we both buy a dress and when we get back we talk to father and convince him to allow you to go?"

"Father would never go for it."

"Then we'll buy you a wig or bonnet and you can go in my place. I doubt father would even notice. But if he did you can blame it all on me and say I forced you or even you agreed with me that you'd be a much better choice. That I'd have just screwed the date up."

"I thought you wanted to meet the Maoh?"

Sayuka sighed and said, "Yes, but there's no point in my meeting him if I'm being forced to be you! Basically father wants me to be you on this date. There is no way I can pull that off!"

"Yes, I see your point. Even if I went with your plan Kyohei would undoubtedly find out and tell father instantly."

"Then we'll just have to convince father to allow you to go on this date!"

"I do not think he will go for that but very well we shall try."


	39. Chapter 39

As Wolfram and the others arrive at Mount Watlese they walk into a small village at the base of the mountain. There they came across a small stand that was selling crystals and jewels as well as homemade jewelry.

Wolfram walks up and looks over the crystals he sees and asks, "Are they real or fakes?"

The woman looks at him strangely and laughs and says, "Well of course their real."

Wolfram looks at her and he can't tell if she's lying or just telling him what he wants to hear so he'll buy her crap. Glancing at the jewelry and seeing they were made from broken crystals he decided that even if they were real this woman would probably charge a lot if he showed any real interest.

"So where did get these crystals?"

"What do you mean where? There are crystals all over the place, if I tell you exactly where I got these then you'll just go get some and before long everyone will want to know where they can get some for free and put me out of business."

Wolfram frowned at that. Though the other crystals were fairly easy to get he somehow doubted that the real crystals would just be lying around for anyone to get. Still why go up the mountain if these were real. So he stormed over and looked at Murata and said, "Well are they real or not?"

Murata sighed and walked over and picked them up one by one and looked at them closely then unlike Wolfram who basically wanted the woman to draw him a map he decided that he'd show Wolfram he should be jealous. "Excuse my friend dear lovely lady; he doesn't know how to treat anyone as beautiful as you."

At that the woman blushed deeply only muttering, "Oh my!"

Meanwhile Wolfram whom so far had shown not much of a reaction to anyone Murata had talked to was now practically foaming at the mouth and if not for the guards holding him back would have gone to try to kill Murata for flirting with the woman.

After sweet talking the woman for a few minutes Murata made his way back to Wolfram and the others; he was surprised to see Wolfram straighten up and act like he didn't seem jealous just a moment ago, which pleased Murata. 'Finally something got a reaction out of him.'

"Well what did the old bat have to say?"

Despite being happy that Wolfram seemed jealous only a moment ago he wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "What difference does my telling you make? You've not believed me up till now?"

"How can I trust you? You've shattered at the very least 5 or 6 crystals that I know of! Who the hell knows how many that I don't!"

"I told you the ones at the falls was only to help those water spirits and the one in the cave was an accident," Okay well it was an accident as he hadn't meant to drop it intentionally but he also made no move to try to catch it either, "And as for the purple crystal you were slinging it around like all those other crystals not knowing or seemingly to care that they were dangerous. I told you they were dangerous, but no matter what I said to you, you wouldn't listen so I had to show you, since my word wasn't enough."

Wolfram still wasn't convinced and said, "Tell me anyway, were they real or not?"

Murata sighed and said, "I'm afraid they're not what we're looking for. They're glass crystals, which are only good for making jewelry and things. But if you don't believe me feel free to waste your money on them. However you should look around this isn't the only shop with some colored crystals."

At that Wolfram looked around and noticed that Murata was right, there were a dozen or more stands almost all had crystals some clear some with color and some broken. Although they were able to find crystals fairly easily in the other locations Wolfram had trouble believing that these crystal could be real but he rationed that whether they were or weren't real was no longer the point. Even if they were most likely these people would see they have an interest and soon be demanding they pay more than they're worth and others would seize the opportunity to try to force them to buy their jewelry which from what he could see most of it looked like crap. Although one piece seemed to stand out from all the others and as he picked it up Murata looked over his shoulder and said in a low voice, "Ah very nice that is made from a light crystal not much different than the glass crystals most of these are made from. It's closer to the ones we're looking for I'm sure she'll love it."

Wolfram glared at him "And just how do you know who I'm buying it for?"

Murata smiled and said, "Well it's either for your mother or Greta and I'd bet Greta."

"Wrong this is for Hahaue, but your right I should probably get one for Greta as well."

At that Murata picked up another piece similar to the one Wolfram picked up but where as the one Wolfram picked had a red jewel and no design, Murata's had a blue stone with a design in it."

Wolfram took it and was a little shocked at it, "This…this looks a little like…"

Murata frowned "What you don't like it?"

"No, it looks similar to the Yuri's."

"Well this necklace was made from a crystal very similar to the type of crystal as the one Shibuya wears, so it's not surprising but the design is different from the one Shibuya has. It's not one of the ones we're looking for. These are called shadow crystals, they're used specifically for jewelry making. They don't have any power but when mixed with the right chemicals can become soft enough to carve a design in and make it truly unique."

Wolfram bought both he was sure his mother and Greta would be happy. "Now we should get some gear and start climbing."

"Sir, do we even know where to look?" One of the guards asked.

Murata sighed and said "Well they could be anywhere but I'd look under trees and rocks and especially any caves you may come across."

"Fine then let's go" Wolfram said.

One of the guards was still nervous and said, "Is it really okay to go up this mountain with it so close to Mount Makadira?"

Murata nodded and said, "Mount Makadira's well over 2 thousand feet away from here. Out of the thousands of people who trek this mountain searching for treasures there are very few known cases of anyone getting sick while on Mount Watlese."

The guard was even more nervous, "But sir the wind is blowing in this direction."

Wolfram glared at him, "Fine if you're so scared you can remain here and guard the horses." Then he looked at the other guard and asked, "Are you going or staying?"

As much as he wanted to say stay he knew his job was to protect Wolfram and Murata and when they returned to the castle he was sure Lord von Voltaire would want a full write up report. He shuttered to think what would happen if he read that both he and the other guard he had assigned had stayed behind to guard the horses letting Wolfram and Murata go alone. He knew he could lie and get the other guard to agree but if something were to happen to one or both of his charges how in Shinou's name would he ever be able to explain to Lord von Voltaire why he and the other guard didn't follow knowing they were going up a snowy mountain and he wasn't there when they got into trouble.

"No, sir at least one of us should go with you."

Wolfram huffed, "I don't need a babysitter if you're scared stay behind! I'm going." Then he turned to Murata and asked, "Are you staying or are you going?"

"Well I can't let you do this alone. So I'll go to at least make sure we get a couple of the right crystals."

Wolfram simply huffed and ignored him and said, "Let's get a move out then."

They trekked up the mountain and searching every tree or any big rocks they came across.

They found a few crystals but it was hard to judge if they were real or fake. They soon found a small cave and found a couple of crystals that Murata confirmed were real.

After leaving the cave Wolfram walked over to some rocks and was disappointed when he didn't find anything, however Murata spotted something and nearly panicked.

"Lord von Bielefeld, be careful there's a hole just a few feet from those rocks."

Wolfram either didn't hear him or ignored him as the next thing that happened was Wolfram falling. Murata managed to just barely make it in time to catch him and keep him from falling too far. The lone guard seeing this panicked and ran over to them but before he reached them Murata started to slip till he fell still holding onto Wolfram's arm. He just barely managed to grab a hold of a branch a few feet down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go or we'll both fall." Wolfram yelled up at him.

"No," Murata managed to get out. "I won't let you fall. If you fall I fall!" he yelled back and found a limb just below him to stand on helping him to better support Wolfram's weight.

Wolfram was surprised he didn't think Murata cared so much. It also seemed eerily reminiscent of when Yuri was hanging off a cliff and only had one hand as he had Conrad's arm in his other and refused to let it go. Yuri had warned him if he didn't let go that he'd fall too and he remembers responding with _'Then we'll fall together.'_

"Lord Wolfram, Geika are you both all right?" The guard yelled down at them.

"Yeah, for now." Murata answered. "Lord von Bielefeld, you have to try to climb. Use both me and the rocks to climb up and grab Kazato's hand. This branch won't hold us much longer." Murata said.

Wolfram wasn't one who liked taking orders but figured it was the best method. After he got up they could throw a rope or something down for Murata. So he slowly started to climb up using the branch Murata was standing on as well as climbing on Murata's shoulders. Just as Wolfram reach up and grabbed the guards hand the branch Murata was standing on broke completely the guard managing to grab Wolfram and pull him up as Murata fell only having the one branch now to hold on to."

Murata looked up to see if Wolfram would even care to look back or try to help get him up. Instead he just stood there while the guard tried in vain to reach down closer.

"Stop that!" Wolfram ordered, "You keep that up and you'll fall too. Now do we have some rope? You did bring some didn't you?"

"Oh, yes it's in my pack over there. I'll get it!"

"No you wait here I'll go get it."

'That's it then.' Murata thought he really doesn't care about me. He looked up only to notice that the branch was going to break anytime now as it was already starting to crack.

Wolfram returned with the pack and the guard took the bag and dug out the rope. Then he lowered it down but it was a much smaller rope than he'd initially thought when he packed it and was two feet short of reaching Murata.

"Is that the longest rope we have?"

"Ah I'm sorry sir I assumed this was a much longer rope. We did pack a longer one I think, though it's still with the horses, Shall I go get it?"

"Not just yet."

"Ken this is as far as the rope will go, you'll just have to try to climb up and grab it."

Murata knew it wouldn't be easy, he feared that if he tried the branch would break for sure. Still he decided to at least try. He climbed up on the branch and using the rocks carefully reached up and grabbed it relived the branch held. Though his relief was short lived as when the guard tried to pull him up he inadvertently clicked dirt and snow down causing Murata to lose his grip and fall directly on the branch and gulped when he heard it crack and was sure it was going to break any time now."

The guard panicked and said, "Lord Wolfram, perhaps if I lowered you down you could help Geika hang on long enough for me to pull you both up."

Murata hearing this looked up to see if Wolfram would even attempt to try to save him. Instead he just said, "Are you stupid? There's no way you'll be able to pull us both up on that small rope.

The guard had to admit he was probably right and started to search the rest of the supplies.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram screamed.

"I'm searching to see if maybe we did bring more rope and I just don't know it." Then he opened a pack that Murata had been carrying for the other guard and had dropped it but sadly it only contained a few supplies and some twine. He then had to assume that if there was more rope then it would be back with the horses.

"Well?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems we either don't have more or it's still back with the horses."

Murata sighed, 'Wolfram's probably right that Kazato might not have been able to pull us both up but he shot it down without even thinking that it might somehow work out or think of some other solutions. If I survive this, then tonight while their all asleep I'll secretly start mixing some special herbs to go with the crystals. This will insure a quick and successful blood and fire ceremony. This sort of thing is usually only done to force those who are ghost to go peacefully to the other side. But without these herbs even with the calming crystals and such, though I told them the sprits would be happy and agree to anything and couldn't harm us. Well where as it's true they couldn't hurt us they could still reject our plea. But the herbs are more of drug for sprits and then the odds are better of them agreeing to please release us from our bonds of marriage.'

"What do we do lord Wolfram?"

"Isn't it obvious? We try again!" Then he looked down at Murata , "Ken your going to have try to climb up and grab the rope again. It'll take an hour or more to get down the mountain get the pack and make it back."

'So you'd rather I die than face a blood and fire ceremony.' Murata thought, 'So be it.' He started to stand on the branch he knew would never support his full weight standing on it. Sure enough the branch broke sending him falling. Although he couldn't swear he thought he heard anguish in Wolfram's voice as he thought he heard him calling for him. I can only hope my death is quick and I don't have to suffer anymore!'

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x -x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

A/N: Hey sorry I've no excuse. But do me one favor stop asking when the accident will happen. This isn't like my partner Yu-Gi-Oh story Seto's Wish 3 (see username Kagome Mokuba) she insisted it _not_ be published till after it is finished. Which is the reason the sequel is over 5 years still unpublished. This story is being published as it goes along! I wish I could say it'll be published by chapter 50 but I can't say this. I hope so but I can't promise or guarantee.


	40. Chapter 40

Sayuka wasn't really into shopping as much as Aurora was. Being in the other world and dressing in jeans and short skirts/dresses and here being forced to wear ones to her ankles or lower just didn't appeal to her. Still she knew she had to find something in case her father really forced her to go on this date.

After they finished shopping they returned home and Sayuka went to her father's office and knocked.

"Enter." Tohma said and looked up. "Ah Sayuka did you and Aurora find a nice dress?"

"Yes, father. However I'd like to request to bow out of this date."

Tohma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and why would you want to do that?"

"Simply put father, I refuse to go on this date! You are wanting me to go on this date but yet you're tying my hands in terms of what I can and can't do, can and can't say. What you want isn't for me to go but for me to be Aurora and try to win Yuri-Heika that way. If you believed that Aurora or someone like her from this world could win his heart you would not have sent me to his world. You wish for me to be Aurora on this date father then I refuse. If you want me to be Aurora then send Aurora instead as I am NOT going to go on this date with the list of rules you will undoubtedly lay out. You wish to be there for my first date with the Maoh fine I will not argue against that. But for me to agree to go I must be allowed to dress and talk how I want. Not having you dictate what I can and can't say."

Tohma blood was boiling, "You insolent little brat! You have been in that other world far too long. You have the nerve to back talk me and…"

Waltorana cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Waltorana I'm sorry I forgot you were there, you should have to listen to this brat's babbling…"

"Not at all. I actually believe she's right."

"What? What do you mean she's right?"

"Tohma if what this girl says is true then I too object. I do adore Aurora, very much so. However if I believed that just any pretty face or high class girl would do then I would not have rushed all the way here learning you had a girl that has knowledge of both worlds and has lived in both worlds. Did you know that after learning of the Maoh dating his protector I had the word spread across town and that men and women of all ages flocked there. Some hoping the Maoh would see them fall instantly for them based on looks and personality and dump his protector for them, while others went there to protest his dating his protector. Naturally he did neither. If I felt that the way to get the Maoh to finally look and see someone new was to throw a beautiful high class well educated young lady at him then I know quite a few lovely ladies just right for the part. However having met the brat and seeing him interact with people and even talking to ladies only to go right back to his protector told me all I needed to know."

"That proves nothing! I'm sure all he needs is a good woman! Most of the women you described were probably a lot older. Aurora, is a little younger than the Maoh granted but I'm sure they'll work out fine."

"Then I have wasted my time in coming here and you wasted yours on this girl."

"Yes I did send Sayuka to that world to be the perfect mate for the Maoh. That was when her guardian had kept her under wraps and kept her on the straight and narrow. Since then her guardian has informed me that since the engagement arrangement that I had set out wasn't going to happen anymore she has started to disobey and stay out all hours of the day and night!"

"What! That's not true! I'll be an adult in the next few weeks so it shouldn't matter! I didn't see the need any longer to have to continue day in day out school. Go to Earth school, no making friends, no socializing, no NOTHING! Go straight home start Shin Makoku school, eat supper, more school work then to bed. Get up early do Earth school homework that couldn't be done the night before barley pass any Earth classes! I got tired and wanted to do something so in junior high and now again in high school I joined a baseball club at school. It does take away from Shin Makoku school time because I come home late and try to do Earth homework and wait till I have time on weekends to Shin Makoku work that no one but Turner knows or cares about! And yes it is true that once the engagement was called off I did start making friends and when not at baseball practice or a game I have started staying late at school or go to a friend's house. But I always come home before supper I haven't despite what he has told you go traipsing off at all hours of the day and night to who knows where!"

'Actually it's not really baseball it's more like softball but there is no way father or anyone else in this world would truly understand the difference if I tried to explain, especially since baseball is virtually unheard of in this world. Turner refused me at first not wanting me to take time away from my dual studies but when I told him Yuri-Heika was playing the same sport and this would be something else to be us closer he quickly agreed to let me join the schools girls softball team.'

"I don't know what this baseball thing you're referring to is, but you shouldn't be doing what ever it is! You should be studying!"

"I don't exactly know what this baseball thing is either, but I have heard it's some strange sport that the Maoh plays on earth." Waltorana said.

Tohma frowned, "I see, still you shouldn't make it top priority. You should have done the little baseball thingy and went straight home. I do admire you were trying to relate to the Maoh with this but it shouldn't have taken away from your studies."

Seeing a losing battle Sayuka sighed and said, "Yes father."

"I'm done here, Tohma when that brat breaks Aurora's heart know that you only have yourself to blame." With that he turned to leave and get someone to fetch Taka.

Sayuka turned and without a word to her fuming father ran after him.

Tohma hit the desk in a rage as Sayuka slams the door. "How dare Waltorana! That brat will fall instantly for my beautiful little Aurora. He'll see, he'll see he was wrong and be forced to admit that I was right. I am so disappointed in Turner. He knew Sayuka was to be a future mate for the Maoh but yet allowed that world to change her too much instead of pulling the reins and molding her into the perfect mate! Oh well I had dreams of powerful children coming out of Sayuka, but my Aurora will at least produce beautiful well mannered children and hopefully some of the Maoh's power will go towards my future grandchildren." He then started laughing.

x-x-x-x-x

Kyohei was listening through the door and had just barley managed to move and not be caught by Waltorana and the Sayuka. He returned in time to hear his father's speech. He shook his head and sighed and walked away, "Poor, Poor deluded father. Although I still don't believe Sayuka could ever hope of gaining Maoh-Heika's attention especially not in any of those ugly ass clothes she brought with her. But to throw her away and believe that he will dump his protector for my little sister, miss prissy, miss perfect. That's just laughable. To think father honestly thinks the Maoh will take one look at Aurora and fall madly in love at first sight. Che, yeah not in this reality, by all the accounts I've heard the whole reason Maoh-Heika gained such an attachment to protector was that he had been to his world at least once. Now father thinks that between Sayuka who has lived in his world and Aurora, that the Maoh would chose Aurora. Well apparently father has gone stupid in his old age. Sayuka may not be perfect like Aurora, but I'm sure she'd be more the Maoh's type from everything I've heard about him. I guess I should stock p on that new thing called chocolate that Aurora has herself addicted to. She'll need it when the Maoh throws her away like yesterdays news. Then again maybe I should double that, after all since the Maoh and his protector are doing it like rabbits every chance they get poor Sayuka may need comforting as well."

x-x-x-x-x

Sayuka ran and caught up to Waltorana in the hall by the front door, "Lord Waltorana, wait."

Waltorana turned and looked at her, "I do not blame you for this."

Sayuka shook her head, "No but sir if you would, please. We both know this will never work out. I have a plan that just might work. But I'll need your help. Even after father learns that Yuri-Heika won't be swayed away from his protector so easily he still would never allow me to be me! I know this after the way Aurora was talking and gushing and going on and on about Yuri-Heika's accomplishments and other things she's heard and read about. Father I don't think when he sent me to that world realized how big of an impact it would have on me and how far I would stray from his image of an 'ideal mate'. After watching Aurora grow up he began training and grooming her he soon realized she was his 'perfect mate' image. Sure he says he brought me back to meet with the Maoh but truth is it wasn't me father was talking to in regards to how to deal with Yuri-Heika. I could tell by the way he was staring he was talking to Aurora. I believe I could have helped Yuri-Heika as much if not more than his protector who had only visited that world for a few short months, years before. Even if we couldn't become engaged or wed it still would have been good for father's business and even this country had he bothered to introduce us! But no he threw me away and said I could do as I pleased. I did try to tell him these things but he told me I knew nothing about politics. So seeing as how nothing I could say would persuade him I returned to the other world. But if you agree to help me I can meet Yuri-Heika. Can I guarantee success and that he'll dump his protector for me? I wish I could but at least when they realize I have knowledge of Yuri-Heika's world it'll at the very least make them sit up and listen!"

Waltorana thought about it. 'She is right there's no way to prove that that bratty Maoh will fall for her after one meeting or even multiple meetings but I've heard from a spy that his protector tried to protect the brat from his feelings by distancing himself thinking the boy would be better off dating other people before even considering himself a candidate. Sure he might have strong feelings possibly even be in love with the brat. But once he sees the kid talking to a pretty girl and learning said pretty girl somehow has knowledge of both worlds my plan of driving a wedge between them might still work.'

"What exactly have you got in mind young lady?"

Sayuka smiled she knew that if things went right she'd soon finally get to talk to the Maoh!

"Well…"

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at Blood Pledge Castle Conrad was helping Yuri get ready to travel and prepare for his date with Aurora. "I don't wanna do this! I don't want to be forced to go out on a date with some girl! Why did Gwendal agree to this without talking or asking me first?! He knows we're dating!"

Conrad sighed, "I understand your feelings Heika. But this girl happens to be Waltorana's goddaughter. I believe this is another way Waltorana plans to seek his revenge by using this girl. As for Gwendal, Tohma von Radford is a very influential person and he fears possible war or retaliation if you were to refuse to meet with her."

Yuri sighed, "It doesn't make it right. I mean what good does it do if I meet and go out with her when in the end I'm only going to break her heart anyway?"

Conrad smiled sadly and said, "You should give her a chance Heika."

Yuri turned and glared before smirking and saying, "Well Sir Weller why don't you find my boyfriend and ask him if I should 'give her a chance'? After all, my boyfriend would never say such a thing."

Conrad sighed, "Yuri I love you, you know that. But it's not fair of you to give up everything for me. You shouldn't throw away a chance with a girl for me, she…"

"No, I know your doing this because of all those stupid death threats coming in recently claiming you'll taint me and all that crap. Not to mention all those people throwing themselves at me." Yuri then grabbed Conrad's collar and kissed him, "I love you! This girl won't change that!" Yuri blushed as he admitted, "I-I think on some level I've been in love with you since we first met."

Conrad was shocked, "Yuri."

"Besides this girl is probably another one of those snobby, stuck up rich girls; she's probably no different than any of the other women I've been forced to endure at parties. They are all throwing their selves at me because I'm the king. Then they start blathering on and on about what all I've accomplished, and blah, blah, blah! I've heard it all before, again and again and again. The only reason she wants anything to do with me at all is because I'm the king, because of who knows what Waltorana has told her about me. If this were a party and she didn't know I was the king she most likely would be ignoring me! So no I will not be giving you up for any snotty rich girl!"

Conrad sighed, yes the sudden death threats aimed at him for daring to touch Yuri and the glares of people that show up wanting Yuri to choose them instead. Then going into town and seeing the same sort of glares, were making him second guess his decision to give in and let Yuri know of his feelings for him. Then agree to start dating him.

x-x-x-x-x

Tohma is anxiously awaiting them with Kyohei, Aurora and his wife Sakari. He just knew when the Maoh laid eyes on Aurora he would fall for her instantly. His wife and son however disagree.

Aurora still couldn't believe Sayuka did it and that her father was allowing her to meet and go out with the Maoh.

_Flashback_

"_You wished to see me father?" Aurora asked._

"_Yes, it seems Sayuka has rejected the very idea of meeting Maoh-Heika."_

_Sakari frowned, "Why would she do that?"_

"_Sayuka told me she wanted me to take her place because she feared father wouldn't allow her to talk about the other world and she would need to learn to speak to the Maoh is proper terms."_

_Sakari frowned harder confused, "Tohma, why would she think that? After all the whole reason you sent her to that other world was so that she could better relate to the Maoh. What would make her think you would restrict her like that?"_

"_Because I was planning to restrict her, she'd start blather about stuff and confusing me when I plan to chaperone. I didn't want to have to listen to her spotting nonsense and alienating the Maoh as well."_

"_In other words you were intimidated by things you couldn't understand and then realized that you'd much rather your daughter meet and try to catch the attention of the Maoh." Sakari said._

"_And what is wrong with that?"_

"_What's wrong is I told you I didn't want Sayuka to be raised in some strange world. But you insisted. She'll make the perfect mate you said. We'll be connected to the Maoh maybe get to move into the castle now you decide that because the Maoh is dating his protector that he'll instantly fall for Aurora."_

"_You don't think I'm pretty enough to catch the eye of the Maoh mother?"_

"_Aurora I love and you're beautiful. But no amount of beauty will win his heart. Maybe you can win him with your personality. But I don't believe even that will be enough."_

"_Sakari how dare you! How dare you tell our daughter that she's not good enough for the Maoh."_

"_No, how dare you get her hopes up thinking she has a chance! You and I both have heard that one reason Maoh-Heika was always so dependant and eventually fell in love with his protector, was because of the knowledge he gained from being in Yuri-Heika's world. Without that connection he will always look to his protector."_

_Aurora slumped, "So your saying that Sayuka would have had a better chance."_

_Sakari sighed and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry but yes."_

_End flashback _

'I'll prove you wrong mother! I'll prove to you that father made the right choice and that I will be the one the Maoh will fall in love with!'


	41. Chapter 41

Wolfram stood in horror as he watched Murata fall. He felt helpless. He didn't like feeling helpless. There was literally nothing he could do but watch as Murata disappeared.

The guard felt even worse. Here he and his partner were charged with protecting both Wolfram and Geika. At worse he'll get a sever reprimand if he got to keep his job at all for failing his duty. He knew his partner wasn't going to be quite so lucky. Once they report back to Lord Gwendal that they didn't have all the correct supplies like making certain they had long ropes and that his partner chose to remain with the horses rather than do his duty to stay with and protect Wolfram and Murata. Although the guard reasoned that except the failure of the supplies even if the other guard had been there, there probably wouldn't have been much either could do. Since neither of them had the power of wind, water or earth to save Murata they couldn't have done a whole lot. However he also knew Gwendal would simply see that as an excuse and possibly fire them anyway.

"What do we do Lord Wolfram? Do you think there's a chance he survived?"

Wolfram sighed, "I don't know, maybe. Regardless we have to get down there." 'Aniue is going to kill me. He didn't want me to do this and now I've gotten Ken killed. He'll never trust me or forgive me for this. He'll scold me telling me this was why it was a bad idea, that I should have just given Ken a chance. Then the town's people and even a lot of the royals will undoubtedly start accusing me of killing him to get out of the marriage. Although no one save uncle will dare say it out loud the rumors will start when word gets out. Uncle will undoubtedly yell at me that I shouldn't have killed him we'd have found another way or found a way to use Ken to our advantage. Even if I try to explain it was an accident no one but possibly Yuri and Conrad will believe me. Yuri… Yuri might never forgive me for this. Ken was his only friend from his world. Will he ever believe I even tried to save Ken?'Wolfram sighed the thought of the world and especially Yuri himself hating him was eating him up inside. So in a monotone voice he said, "Let's go."

"What about the crystals, sir?"

Wolfram turned raged and upset, "Idiot! If he really is dead then there's no longer any need to find them! If he's not then so be it we'll wait and if he recovers then we'll discuss getting these crystals."

"Ah, of course, sir."

No Wolfram thought, he couldn't even think of hunting for the crystals; no if he did that and Ken had somehow survived the fall and died as a result of his injuries. Then undoubtedly the guard wouldn't keep his trap shut and blab that instead of rushing to Ken's side and checking on him they hunted for the remaining crystals. Then he under Gwendal's glare have to agree but explain that he was sure Ken would use his powers or something to save himself…No his brother would never believe that and neither would anyone else. Truth was he was afraid, afraid that Ken died while saving him. He's the one who should be dead, not Ken.

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Murata was ready to accept his fate and this time he knew there was no reincarnation coming. Suddenly he stopped moving. That seemed strange; he thought hitting the bottom would hurt a lot more. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see he was being held up by snow and ice spirits.

One of the spirits a girl with long flowing blue hair flew right up to him.

"Um, thank you for saving me. Not to sound ungrateful but why are you saving me? I wouldn't have thought that you'd willingly save a human."

The girl spoke and said, "You are the one who restored the crystals at Venus falls, correct?"

Murata was surprised and said, "Yes. I'm sorry I had to smash them."

The girl smiled and Murata suddenly found he was descending lower. "My name is Eira. I am a snow fairy. A lot of snow fairies and spirits are related to the ones at Venus falls. They too were saddened at the loss of the crystals as a whole but understood your reasoning. They too knew that people like the old beggar you took the crystals from would ultimately return to take them again. So mud sprites took the shattered pieces to reform them deeper under the muddy waters of the falls. Now thanks to you the all the sprits at Venus falls are happier than ever. Despite your companions reluctance to help you chose to anyway, rare for humans now a days."

"I see. I'm happy that I could help."

"Yes, the fairies at Venus falls wanted to repay your kindness. So they sent out word of your kindness and asked the fairy spirits to watch over you until the favor could be replayed. So when we saw you fall we realized we could return the favor by saving you."

"I appreciate this. But I didn't save the falls only to demand something in return."

"Yes, that is what makes you so unique! It is simply all the more reason we chose to help you. But how will you explain your survival to your companions?"

Murata gave a sad smile and said, "Don't worry I'll just tell them the truth. They'll never believe me. The companion you spoke of that didn't want me to save the falls in particular is hard headed and even if you were to chose to show yourself to him, he's the type that still would be unable to see you as he has a closed mind."

"I do not understand. Why are your friends with someone so closed minded?"

"Actually I accidently ended up married to him. We came here searching for Icedrops Crystals to try to get out of it."

"How does one accidently get married?"

"I was helping a friend get out of an unbreakable from his end engagement to the guy I'm now married to. The marriage was an accident due to a switching ceremony. I was only supposed to be engaged to him but it went wrong."

"Ah a switching ceremony, yes I have heard many tales of those. Mostly the reason to stay clear of humans to keep them from using us in them. It was noble of you to do this for your friend but if this accident happened due to a mistake you made why try to get out of it then? You had to know that the chances of you getting married to this person were there and you'd be unable to get out of it."

Murata sighed and said, "Yes, I knew all too well the odds of something going wrong. Personally I was willing to live with the consequences of my actions. It's my companion that doesn't. He wants out and wants out now."

Eira nodded her head in understanding then turned and dived into the snow only to reappear with four Icedrops Crystals. "You earned them. It is up to you to use them or not. They are very scarce on the surface. Most grow on the surface but then it snows and they become buried."

"I see, that explains why we had trouble finding them. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Here you are on the ground safe and sound. I will lead you to a secret cave entrance. Few locals know of it. Only a few brave souls that venture forward."

"Thank you for all you've done."

"My pleasure, I was more than happy to repay the debt that the fairies at Venus falls owed you."

A few minutes later Murata found himself safely on the ground and now nearing the entrance to the outside world.

"Are you in need of more crystals for you new ceremony?"

Murata smiled and said, "I could have used your help for the last set of crystals I had to find. But no these were the last ones thank you." Then he remembered Wolfram's hording of crystals and refusal to let him know real from fake. "However if you'd like I could use one more small favor."

"Of course what would you like us to do?"

"Well you see my companion and I have had what you might call a disagreement. I…well really this started at Venus falls."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well truth is I like my companion and a part of me doesn't want to end this face of a marriage we've found ourselves in. I'd like to work it out. So you see it began when I started to shatter crystals in order to save the falls. He was enraged thinking I was lying about what the crystals were used for and despite my telling him till I was blue in the face they were not part of the ceremony he refused to believe me."

"I see your right, this marriage will never work. How long have you known each other?"

"A little over a year or so."

"I see, let me guess he failed to trust you after that and then you went on to shatter more."

"You must be very smart, yes a few days or so later we were in a cave I found a real crystal needed for the ceremony…"

"And you broke it and yelled at him you didn't want to end the marriage?"

Murata was a bit surprised but simply smiled and said, "What? No, there's no way I could ever tell him that! I did however break a crystal. Although not intentionally, what I mean is I didn't mean to drop it but I also didn't make an attempt to catch it. Then the next day he was slinging deadly and dangerous crystals around like they were toys. I got angry and shattered one on a tree and at first he was angry thinking I was shattering them for fun. And yeah he then told me he suspects I don't want out of the marriage."

"I bet he changed his tune when something bad happened to that tree."

"I wish, but no he went right back at it but this time being more cautious of them."

"WHAT? You tell him and show him their dangerous and clearly _not_ what you need he insisted on them any way. And this is the guy you want to stay married to? Are you out of your mind!"

Murata laughed, "Yes, I suppose I am."

Eira huffed and said, "You hopeless. What is it you want from me then? Let me guess a sacrifice for the ceremony or something?"

"What? No of course not. The crystals are all I need although if you would I could use a bit of your hair to mix with some other powders. But your life would never be endanger and even if the only way out was with a fairy or spirit sacrifice I'd rather not do it."

Eira was stunned, she had fully expected this small favor he asked to be her life but instead a bit of her hair, "My hair? That's it?"

"Well no more than you'd get out by brushing it is all I'd ask for and no the other thing is my companion has been hording ALL the crystals so I have no idea what's real and what not. I'd like you to check out the bag and be sure that I have all I need." Murata went on to explain what he needed her hair for and what crystals he was looking for.

Understanding she wrapped a small bit of her hair around the crystals. "I'll be happy to help determining if a crystal is what you need or not is a very simple process."

"Good."

Eira frowned, "Although the more I hear of your friend the more I dislike him. How does he ever expect to try to get out of a marriage if he is not sure all the crystals are real? That'd mean a second trip and a total waste of time!"

Murata sighed, "Yes, I know. I've tried explaining that too but he won't listen. Now once we get outside I'll point out the horses and you can look through the bags."

"Right! But what will you do if they're not real?"

"Well you offered to get me any crystals I needed I was hoping if you found that none of them are real you'd be nice enough to get some for me?"

Eira thought for a moment. She had offered and it wasn't like he was saying he didn't have them only he wasn't sure. "Very well, you have a deal."

Eira flew over and into one bag then another. Then she returned to Murata and said, "Well you have all the crystals you need except for you only have one Aphrodite Crystal. And only two true Jakcor Crystals. You have many real Jakcor Crystals but all but the two are chipped or cracked and would be useless."

"I see thank you. I guess we'll or rather he will be making a second trip back out here."

"You are not going to tell him?"

"He's never believe me. He'd just assume I'm lying to him again. He'd never believe me that just because a crystal is chipped or broken that as long as it's real that's all that matters."

"I see. However I can offer you the quickest easiest and safest most effective manner in which to get out of this marriage. I have heard tale of it and it is this that I am offering to you. I am sure you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do but no! I refuse to do it."

Before more could be said they heard a noise and before Murata could say anything Wolfram suddenly appeared and hugged him. Then pulled him up and started checking him over, "How, How are you alive? Are you hurt? Did you break anything?"


End file.
